Chance Encounters
by BelleViolette
Summary: Eric is a club owner who stumbles upon the charming and beautiful Sookie Stackhouse. She manages to turn the cocky womanizer into a nervous puddle on the floor during their first encounter... will she give him a chance? AU/AH, M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hey! So this is my first attempt at fan fic. It's just an intro of sorts, so it's not very long, but I promise I have good things coming! Please review, I would appreciate all the feedback and ideas I can get. I currently have no beta, so please let me know if anyone is able! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just letting them have a little fun ;)**

Chapter 1

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yet another disembodied voice on the phone was telling me what couldn't be done. This was all going to shit.

I was sitting in my office, shut away in the back of my club, wondering how the hell I got myself into this mess. Had it been my fucktard idea to open this place? Oh, right, it had been. And here it was, one week away from Valhalla opening its doors, I was down two bartenders, my shipment of the higher end alcohol was nowhere to be found, and my business partner was MIA. Fucking great.

Not to say that Pam was unreliable. She always was. I knew she'd been working her ass off to get this place up and running. She deserved a night off every now and then to run off with her current plaything. Maybe I was just being melodramatic.

Valhalla had been our dream, mine and Pam's, for years. We became best friends, her and I, literally as soon as we met in college. We were paired together in our psychology of sexuality class for a team assignment, and found we had a lot in common. Our love of women, for one. Our quick wit and love of sarcasm. We were both from Sweden, though she had left when she was 3, and I had only moved to Louisiana when I was 15. My father found a few business opportunities, and decided to move my mother and I to Shreveport. My mother wasn't happy with the decision, and less than a year later, decided to divorce him and move back to Sweden. I decided to stay, finishing out high school and enrolling at LSU in Baton Rouge in Business, with a minor in the seduction of willing co-eds. My college experience was nothing if not educational. I worked for Dad at his company once I graduated, and gained the experience I needed to venture out on my own. That's where Valhalla came in.

I glanced at the clock on the wall to my left, and noticed it was somehow past 9. I let my head fall back in my chair and decided it was time to call it a night. I had to get out and get my mind off the impending doom that was the club opening. I grabbed my wallet and the keys to my 'Vette (a graduation present from dear old Dad some years back), and headed out the back door.

Deciding I didn't want to go home just yet, I got in the car and started driving around town, not really noticing where the road was taking me.

Ten minutes later I found myself at a stoplight and noticed a bar at the opposite corner of the street. It had a big neon sign that said Merlotte's on the roof, and the place was clearly packed. I decided to check it out, laughing in my head about competition- not really, Valhalla was definitely a different market.

As soon as I found a spot and stepped out of the car, I could hear loud music and laughter, people cheering and singing. I got closer to the door and hear the beginning of Cowboy by Kid Rock blaring over the speakers.

The place really was packed to capacity. Everyone seemed to be looking at the long bar along the back wall, so I made my way through the dense crowd to find out what they were looking at. I could see three girls right atop the bar, dancing together both with choreographed steps and on their own. They were all wearing the same thing: tight white t-shirts with a green Merlotte's logo, tiny black shorts, and cowboy boots. There were two brunettes and a blonde, apparently having the time of their lives, shaking and gyrating expertly, laughing their heads off. When my eyes fell on the blonde, my breath caught in my throat. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me, she was so beautiful. She has long, wavy, honey colored hair down her back, and the most stunning blue eyes I had ever seen. They were shining with happiness. She had gorgeous tanned skin, ample breasts and a small waist, giving way to full hips and long shapely legs. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I didn't notice anyone else after I saw her.

She threw her hands up in time with the music and moved her hips around so she was away from the crowd. If I thought the front of her was perfect, I nearly fainted at the back of this stunning creature. _Breathe. I have to remember to breathe,_ my new mantra repeated in my head. I was powerless where I stood, just taking her in.

The song came to its closing notes as the girls stomped with purpose on the bar's hard wood surface. The crowd cheered as what appeared to be the bartender helped the three of them down behind the counter. I had to shake myself out of my stupor. The crowd dissipated and I made my way to the bar, where the angel still stood, laughing with her friends. I waited to order a beer.

"That was amazing! I never get tired of doing that. Sam, we need to have more of these impromptu shows, people loved it!" The pixie-haired brunette was jumping up and down, and flung her arms around the surprised bartender, who I now presumed was named Sam.

Sam laughed. "Amelia, anytime you three want to shake it for your customers, go ahead. The alcohol consumption always seems to increase afterwards... hmm, now why would THAT be?" He smiled and winked at Amelia, and turned to face the other two. "Tara, Sookie, why don't the two of you take a break for awhile, I think we can handle everything for a few minutes."

I had been so busy watching their exchange I didn't notice my little angel was now standing directly in front of me at the bar. "In a minute, Sam, let me get this handsome man a drink." The sound of her voice nearly set my pants on fire. Uncomfortable twitching. _Dear God, let me have this woman forever_. She turned to look me in the eye, and flashed me a flirty grin. "Well hey stranger, I've never seen you in here before. Are you lost?" I suddenly felt tongue-tied. It took me a second for my mouth to catch up with my brain. I decided to lay it on thick.

"Lost? No. Not anymore. I'll have a Heineken. And if it's not too much trouble, your name and number." I tried to be smooth, not entirely sure if it came out that way.

She looked down and blushed- fuck, if that was not the cutest thing ever- and smiled, suddenly shy. "Well, I can definitely do the Heineken for you, and my name is Sookie, pleased to meet you. But now

do you think I should give my number to a complete stranger? Would that be very smart of me? Hmm..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I understand, I get it, random stranger in a bar asks for your number, and you might be a little leery. How about we talk on your break, and then you can decide if I'm still a stranger? Please, give me a chance to win you over, at the very least." She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, smiling brilliantly. I put my hand out to her, and she reached out, putting her tiny hand in mine. I didn't want to let it go. "I'm Eric. Pleasure to meet you, Sookie. Shall we?" I motioned over to a newly empty booth.

Once we were seated, we looked at each other, smiling, for a brief moment.

"You know, believe it or not, this doesn't really happen very often. Just so you know. I don't get get asked out by random sexy men every night. In fact, you're my first!"

I grinned from ear to ear. "I'm sexy, am I?" I did it to make her blush again. It made me hard as a rock. _Jesus, I've just met her and she's got me wrapped around her little finger. What. The. Fuck. _I cleared my throat, and continued, "I find that hard to believe, Sookie. I would think you'd have suitors in a line around the block begging for your attention."

She cocked an eyebrow, and said, "My my, you certainly are the charmer. Now why don't you tell me about yourself and I'll see if you're worthy of my number." She winked at me. She fucking winked at me. Now it was my turn to blush. And I never fucking blush. I'm Eric fucking Northman, for chrissakes!

"Since we have so little time, I'll give you the basics: I'm Eric Northman, I am 29, and I co-own a club called Valhalla that's about to open. I own it with my best friend Pam. I have no siblings. My parents are alive, but divorced. Dad lives here, he owns and runs Odin Enterprises. Mom lives in Sweden, where I lived until I was 15 before Dad transferred here. I majored in business at LSU. I enjoy great rock music, and old movies. I love to cook, and if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good at it. Oh, and I'm a Virgo." I flashed her my trademark smirk, and was delighted when she laughed. She clapped her hands together and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me! I think I should make you sweat a little for more info on me, but what the heck. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I am 26. I live in Bon Temps, in an old farmhouse that's been in my family for over a hundred years. It was left to me from my Gran after she passed. Obviously, I work here at Merlotte's, but that's only part time. The rest of my time, I write. I play the guitar, and I sing, though both are just for fun. I read a lot. I love to dance, as you may have noticed. And I'm a Cancer."

I thought this might be a bad time to tell her I wanted to marry her. Just maybe.

I nervously ran a hand though my hair, forgetting I had it tied back. What was this woman doing to me? I tried to recover. "Well Sookie Stackhouse, maybe this is more forward than just a phone number, but would you give me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner? I would certainly like to get to know better. Please?" _Fuck, Northman, she has you begging. Be a man!_

I wasn't kidding myself. There was something about her that drew me in, I had to see her again. Whatever it took. I even gave her puppy dog eyes.

She burst out laughing and took pity on me. "Poor baby! How can a girl say no to that face?" She held out her hand. "Give me your cell phone." I obliged and she entered her number into my phone, then texted herself so she could have mine. "There. Now you can call me. You do that, and soon."

With that, she got up to leave, not before turning back to me. "It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Northman." She leaned down, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and sauntered back to the bar.

I struggled to control both my brain, which had gone into giggly-schoolgirl mode, and my dick, which was now standing at painful attention.

I couldn't help grinning like an idiot anyway. _I am so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the awesome feedback, and all the story alerts and favorites. I hope I can keep this up, I want to do all of you proud!**

**So, we will be switching back and forth between Sookie's and Eric's POV. I find it really interesting to get both their sides, plus it helps us understand where they are coming from a lot more. As most of you pointed out, yes, I am writing a much more bold and confident Sookie. She's such a blast to write for that way! **

**Oh, I also wanted to add that yes, I threw a little Coyote Ugly action in there. I think the movie stinks, except for the dancing on the bar parts. I highly recommend it ;)**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderfully brilliant Charlaine Harris. I'm just messin' with 'em. 

Chapter 2

SPOV

As I walked away from the booth, I hoped Eric couldn't see me grinning like an idiot. I turned one last time to look at him, and to give him another demure smile. Turns out, he was the one with the huge smile plastered to his face. Like he was a kid on Christmas morning. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Was I giddy? Maybe. He was... interesting. And gorgeous. Hot. Kind of adorable, the way he stuttered a little when I talked to him. Yeah, adorable.

I gave him a little wave as he left through the front door, and I slipped back behind the bar, thinking about my night up until this point.

I knew I had to work at 7, so I started getting ready at 5. The drive to Shreveport took about 50 minutes, so I showered and blow-dried my hair, moisturized and put on some light makeup. My tan was still looking fresh, so I felt pretty great about myself. I danced and sang around my little farmhouse cleaning up after myself, and headed out the door.

I only worked part time at Merlotte's, but I didn't do it for the money. I was a writer, and did so full time. Not that many people knew about it, as I used a pen name, Michelle Hale. It was a mix of my mother's first name, and my Gran's maiden name. I liked the anonymity. I was on my fourth novel, in a series about a barmaid and the strange supernatural world she lives in. They say write about what you know, right? Well, the character was based on me. A little.

I worked at the bar to get out and socialize with the world, and to see my friends as often as possible. Sam Merlotte was the owner, and we'd grown up together. The same goes for my best girlfriends, Tara Thornton, and Amelia Broadway. Having your oldest, closest friends around you is something I cherish, especially now that the only blood family I have left is my brother, Jason.

Momma and Daddy died in a car accident when I was 7, and Jason was 10. After that, we lived with our Gran. She passed away only 2 years ago, and I miss her everyday. She was so much to me, I can only hope she knew how much I loved her. I was really glad that she got to see me make something of myself. I knew she was proud.

I got into my Mustang and headed out. Yes, I did treat myself to a new car when I got my first few royalty checks. I thought I deserved it. It was a cherry red 2008 Mustang GT convertible. And it didn't look like a girly car. I really hated those tiny little Miatas. Sissy!

I immediately cranked up the stereo and search my iPod for something I could belt out. I found Magic Man by Heart, and wailed along with it.

Even though I was singing along, I couldn't help letting my mind wander. It had been a year since I'd been with anyone. By choice, yes, but I admitted it was getting a little lonely. Maybe some women would be desperate to find a man as soon as the possibility of 'single' came up, but not me. I was single because after dealing with my douchebag of an ex, I refused to settle. Bill was a mind fuck, for lack of a better term. He could be doting and sweet, then cold and careless. When I found out he'd been cheating for two of the three years of our relationship, with his skanky ex, Lorena, from high school, I kicked his ass to the curb. Not before I broke his nose, though. The rest, they say, is history.

I pulled into the parking lot at Merlotte's in record time. Oops. Damn this sexy car. It takes me places much faster than it should! Bad sexy car!

I met Amelia in the parking lot, and she ran up to give me a bear hug.

"Amelia! Can't... breathe!" I laughed at my friend, and marvelled that no matter what, she was always perky and in a great mood. It was contagious, which meant I was most always giggling and laughing, too. We were about the same height, only to my long blonde hair and curves, she had a light, reddish brown pixie haircut and was much more slim. I liked to poke fun at her, telling her she looked like a soccer mom.

"Hey hot stuff! So, I was thinking, what do you say we three sexy bitches make another appearance on the bar tonight? I feel like shaking it tonight, don't you?" She winked as we entered the bar, walking around back to throw our purses in Sam's office.

I laughed back at her, waving to Sam as we passed him. "You're on, honey. I have a feeling it's going to be a great night tonight. Not sure why... what do you think that means? Am I psychic now, or something?" I grinned, hand on my hip.

At that moment, Tara strolled in. Having heard me, she answered, "Nope, just strangely optimistic! But deservedly so. Seriously girlfriend, you need a man. Like in the worst way!" She playfully punched me in the shoulder, then pecked me on the cheek. Amelia was nodding enthusiastically with that last comment. Tara was taller than Amelia and I, with long, dark brown hair and bangs. I always thought she looked like a model. She always told me to shove it.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, and threw my hands up in the air. "Fine! How about this? I promise that if my Prince Charming walks through the door of Merlotte's tonight, and wants to sweep me off my feet, I will let him. Now will you two shut up already?" I tried to keep a straight face, but faltered when they squealed like little girls.

The evening passed by, as any other, really. I loved the fact that Merlotte's had so many regular customers. It made working even more fun. We danced and sang along to the music when we were slinging drinks behind the bar. We had dishrag whipping fights (which I always won!), and enthusiastic debates with the patrons.

At about 9, Amelia decided it was time to "shake it like a Polaroid picture" – her words, not mine – so we threw on some great dancing tunes as Sam helped us each on top of the bar. The first song that came on was Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy), which got the crowd good and riled up. That's the benefit of living in the South – say the word 'cowboy' and the crowd eats out of your hand.

The second song was I Love Rock 'n Roll, which was a treat for the crowd because of a talent show routine the three of us once did in high school.

I was dancing around, clapping my hands above my head, having a blast, when the third song started. Kid Rock's Cowboy started and I felt giddy. I loved dancing to this song!

I was swaying my hips and stomping my boots on the bar surface, having the time of my life, when my eyes locked onto someone in the crowd. He was much taller than almost everyone in the bar, standing at what I guessed was about 6'5" or so. He was weaving his way through the crowd towards the bar, and I felt myself flush. He was an Adonis. Gorgeous. He had long shoulder-length blonde hair the same shade as mine, which was tied into a low ponytail. He scanned the crowd as he made his way towards me, through beautiful cerulean eyes. I could see the outline of his chiseled body through the green v-neck tee he was wearing, along with his dark denim jeans, slung oh-so-low on his narrow hips. I felt a sudden heat over my entire body. Wow. I may have been drooling if not for the dance I was trying to concentrate on. _Well, fuck me. Hello, stranger._

I shook a little more just for him.

With a final shake of our hips, the song finished and the crowd erupted in cheers. We did a little bow, and Sam helped each one of us down, Amelia bursting into a fit of excited giggles.

Sam told Tara and I to take a break, as we hadn't taken one yet, but I could see my Adonis out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the bar expectantly. I smirked and thought I'd have a little fun with him. "In a minute, Sam, let me get this handsome man a drink." I gave him my best flirty smile. "Well hey stranger, I've never seen you in here before. Are you lost?"

I had to hide my internal fit of butterflies when gave it right back.

"Lost? No. Not anymore. I'll have a Heineken. And if it's not too much trouble, your name and number." Hmm, this was going to be a challenge, even if he did sound a little flustered. _God, he's even more gorgeous up close. And he smells divine. _

We continued a little banter and I obliged him when he asked to get to know me. How could I not? I was suddenly remembering Tara and Amelia's mocking earlier that night, and realized there wasn't any reason not to be interested. Especially when he seemed so enamored with me. What girl could resist that? Not to mention the effect he seemed to be having on my long-dormant lady parts. Dear Lord, his smile alone was sending signals to some very sensitive parts of my body. Yum.

By the time I handed his phone back to him after entering my number, I decided I was going to go for it. He was charming, gorgeous, and funny. I got up to leave, adding, "It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Northman." It took a split second to decide to kiss him on the cheek. _Always leave them wanting more!_

Once I saw him leave, I practically skipped back to Sam's office, where Tara and Amelia were standing waiting for me, huge smile plastered on their faces. They looked like crazy clowns. I decided to play it down.

"Sooooo?" Amelia made a motion with her hands to hurry the information out of me. I simply turned my back to them without a word, and retrieve my cell phone from my purse, so I could retrieve the text I sent to myself and enter Eric's number. There was another text waiting for me, from the same number.

Damn those butterflies! I opened the message.

_I decided to ignore the "rules". Go out with me tomorrow night?  
~E_

Oh boy. Looks like I was going to see my Adonis again sooner than I thought.

I relayed all the details to my squealing girlfriends, internally making a realization.

_I am so screwed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. This is the chapter that was supposed to include the date, but seriously, if I included it all, this would have been The Neverending Chapter. So, I had to cut it off. BUT... fear not, grasshoppers! The date chapter is almost complete, and I'll likely have it up later today :)  
**

**On another note, I'm including a link on my profile to my Picasa page, where I've put the cast of characters, and the date outfits and such, which I will update as we move along. The characters include all the ones we've talked about up to and including this chapter (I didn't bother with the dead ones, I found that kind of sad!). Casting is almost identical to True Blood, because I seriously think they did a great job, and I can't picture anyone else in their roles. One recasting only, as well as my own casting for some new faces.**

**Oh! Also, there's a little shout out to fellow Generation Kill fans like me. For your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Charlaine Harris is awesome. She owns stuff. Not me. Her.**

Chapter 3

EPOV

This girl was going to be the death of me. I could already tell. This didn't happen to me. Ever. Let's face it, I've been with more than my fair share of women. Hell, more than a fair share of a bunch of guys women, put together. I don't do smitten. I don't do relationships. But still... this was weird. This was different. I didn't want Sookie for just a one nighter. Hell, I didn't even want her as a regular fuck. I wanted to... date her? Wanted a (gulp) relationship? Hell, I had already determined after just talking to her that I wanted to marry her. Holy shit. _What is happening to me?_

This little vixen had me at first sight. Sure, I had yet to really get to know her, but as a guy who'd been around the block a few times, I knew when something special came along. _Yeah, you'd know it because nothing special ever did before now. _

I hopped back into my 'Vette, sitting there for a brief moment, when I decided I'd cap off the night by giving in and becoming a total, full-blown pussy. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and texted Sookie, asking her out for the next night. After all, I never did anything half-assed.

Her response came back almost instantly, proving to me what a little minx she was.

_Tell me when and where, and I'm all yours. _

_;) Sookie_

I closed my eyes and smacked my forehead, breaking into that ridiculous grin again. _I am in so much trouble. _

I texted her back right away.

_Behave, Miss Stackhouse ;)_

_Tomorrow, dinner and dancing? I'll pick you up at 7, if you're up for it. Send me directions._

_Until tomorrow. _

_~E_

I started the car and drove toward home, trying not to think about the problem that had been plaguing me ever since I laid eyes on my vixen. The problem being the raging hard-on that I couldn't seem to will away for the life of me. The mere thought of Sookie shaking her hips was all I needed. I knew I'd have to take care of it before bed, otherwise I'd never sleep. It, of course, occurred to me that taking her out dancing may not be the wisest choice, but it also meant I got to touch her. I'd just have to deal with it. Poor me.

I was almost home when my phone went off, signalling another text.

I nearly crashed the car.

_I'm always up for anything, Viking. I suppose I'm easy that way ;)  
I'll send you directions tomorrow morning.  
See you then, sexy. _

_xo Sookie_

Well fuck me. Now I need a cold shower before bed, too. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

SPOV

I awoke the next morning to singing in the kitchen. Even though I lived alone, this was not an unusual occurrence. Amelia and Tara both had keys, and both lived nearby. Since my house was the biggest, it tended to be a headquarters of sorts.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 10. _Shit, I must have been tired. _I then smiled to myself, remembering what today was, and what happened the night before. Eric really was fun to mess with! He almost made it too easy!

I was really looking forward to our date, and decided right then to grab whoever was in the kitchen and go shopping for something special. First date in over a year, I figured I deserved something that made me feel amazing and sexy.

Throwing the covers back, I left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, already knowing it was Amelia rocking out to the kitchen iPod stereo. She had her back to me, standing at the sink, washing some apples.

"Cuz I'm just a teeeenage dirtbaaag, baaaby  
Yeeeah, I'm just a teeeenage dirtbaaag, baaaby

Listen to Iiiiiron Maiiiiden, baaaby

With meeeee, oooooooooooh"

I burst out into a fit of giggles at her terrible singing, signalling my entrance into the kitchen. "I hear dogs howling, Amelia!"

She chucked a sponge at my head. "Hey, you know not all of us can carry a tune like you, chicky, but we like to pretend we can!" She laughed along with me, then turned down the volume.

She poured a mug of fresh coffee for me, and we sat at the table.

"So, I think I need to venture into mall territory today. I want something fabulous and sexy for my date tonight. You in?" I asked.

"Oh, totally! How long do you need? I'm ready when you are!"

"Um, let me just grab something to eat, and I'll just put on whatever. I have to shower later anyway, so I can wait on that." With that, I got up and poured a bowl of cereal, and grabbed a banana, feeling optimistic about the day and what lay ahead for me.

As I ate, I smiled to myself thinking about Eric. It had been a really long time since I had this kind of feeling about someone I had just met. Come to think of it... had I ever even felt those ever-present butterflies with Bill? No. Not really. I got excited to see him, but not like this. But Eric, on the other hand... _he's gorgeous... and witty... and gorgeous..._

Snap!

"Earth to Sookiiiiie. Helloooo! Where did you go just now? I've been talking to you for five minutes!"  
Amelia had been snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Oooh, you're thinking Mr. Tall, Blond, and Sexy! Sookie's iiiiin looooove, Sookie's iiiiin looooove!" She chanted, much like a 6 year old would. I smacked her in the arm. "Ow!"

I laughed at her. "Shut your mouth, Broadway, or I'll start up with the 'Alcide and Amelia Sittin' in a Tree' song!" Alcide Herveaux was Amelia's on again, off again love interest/fuck buddy. She refused to settle into a relationship with him because she thought, and I quote, "Why settle for one stallion when there's a whole herd to discover?". I think it was just that she hadn't found the right guy yet.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop! Baby." She pouted, but broke into a grin.

I got up and went to the sink, washing and drying my bowl.

"K, give me ten minutes, and we're good to go." I ran into the bathroom to wash up, put on some mascara and lip gloss, and throw my hair up into a high ponytail. Into my closet next, I grabbed a pair of comfy jeans and a v-neck white t-shirt to dress in. A pair of Pumas later, and we were out the door.

We decided to make the trip to Shreveport because reality was, Bon Temps just didn't have, well... anything. We rolled into Nordstrom's about an hour later, and headed straight for the dresses. I want to look really pretty, so I knew what I had in mind.

Amelia was grabbing dresses, and so was I, so by the time I was ready for the change room, I had a bundle of about 15 on my arm. Any more and I would tip over. So began the fashion show.

I tried on about 10 when I picked up a purple-magenta colored dress. It had wide straps, and the deep V neck came right down to the top of the empire waist. The waist band was about three inches wide, and then then fell straight down to just above my knees. There was also a lace-like embellishment of the same color at the hem of the dress, as well as on the cups.

I knew it was the one. I walked out of the fitting room, and twirled for Amelia. She whistled like a horny construction worker. "Hey, sexy mama, lookin' good!" I think she may have knocked her head too many times as a child. She was a breed apart, but I loved her to death.

Luckily for me, I didn't actually need a bra to wear with the dress, as it had built-in cups. I already had some strappy black heels at home, and some cute black lace undies. We were pretty much ready to go home, when we ran into Tara's cousin (by marriage, that is), our dear friend, Lafayette.

"Oooh, hell no, if it isn't my favorite bitches! Come here and give La La some sugar!" He waited for us to oblige him.

Lafayette was the strangest, and funniest person I knew. He was black, extremely gay (and proud of it, of course!), and loved makeup and glitter. In short... he was awesome. Laf worked a few different jobs, different things here and there, though his permanent one seemed to be running a cafe of sorts in downtown Shreveport called The Den. It was a little different than your neighborhood Starbucks. It was a pretty large place, and had it's own house band and open mic nights, as well as some regular bands from around the area. Kind of a cool-hipster place. I liked it a lot.

We both fell into the glittery embrace of our friend, as he asked, "whatchu fine ladies doing in this neck of the woods today? Shopping for something special? Show me, show me," he gestured to my bag.

I took out the dress and he exclaimed, "mmm-mmm-mmm! Tasty! Now tell me this is for some hot piece of man-meat, and that it won't be wasted sitting in yo' closet." I blushed and smiled, while Amelia cackled wickedly.

"Ha! You should see him, Laf. He's tall, built, blond, and has got googley eyes for our little Sookie, here. She met him last night at the bar, and he asked her out! He's picking her up at 7 for dinner and dancing!" Amelia explained it like it was the best news anyone had ever gotten. Well, it was, kind of. For me.

"Well, get down with yo' bad self! Good for you, sug. You need to get out there, and he for sho' sounds like a grade A piece of man. Now, you know I will want full details, and preferably not the G rated kind. You feelin' me? You get me? We cool? A'right now." He gestured emphatically to make sure I understood where he was going with it. I got it. No such thing as TMI with Lafayette.

"Okay there, Mom. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it, promise. Come to think of it, why don't you come over for dinner? I'll make a down home Sunday dinner, I'll get Tara, and you, Ame, and maybe Sam?" I always loved having a full house for my own version of a family dinner.

Laf's eyes lit up and he kissed my cheek. "Done! I'll be there with the bells and whistles and anything else that makes a statement. Now, I must be going, I will see you two bitches tomorrow! Kiss kiss." With a flourish, he was off. Oh, La La.

With a final giggle and a wave, turned and walked out of the mall, and back to the car.

We sang at the top of our lungs to Lady Gaga on the way home, in great moods. The day was beautiful, I had great company, and in a few short hours, I would be seeing my very own Prince Charming. Life was good.

About an hour after we got back, Amelia excused herself to go home. She mentioned she may, or may not, have had a date with Tray.

By that time, it was about 3:00. I decided to clean the house, making every surface sparkle. I cleaned the kitchen floor, swept, changed my bedding, and cleaned the bathroom. Hey, you never can be to clean, right? Mainly, it was just mindless busy work, wasting time until I could get properly giddy for my impending date.

By 4:30, my house was as spotless as it had ever been, and I had nothing else to distract me. I hopped into the shower, figuring I could take my time getting pretty. I scrubbed and polished and shaved everything that needed it, washed , then conditioned my hair, waiting the appropriate five minutes before rinsing. I got out of the shower and dried and curled my hair, letting it fall into loose waves down my back. I then did my nails and toenails, going with a deep almost-black magenta, which blended nicely with my dress and shoes. I put on a little makeup, not needing too much, as it was still summer, and my tan was going strong.

I found myself getting a little jittery, for some reason. That was something that never really happened with me. But as soon as I thought of Eric, and how he was all nervous when we were talking last night, I smiled and relaxed. It was strange, I felt very comfortable with him, even thought I barely knew him. I wonder why that was? Like... home. Hmm. Strange. But in a good way.

I realized it was already 6:50, so I quickly put my dress on over my head, carefully zipping up the side. Taking one final look in the mirror, I was very satisfied with myself. _Not bad, Stackhouse. You clean up well. _

Shoes on, purse ready, cardigan if I was chilly, check, check, check.

And now... I wait.

At 6:57, I heard a car come up my long gravel drive, and my heart skipped a beat. _Keep it together, stop acting like a crazy person!_

Then I heard footsteps up the porch stairs, and a knock at the door.

I casually strolled over, and opened it wide.

**A/N: Hee hee hee! Don't hate me! Stop throwing tomatoes! *Lol***

**Up next... the DATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here we are, that date! This is a monster chapter, and it totally handed my ass to me on a silver platter. Took a few re-writes, but I'm happy with it now. I did have to break it up a little, but no worries, Chapter 5 is done, and I'm posting it right after this one. **

**So, epic fail on my part, last chapter I forgot to thank all of you for your story alerts, favorites and favorite author alerts. I've gotten almost 2,000 hits in 3 days, and I'm so completely overwhelmed by the reception I've been getting! You're all amazing, Thank you! Please keep reviewing as well, getting reviews helps me so much, and I love hearing what you all think. Now I understand what other authors have said, reviews really are addictive!**

**So, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is the queen of all. She owns everything. I am merely a humble follower. **

Chapter 4

EPOV

My day passed in a blur. Seriously, I don't remember all that much of it. I may have gone into the office to deal with a couple of shipments. I may have done some paperwork. I think I could have done some interviews for my new bartenders. Sure, I was feeling ridiculous about it, but hell had frozen over. Pigs had flown. The fat lady had sung. Whatever other metaphor there was, throw that in, too.

I, Eric Northman, was completely and utterly smitten with a girl.

I think in some countries, it could be grounds for a national holiday.

What I do recall from the day is Pam repeatedly trying to get my attention about club-related things. And each time, she threw her hands up in frustration, cursing me, wondering what special kind of crack I was smoking to make me walk about in a haze, with a goofy grin on my face.

I finally gave in to her when she stormed into my office and pointed her finger at me. "Eric Northman, you stupid jackass, you WILL tell me right now what the hell is going on with you, before I call the insane asylum to have to carted away for inexplicable cheeriness!" She yelled.

I broke out of my stupor and started laughing my ass off. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Pam. Are you sure you want to hear it?" I waited for an answer.

She looked daggers at me and made the motion with her hands to hurry up and get to it.

"Pam, my best friend in the whole world... I want you to be the first to know. I met a girl." She rolled her eyes, but I went on. "She's everything I have ever wanted, and I don't know how I know this, I just do. We're going out tonight. She might be... wait for it... THE ONE."

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but hysterical laughter was probably not it. Pam was wiping tears from her eyes. Grabbing her sides. Holding the wall for support. Yeah, it was that kind of laughter.

Needless to say, I didn't join in. When I didn't, Pam took a moment to gain her composure. She looked straight at me suddenly. "What the fuck, you're serious?" I nodded solemnly. "Well, shit. I'm going to have to meet this little vixen and give her a what-for. I can't have her fucking with my best friend, when he apparently has gone and had a lobotomy. When will I get to meet this..."

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." She raised an eyebrow. "It... suits her. You'll understand when you meet her. Hell, IF I decide it's safe for her to meet you. Vicious!"

She laughed, and smacked me in the head.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I managed to make it home to get ready, and decided to stop at a flower shop, picking out a bouquet of magenta lilies for Sookie. I'm not sure what made me choose them, but it just seemed to be what she would want.

It took be awhile to get to the farmhouse, and I was glad she gave me such precise directions. Before I knew it, I was standing on her front porch, knocking on the antique wood door.

It took a moment before the door swung open. The vision that greeted me was breathtaking. If I thought she has been perfect the night before, then the only other word for Sookie I had at that moment was "goddess". She was stunning, wearing black heels and a magenta sundress. Her golden hair was loose down her back, and all I could think about was running my fingers through it.

Her eyes reflected the bright smile on her lips, and she greeted me warmly.

"Hi, Eric." She held her hand out for me. I took it, and she pulled me into the house, and into a warm hug. _God she smells amazing, like lavender and vanilla... _

She kissed me on the cheek again before we pulled away to look at each other again. Remembering I had a gift for her, I handed her the flowers. "For you, my dear. It looks as though I chose the right ones, no?"

She was genuinely happy, exclaiming, "Lilies, my favorite! Lucky guess, handsome. Thank you, they're lovely."

I had to tell her. "Sookie, you look... amazing. Beautiful." She blushed again, fuck!

She twirled around, letting the dress float out. "You like? I thought I'd get something special for tonight. Just for you." The flirty grin flashed again.

"You do realize you're going to be the death of me. You seem to have some kind of strange power over me, have any ideas about that?" I was really trying by best to keep it together. I couldn't believe she was here in front of me, and she was mine for the night.

"Well, Mr. Northman, I can assure you that I have no idea what you're referring to." She winked. God, every time she called me that, it went straight to my dick. I was suddenly very happy I'd thrown my grey sport jacket over my button down white shirt. Buttoned up, it at least might minimize the war in my pants. My jeans, however, were probably not the best choice. _Damn you, Pam, for buying me jeans to show off my "assets"!_

"I'll just go put these in water, then we can go, okay?" I nodded as she strolled towards the kitchen. I started to look around, noting the history that seemed to have attached itself to the old house. There were pictures everywhere, some of Sookie as a child, and others were much older and in black and white. Generations of family. It was a great house, full of charm and character, filled with warmth from the knowledge that so many had lived and loved here. I told her just that when she returned.

"Aw, thank you. My Gran took a lot of pride in this place, and I intend to do the same. I have so many great memories here, how could I not?"

I smiled warmly at her. She took a step toward me, and I assumed she was moving forward to the front door. Instead she came to stand directly in front of me, and took my hand, staring up into my eyes. We just looked at each other for a few seconds, then reached up and kissed me softly on the mouth. It was light as a feather at first, so gentle it was painful. If she was waiting for me to pull away, it wasn't going to happen. I deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to me, flush against my body. I was aching for her.

Her tongue grazed my top lip, asking to be let in. I obliged. She tasted delicious, like strawberries and honey and everything wonderful I could think of. Her hand came to rest on my cheek as our tongues

explored and massaged each other. It was heaven.

We both needed to come up for air, and our lips parted, but we held onto one another. She locked yes with me and whispered in a ragged voice, "I've wanted to do that since you walked into the bar. I figured we should get it out of the way now so there's no tension at the end of the night." Her pupils were dilated and her lips were swollen. It took every ounce of will inside me not to take her, right there in the foyer.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am very happy you decided to do that. But I'm warning you, there may be an entirely different kind of tension the rest of the night instead." And with that, I pulled her closer still, sighing at the feel of her body against my straining jeans.

She didn't miss a beat. "We'll see what we can do about that later." She smiled again, eyes hooded with lust, and she gave me another kiss.

_Lord help me, I'm putty in her hands. She could ask me to rob a bank and I'd do it for her. _

She grabbed my hand again, gaining her composure much faster than I ever dreamed to, and pulled me with her toward the front door.

"Let's go, Mr. Hot Pants!" I laughed heartily at my new nickname.

She stopped suddenly when she reached the stairs. "Wow, nice," she stared enthusiastically at my baby. It was a nicer Corvette than most of the modern ones, in my opinion. It was a 2003 limited edition convertible, in cherry red. She went on, "it seems we have the same taste as far as color goes." She gestured to her fully loaded Mustang.

I could imagine how hot she looked in a machine like that, and I told her as much. There she went, blushing again. I wondered how someone so self assured could still not know how to take a compliment. It was endearing. She was incredibly modest, yet knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. It drove me crazy, but in a good way, making me want to know every part of her, what made her the way she was. It excited my very being.

As we drove to Shreveport, we talked about everything under the sun. She told me about her family, and how much her friends meant to her. So much loss in her life, in made my heart ache for her, but she assured me it made her who she is, and gave her strength. I told her about my family as well, and how there were very few I was close to. My father, Pam, and a few close friends. Certainly not my mother. We rarely spoke. I think I reminded her of my father far too much for her liking.

"Family is what you make it, you know," she stated. "It doesn't matter if it's big or small, blood family, or friends. It's who you trust and confide in, and it's who you turn to when you need support. That's all that matters." I looked at her, and her eyes shone with a wisdom far beyond her years. I took her hand and held it in mine the rest of the way to the restaurant.

We made it to our destination, Piazza Romana, a tiny little hole-in-wall Italian place I knew and loved. It took me a moment to realize I had never really brought a woman here before. Interesting.

We walked through the door, to the waiting hostess, Gianna, who greeted me like an old friend.

"Mr. Eric! It has been too long since we last saw you. Who is the lovely lady with you this evening?"

I flashed her a smile. Gianna reminded me of the Italian grandmother I never had.

"Gianna, lovely to see you. This is my very special date, Sookie. Sookie, this is Gianna. She owns the restaurant with her husband, Vincenzo."

Sookie was every bit the Southern belle. She extended her hands and encased Gianna's in her own. "It's a pleasure to meet you. This is such a lovely place."

I beamed with pride. Gianna showed us to a booth in the farthest corner. It was a circular booth, and Sookie slid right around to the middle of the table. I sat down as well, and she pulled me closer. It was such an intimate setting, I took a moment to look down at her next to me. I was more nervous now than I had been in my entire life, and I was suddenly starting to realize why. Well, on top of the fact that she was so forward and sure of herself. It's that I felt some kind of connection to this stunning creature. I was nervous because I was terrified to lose it, to drive her away.

She was looking through the menu. Without looking up, she caught me staring. "Why Mr. Northman, has something captured your attention?" She grinned wickedly, eyes not leaving the wine list. Oh right, there was another reason I was nervous. I, Eric fucking Northman, was intimidated by this tiny Southern belle. She scared the crap outta me. _And I love it!_

"I seem to be enamored with a beautiful woman in my vicinity, and can't seem to understand what the HELL she's doing with me. Any thoughts?"

She finally looked up. And looked around. "Where is she? I'll have to take her down, I'm extremely competitive, and I always come out on top!" She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye to gauge my reaction to the double entendre. I practically choked on my own tongue.

She burst into a fit of giggles and managed to add, "I can't really believe that a big sexy Viking is nervous of little old me. Care to explain?" I grinned at her nickname for me.

I decided that I had to be completely honest with her. so I took a breath. "I'm not sure what to tell you. I want to be honest, but I don't know how to explain it. This never happens to me. Ever. But as soon as I saw you, I knew I had to get to know you. I think I'm nervous because this is entirely new territory for me. I don't want to scare you, but I've never done relationships or anything before. Nothing serious. As soon as I saw you, it was like something hit me. It's uncharted territory. I just can't stop thinking about you. Is that weird? Did I just scare you off?" I waited for her to freak out and run out of the restaurant. I seriously needed to be committed. Dammit, why did she make me want to spill my guts?

I let out the air I was holding when her eyes softened and she put her tiny hand on my cheek. "I'm not scared by that. The same thing happened to me, dummy. There really was something as soon as I saw you, and it's never happened to me either. Not like that. And for the record, I've only been in one relationship. Ever. One guy. Ever. And this is already way better that that ever was. Don't be nervous, okay? Just go with it. I want to get to know you, so really... I'm all in if you are."

In response, I leaned down and kissed her mouth very sweetly. "In," was all I said.

We ordered, and spent the rest of our time in the restaurant chatting about everything we could think of over our dinner. Movies, music, it all seemed to fit together. We did have an argument about whether or not George Romero was a good filmmaker (surprisingly, she was the one fighting on the pro side of that one), but other than that disagreement, we were compatible in every way.

I was curious about it all, so I asked about her career. "So you told me you write, is there anything in particular?" She smirked at the question and put her head down, suddenly shy. My vixen? Shy? "What? Something I said?"

She looked guilty for a moment. "Well, I'm usually fairly private about this. But you know the Southern Supernatural Mysteries? Michelle Hale?" I nodded. Sure I did. Everyone did. Hell, I'd read them all. I didn't tell Pam that, of course. She continued. "Well, that's me."

Huh? "What? You mean to tell me you are Michelle Hale?" She nodded. I was dumbfounded. And all of a sudden, really, really turned on. "My girl is a renowned writer? A bestselling author? You do realize that just made you even hotter right? You're smart on top of being drop-dead gorgeous. How the hell did I luck out?"

She grinned at me, but all she said was, "your girl?"

_Oops. _

I stuttered. "Uuuh... well... sorry, that just slipped out..." _Look anywhere but at her, anywhere else... oh look, they got a new sign for the restroom... uuuuh... shit._

She squeezed my hand and leaned in to me. She whispered in my ear, "I'll be your girl."

_Well I'll be damned. _

SPOV

I felt a little giddy again. This night was turning out to be the best night of my life. Eric was wonderful, sweet, attentive, and made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Isn't that what it's supposed to be like?

And now, he told me he wants me to be his girl. Okay, maybe it's a little junior high, but I thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

Right now, all I could think about was how he felt when we kissed earlier in the evening. He set my whole body on fire, like I was made for him. There was something really big happening between us. And no, I wasn't thinking about his package. _Although... _

Once we finished dinner, I let him know maybe we should go for coffee instead of dancing. One, I'd had three glasses of wine with dinner, so coffee might clear my head; and two, hell, I was a little worried about stripping off his clothes and doing him in the middle of a crowded dance floor. We could wait until date two for that!

Eric spoke up as were leaving the table. "Coffee sounds great. Hey, I know a great place close by, we can go there." I nodded and took his hand as we left the restaurant, waving to Gianna as we passed the hostess podium.

Eric opened my door for me once we reached the car, but stopped and enveloped me in his big arms before I got in. He looked into my eyes and said, "I'm having a great time, Sookie. How about we do this more often?"

"Me too. Yes, I suppose you'll have to take me out again. Or, you know, next time we can stay in." He made it too easy to mess with him! Okay, maybe I wasn't messing around, Lord knows I would give my right eye to have that man in my house, naked and all to myself. I just loved teasing him so. I laughed and brushed my lips against his, and pecked him on the nose. As I lowered myself demurely into the car, I heard mumbling about "killing me". He was shaking his head, and laughing silently. Hell, I'm evil, and I know it!

We drove a couple of minutes and I noticed as we parked that I knew exactly where he was taking us. I knew it too well, like "where everybody knows your name" well. The Den.

Now, I knew last night at the bar I had mentioned to him I was musical. I could play guitar fairly well, it was something Daddy taught me from very early on. I could sing as well, but Eric and I never got around to talking about it at dinner. _No big deal. Not like it's some big secret or anything. Right? Well, this might get interesting, though. Especially if Lafayette is here. _

"Been here before?" He asked as he opened the cafe door for me.

"Some," I replied coyly. _Lafayette is going to have a field day with him!_

The place was packed, as usual, but it was spacious enough for a little privacy between tables. We managed to find a two-person booth against the wall, near the stage. It was just a small stage, but felt like an intimate venue rather than just a cafe.

My back was to the rest of the room, and Eric was facing me. We were seated all of thirty seconds when I heard it.

"Well if it isn't my favorite hunk of Swedish meat, come here and show me some love, brotha!"

_WHAT? _

Eric erupted in laughter and got up to embrace Lafayette.

_What?_

Okay, I was confused. They hugged it out and exchanged pleasantries, before Laf said to him, "a'right now who is your lady tonight? Lemme see her..." And he stopped dead.

Never, in all my 25 years, did I think I would see an occasion where Lafayette Reynolds was speechless.

His jaw was on the floor, as he was trying to piece together, apparently, why Eric and I were together. "SOOKIE?" He looked back at Eric. "You're... on date with my Sookie?"

Okay, now I had to laugh. Eric looked just as astounded as La La did.

"Your Sookie? Don't tell me you know each other? Lafayette, I'm disappointed in you. How could you keep her to yourself all these years?" Eric was joking, but Lafayette was still darting back and forth between us.

"You know, honey child, I never thought to introduce you because I knew our darling Southern belle, here, would never put up with yo' womanizing ways. You wasn't exactly the poster boy for boyfriend of the year, now were you, BOYFRIEND?" He shot right back at Eric, jutting his hip out and planting his hand there.

I was laughing my ass off by then.

"Boys, boys, I'm right here! La La, I'm fine, I suppose I understand why you didn't introduce me to Eric before now, but that's my man you're talkin' to, so hush up!" I managed to get out between giggles. "Eric, honey, yes, I know you were kind of a man-whore before, but it's nothing I haven't seen before. You haven't met the reigning champion, my brother!" I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes.

Lafayette raised his eyebrows so they almost disappeared into his shiny gold do-rag. "Oh really? You gon' laugh, sug? A'right, if you gon' laugh at me trying to shield you from this playboy, here, well, I just ain't gonna play fair. Get yo' ass up on the stage." He folded his arms in front of him, looking down at me seriously.

I stopped laughing. "Laf, noooo! I'm here on a date, I'm not ready for this tonight! Come on!" He didn't budge. I looked back at Eric, who was now thoroughly confused. I could see the wheels turning in his head. I tried to explain.

"Laf and I perform together sometimes, is all. It's been awhile, though, and he KNOWS this." I looked daggers at him. "But, I suppose I had it coming for taking his protective nature lightly." His expression softened and he started grinning.

"Well get up there, Princess, let me see what you can do," Eric playfully ordered, grinning like the devil. Dear god, that man could melt every part of me without even trying.

La La made his way back toward the cafe's office. He called over his shoulder, "you can use mine, let me just grab Felicia and Chow." He was referring to his guitar.

I looked apologetically at Eric. "I'm sorry he's doing this, I didn't really expect to be coming here. I can't believe you know Laf, though! He's one of my dearest friends! How come I'd never seen you in here before?" I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

He laughed warmly and pulled me up into a warm embrace, which I was now seriously considering filing a patent on. "We go way back, but I'm usually here during the day. I'd stop by in the afternoon for coffee when I was working. My dad's company is around the corner.

One day, Lafayette started talking me up, trying to get me to go out with him. We've been friends ever since." He kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Now, if I had known he was keeping such an enticing little vixen from me..." I leaned up and let him kiss me on the lips, lightly at first, then quickly deepening.

We pulled apart when we heard a protest from behind us. "Bust it up, love birds, y'all are going to drive my customers away! Sookie, get yo' hot little ass up there!" He slapped my behind to get me moving.

I pecked Eric on the lips once more and mouthed the word "sorry", before turning to the stage. I took a quick moment to slip off my heels, handing them to Eric, who looked even more intrigued than before.

_This should be fun. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**revised A/N: Sorry, guys, just needed to change the song credit for this chapter. The lovely vikinglvr sent me a message that the song "Beautiful" is actually written and performed by the Canadian band Joydrop, not Garbage. It was released on their 1999 album, "Metasexual". This Canuck hangs her head in shame! Lol... glad you could help clear that up, sweetie, thanks a million! xo_

**A/N: Here we go! The continuation of the date. The songs Sookie sings are Joydrop's "Beautiful", and Heart's "Magic Man". Sookie loves Heart.**

**Thanks again for all the love! Please keep reviewing!**

**Oh, and please refrain from the pitchforks at the end. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. You won't be disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Charlaine Harris= awesome. It's all hers, I'm just having fun.**

Chapter 5

EPOV

To say I was confused was an understatement. Not only had my friend Lafayette been holding out on me, now Sookie was getting up in front of a crowd to sing? She had mentioned she was musical, but I assumed it was like most of us, a behind-closed-doors thing. I suppose I was about to find out.

When she handed me her heels, I sank back into the booth wondering what the hell I was in for. I could see Chow and Felicia getting settled, Chow behind the small drum set and Felicia adjusting a bass guitar. Lafayette picked up an electric guitar, while Sookie plugged in an electric acoustic.

Lafayette adjusted the mic at the center of the small stage and turned it on.

"Well good evening, boys and girls, and welcome. We are about to start your evening's entertainment. But first I want to introduce a very special lady who really needs to introduction, but what the hell. It's been awhile, and I had to make some serious threats to get her up here for a song or two... Miss Sookie Stackhouse!"

I was surprised when the crowd erupted, many shouting at the stage, "Go Sookie!" and "Yeah, alright, Sookie!" She really had been holding out on me. The minx!

The crowd quieted down, and Sookie put her mouth to the mic. The house lights went down a little, and a soft spotlight shone down on her. She looked like an angel.

"So I haven't performed this one in awhile, but I've always loved the message it holds. Hope it means to you what it does to me." She adjusted her guitar strap, and began playing a soft melody. Then she astounded me my opening her mouth and singing.

_If i was beautiful like you  
all the things I would do  
Those not so blessed  
would be crying out murder  
And I'd just laugh  
And get away with it too  
Like you do_

_If i was beautiful like you  
I would never be at fault  
I would walk in the rain  
between the raindrops  
Bringing traffic to a halt_

The music picked up, and her voice started to escalate. 

_But that can never be  
that will never, never be  
Coz I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me  
_

They started rocking out, the guitars bursting in, and she kicked out energetically in time with the beat, strumming her guitar with a furious pace. She could really belt it out, and I was enthralled by her stage presence. She switched right back as the song quieted back down again.

_If i was beautiful like you  
I'd be quick to assume  
They'd do anything to please me  
At night I see their reaction  
when you walk into the room_

_But that can never be  
that will never, never be  
Cuz I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me_

She started jumping up and down, like a pro. She and Lafayette rocked out back to back.

_Beautiful  
beautiful like me  
like me  
like me_

_If i was beautiful like you  
I'd have so many friends  
Always fighting for my time  
to be next in line  
So if I hurt one  
I wouldnt have to make amends  
_

I knew I was done for when it picked up a last time. I was gone, finished. I stood and watched her in awe, marvelling that she was mine.

_That can never be  
that will never never be  
Coz I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me_

_beautiful like me  
beautiful like me  
I'm beautiful like me  
I'm beautiful like me._

The crowd broke into enthusiastic applause, and Sookie took a little bow. I whistled and clapped along with them. She had my head spinning. In my eyes, she was perfect.

She approached the mic once more when the noise died down. "Thank you. This next song is one I'd like to dedicate to that handsome man right over there." She pointed at me. I felt my face flush as faces turned curiously to follow her gesture. She winked and gave me a sly smile.

They started, and I listened intently. She was singing directly to me. It affected every part of me. I was on fire for her.

_Cold late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
Never seen eyes so blue  
I could not run away  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream  
It seemed like he knew me  
He looked right through me  
"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet  
Let's get high awhile  
But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
I'm a magic man"_

I don't remember a whole lot after that. I was caught in her gaze, fixated on her like my life depended on it. Something hit home right then, from the seductive way she was singing those lyrics to me, and I knew I wanted to get out of there as soon as she was finished. Coffee be damned.

The song finished after what seemed like an eternity. I knew from the way she looked at me, she was feeling the same way. The crowd applauded, and she bowed and hugged Lafayette.

She made her way over to me, and I swept her into my arms, kissing her for all I was worth. When we ended the kiss, she gazed up at me, eyes hooded with lust. Wordlessly, she grabbed her heels and put them on, holding my arms for support. I turned to Lafayette, who was grinning knowingly at us. He waved us off and laughed.

We got to the car and I kissed her passionately again, holding her against the passenger door. She leaned up and whispered, "take me home."

Every bit of me was screaming for her, as we got in the car and took off. I barely remember the ride, and I know I broke a few speed limits along the way.

Before I knew it, we were at her front door on her porch, and she was fumbling with the lock. I was kissing the back of her neck, and she was letting out little mewling sounds, breath hitching.

Once she had the door open, she turned to me and said breathlessly, "Mr. Northman, won't you please come in?"

She didn't even need to ask.

**A/N: Hee hee hee! *ducks and runs for cover***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took a little longer than the others. You all know what's coming, it's lemony goodness! But with lemons, come great responsibility... a responsibility to make it awesome, and hot, and to not let your readers down. I. AM. TERRIFIED. This is my first ever lemony chapter, and although my mind lives permanently in the gutter, it was REALLY hard (hee hee) to write! So, I'm scared, and I'm hoping it's okay for you guys. ****I decided to divide the chapters, so this is all Eric's POV, and Sookie's will be next. **

**I wanted to thank everyone once again for all the review love and the favorite story/story/author alerts. It's really amazing, and I'm so glad you all like it!**

Disclaimer: As usual, I worship in the house of Charlaine Harris, and am but a humble follower. She owns the word, I preach it. Testify! ;)

Chapter 6

EPOV

The house was dark and quiet, as she backed slowly into the foyer. She crooked her little finger at me and beckoned me to her. I was like a well trained puppy. If I had my suspicions before, this moment only confirmed it – this woman really was going to be the death of me. And there wasn't anything I would change about it.

The moment of being tentative was over. The aggressive little vixen pulled me towards her, by my belt buckle, no less, and I lost any semblance of control I had.

My lips crashed into hers, tasting her deeply as our tongues wrestled for dominance. It was hot and breathtaking and mind blowing.

Sookie's hands were up and under my shirt, gripping my naked back as if her life depended on it. She started raking her nails around and I thought I would come undone. She pulled off whatever she could grasp – first my jacket, then she began unbuttoning my shirt. At the same time, my hands found the zipper to her dress, and pulled down to open it.

She led us to the stairs, presumably to go up to her bedroom. I turned us around and bumped the first stair with my heel, proceeding to collapse on the third one up, so she was standing between my legs in front of me. She had somehow managed to make quick work of my belt buckle, button and zipper without me realizing, so I only had to slide my jeans off. I did just that, by lifting my ass up for a second to get them down. Now sitting in front of her, in just my boxer briefs, and I couldn't help myself any longer. I looked into her eyes, feeling the lust and urgency bouncing back and forth between us, and slipped the dress down from her shoulders. It pooled around her feet, and she stepped out.

The vision before me was captivating. She stood there, in nothing but a pair of tiny black lace boyshorts. I was entranced by her beauty. She had the most perfect breasts I had ever seen. I told her as much. She blushed, but made no move to cover herself. Instead, she came into me, crashing her lips urgently against mine again, as if she was fighting to taste every part of me. As she was licking and nibbling, she moved to close the remaining space between us by straddling my legs. I could feel how hot her core was, and how wet she was, even through our underwear.

I had to have her. But not like this. I knew replaying a scene from Risky Business should maybe wait until the third, maybe fourth round. Except Sookie was way hotter than Rebecca DeMornay. Wow.

I locked one arm around her waist, and pushed us both to a standing position with the other arm, making sure her legs were locked firmly around me. Then I took off up the stairs, all while kissing, grinding, and rubbing against each other.

Against her mouth, I growled, "bedroom", more as a question, and she grunted a response, "right door". I staggered through it, not knowing if I could take another moment without really feeling her the way I wanted. Hell, the way I _needed_.

We entered the bedroom, and I set her down on the edge of the bed. She looked up at me through lust filled eyes. She whispered in a raspy voice, "Eric..." She didn't need to say anything else, just her saying my name that way, and I knew she wanted the very same thing I did.

I kneeled before her on the floor, feeling the need to worship every part of the goddess in front of me. Instinct was taking my body over, and I felt a growl from deep in my chest, as I hooked my thumbs through each side of her panties, slowly tugging them off.

She leaned back on her elbows, eyes never leaving me. Panties on the floor, I kissed ever so lightly up her leg, licking her impossibly smooth skin on the way up. She shivered in response. I could smell how aroused she was, and it was the most intoxicating scent in the world.

When I opened my mouth to speak, my voice was low and huskier than usual, filled with desire for her in every way. "Look at me, lover. Let me take care of you." She quivered with anticipation as I slowly kissed and licked my way up her inner thigh, gently spreading her legs to grant myself access to her heated center.

The sight was almost too much to bear. "You are so beautiful, lover." I kissed to the top of her mound, forcing myself to go slowly, to savor the anticipation of this moment. I let out a hot breath against her now dripping core, and locked eyes with her as I licked the length of her folds. She let out a moan of pleasure, and I increased the pressure, focusing on the bundle of nerves. She jerked and sighed, and increased her volume as I started sucking and flicking my tongue in unison. Her little hand grabbed my hair and tugged, which only spurred me on.

I could have stayed there forever, lapping at her sweet essence, making her moan and buck under me. Looking up into her eyes, I then slipped a finger inside her dripping core, marvelling at how she felt. "Sookie, you're so tight, so wet for me." I plunged my finger in and out, and sucked on her clit at the same time. She was writhing and whimpering for me, making me harder than I ever felt in my life. This woman was like a drug, she had no idea how much power she truly held over me.

I felt her start trembling even more, and I added a second finger, curling both up toward the spot I was looking for. She started gasping, and a second later, she was bucking and screaming my name. "Ohhh, Eric, ahhhhhh!" I would never get tired of her screaming my name like that.

As she started coming down, I kissed my way up her body, pausing to give special attention her gorgeous breasts. I laved her nipples, which were now achingly pebbled and waiting for me. She ran her fingers through my hair, and it made me feel so comfortable and at home, more than I ever had in my life. This was right.

She ran both her hands to the sides of my face and pulled me up to look her in the eyes. "Make love to me, Eric," she all but whispered. I stood up to slowly take off my straining boxer briefs, and when I did, she let out a small gasp. I knew I was bigger than most guys, but having she react this way made me beam with pride.

Sookie leaned up and pulled me down against her again. God, I loved the way she felt under me. We regarded each other for a few seconds, staring into each others' eyes, taking the moment in. Then she kissed me slowly and deeply. It took everything I had not to take her in one movement. I pulled back to look down at her again.

"Condom?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Pill, and I've been tested. I'm clean." I tried not to do a happy dance.

"Same here, I got tested about a month ago, I'm good." I kissed her again, even more passionately. She reached between us and put her hot little hand on my cock, stroking it up and down, before lining me up to her dripping center. She teased for a moment, coating me in her juices. It felt like heaven, but I knew we weren't quite there yet.

"Sookie," I growled, and pushed into her. She gasped, taking in my size, and I slowed to let her body adjust. I may be a modest guy (well, some of the time), but I knew many women couldn't handle how big I was. Many couldn't take me all in. But not Sookie. She moaned and dug her nails into my back, locking her legs around me, and pushing me in further.

"Please, Eric..." She begged me to move, and I obliged. I filled her completely, fitting perfectly. I had never felt this with any other woman, the feeling of something falling into place, of total connection. It was incredible. I started pumping faster and harder, and not only did she take it, but she met me at every thrust.

We were both gasping and panting, as I whispered endearments in Swedish into her ear. We kissed and licked and nibbled, holding each other tightly as we thrust together. It was as if we were trying to touch as much of each other as possible. I never wanted to let her go.

I put my hand underneath her ass and pulled her up and even closer to me, and that made me hit that spot inside of her. I could hear her breath speed up, she was moaning, I knew she was close. I could feel her start to contract, and then she came again, very loudly. I would never tire of her screaming my name, and now considered it my life goal to do that as often as possible.

As soon as she started contracting around my dick, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I could feel the pleasure coil inside my abdomen, and I quickly followed her over the edge. She throbbed around me, dragging out my orgasm for an impossibly long time.

We both collapsed into gelatinous heaps on the bed, and I rolled off of her so as not to crush her petite frame.

We were both on our sides facing each other, and I stroked her arm and her sides just to keep touching her. She was perfect. She lay there with a semi-glazed look in her eyes, and a post-orgasm blush across her cheeks. Her lips were swollen and pink from the constant contact of our mouths.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was here, with the girl of my dreams. The one I had been waiting for, for so long. And I never even knew I was waiting. I couldn't say anything, I didn't want to freak her out during our perfect moment, but I knew all the same.

"That was..." I started, then lost the ability to think of any appropriate adjectives.

"Amazing. Perfect. Wonderful," she finished. She brought my fingers to her lips, kissing each one, and then brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. She rested her hand against my cheek, and added, "stay with me?"

I nodded, even if she only meant for the night, I heard what I wanted to. I didn't want to leave this girl. I, Eric Northman, was completely and totally in love.

_Well I'll be damned. Hell HAS frozen over._

**A/N: *Keri giggles, and runs to hide***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go again! Sookie's POV from the super-awesome-amazing-night o'sexytime!**

**Thanks again to all of you for sticking with me, for the reviews and all the good stuff. It is truly inspiring to me as a writer. I hope you enjoy these two crazy kids as much as I do.**

**Game ooooon!**

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is wicked cool. I am not. I have to borrow some of her coolness for fun. She owns all!

Chapter 7

SPOV

I was fully aware of the song choice I was making for the second song. Hell, it was ironic that I had been singing it in my car just yesterday, right before I met Eric. As soon as I made my decision, and dedicated the song to him, I knew he'd get the message. I sang directly to him, talking about his 'magic hands' - that I had yet to fully experience, I might add – and I could tell immediately what the rest of our night had in store.

Once we reached my house and opened the door, it was all I could do not to fully jump his bones. I beckoned him to me and when he didn't react quickly enough, my inner lioness took over and pulled him to me - by his belt buckle, no less!

God, Eric did things to me. I mean, to my personality. Okay, I'm always pretty sure of myself, but considering I'm not very experienced when it comes to dating, it's as though he awakened a whole other side to me. _Hello, inner vixen!_

Kissing him set my entire body ablaze. It was as though he'd been practicing for a thousand years. And he tasted amazing, I can't even begin to describe it. But I knew very quickly, there in the foyer, that kissing wasn't enough. I wanted all of him, I wanted to be consumed by him, and by our mutual passion. I knew right away that this kind of connection didn't happen very often, let alone to me. I had to have him.

I started groping him under his clothing, up along his massive, muscular back. He was so warm and soft, yet I could feel every muscle under my hands.

I just started pulling off his clothes, whatever was in my way. His jacket, the buttons on his shirt. I couldn't believe this amazing, beautiful man was here with me, wanting me, adoring me. He really was an Adonis. His shoulders were broad, his arms muscled. He had gorgeous pecs and probably the most perfect abs I had ever seen. He gave a whole new level of hotness to the washboard family. Wow.

I undid his belt, button and zipper on his jeans before he caressed up my arm, and slid down the zipper on my dress. It hung there, ready to be taken off, so I started backing us towards the stairs, to get to my bedroom.

With his strong arms wrapping me in his embrace, he stopped at the stairs and collapsed a little ways up. I stood and stared at him, with lust radiating between the two of us. He lifted himself slightly to remove his jeans, which left him in just his boxer briefs. _Holy shit, can he fill out a pair of those briefs!_

He licked his lips and leaned into me, hands grazing each of my shoulders, and let the straps of my dress slide off. His touch gave me shivers, and my nipples pebbled even further, almost painfully, as the material slid down my body and pooled at my feet.

He just stared at me for a moment, and I stared back.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen," he almost growled. I blushed, from the compliment, as well as the blood rushing throughout my body. I couldn't stand to wait anymore.

I closed the gap between us, and straddled his god-like body. I could feel his hardness rubbing against me. I could feel that he was very well proportioned, without a doubt.

We kissed, and nibbled each other feverishly. Before I knew it, he was sweeping us up the stairs, still holding me with my legs around his waist. Good thing, too, I wouldn't have wanted to do it on the stairs. Okay, maybe at some point, but who needs the Risky Business reference in their head while they're making love? I giggled internally, making the comparison between Eric and Tom Cruise. _Ha! Not even a competition!_

Somehow, we made it to my bed, and he set me down on the edge. I wanted him so badly I could taste it. I called his name, not recognizing my lustful voice. He took that as a green light, and kneeled before me on the floor. I moaned a little as he slowly reached up to remove my panties.

Once they were gone, he slowly started to lick and kiss his way up my leg. It was tickling me, but it was so soft, and so sensual. I took it all in, craving more of his touch. In a deep voice, he growled, "look at me, lover. Let me take care of you." I think part of me died and floated to heaven. He didn't have to call me Sookie anymore. I'd accept 'lover' anytime. It practically made me moan with pleasure.

As I rested on my elbows, I watched his eyes as we slowly parted my legs, continuing to kiss his way up towards my now dripping core.

He sighed, and said, "you are so beautiful, lover." And with that, he lowered his lips to me, kissing lightly at first, moving in an achingly slow motion. He looked back up to me and we locked eyes. His tongue darted out and I nearly came on first contact. He licked, and savored me like a fine delicacy, moaning against me, making me shake and shiver with pleasure.

I grabbed his hair and held on for dear life, he was so good with his tongue, I thought I might leave my body.

"Sookie, you're so tight, so wet for me." Ungh. His voice alone could launch a thousand orgasms. Still looking deep into my eyes, he plunged a finger into me, and again, I nearly lost it. How can one man be so talented?

I knew I was getting louder, moaning and panting on the bed. I could feel that familiar pressure starting to gain power incredibly fast. He was playing me like a violin, and I was more than happy to give him all the control.

It was when he added a second finger that I knew I was done for. He curled his fingers up to find my g-spot, and hit it like a pro. I was moaning like crazy, and my breath started to speed up even more. Before I knew it, the wave of pleasure crashed over me, and I let go completely, screaming his name.

It was the single most powerful orgasm of my life. Eric deserved a medal of some kind. A shiny one.

He started kissing his way up my body again, giving proper attention to my nipples. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling so at ease and so wonderful with him. There's was something amazing happening between us, it just felt so right with him. Everything was easy, comfortable.

I pulled his face up to mine and asked him to make love to me. I used those words because I knew it was more than I ever hoped or expected it to be.

I whimpered at the loss of his touch when he rose off the bed to remove the last article of clothing, his underwear. When he did, I couldn't help but gasp. There he stood, smirking, in all his beautiful, naked glory, and he was, well... he was bigger than I expected. He was huge. Much bigger than I had ever seen up close and personal. Okay, even not up close. Yikes, yahoo, yum.

I leaned up to pull him to me again. I loved the feeling of his body on mine. I kissed him as deeply as I could. It felt as though we were melting into each other.

Once we got the business part of the night out of the way (I was still on the pill, and we were both clean), there was no more hesitation. I reached down to stroke him, he was so big I could barely fit my fingers around.

I let out a breath when he pushed in, even though he went slowly. I moaned as he stretched and filled me to the brim. He filled me so perfectly, we were like two pieces of a puzzle. When he paused, wordlessly making sure I was okay, I could only beg him to move. I was fine. And the lioness was taking over again.

We met each others' thrusts, and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven once again. We held each other close, as he whispered what I assumed was Swedish in my ear. It made me even hotter, all while melting my heart.

I could feel myself getting close, as Eric moved a hand under my butt to hit me at another angle. That was all it took for me, and I was once again screaming and panting his name. If I thought my last orgasm was amazing, this one was even better. It lasted forever, and it made me completely breathless.

He followed not long after, and we collapsed together onto the mattress. I felt boneless.

Once we regained our motor functions, we lay together, facing one another. Eric gave me shivers again as he stroked my arms and torso with feather light touches. I looked into his eyes, and felt the most wonderful connection to him. His blue eyes were looking at me with such contentment. I gave it right back. He was truly the most wonderful man in every way. I couldn't believe he was here with me. I loved everything about him... _wait, love? Holy... I think I might be in love with him. _

I couldn't fathom how it was possible, I just knew. _Better keep that to myself. For now. This is crazy! But wonderful._

I asked him to stay with me, mostly thinking in terms of the night, but in a way, thinking about the longer term. I hoped he really would stay.

We both managed to make it to the bathroom to clean ourselves up, then climbed back into bed together. He snuggled up behind me, and wrapped me in his strong arms. He kissed the back of my neck, and whispered in my ear, "goodnight, lover."

I melted again, and drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling absolutely perfect.

**A/N: Awww... they're so cute. And hot! Cold shower, anyone? Hee hee ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken a little longer than I thought. I had this chapter all done a few days ago, and decided to scrap it and start over. Not sure why, but it really kicked my ass! I wasn't happy with it, but I think the re-write went much better!**

I've added a bunch of new pics to my Picasa page for this chapter, check the link out on my profile. 

**Thanks again to all you awesome possums for leaving amazing reviews! I am honored that you are following my story, and I hope I never let you down. xo**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is a rock star. I'm just a groupie. Of her work. Lol, that came out wrong... ha ha.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

That night I had the best sleep of my entire life. I felt so content and satisfied, I don't think I even woke up once during the night. I'm fairly certain I fell asleep with that idiotic grin on my face again. Yes, the one that had been popping up a lot in the last few days.

I could feel myself starting to wake up, and I knew it was morning. The sun was streaming through the shades of the windows on either side of Sookie's bed. Was I in heaven?

My eyes adjusted to the light in the room, and I allowed myself to really take a look around for the first time. The previous night's activities hadn't really allowed me to notice much other than the beautiful woman who obviously – and easily – made me her willing sex slave. I smiled to myself at the thought of her.

The room itself was big, not huge, but a fair size. And sunlight or not, it was extremely warm and inviting. It was decorated with warm shades of brown, cream and beige. The furniture was clearly antique, all in white. It suited Sookie to a T.

I reached my arm out to feel around for her next to me, only to find a cold sheet and pillow. I was a little disappointed, but figured she wasn't far. I started to smell something delicious wafting into the room through the slightly ajar door.

I stretched and grabbed my jeans to throw on, which I had brought up before bed the previous night. I also noticed it was already 9:30. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept that long. I'd have to let Sookie in on the good news: she was my cure for insomnia!

I opened the door and walked quietly down the hallway towards the stairs. As I descended them, I started to hear music coming from the kitchen, and a melodic voice singing as loudly as possible right along to the lyrics. I laughed to myself, and crept forward towards the kitchen.

The sight before me nearly gave me a heart attack. There was my angel, or should I say, little devil, in front of the window at the counter top, dancing and bopping along to what I recognized as a New York Dolls song. The only clothing she was wearing was a fitted pink t-shirt, and paler pink boyshort panties, ones that barely covered her delicious ass, showcasing her gorgeous tanned legs. Her golden waves were free and tousled, flowing down her back. I growled a bit.

I leaned against the arch to the kitchen, noticing the theme in the house seemed to be warmth. The house was older, and had a lot of character, with family touches and old knickknacks everywhere. But Sookie must have had everything updated fairly recently. The kitchen alone looked like a spread in Home & Garden. Not that I ever looked at a magazine like that. No.

Sookie sang and danced along to the song, aptly titled "Dance Like a Monkey", cracking eggs into a bowl. It was a vision that warmed me to my core. She was doing something so simple and domestic, but it was a vision I would give anything to see everyday for the rest of my life. _Whoa, there, you sap. Take it easy! _

I smiled and shook my head a little to clear it. I must have been there awhile, because Sookie had swivelled her hips around, and was startled to see me standing there. I noticed her pink t-shirt was actually a CBGB club tee, with a picture of a grinning skull, complete with OMFUG underneath it. In my book, this automatically made her even more amazing. _This woman is perfect... and she loves classic punk. How did I luck out?_

She flashed me a smile that lit up her entire face and giggled. "Well good morning, sunshine!" I laughed at my nickname and was at her side in three strides. I enveloped her in a hug around her waist, making her giggle harder as I lifted her off the floor and spun her around.

When I set her down, I took her face in my hands and kissed her on her soft lips, adding, "good morning, lover."

I was curious when her reaction to this was to moan and close her eyes. It must have shown on my face, so she explained, "you have NO idea how hot it is when you call me that. It makes me feel so... sexy."

I laughed and shook my head. _Was she serious?_ "Lover, you certainly don't need anyone's help in the sexy department. You are a stunning creature all on your own." She blushed and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning up to kiss me again.

"Now, what is the delectable smell that you have wafting through the house? You had my mouth watering in my sleep!" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

She excitedly pointed around the kitchen. "Well, the smell is probably a mix of the bacon I just finished making, and the homemade country biscuits I have baking in the oven. Oh, and I'm making scrambled eggs, is that okay for you?"

"Dear one, I think I must have died and gone to heaven last night and not have known it. I walk into the kitchen this morning, and not only do I see my gorgeous angel dancing around, but she's cooking for me too? I don't deserve you!" I grinned from ear to ear, and pulled her into me again, kissing her forehead.

"Deserve me? I think I should point out now what an amazing night I had with you last night. If I'm being honest, I don't even know how I lucked out so much to have you walk into my life. I don't want to scare you... but it was different last night, right? It was..." She paused to seemingly think of the right word.

"Special. Perfect. Mind-blowing. And maybe scary. In a good way." She nodded, looking down. I put my finger under her chin and looked into her eyes again. "I'll be honest, too. It's only scary because I've never felt this way, about anyone before. And certainly not so soon after meeting. You make my head spin. You make me nervous. Obviously, I turn into a bumbling idiot around you! That's never happened to me before! But... you also have me intoxicated. I feel like this could really be something. I could really see myself falling for you. Hard. Now, please tell me that's what you were thinking, because if not, I may have to run and hide." I cringed with my eyes closed and waited for her to say something.

Instead, she let out a soft giggle, and sighed. She put both her hands on either side of my face, and I slowly peeked at her. She had the warmest look on her face, what I could only think of as... love? She leaned up and kissed me again, this time slow and passionate. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I embraced her and lifted her off the ground again. Her legs wrapped around my waist, as she leaned in to put her mouth next to my ear. She whispered, "You read my mind, Mr. Northman. That's exactly what I meant." A feverish rush went through my body, and I kissed her with all I had. I could feel myself harden as I felt her hot breath against me. She released her legs and slid down my body, her feet once again on the floor.

But I had other plans. I felt my inner caveman rear his head, and surprised her by leaning down and throwing her over my shoulder. "Eric! Put me down!" She shrieked and laughed uncontrollably. Just as I was turning to leave the kitchen for the bedroom, the timer went off on the oven. "Put me down this instant, Eric, unless you want your biscuits burnt to a crisp!" She slapped me in the ass a few times, and I gave in. She caught her breath as I gently lowered her back to the floor. There was fire in her eyes as she growled, "you're going to pay for that, darlin'."

_Hello? Eric? Yes, these are your jeans. We are way too tight right now. Little help?_

Sookie grabbed an oven mitt, and knowing my eyes were locked on her backside, she dramatically leaned over to remove the pan from the oven. She leered at me over her shoulder. I just stared with my mouth open, completely aghast at the little tease she was apparently performing. She grabbed the bowl of eggs that she had been whisking, turning to place them in the fridge.

She turned back to me, now about ten feet away, and started stalking towards me. I suddenly know how antelope feel with the lions. _Fuck, I'm in trouble now. _

I stood my ground, but my willpower was fading fast. Her expression turned from predatory to wicked, an evil little smile creeping on her lips. She stopped in front of me, her fingers dancing on the hem of her shirt. In one swoop, her shirt was over her head and on the floor. With that, she winked, turned on her heel and went for the stairs.

The woman made me lose all motor functions, yet again, so I was still rooted to the spot when she called from the top of the stairs, "get that gorgeous ass up here, LOVER!" With that siren call, I literally shook myself out of my stupor and practically tripped over my own feet trying to take the stairs three at a time.

I went back to the bedroom, undressing myself along the way, when I noticed she wasn't on the bed. I heard the water running in the ensuite, so I entered slowly, almost waiting for her to pounce. Past the jacuzzi tub, I noticed my seductress in the walk-in shower. Steam was beginning to billow out of the clear glass stall, and Sookie was already soaked under the three shower heads. I opened the door and she pulled me right in and under the hot water. She kissed me like it was the end of the world, and I encased my large frame around her tiny one.

Once I was sufficiently soaked, she pulled back, and spun me around to sit me on the built-in shower seat. Curious what her plans were, I played along. She went right for my neck, under my earlobe, licking and sucking her way down to my collarbone, past my shoulders, to my nipple. She took it between her teeth and went at it, her fingers playing with the other one. I moaned and groaned in pleasure. Once she had her fill, she kept going south, lowering to her knees. I was completely powerless, and entirely happy about it.

She looked me in the eyes as she licked her lips and lowed her hot little mouth onto the head of my rock hard member. I moaned, fisting my hands, as her tongue swirled around, hitting my most sensitive spot. I couldn't help but put my hand to the back of her head, but I didn't push. She didn't need any help.

Her left hand was holding the base of my shaft, and she released her mouth. She did something even more erotic then, tracing the head my cock around her pouty, wet lips, with her lusty, hooded eyes never leaving mine. God, if she kept that up, I would come like a horny teenager. _Breathe, Northman, breathe. _

She cocked her eyebrow at me, and took almost all of me into her hot mouth. I hit the back of her throat, even though I wasn't fully in, but she took me like a pro, tongue swirling in tandem with her sucking and manoeuvring up and down. I think I heard myself growl and moan and shout her name all at once.

I could feel the familiar heat start to rise, but I knew I didn't want it to be over, I needed her. Badly.

"Lover, look at me," I managed to choke out. She looked up again, smiling devilishly. I pulled her to standing position once again, and assaulted her lips, her jawline, her neck. Her arms wound tightly around me, and I picked her up, her legs locking around my waist. I pushed her up against the marble wall of the shower, fingers reaching down to check her wetness. She was dripping. One more animalistic growl, and I shoved right into her, taking her in one lunge. She wailed with pleasure as I pounded into her, taking time with each of her nipples. She cursed and moaned, and ground her hips to meet mine with every lunge. I grabbed her ass to tip her hips to a new angle, and I could feel her start to let go. We came together, loudly, and breathlessly, under the steaming hot water.

We were both trying to regain our breath, and use of our limbs, apparently. I was still holding her up, but I couldn't move. I kissed her sweetly, moving a wet strand of hair off her forehead. Looking deep into her eyes, I whispered, "you are so beautiful, my love."

All she did was smile and whisper back, "so are you."

We embraced warmly one more time before I lowered her down, both of us gasping at the loss when I pulled out of her.

We took our time and washed each others' hair. Once we were dried off, we went about throwing on some clothes to hang around the house in for the day. Luckily for me, I always had changes of clothes in the car, so I grabbed my gym bag to bring in. I had some gym attire, plus a casual polo shirt, just in case.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Sookie threw her pink shirt on again, this time with a pair of faded cutoff jeans that came up to the top of her thighs. That was it, I decided. She looked amazing all the time, in everything.

We headed downstairs again, this time extremely hungry from our intense workout. Sookie went about reheating our breakfast, and making the eggs.

Her iPod had been on the whole time, shuffling around her music library. Sweet's "Ballroom Blitz" started and she got excited, using her spatula as a microphone, singing without abandon. She pulled me up from my chair and we started dancing together around the kitchen, laughing like little kids, stealing kisses and scrambling eggs.

I knew right then, without any doubt.

_I'm going to marry this girl._

**A/N: Little tidbit for those who are not sure what Sookie's t-shirt means. CBGB's was a club in New York City that hosted some of the greatest punk rock bands of all time. It opened in 1973, and bands like Blondie, The Ramones, Misfits, Talking Heads and Patti Smith Group played there, up until it's unfortunate closure in 2006. **

**Check out the background info here, if you're curious:**

cbgb(dot)com  


**or**

**en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/CBGB**

**CBGB= legendary!**

**:) Keri **


	9. Chapter 9

_**updated: Nov 21/10 - The band credit for Sookie's song performance at the cafe has been updated**_

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, real life was not kind to me this week, not to mention I had the tiniest bit of writers' block. NO worries, it was a little blip on how to get the story moving, c'est tout!  
**

**Thank you once again, all of you are astounding me with the amount of support I'm getting for this story. Keep the reviews coming, they are appreciated very much!  
**

**I would like to address something that has been brought up a lot in the reviews: the appreciation for the lack of angst. I would like you all to know that this story, for me, is very cathartic, and because of this, my wish is to keep it light and fluffy (for the most part, anyway). While there are some amazing stories out there with all kind of angst for our lovers, I think sometimes our lives are dramatic enough on their own. This story is my escape, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I love to write it. **

**Last, but certainly not least, I would like to thank my new beta, Northwoman, for being awesome and diving in to help me out. Muah! Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is super cool. I just try to be. She owns all. **

Chapter 9

SPOV

To say things were going better than I expected was certainly an understatement. Not that I thought they weren't going to go well, quite the contrary. To have these insane feelings about someone so soon? I must be losing my mind. But, as Gran always used to say, "_the heart wants what the heart wants._" I still promised myself to tread carefully, though. Regardless of how I felt about myself now, the damage that Bill did was still there. Hell, I sang that Joydrop song last night, I'm pretty sure Eric understood the message. I shook my head to myself. _Not today, Stackhouse. _

I looked up from my plate at the dining room table to Eric, who was making small noises as he ate. I laughed out loud. He was groaning, eating a hot biscuit (reheated in the oven, of course). He must not have realized he was doing anything, and he froze, looking up at me curiously.

"What?" I giggled at him.

"I'm glad you like my food, that's definitely a good sign for me." I winked knowingly, and he grinned.

"Miss Stackhouse, I do believe you had me long before you showed me your Southern cooking skills. Anything at this point is a bonus." I laughed again in response.

I thought about everything that had happened, especially this morning, when we confessed how we felt about each other. Somehow, like me, I knew he was holding back a little. That made my heart sing. I was deliciously ecstatic at his warm words, knowing we were on the same page. _Is this even possible?_

A little voice sounded in the back of my mind, one I usually attributed to Gran, and all her resonating words of wisdom. _Child, go with your instincts. The heart will know when its match has been found. _I couldn't help the tears that collected in my eyes at the thought of her. She had been so strong, caring for Jason and I when we were so young. She was my mother, my father, and my best friend, and she was there for me the way no other was. I missed her terribly.

Eric must have noticed me staring off into space, all teary eyed because he reached out and stroked my cheek. "What is it, my love?" His face showed a look of concern.

I shook my head and smiled, willing the tears away. "It's nothing. Just thinking about my Gran. I wish she were here, you know? I wish she could have met you. I know she would have loved you."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, and looked into my eyes. "I know that I would have loved her, too. How could I not? She raised such a wonderful woman. I should be thanking her."

My heart did the Grinch thing, and grew three sizes.

Eric rose from the table to clear the dishes, while I started putting away the condiments. Much to my surprise, he stood at the sink and began to wash dishes. _Holy Mother... he IS perfect! _I swatted his gorgeous behind and grabbed the dishtowel to dry the dishes, then suddenly remembered about dinner tonight. "So I thought I'd mention something, and it's fine if you don't want to." He cocked his left eyebrow, familiar smirk in place. "Well, it's Sunday. And every couple weeks, I like to have a nice, home cooked family dinner. You know my family is in short supply these days, so I have all of my best friends over. I was wondering..." I trailed off, trying not to sound like a high school girl asking her crush to a dance.

"Of course I'll stay! I mean, if you'll have me, if that's okay with you." He actually blushed. He blushed!

"Of course that's what I want, why else would I bring it up?" I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Now do you see what I mean? God, no woman has ever made me second guess myself!" I whipped the towel at his backside. "Wait, do you mean to tell me these are the family dinners Lafayette is always raving about on Monday mornings? Do you realize he always goes on and on about your cooking, and how Sunday is his favorite day of the week?"

I nodded my head. We always told each other how much we loved getting together. Not one of us in our little group of friends still had both parents, and there was a story behind every one of us. None were good stories. I explained all this to Eric, and started going through each of our backgrounds.

"Lafayette's father died when he was a baby, and his mother remarried when he was about ten. She married Tara's father's brother. Except he was an abusive prick, and now he's in the slammer. His mother died when he was a teenager, so he's been on his own awhile. Tara's father ran out on them when she was 14, and her mother became an alcoholic. She took all her anger out on Tara, so she pretty much lived with me here."

"Sam is adopted, but he never sees his folks. They're not pleasant people, and they're always after his money. Amelia's mom died when she was little, so she was raised by her daddy, except not really. She was really raised by nannies and the servants at her father's estate. She hates him because he's always trying to marry her off to the sons of his business associates. And of course, there's me and Jase, losing our parents when we were little. Needless to say, once we all connected in school, it was a done deal. Instant family! They're more like my brothers and sisters. Let me be the first to say, welcome to the family, honey!"

He looked a taken aback by the story of "us". He was shaking his head slightly, almost apologetically. I understood his reaction immediately. "Don't you dare give us any pity. We've all made our peace with the shit we've gone through, so now's not the time to be sad about it. We're all very strong, and we've got each other. Family is what you make it, remember that, okay?"

He smiled warmly, and said nothing else except "yes ma'am." He pulled me in for a kiss, and I happily reciprocated, latching onto his bottom lip enthusiastically.

As we washed and dried the dishes, we chatted about our lives, joking to each other about whatever happened to come up. It was all so natural and comfortable. Even if there was a pause in conversation, it was never awkward. I just loved having him around. I felt a little pang at the thought of him going home later. I pushed it aside, determined to leave those feelings for later.

Once we were done, we migrated outside to the front porch, and sat together on the swing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was pleasantly warm. I sat sideways with my legs over Eric's lap, my head on his shoulder. He had apparently been thinking along the same line as I was, when he mentioned, "You know I'm not going to want to leave you tonight. Is that weird?"

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "You keep reading my thoughts! Honey, are you telepathic?" He laughed and I felt his chest vibrate. "I don't think it's weird. Unusual, maybe, but I'm going to go with it. Besides, I think I like having you here. I may have to keep you prisoner, you know."

His eyes twinkled with desire, and he held out his wrists to me. "Then lock me up, warden." The comment went straight to my girly bits, and I blushed.

We stayed outside for another half an hour, when I jumped up and declared, "Alright, let's get a move on. I have a few hours to get dinner ready, and we," I motioned back and forth between us, "have to get some things at the grocery store."

Eric grumbled jokingly, but stood up and followed me inside to get changed.

Remarkably, we were dressed and out the door in a matter of minutes. I threw on a white, spaghetti strapped sundress with a small print. It had a sweetheart neckline, and I simply added a wide brown belt and a long gold necklace for some extra style. Leaving my hair down in messy waves, I put on my wedge heels, and I was ready to go.

Eric was already in the kitchen when I came out. He was leaning against the counter, dressed in a bright blue Lacoste polo shirt, and his dark jeans. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, with his usual stray pieces hanging at the front. He looked delectable, and I consciously licked my lips.

He laughed and pulled me into him as we walked out the door. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" _Operation "Make Sookie Blush" is go, Captain. _

"Hmmm, maybe, but I forget really quickly. I think you'll just have to keep repeating it." I tried to look innocent, but I don't think I pulled it off.

We both laughed as we made our way to his car, knowing there wouldn't be much we needed to cart back. I had decided earlier on to make lasagna for dinner, with garlic bread, a salad, and key lime pie for dessert. It was all fairly quick and easy to prepare.

I gave Eric directions to the market, and we arrived about 10 minutes later. It was pretty busy, given it was a weekend, and I was expecting to get the third degree from the many townspeople I knew we would see. They were nothing if not nosey, always fishing for gossip. When I warned Eric about this, I added a little question, out of curiosity. "How should I introduce you if someone asks? I mean... ugh, like... what should I... damn... nevermind."

I was at a loss for words, and that rarely happened to me. I wasn't trying to rush anything, I mean, I knew what I wanted Eric to be, and what I wanted to work towards, but how could I ask him without sounding like a scared high school girl? I could see the vision now: _Uuum, so, hey... wanna be my boyfriend or something? I'll do your homework. _I hurriedly jumped out of the car, which was now in a parking space a ways back from the market doors.

Eric jumped out just as quickly and rushed around to the passenger side, where I was now concentrating incredibly hard on kicking a rock. He stopped in front of me and gently put his hands on my bare shoulders. "Lover, are we having 'the talk'?" I could tell he was enjoying me squirming for a change.

"No, it's nothing, just forget it, okay?" I tried to brush him off, but he wasn't going to drop it.

"Sookie, look at me." It took me a moment, but I slowly looked up into his eyes, and was suddenly forgetting why I was so worried about this conversation. Hell, I knew everything else was moving at a crazy pace, why not this?

"I realize this is not the most opportune time to mention this, but I'd very much like for you to be my girlfriend. It's fast, I know that, but I have no interest in seeing anyone else, not after the weekend we've had, and I think you feel the same way. Am I right?"

A smile spread across my face. "You're right, honey. I'm not interested in you seeing other women, either." _BOOM! And she's back! _

He burst out laughing, but I continued, serious this time. "And I have no interest in seeing anyone else, either. I just know my boyfriend would hate it."

He pulled me into him, kissing my forehead, nose and mouth, all very enthusiastically. In between kisses, I had to laugh at the happy growl he was making, which sounded suspiciously like "MINE".

My heart was soaring. _He's really mine._

Once we calmed down from our little giddy display, we walked through the parking lot up to the market doors. He took my hand, and grabbed a small basket to carry our food.

I pulled out the list, and we grabbed what we needed: some vegetables, a loaf of french bread, and 3 different cheeses. I was happy I already had most of the ingredients at home, otherwise we'd have been there all day.

I noticed a few people I recognized right away. Maxine Fortenberry, the town gossip, and my Gran's best friend, rushed over before anyone else. She crushed me in a motherly hug. "Sookie Stackhouse, I haven't seen you in a coon's age! You look lovely, dear! Now who is this strapping young man? Aren't you going to introduce us?" I glanced quickly at Eric, who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Mrs. Fortenberry, this is Eric Northman, my boyfriend. Eric, this is Maxine Fortenberry, she was good friends with my Gran." She beamed at me excitedly.

Eric extended a large hand towards her immediately. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he practically purred at her, smiling. I realized right then that though Eric was initially nervous around me, he was quite capable of charming the pants off every other woman he encountered. He was an incorrigible flirt.

The rest of the market experience was much of the same. All the ladies from around town seemed to gravitate towards him, saying hi to me, but wanting to meet the piece of tall, blond and Swedish at my side. I tried my best not to laugh out loud at the way women reacted to him. Not that I really blamed them. I just found it funny – and incredibly flattering – that I was the one who made the mighty ladies' man crumble into a nervous, adorkable wreck.

Everything was going swimmingly until we turned down the dairy aisle. I nearly ran right into the one person I would have been happy never to see again my entire life.

Bill.

He looked me up and down with a sneer on his face and a predatory look in his eye. It gave me the chills. Until Eric closed the space behind me to kiss the top of my head, asking, "Lover, are you alright?"

Bill looked stunned for a moment. He had to look up to Eric's face, and that alone gave me plenty of satisfaction. Bill was only a few inches taller than me, and would never in a million years be as beautiful and charming as my Eric.

He composed himself, looking back at me. "Sookie, darling, you look lovely. I have missed you, sweetheart." I felt a vibration against my back, coming from Eric's low growl.

"The feeling isn't anywhere near mutual, Bill. What the hell are you doing here?" Bill lived in Shreveport; he had no reason to be anywhere near Bon Temps.

"Just visiting the town, darling, it has been awhile." The way he said it, made me think he wasn't doing anything of the sort. It just creeped me out. He suddenly addressed Eric. "And you are?"

Eric stood up a little taller, which seemed to intimidate Bill. Eric was the sweetest man on the planet to me, but his stature alone could be quite something. He stuck his hand out to Bill. "Eric Northman. Sookie's boyfriend." Bill reluctantly took his hand, and I noticed Eric's practically swallowed Bill's much smaller, thinner one. I almost giggled.

Bill looked hurt for a moment at the mention of the "b" word, but quickly recovered. "Bill Compton. I hope she's not as much of a disappointment for you as she was for me." He sneered again.

Eric suddenly stepped forward, and got right in Bill's face. "She's certainly no disappointment. Sookie is so far beyond what you could ever deserve. I'm inclined to believe you lacked the necessary... equipment... to make her happy, and decided to place the blame on her instead. Now run along, little one. Let the real man take care of what you couldn't." He said the last words through his teeth, but never raised his voice.

Bill cowered slightly, but didn't say a word. He turned quickly on his heel, and stalked off.

I probably should have been upset at the way Eric stepped in. I should have taken care of it myself. But truthfully, it was even more satisfying, the way he defended my honor. Call me old-fashioned in this one instance, but I was never more happy that chivalry was not dead. Besides, it probably wouldn't have been a good idea for me to throw another bone-crunching punch at Bill. Especially not in public.

Eric looked at me, slightly ashamed, but relief washed over his face when I threw my arms around his neck, exclaiming, "Thank you, baby!"

He did apologize, but I knew it wasn't necessary. He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Let's go home, dear one. We have guests coming and dinner to prepare."

My heart did backflips.

_I could marry this man._

**A/N: Well would ya look at that? They're like peanut butter and jelly. Sigh. **

**My Picasa page has been updated with Eric and Sookie's outfits for the day. **

**:) K**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! So, here we are, Sunday has arrived, and the dinner will begin. Just warning you, I got a LITTLE carried away with the length, so I had to cut this chapter off at a certain point before it got too mad-crazy-monstrous. BUT that's okay, because the next 2 chapters are completed, too! They will be posted very soon, they just need to be tweaked a little.**

**Thank you a million times over to my lovely beta, Northwoman... you're such a big help! Big kisses to you!**

**Of course, thank you once again to all you readers for your support. You're leaving such kind reviews, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying themselves! I am, too, hee hee ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I love Charlaine Harris. She's the genius behind the curtain. I'm just making her puppets dance. Of course, she owns all.**

**One more thing: I love Lafayette. He's the shiznit.**

**Carry on :)  
**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I was beyond happy about our new official status. No, I would never tell anyone that reaction, at the risk of sounding like a chick. Sookie agreed to be... my woman. My girlfriend. Mine. _Jesus Christ, Northman, you're going soft. But for her... that's fine._

The only thing that was marring our day so far was the run-in with the little cretin known as Compton. And even that was only negative because he was saying awful things about Sookie. I quite enjoyed telling the little bastard off. He practically pissed his pants after I was done with him, and he deserved every bit of it. My anger elevated at the thought that anyone wanted to harm Sookie. I knew if he tried it again, I wouldn't hold back. But I pushed those feelings to the back of my mind. She was mine now, and I couldn't be happier.

The ride back from the market was a quiet one, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Sookie smiled out the window, and she held my hand tightly in her lap. I wondered what was going through her mind, but didn't push the issue.

Once we reached her farmhouse, I exited the car and rounded to the passenger side to help her out. Sookie stood off to the side as I leaned back into the car to retrieve the bag of groceries, except as I reached the bag, I felt a little, familiar hand snake down my lower back and grab my ass. It took me by surprise, so with the bag, I pulled back out to look at her, letting out a hearty laugh, "Miss Stackhouse! Did you just GOOSE me?"

She tried to look innocent by putting her index finger on her lips, but all that did was make my cock jump to attention. _Oh, she was going to get it._

"Me? No. I wouldn't do such a thing, Mr. Northman. Sir."

_Fuck. Me._

I must have given myself away with the wicked grin that spread across my lips. I slowly nudged the car door closed, and proceeded to stalk my prey. Sookie squealed excitedly and sprinted up the steps ahead of me. I gave her a slight head start. _It's more fun if I don't catch her right away..._

The front door was open and Sookie had launched herself into the house within seconds. I took the porch steps in two quick strides, and was in the foyer with the door closed a second later. _Screw the head start. I wanted her. Now. _

I found her a minute later, standing in the middle of the living room. She was trying to look as delectable as possible, playing with the ends of her hair, biting her bottom lip.

"Lover, you are playing a dangerous game. You're being a bad girl. I may have to teach you a lesson."

I slowly swaggered towards her, my eyebrow raised. She stood her ground.

Once I was directly in front of her, she reached up to my shoulders and slowly began to trace her hands down my chest and stomach.

"I think I'll have to make it up to you, then," she practically whispered it to me, and I could feel my aching member twitch at the sound.

She moved my arms above my head, and proceeded to remove my shirt. Then she dropped to her knees, removing my shoes and socks, and finally my jeans and boxer briefs. The tables had turned, and I was completely at her mercy. I was more than happy to let her control me. Still on her knees, she looked up at me, then at my throbbing erection, now at her eye level. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when she stuck out her tongue and licked quickly, from base to tip. I thought I might have heard myself whimper, when instead of continuing, she rose to her feet, and pushed me gently backwards onto the couch. I was now sitting there, completely naked, and completely intoxicated from what this woman could do to me. She didn't hesitate for a moment, quickly removing her shoes and dress, followed by her barely there nude thong.

She went to remove her long gold necklace, which was now dangling between her bare breasts, but I whispered in a raspy voice, "Leave it."

She smiled at me through hooded eyes, and moved to straddle me on the couch. Her lips crashed into mine, and I kissed her back deeply, wanting to taste her, longing for her touch. She ground her hips into me, her hot, wet folds coating my dick. I was about to tell her how much I wanted her, but she quickly moved her hand between us, grabbing me and stroking. She lined us up, teasing my throbbing head along her clit, then impaled herself on my hardness. We both let out loud moans. She felt so good, she was so tight and wet.

In that moment, my hands wanted to be everywhere, as she rocked her hips and rode me with abandon. I let one hand move to her hip, as the other teased her breast. I sucked at her pebbled nipple, flicking it around with my tongue and teeth. Her lips found my earlobe, as she planted kisses everywhere. Our lips made their way back to each other, as Sookie's hips started to rock back and forth a lot harder. I was going to come soon, and I could feel she was close as well. I was moving my hips now, thrusting up to meet her. My tongue explored her mouth, duelling with hers, tasting her sweetness. A moment later, she started to clench around me, reaching her climax. She loudly moaned my name, and the feeling of her gripping me so tightly brought me right over with her. I came hard, and for a moment, I thought I lost consciousness. Fuck, this woman was amazing.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, her head on my shoulder, my arms wrapped tightly around her. She moved first, pulling back a little to pepper kisses on my face. I let out a low laugh, and captured her face in my hands. "Lover, you are a Goddess." She giggled, and it made her clench around me again. "But if we don't move, I'll have to take you again. What have you done to me?" I was dumbfounded. She just shook her head at me, a smile lighting up her whole face. I was head over heels in love with this woman. And completely happy about it.

Half an hour later, after we quickly cleaned up and put ourselves to rights, we stood side by side at the kitchen counter, preparing dinner. By that time, it was already four o'clock. Sookie advised me that everyone tended to stroll in at about five, dinner was usually by six, at the latest.

Sookie took over for me when I told her I needed to check in with Pam for tomorrow's itinerary. I retrieved my cell from the bedroom and hit Pam's number on my speed dial. I wasn't surprised when I didn't even get a "hello".

"Where the FUCK are you?" She sounded pissed.

"Hello, Pamela. I'm fine, thank you, and how are you? Oh, that's wonderful," I said, sarcastically.

"Don't give me that, Northman. I've been here at the club all day. Sorting shit out. You remember, for the grand opening, on Friday? This Friday? Or have you forgotten?" Yup, she was pissed.

I decided to play the guilt card. "Pamela. Darling. When was the last time I had a day off?" Silence. "I see. And when was the last time YOU had a day off?" I heard an incoherent mumble. "I'm sorry? I missed that."

I waited for the queen of expletives to start a rant in her defense, but all I heard was, "Friday." I laughed. She gave in. "Fine! I get it, okay? You got me. So, things are fine here, we're almost ready, so there's really no rush. But I assume you will grace me with your presence tomorrow?"

I laughed harder, and assured her, "Yes, Pam, I'll be there early. With coffee."

"Well, see, you are a smart fucker, aren't you? So I assume your date went well, then? Holy shit, are you still with her?"

"Yes, in fact I am still with Sookie. And the date was amazing, she's perfect, everything is great." I flinched a little, waiting for Pam to start in on me with the mocking.

"My my my... now I really must meet this woman. I do think she's tamed the Master Womanizer. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Pam never ceased to surprise me. Her remarkable restraint was astounding. I had a feeling she'd still lay into me tomorrow, though.

"You have no idea. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"You certainly will."

We hung up, and I realized that no matter how much tormenting was heading my way, I was truly excited for Pam and Sookie to meet. I knew they'd get along famously.

Heading back downstairs, I entered the kitchen just as Sookie was putting the lasagna in the oven. She turned around once the door was safely closed. "Everything alright?"

I nodded, as I put my arms around her. "All fine. We're actually ahead of schedule, so this week is pretty much tying up loose ends, just making sure we're ready for Friday. Speaking of, I meant to ask you... do you think you'd be able to accompany me as my date for the opening? It's going to be quite the affair, and I would love to have my girlfriend on my arm." I kissed her sweetly on her soft lips.

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Really? That sounds like so much fun! And I would love to accompany you. Boyfriend." She winked.

I laughed as she pecked me on the nose and strolled over to the fridge, gathering the ingredients to make the dessert.

I leaned against the counter next to her, and continued, "You know, I would love for you to bring your friends along, too. Would they like to come?"

She threw her head back and cackled. "Ha! Are you kidding? Any reason to party! Maybe not Sam as much, he's a down home, jeans and t-shirt kind of guy, but we can force him to clean up. I think you know Lafayette would be in his element. Jason loves any exposure to new tail. And the girls are like me. We all like to dress up and look pretty. We can ask them when they get here."

I'll admit, I was nervous to meet them. They meant so much to Sookie, and I wanted them to like me, too.

Sookie buzzed around the kitchen getting things ready, so I set the table for everyone, and got a fire going in the fireplace in the family room, as per Sookie's request. It wasn't cold out by any means, but I agreed it made the home even more inviting.

A little after five, we both heard a familiar voice from the foyer. "Bitches! Daddy's heeeeah!" I laughed and Sookie just smiled and shook her head. The voice continued, "Now, Sook, I think you may have a surprise fo' me, in the shape of tall, blond and sexy. He here?"

Lafayette rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, where I was laughing my ass off. "Mm-mm-mmm! Eric Northman, hookah! What have you done to my po' child Sookie? Have you taken my little Southern belle captive?" He came up and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "Never you mind. Y'all know what I'll do if you hurt my girl. Ain't that right, Sook?"

She giggled, then chucked a wet sponge at his head, smacking him right in the face. Jokingly, she chided him. "Lafayette Reynolds, you mind your business! I'm not above throwing your skanky drag queen ass out of here! You be nice to my boyfriend!"

I grinned at Laf, seeing him take in the "boyfriend" declaration. His jaw dropped. "Well shiiiiit. Y'all didn't say you was boyfriend and girlfriend. That's so sweet. I'm gon' cry!"

As we continued the strange conversation (because any conversation with Lafayette was at least somewhat strange), the others rolled into the house. Sookie stopped what she was doing, and made the formal introductions to Amelia, Tara, and Sam. The girls looked me up and down with funny smiles on their faces, but were extremely friendly. I could tell they were bursting at the seams to get the details of the last couple days from Sookie. Sam, however, was a little more reserved, and I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. He seemed to be sizing me up, even though he immediately put out his hand to shake mine.

When he excused himself to go to the bathroom, Laf pulled me away from the giggling girls, and whispered, "Just so you know, it's not yo' imagination. Sam's had a thang for Sook since we were teenagers. She's never felt about him that way, and he knows it, but it's always a sore spot fo' him. Don't worry 'bout it none. He knows his place." I nodded in understanding.

It was another half hour or so before Jason came into the house. He hollered in from the foyer. "SOOK! Who's hot ride is that?" Sookie rolled her eyes and waited for him to enter the kitchen.

Jason had a slightly darker blond head of hair than Sookie, but they had the same eyes. You could see the family resemblance right away. He was a head shorter than I was, but he was also muscled. His eyes fell on me right away, and he blurted out, "Who the hell are you?"

Sookie smacked her hand on the countertop in frustration, and went off on him. "Jason Corbett Stackhouse, you mind your manners! Didn't Gran teach you a thing? That's not how you greet people, what the hell is wrong with you?"

For some reason, I found her unbelievably hot when she was pissed, mostly because her adorable Southern accent came out even more.

Jason suddenly looked like a little boy, and he hung his head. "Sorry, Sook." He look back up at me, and apologized, "Sorry, man, that came out wrong. Guess I'm so used to the usual crowd here. Jason," he extended his hand out in greeting.

I chuckled. "No worries. I'm Eric Northman, Sookie's boyfriend."

He looked a bit shocked, then exclaimed to Sookie, "Well it's about damn time, woman! Hell, you traded way up, too. It's time you moved on from the douchebag."

When Sookie told them all the story of our encounter with the "douchebag", they all lost it. Amelia in particular had doubled over laughing, and she actually fell to the floor. Rolling around, she blurted out, through giggles, "Oh shit, I would have paid to see that! I'm so glad someone actually said something about his tiny penis!" They all laughed hysterically.

I laughed but looked puzzled at Sookie, who just shrugged, admitting, "You got it right, baby, he really did have a tiny prick." She said it so matter-of-factly that I lost it, too.

I went over to where she stood and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. She stood on tip toe, and whispered into my ear, "See, that's why I was so shocked at what you're packing!" The fact that she said it so seriously started me up again, and I kissed her on her lips, company be damned.

That is, until we heard a collective, "Awwwww!"

I knew I would really like her friends. They had already accepted me with open arms (even Sam, as the evening progressed). I could see how supportive they were of Sookie, and her judgment. They regaled me with funny stories about Sookie from when they were younger. I noticed they didn't seem to mind embarrassing each other as much as humanly possible.

Dinner turned out amazingly. Everyone was right, Sookie really was the best cook around. Certainly better than I was, even though I do know my way around a kitchen.

The banter between everyone was constant. They asked all kinds of questions about me, but it never seemed like it was putting me on the spot. I told them about Pam, and the club. Sookie had been right, they really were excited to be going out on Friday. Tara and Amelia were working the day shift, Sookie was off anyway, and Sam was alright leaving the bar in the capable hands of the assistant manager, Terry.

I had gotten up to help Amelia in clearing the dinner dishes, insisting Sookie stay at the table to relax. When we were at the sink, rinsing dishes, she said quietly, "You know, I think you're really good for her. I can't tell you how happy we all are that she's found someone who isn't a complete jerk. We really were serious, Bill was awful to her. You have no idea."

When I looked a bit confused, she went on, "Sookie will probably tell you all of this anyway, but you should know. He wasn't nice to her at all. They were together for three years, two of which he cheated on her. But there's more to it. He was emotionally abusive to her, made her feel like she was never good enough, you know? He made her feel ugly, and useless. Even when she got her books published, all he told her was that she shouldn't be writing garbage. He couldn't even be happy for her. He was so jealous and possessive. He even hated when she talked to Sam and Laf. Ridiculous, right?"

I nodded solemnly.

"We can all tell you're nothing like him, and I think you are great together. It's about time she got a little happiness. Not to mention a good lay!" Amelia elbowed me suggestively, and giggled.

Her little speech made me see red, mostly because I wished I could have punched Bill when I had the chance. How that asshole could ever have been so awful to Sookie was beyond me. The thought of her upset and crying made me hurt, and made me want to protect her with my life. She was special, and I intended to show her she was as often as I could.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Holy crap! Two chapters in a day? Man, I love you guys! **

**I forgot to mention in my last note, this story was added to the Best All-Human SVM Stories community! Thanks so much, that meant so much to me! Wow, I'm using my exclamation point a lot today! Lol... see what happens when I get excited?  
**

**Once again, thanks to my wicked awesome beta, Northwoman. She puts up with my constant emails, and never complains! Mouah!**

You guys are great. That goes without saying, but I thought I would anyway. Please keep the reviews coming, they're great!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris has made my life more interesting with her amazing characters. I lead a boring life, so every little bit helps. ;)  


Chapter 11

SPOV

I vaguely heard what Amelia was telling Eric, but I knew she was telling him details about Bill. I wasn't mad. I knew how much she cared about me, and how much Eric did, too. I knew he'd want to know, but maybe it was easier to hear coming from someone else.

Eric sat back down at the table next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders, putting a sweet kiss on my temple. He didn't need to say anything for me to understand what he was thinking. From what happened with Bill earlier in the afternoon, I already knew how fiercely protective of me he was going to be. I could protect myself, yes, but it was also nice to have someone defending you. He already meant the world to me, and I was looking forward to showing him how I felt.

Amelia came back with the pie and began passing pieces out to everyone, when Bill seemed to slime his way back into the conversation.

"Sook, what the hell was the douche doing in Bon Temps, anyway? He's got no friends here, the only one he knew here was you," Tara asked, suspiciously.

"I know, that's what I thought. When I asked him, all he said was he was visiting the town. It didn't feel right, you know? He always hated it here," I shook my head and sighed. But the thought stayed with me, and I wondered if I had reason to worry. I asked everyone what they thought.

"Sook, I'd keep an eye out if I were you. He has no reason to be here except for you. Just be cautious, that's all," Sam warned me.

Eric's embrace tightened a little, and he rubbed my arm.

I didn't want to think any further on it, though. That asshole had enough of my thoughts to last a lifetime. Too many.

Tara got the hint and quickly changed the subject. "So, you guys have anything new for us tonight?" She asked both Laf and I.

Eric had no idea what she was talking about, so I explained. "Laf and I like to break out the guitars and play a little around the fire. It's hokey, I know, but it's tradition. We try to have something new every time, and then we also play a few favorites of ours."

"Really? Well what are we waiting for?" Eric said enthusiastically. I laughed at his eagerness.

I nodded to Laf. "Wanna try the Nick Cave song we were working on?"

He dipped his shoulder and snapped his fingers. "You know it, girl. Lemme grab my strings. I'll meet you in the family room."

As Tara and Jason cleared the remaining dishes, I pulled Eric toward the stairs with me. He followed closely behind me, as we went into my office on the second floor. Technically, it was the third bedroom, but since I worked from home, I transformed it into a functional space for work. It was spacious, and had a clean design, with white furniture and green walls. It was also where I kept my guitars. I was just going to pick one up to bring downstairs, but I thought I would take advantage of the moment alone with Eric.

Apparently he had the same idea, as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back into his chest. I shivered as his lips brushed my ear. He whispered, "You, my lover, are magnificent. I adore you."

I turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "What could I have done to deserve much a wonderful man?" I traced his lips with the tips of my fingers.

"You, dear one, are just yourself, and that is more than enough. I plan to show you just how happy you have made me every day. If you'll let me." He added the last part afterwords, almost unsure of what my response might be to such an open admission of emotion.

"As long as I can do the same for you... you're on, baby." He beamed at me, and gave me a toe-curling kiss.

I grabbed my acoustic guitar and pulled the giant, somewhat pouty Swede out of the office and down the stairs. I knew he wanted more contact, so did I, but we had already been gone long enough, and the gang would never let me hear the end of it if we didn't join them.

The family room was my favorite room in the house, because I really did make it as cozy and inviting as possible. There was a fireplace in the center of the room, set up to be the focal point. There was a flat-screen LCD TV hanging above the mantle. There were windows all around the room, with cushioned window seats at each one, making it a comfortable place, no matter where you sat. I had arranged the L shaped couch and overstuffed chairs around the fireplace, which made it the perfect space to congregate when I had company.

Sam, Jason, Tara, and Amelia took their usual places together on the couch. Sam, Amelia, and Jason were on one side, and Tara was in the corner with her feet tucked under her. Laf was waiting opposite them on one of the chairs on the other side of the fire. My seat was next to his, and Eric grabbed a pillow and took a seat on the floor, at the foot of the couch, closest to me. It was funny as he spread his large frame out, but he seemed comfy.

The other lights in the house were off, so there was now an eerie glow cast by the crackling fire. I looked around at each of the faces in front of me, and silently said a prayer of thanks for bringing each and every one of these people into my life. They really were family.

When I looked at Eric, I felt a jolt going up my spine, and a wonderful, giddy feeling took over. When I looked at him, I saw everything I had ever wanted. He was kind and loving and attentive. I could see us doing all the things couples were meant to do. Hell, I could see us getting old together. I never knew what people talked about, until now. Eric Northman was the love of my life.

I smiled to myself, and looked to Laf, who began to tune up his guitar. We had rearranged the song from its original, purely because the original contained violins and piano. But we achieved a nice effect, nonetheless. Laf voice did sound quite different from Nick Cave's gravelly one, but he brought something really beautiful to the piece. I just tried to hold a candle to Kylie Minogue's haunting vocals. Say what you will, that woman can sing.

Laf nodded to me, and we began to play. The chorus was a duet, followed by our own verses.

"They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_"_

Laf followed on his own, eyes closed and deep in concentration.

"From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
She stared in my eyes and smiled  
For her lips were the color of the roses  
That grew down the river, all bloody and wild"

I closed my eyes, and went for it.

"When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
He wiped at the tears that ran down my face"

When the chorus started again, we were even more in sync. We had done duets before, Laf and I, but this was my new favorite, despite the darkness of the song itself.

"They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day"

We went on, back and forth, all the way to the end. It was absolutely haunting to me, and I just let it flow through. Laf and I continued, back and forth.

"On the second day I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen  
I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?""_  
_

"On the second day he came with a single red rose  
Said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow"  
I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed  
He said, "If I show you the roses, will you follow?""_  
_

"They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day"

_"_On the third day he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word_  
_As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist"

"On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
And I kissed her goodbye, said, "All beauty must die"  
And leaned down and planted a rose between her teeth"

"They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day...

my name was Elisa Day...

For my name was Elisa Day"

We strummed the last chords of the song, and both seemed to open our eyes at the same time. I was astounded to see Amelia and Tara dabbing their eyes, and the guys staring at us in wonder. They all burst into applause, hooping and hollering.

Laf and I grinned to each other. "I guess that worked, huh?" He winked at me.

Eric seemed to be lost, smiling to himself staring into the fire. I felt a small pang, wondering what he was thinking. I wished, for the first time, that I was telepathic, and I could see into his head.

Despite how much everyone loved it, we decided to play something slightly more upbeat for the next song. It was another one we had rearranged for two acoustic guitars, to make up for our lack of piano. It wasn't exactly a dance number, but I always felt incredibly sexy when I sang it. Especially since I could really belt this one out.

The usual crowd knew what we were about to play as soon as we started, but Eric looked a little confused. I decided to sing directly to him, putting every ounce of sensuality I had into the lyrics.

"I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin"

Tara and Amelia got up and started dancing together, to the great happiness of Sam and Jason. But Eric only had eyes for me. They were hooded with lust. I let him have it.

"What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_  
_And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love"

I can honestly say I barely remember getting through the entire song. I knew it well, it was like second nature for me to sing. But all I could see was the way Eric was looking at me. That man could melt the panties off a woman with one single look.

When the song ended, everyone had a case of the giggles, and Laf decided to continue with a song of his own. Smart man, Lafayette. He saw the way Eric and I were looking at each other, and just laughed, waving us off. I was pulling him into the kitchen when Laf started the familiar chords of "Blister in the Sun".

We barely made it into the room when Eric's lips crashed hungrily into mine. I ate it up, feeling like I couldn't get enough of him.

_Sweet Jesus, this beautiful man is going to be my undoing. _

EPOV

As soon as I settled on the floor close to Sookie, I knew she was going to make me fall for her even further. Watching her play made me feel like she was opening a window into her soul, just for me to see.

I wasn't prepared for what she started to sing. I wasn't familiar with it, but it haunted me in such a powerful way. God forbid, if anything should happen between us, and we couldn't be together, I'd be forever ruined for other women.

I leaned back and let the music take over. I looked at my girlfriend, singing and playing with her eyes closed. She was almost ethereal, in the dancing firelight. I closed my eyes for just a moment, and I suddenly had a flash, a vision of Sookie in a white dress, walking towards me up the aisle. Another flash and I saw her holding a baby, while I kissed her forehead proudly. I felt so much love wash over me, and I knew beyond a doubt that we were meant to be. I had to tell her, I knew I couldn't sit on these feelings when I knew in my heart how I felt. Somehow, I knew she felt it, too.

When I opened my eyes to look at her, the song was just finishing. The others applauded loudly, and I smiled to myself, happy at my resolve. I told her earlier how much I adored her, but it didn't mean as much. _Fuck, I am such a goner. _

I must have zoned out for a moment or two after that, because they were starting up again. I vaguely recognized the opening chords, but I wasn't entirely sure what song it was. Before I knew it, my little vixen reemerged, and was apparently trying to seduce me through song. Ungh.

"I've been a bad bad girl"

_Oh Jesus, she's going to kill me._

_"_I've been careless with a delicate man"

_Does she know what she does to me? She has to..._

_"_And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can"

_Oh God, she is EVIL._

_"_Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins"

_Oh, now she's gonna get it. _

_"_I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin"

_How about I show you, you little minx. _

Holy shit, I don't know how I made it through that song. I knew she saw what she did to me. I couldn't hide my absolute lust for her. When the song was over, she pulled me up, and guided me into the kitchen. I followed her very willing. _Do with me what you will, my love, I'm already yours forever._

**A/N: No infringement intended with song lyrics. **

**"Criminal" is written and performed by Fiona Apple. **

**"Where The Wild Roses Grow" is written by Nick Cave, and performed by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue. Check out the video on youtube, take out the spaces, natch.**

http:/www. youtube .com /watch?v=AjTY8ildtFU&feature=related


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm aliiiive! Sorry it's taken so long to post. ****This chapter is a little short, but it's more of a transition chapter to get us to the next parts of the story. Which I am VERY excited for. Hee hee!**

**Thanks again for everyone leaving reviews and such. They make make me giddy happy! Keep them coming pleasepleaseplease with a cherry on top! :D**

**A big thank you once again to my superawesome beta, Northwoman, who totally helped me get through this chapter. Hugs!**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I wish I could give her a big hug for giving us Eric Northman. Seriously.**

Chapter 12

LPOV

I was completely thrown when I saw my two favorite people at The Den. Together. That was all kinds of fuckedupness. Not in a bad way, I guess, but y'all know how it is. Two worlds collide and all that shit.

I knew both Eric and Sookie very well, but knowing Eric, I never would have thought to introduce him to my sweet Sookie. I knew what a playa boyfriend was, and I never would have let him touch her, had it been up to me. He was a well-known womanizer, love 'em and leave 'em. Hell, I doubt there was ever love involved at all. But he got around. It helps that the man is so fucking beautiful, he has to beat women off with a stick! But really, I'd never want Sookie to fall fo' him, only to have him break my po' little belle's heart. She meant too much to me.

Seeing Eric Northman tonight, in her house, around all of us – her family, her people – I was astounded. He wasn't the same guy. He was gentle and doting and all that other shit even I wanted in a partner. Dammit all to hell, why didn't he have a gay twin brother?

The Eric I saw tonight changed my mind completely about him. I knew it wasn't an act, hell no, no one is that good. It was when we was singing that first song that I knew fo' sure. I had opened my eyes for a moment when Sook was singing her verse. The way that man was looking at her... I'd never seen such love, such adoration. Boyfriend was done. Finito. And I knew that she was, too. It occurred to me for the first time that they really were a perfect pair.

I couldn't be happier fo' my friends. They'd better give me lots o' little nieces and nephews. Call me Uncle Laffy. Hell, someone needs to teach 'em Fabulosity 101.

Hallelujahs.

EPOV

As soon as we were in the relative privacy of the kitchen, I gave in and crashed my mouth into Sookie's. We were laughing and kissing each other, as I guided her backwards. My hands encircled her small waist, and she giggled as I lifted her to sit on the countertop. She obligingly locked her legs around me and pulled me closer, this time looking into my eyes as she brushed a strand of hair off my forehead, and ran a finger over my jawline.

I was completely lost for her. And I knew I had to tell her. But I also knew how it might sound. Hell, I knew how insane it sounded in my own head. Stuff like this never happens, not in, what, two days? I'm sure I could think of everything people might say, but in all honesty, I had never really been in love before. Sad, maybe, but if this is what I was waiting for, then I'm glad I had to wait. Just the thought of leaving her tonight was making my stomach do all kinds of weird and unpleasant flips.

When I looked into her eyes, and saw how she was looking at me, I just couldn't help myself. "Sookie... I... I wanted to tell you that I... I..."

A shriek interrupted me. With that shriek came another and another, followed by giddy, insane laughter. With that, Jason came running into the kitchen, with a hysterically laughing Amelia flung over his shoulder.

"Jason Stackhouse, you put me down! I will break that pretty little ass of yours!" She threatened between bursts of laughter. When that didn't work, she started poking and tickling him, which sent them both crashing to the floor. We gathered around, laughing along with them as they started wrestling on the kitchen floor. Amelia quickly gained the upper hand, as Jason was obviously holding back in the strength department.

When she started with the flying elbows and submission holds, Sookie poked me, and pointed to the retractable spray nozzle in the kitchen sink. I understood right away, and in a second, the nozzle was in her hand, the water was on, and she was taking aim at the overgrown children on the floor.

The water was freezing. Amelia and Jason never knew what hit 'em.

Pretty soon, it was an all-out war, as Jason came rushing towards Sookie to grab the hose. I tried to fend him off, but he was a strong little fucker! Sookie and I were soaked, as were Jason and Amelia, when Laf decided to join the fight, grabbing a couple of water bottles straight from the fridge. He tossed one in my direction and I aimed it at Jason's back, intent on defending the honor of my lover.

Five minutes, and a whole lotta water later, we were all laying in heaps around the kitchen floor, trying to catch our breaths. Sookie noticed right away that her dress was completely soaked through. I tried not to stare at her pert nipples through the now see-through fabric, deciding instead to be chivalrous. I wrapped her in my arms, blocking any unwanted views of her wet-t-shirt-worthy chest.

As we were all regaining our functions, Amelia spoke up, in a loud whisper. "Hey. Psst! Where the hell are Tara and Sam?" Shrugs all around the room. A glimmer in the eyes of Sookie, Amelia and Laf gave it away. They all jumped to their feet and exaggerated tip-toeing into the family room.

The three of them poked their heads into the room, as Jason and I followed. What we saw was Tara and Sam, folded into each other on the couch, making out like they were the only two people in the world.

The three stealthy sneakers all gave a collective, and loud, "awwww!", making Tara and Sam jump about two feet in the air. They all busted up laughing, as I shrugged my shoulders towards Jason, in question.

He explained, "Tara and Sam have been flirting awhile. This is the first time we've ever seen 'em, you know, together together." He winked.

I wondered for a brief moment if Sam giving into his feelings had anything to do with seeing me with Sookie, but shrugged it off. None of my business.

The evening was coming to a close, and I was trying to ignore the fact that I had to leave Sookie. We all busied ourselves, cleaning the watery mess that was the kitchen, and saying our goodbyes. Laf gave me an extra big hug, saying quietly, "Take care of my girl. She mean the world t'me, you know?" He winked.

"You know I will, Laf. She means the world to me, too." He smiled knowingly before taking a swat at my ass, and sauntered out the door.

The two of us were now alone, standing in front of each other, almost awkwardly. We knew there was a lot to say, so instead of saying anything, I pulled Sookie to me by the hand and lay a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled back from the kiss and giggled softly. "I think we need to get out of these clothes, what do you think? Let me at least put them in the dryer for you."

I obligingly gave her my pants and polo, as she stripped off her dress on her way to the laundry room.

When she returned, she smiled up at me, and pulled me back into the family room.

She grabbed a soft quilt from the arm of the couch, and lay it in front of the fire, along with a few pillows. She sunk down to the floor, holding out her arms for me, and I quickly joined her, pulling another blanket with me to warm us up.

I lay on my back, embracing her closely. She fit perfectly, tucking her head into the nook of my shoulder and neck. She draped her arm over my chest, and her leg over mine.

"I don't want to leave you tonight. You know that, right?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded into my neck, giving me nuzzle. "I don't want you to go, either." She took a breath. "Is that weird? Are we completely ridiculous for doing all this?"

I knew what she meant. "Maybe. But I don't care. All I know is, I've been waiting my whole life to feel like this. I don't care what people say, that we're moving too fast, or that we're not dating the way most people do. As long as you and I feel right about it, that's all that matters to me."

I could feel her smile, and she clutched around my chest a little tighter. I ran my fingers over her hair, stroking softly. I felt wonderful, with Sookie in my arms, the two of us basking in the warmth of the fire.

As I felt her breathing even out, my mind wandered to the thoughts I'd had earlier in the evening. I knew I loved her. I couldn't wait to show her how much.

Before I knew it, the warmth took me over, and I gave myself over to sleep.

I had a dream that Sookie was next to me, and she was peppering kisses along my neck and face. She was saying my name. "Eric... Eriiiic... Eric?" I was jolted back to reality when I realized it wasn't a dream.

"Eric! Wake up!" Sookie's voice was a little more urgent this time. My eyes snapped open. The sun was streaming in through the open windows in the living room, and we were still laying in front of the fireplace.

I sat bolt upright, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, as Sookie yelped, "We overslept! Eric, it's already 8:30!" She jumped up quickly, and raced into the kitchen. She hollered back to me, "Jump in the shower, I'll grab your clothes from the dryer and get you some breakfast to take with you!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I sure as hell didn't want to be late, which by now, I probably would be, at least by 20 minutes or so, if I really stepped on it on the way to Shreveport.

I grabbed what I needed from my bag, sighing with relief that I had brought some clothing to my office at the club a few weeks back. I like to work in t-shirts and jeans, but with so much happening at the club to get it ready, I knew I'd have a few business meetings that required business casual attire, at the very least. I could change into fresh clothes when I got there.

After the fastest shower on record, I dashed down the stairs to find Sookie in the kitchen. She had thrown on an oversized t-shirt that barely hit her thighs. _Fucking hot._

My clothes were folded on the kitchen table, and she had a few things waiting for me.

Shrugging into my shirt, she explained, "I made you a bagel and cream cheese for breakfast, that's wrapped in the tin foil. Do not eat it on the road, Eric Northman, I've seen how fast you drive." She was scolding me! I smirked, liking her authority.

She continued, "I threw in some lasagna for your lunch, I know you'll probably have takeout, but my cooking is better than that."

She winked and I marveled once again at how easy everything was with her. As I was about to kiss her, she added, "I also know Pam would kill you if you didn't show up with coffee, so here," and she thrust two giant travel mugs into my hands.

Unbelievable. I was astounded she threw everything together in a matter of minutes. I took a moment and put the mugs down, drawing her into my arms. "You're wonderful. I don't deserve you," I said, and kissed her for everything I was worth.

She moaned and smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around me. "Mmmm, yes you do. I kinda like taking care of you, Mr. Northman."

I couldn't help growling a bit, but inside I was melting. I knew I shouldn't give myself away with how much that meant to me. After all, isn't there a law or something about guys looking like pussies in front of their women? Aw, hell, I think I already broke that rule with Sookie. Many times over.

She walked me to the door, and scooted me out. I stood at the door, to kiss her goodbye again. "Call me later? If you're not too busy, maybe I can give you the tour of the club."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to! I have things to do around here today, but I have a meeting with my editor late this afternoon in Shreveport, I could just meet you there afterward. Say around 4?"

I nodded and kissed her once more. "I can hardly wait, lover."

With a waggle of my eyebrows, I headed towards the car with my care package, leaving Sookie laughing on the doorstep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Greetings my dears! Back with a brand new chappy for you! I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it.**

**We're moving along here, and we get to see Eric at Valhalla. I've uploaded my vision for the interior of the club to my Picasa page, along with all their outfits for the day. The link is on my profile.**

**Once again, hugs to my super amazing beta, Northwoman, for doing a great job, and for encouraging me when I'm stuck. Your support helps me so much! Any mistakes left are all my own.**

**There's a little lemony goodness at the end of the chapter, and it goes out to GabrielleBlue, who has become a dear friend and sounding board. It also goes out to her because she kept demanding lemons. Hee hee!**

**Oh! One more thing... I promise! Those of you on Twitter, look me up! I'm under Belleviolette1. I'd love to hear from you! xo**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Charlaine Harris, so I don't own these characters. Could I just maybe have Eric, though? Pretty please? Like, for a night or two? Tee hee ;)**

Chapter 13

EPOV

The drive into Shreveport didn't take as long as I thought it would. Perhaps because my brain was so clouded with thoughts of my little Martha Stewart. Wait, shit, that's weird, Martha Stewart just freaked me out. No, Sookie was an incredibly hot, sexy version of Betty Crocker.. That's better.

The parking lot of Valhalla was semi-full when I pulled in. There were workers here now, finishing up the last touches, getting the décor finished, and setting up the furniture. Pam and I agreed we wanted it to be a bar/lounge atmosphere, with room for dancing, and booths for a little more privacy, if need be.

I swung around to the rear entrance, parking in my designated spot by the door. Grabbing my food, and the coffee mugs from Sookie, I made my way into the building, hoping Pam wouldn't notice my slight tardiness. We may be partners, but she was not to be messed with when she was pissed off. I may have her outmatched physically, but otherwise, she scared the crap outta me. Sometimes.

I stuck my head in the door and could only hear the far off noises coming from the workers in the main bar area. Taking that as a good sign, I stealthily made my way down the hallway, and into my office, closing the door behind me.

After quickly setting my things on the desk, I went right to the small closet to pull out fresh clothing. I grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a beige sweater, and a button down shirt and tie. Apparently, I was going for the preppy/nerdy look today. Pam had bought it for me, saying it was very chic. Are dudes supposed to be chic? And on that note, why the hell did I let Pam shop for all my clothes?

I was laughing silently to myself, and just sliding into my jeans, when the door burst open.

"Manwhore, you're late." Ah, that Pam.

She wasn't phased by my half-nakedness, but then, she never was. She'd make a lewd comment here and there, but I knew I did nothing for her. She reminded me all the time I lacked the necessary equipment for her taste. Did I mention we had a weirdly close friendship?

"I'm only a few minutes late. And fuck, Pam, stop calling me that. The last thing I need is for you to call me that around Sookie." I scowled.

"What, does your little pumpkin not know about you? Don't tell me, she thinks you're a fucking boyscout!" She cackled, throwing her head back.

"You're a fucking evil witch. Sure, she knows all about me, I just don't need your help in rubbing it in. Be the lady I know is in there somewhere and you'll be fine."

Pam leaned over and smacked me in the head. I swatted her away, and she stood there, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked. I finished getting dressed, and looked in the mirror in the closet, straightening my tie.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I want details, you stingy fucker! Tell me everything! I think this is the most interest you've shown a girl... well, ever! I need to know all about her, and why the hell she likes you!" She flopped down on the black leather couch along the wall.

I sighed to myself. Where did I start? I knew I had to play it cool for Pam, but knowing her, she'd see how gone I was just from the look on my face.

With that, I decided to come clean about everything. Well, maybe not the more personal stuff. Still, Pam was my best friend, and I knew she cared about me.

I grabbed the coffees from the desk and handed one to her. When she looked at it curiously, I said, "Courtesy of Sookie. My girlfriend."

If Pam had had liquid in her mouth, it would have spewed across the room. "Your... WHAT? Holy shit, Northman, what the hell is so special about this girl?"

I felt the look creep across my face. The stupid, puppy dog, goofy, in LURVE look I got when it came to Sookie. So, I explained. Everything. From the time I walked into the bar and saw her, to the first date, to this morning. Pam listened intently, sipping her coffee, and was oddly hanging on to my every word.

I paused for a moment, staring off into space with a silly grin on my face. Pam took the opportunity to jump in.

"You're in love, aren't you?" She asked very softly, and seriously. It snapped me back to reality. When I looked at her curiously, she went on. "Shit, Eric, I've known you how long? Over a decade? And in all that time, I have never once heard you talk about a woman like you just described Sookie. You. Are. In. Love."

I couldn't help smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, Pammie. I am. I'm a goner. Hell, you may as well start planning now, I'm going to marry her."

Pam's eyes went wide for a moment, then she burst out laughing. "Well fuck me sideways! I never thought I'd see the day. Now I really have to meet this girl. I need to find out what the hell she did with my best friend's balls!"

For some reason, that statement settled me, and I busted up laughing with her. There she was, the Pam I knew, in all her crude glory.

SPOV

Once Eric was out of sight, I turned back into the house with a sigh. Suddenly, my home seemed too large and empty. I knew I would be seeing him in a matter of hours. _Snap out of it, Sookie! You're being crazy!_

I shook my head, and smiled to myself. I really was in love with Eric Northman. I would make sure he knew how much everyday, if things went my way.

I ran upstairs to throw on an old pair of cutoffs, and tied my oversized tee in a knot at my midriff. With resolve, I threw myself into the best therapy I could think of for keeping my brain away from heavy thoughts. I cleaned. And that I did.

I cleaned the house literally from top to bottom. I scrubbed the counters, washed and waxed the floors, did all of the laundry, cleaned the bathrooms, and even did all the windows. It was exhausting work, but it made the day fly by.

I forced myself to stop around 1 o'clock. The appointment with my editor, Sophie-Anne, was at 3. It was just a general "let's check in with Sookie to see how things are going" meeting. My next book wasn't due for another 9 months or so, which meant Sophie more or less wanted to shoot the shit and gossip. Maybe she'd throw in some interest about the plot of the book. Maybe.

Overall, I had a great relationship with Sophie. She was more like an older sister than anything. She'd been married and divorced twice, and was always on the lookout for a new model. Oddly enough, I found it endearing, and quite amusing. I was looking forward to what she had to say.

I hopped into the shower after stripping off my sweaty work clothes. Standing under the hot water, I envisioned what Eric and I had done in this spot yesterday, and a smile crept across my lips. I spent the rest of my shower reliving all the sexy hotness, so by the time I stepped out, I was more than a little hot and bothered. I was, however, determined to wait for Eric to unleash all the sexual energy. Yum.

After I dried my hair into soft waves, and applied a little makeup, I stepped into my walk-in closet. I knew the weather was a little chillier today than it had been in the last week. The summer was trying to hold on, but was fighting a losing battle against the coming fall.

With that in mind, I decided to go for my little badass look today. I found a silk halter dress, which had a high neck, and came to a few inches above the knee. I loved it because it was like art. It was a very pale, dusty pink, and had odd branch-like designs on it, in a dark burgundy color, with gray and dark blue accents. I paired it with a cropped leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up, and my black fuck-me-now boots. They were more than just fuck-me boots, Amelia had declared when I bought them. They were black leather, and hit right at the knee, with platform spiked heels. I felt like a sex kitten in them. Most importantly, I knew Eric would love them.

I grabbed my purse and phone as I head out the door. When I sunk into my car, I decided to send a quick text to Eric to let him know I was thinking about him.

_Hey baby!_

_Just heading to my meeting. Wanted to see how your day was going. _

_I can't wait to see you later. Been thinking about you all day... ;)  
xoxo S_

I started the car and sped off toward Shreveport, with "Gimme Shelter" blasting, wondering what Eric was doing right at that moment.

After about ten minutes, my phone beeped, indicating a new message. I carefully read the long message, and burst out laughing.

_Well hello, Lover. _

_You have just saved me from a fate worse than death... staff training. _

_Thank heavens Pam and our other manager Thalia have been doing most of the work. _

_These people are insane! I suddenly feel like a piece of meat...  
Why am I opening this place again?  
I miss you already. _

_Feel free to come and "mark your territory" anytime. _

_Did I mention I miss you?  
See you soon, _

_xox E_

Okay, so I felt a small twinge of jealousy when I thought of the possible hottie waitresses and bartenders hitting on my man. Let's face it, the man was a walking Adonis, and I knew especially how hard he was to resist.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. I knew in my heart I would never have anything to worry about with Eric. I saw the way he looked at me, even from the moment we met. There was something inside of me, though, something deep down, that was still in a mode of disbelief. How someone like Eric could ever feel so much for someone like me...

I had to stop. That was an old thought pattern. That was the damage left over by the extreme douche.

So I stopped. I shook it off, and thought of all the wonderful things that had come to bless me in my life. And now I had Eric on top of everything else.

I grabbed my phone up again, and carefully typed a reply message.

_Aw, my poor baby. _

_Don't worry, I'll come and protect you soon ;)  
I'm sure I can make up for your awful day later... _

_*kiss*_

_S_

That should tide him over!

Before long, I pulled into the parking lot beside the glass highrise at LeClerq Publishing. Within a few minutes, I was on the top floor, walking through the building to Sophie-Anne's office. Her secretary announced me, and I entered the luxurious space.

Like Sophie-Anne, it was a well-designed, extremely classy office. It was full of white, with lots of leather and clean lines. Sophie stood from behind her desk and made her way across the room to me.

"Darling! It's been too long!"

She held her arms wide, then air-kissed me. Yes, she was that kind of person. I don't think anyone else could get away with it. Instead of being formal, she sat me down on the couch and plopped down next to me. She looked at me sideways, then cocked her head.

"Something... is different. You look different. What's going on? Oh shit, I know what it is! You have a new MAN!" She looked like a kid at Christmas.

I couldn't help but blush and look down. Sophie always had a sixth sense when it came to romantic business.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you devious little girl! Tell me everything! What's his name?" She looked at me expectantly.

I gave in. How could I say no to her when she was so excited? "It's Eric Northman, and..." The look on her face stopped me. "What?"

Sophie had a look of pure glee. "Eric. NORTHMAN? Honey, do you know how lucky you are? He was so high profile with his father's company. He is gorgeous, and wealthy, and..."

I held up a hand to stop her. "Soph, I know I'm lucky, believe me. But you need to take a breath before you pass out!"

She squeed like a giddy fangirl, and we got to talking. I told her about Eric and I, and how we got together. We chatted about her latest boytoy, and we even got around to discussing the upcoming book. Once again, she tried to convince me to do an extensive book tour, and once again, I refused. I was quite happy with my anonymity, and didn't like the idea of attracting attention. The books sold themselves, and I was happy for it.

Our meeting turned out exactly as I thought it would. It was more of a social call than anything, but I couldn't complain. If this was what I had to do to conduct business, I was happy about it!

It was earlier than I thought it would be when I found myself back in my car, following the GPS to Valhalla. I couldn't help the butterflies that were fluttering around in my tummy. I felt like such a doofus, I was a complete goner after barely 7 hours away from Eric. Help me!

The parking lot to the large building was about half-full when I arrived. I parked and after a quick glance in the mirror, I headed towards the front door. The door was propped open, likely to make it easier for the many people bustling in and out. There was a small truck parked next to the entrance, where a few men seemed to be unloading carefully wrapped pieces of art.

I took a step forward and entered the club. I gasped at how big it was. I could see it was split into two levels, the second was accessed by a large, grand staircase at the end of the room. The place was impeccably decorated with very sophisticated, yet modern décor. There was marble everywhere, with a few fireplaces, and dark, neutral colors. There were plush sofas and chairs everywhere, along with classic and modern touches. It was absolutely gorgeous, and I was completely in awe.

I was too busy staring around to notice a presence next to me. A female voice spoke very closely to my ear. "Darling, are you lost? I can certainly help you if you are." She purred at me.

I spun around to face the stranger. She was a little taller than I was, with a very slim frame. She was dressed to kill, in a black pencil skirt and cream blouse, with killer black Louboutin pumps. Her pale blonde hair was done up into an all-business french twist. Her hand was on her hip, waiting impatiently for my response. I suddenly knew exactly who this was.

"Lost? No. But I think we have a friend in common. Think you could point me in the direction of a particular tall, blond and Swedish someone?" I purred right back.

She arched an expertly sculpted eyebrow and gave a throaty laugh. "Oh, you mean the other tall, blond and Swedish one? Well damn my luck. You are too cute. Tell me, are you who I think you are?"

I was suddenly feeling a little bold. "It depends what you've heard. If it's anything about a gorgeous blonde seducing and enthralling a certain Viking of a man, then yes, that's me. If it's anything else, you didn't see me, and I had nothing to do with it."

She laughed heartily, and reached her hand out to me. "Sookie Stackhouse, I have heard so much about you. I'm Pam Ravenscroft, but I have a sneaking suspicion you already knew that."

I winked at her. "Lovely to meet you, Pam. I've heard a lot about you too. Though I think Eric was a little off about you, you're just lovely!"

"That sonuvabitch! What did he say? I swear, sometimes that man makes me sound like a dragon lady or something. I need to whup his ass just to teach him I'm a big ole sweetheart," she exclaimed, with a poker-straight face, that is until I lost it and started giggling.

"Tell you what, how bout I whup his ass for you. I think I can teach him some manners, you leave that up to me. Now, where is he, anyway?" I looked around.

"He's finishing up training some of the waitresses. I should warn you, he's had a hell of a day. Despite being the big boss man, some of the girls have decided to shamelessly throw themselves at him. Happens all the time, that man is far too pretty for his own good!" She threw her hands in the air, in mock frustration. She went on, "I can see those little skanks have nothing on you, sugar. Go show 'em who he belongs to." She pointed across the floor, to one of the four bars. Pam patted me on the shoulder and shooed me over.

I could see Eric, seated on one of the stools, with five girls around him, listening intently. They all had dreamy looks in their eyes, and I could see the frustration in Eric's, looking like he kept having to repeat himself. Poor thing. All that attention. Tsk tsk.

I cleared my throat loudly when I was about ten yards away, and they all looked at me. Eric's expression went from annoyed to practically beaming. He rose from his stool and moved to close the distance between us. "Sookie!"

I decided to go for it, and jumped into his waiting arms. He lifted me off the ground, and I instantly warmed from his tight embrace.

He moaned a little, then put me down. I left my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. He pulled me closer against him, and I could feel how happy he was to see me. Good lord, I couldn't get enough of him.

"Lover, I am so happy to see you. Come with me, I want to make sure the employees know you." He pulled me along toward the now thoroughly disappointed ooglers.

He addressed the girls in general, with a now stern boss-man voice. "Ladies, this is Sookie, she is my girlfriend. I'm sure she will be here often, please make sure you remember her, and get her anything she wants. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. Does everyone understand?" Nods all around.

I was a little embarrassed, but at the same time, it was nice to feel important. Especially to Eric.

He dismissed them all for the day, and I gushed to him, "Honey, this place is amazing! I can't believe how beautiful it is! I'm so proud of you." I pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Well, it was a joint effort, but Pam is the one you should be saying that to. She made most of the design decisions. I take it you two met?" He looked slightly worried.

"Yes, we met, and she is a doll, I don't know what your panties were in a twist for! I think she's great!" I exclaimed.

Instead of responding, Eric pulled me towards the "employees only" door. We walked down a dark hallway, and entered what I assumed to be his office. He shut the door behind him, and launched himself at me.

"My dearest, you are wonderful. I can't tell you how hard it is to charm Pam, but you've managed to do it in a matter of minutes. I'm extremely impressed, but I have to say, not at all shocked. You're amazing." His arms were around me, and his lips were everywhere. My lips, my face, my neck, my earlobes... unnngh.

He laughed a little and again looked down at me. "I'm sorry, dear one, you are too delectable to stay away from. Good GOD woman, you look sexy!"

I blushed a little and pecked him on the lips. When I posed and asked, "You like?" he responded with a low growl.

"Well, mister, you look downright sexy yourself. You are all kinds of yummy," I remarked at his adorkable outfit. I wanted to maul him. _What the hell is wrong with me? Hi, my name is Sookie, and I am a Sex Fiend!_

I suddenly had a truly diabolical plan. "Honey, where's the ladies room?"

Eric kissed me on my forehead, and pointed the employees' washroom out to me, two doors down the hall. I left him there, as he sat at his desk to finish up for the day.

I didn't actually need the bathroom. But I did need to remove my lacy undies without him knowing. I quickly shimmied them off, and put them in my pocket. I practically skipped back to Eric.

"That was quick," he remarked, looking up from his computer.

I just nodded, and closed the door behind me, sliding the lock into place. He leaned back in his chair, curious. I slowly walked around his desk, and moved to straddle him on the large leather office chair. His eyes were twinkling in anticipation.

I didn't have to say anything to him. Looking right into his eyes, I moved forward to kiss him, softly at first, then more intensely. I could feel his instant arousal against me, and I ground my hips into him a little. We both moaned at the sensation.

I quickly reached between us, and moved his sweater and shirt aside, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He was going commando, and his hardness leaped out at me, seemingly ecstatic to be free of the confines of his pants.

It was obvious this was going to be a quickie, but when Eric's hands slid up my thighs only to find me completely bare, he groaned, and became even more frenzied.

His huge thumb started circling my clit, just as I began stroking his throbbing shaft.

I didn't want to wait. I whispered in a ragged voice, "I need you now, baby. Take me now."

He didn't need to be told twice. He shoved himself right into me, sheathing himself completely. I nearly lost it right then, he felt so good. I rode him hard and fast, and he met me at every thrust. I was moaning into his shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly, just as he was occupying his lips on my neck to do the same. It was intense and frenzied and absolutely mind-blowing.

I could feel my walls start tightening, and Eric felt it, too. He reached between us to stroke me in fast, hard circles. With that, an explosive climax took over my entire body, convulsing so much that I took Eric over with me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, embracing each other, and whispering endearments, while trying to recover.

It was all peaceful until there was a loud pounding on the door, followed by Pam's overly amused voice. "Now that you two fuck bunnies are done, Eric, are you coming back to work? Or will you be leaving for the night? Unless you have more you'd like to share with us?" She cackled as she walked away, finding it all extremely funny.

I looked at Eric, my face now scarlet red with embarrassment. Yes, a hole to crawl into would be nice right about now. Eric just laughed it off.

"Don't pay her any mind, Lover. Let's just get ourselves cleaned up and we can go." He kissed me as we straightened clothing and hair.

I settled down a bit, but asked, "Where are we going?"

He grinned and said, "To my home. I am going to cook for you tonight, my love."

I couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry it took so long to finally update this chapter. I ran into some writer's block, but I managed to get through it, thanks to my super-great-awesome beta Northwoman (yes, you really did help!). Sometimes all it takes is a few simple words to get someone going again. Really.**

**I also have to thank my other favorite lady, Gabrielleblue. You waited patiently, here's your chapter, woman! Lol ;)  
**

**As usual, my Picasa page has been updated to show Eric's apartment... I wish I could live there with him. Right, Anne? Tee hee. **

**Okay, enough with the giddiness! On with the show!**

**Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I had come up with these characters. But Charlaine Harris did. Because of that, we give thanks. Amen.**

Chapter 14

EPOV

After the mind-blowing session in my office, I couldn't wait to get Sookie home. She had fast become an addiction for me, in more ways than one. I felt like a wild animal around her, and I knew, in a way, it was trouble. I had to learn to control myself around her, maybe not in private (she didn't seem to have a problem with that part), but when we were around other people. I felt like a teenage boy who kept getting surprised by Mr. Happy in the middle of class.

After we set ourselves to rights, we ventured out of the office together to find Pam and say goodnight. Sookie had been a little shy after Pam's declaration that she heard us, but she had immediately brushed it off. Not before I reminded her how much I wanted to make her blush like that later tonight. That little comment earned me an ass grab.

After saying our goodnights, we decided it would be easier if she followed me to my place and parked there. She felt better leaving her car in a residential parking lot rather than a bar.

My building was one that was remodelled from an old warehouse and upgraded into large loft/condo spaces. While it was nice to have my own home, I wasn't overly attached to it. I always felt like there was something missing. Not to mention the fact that it was too spacious for just one person. I was glad Sookie was there to help me break it in.

One thing I knew I was going to tell her was that despite living here a few years, I had never brought another woman home with me. I may not have been an angel, but I never felt compelled to share that part of me with one nighters, or even girls I had gone out with more than once. No one ever made me want to share anything important about myself, whether it be any information about my life, or even my own home. I wanted to make sure I was completely honest with Sookie because she deserved all that, and so much more.

I lived on the top floor of the building, which was ten stories high. It was an incredibly quiet building, which I figured was because you wouldn't find college kids or families living in spaces like these. They were owned and inhabited by single professionals, or couples.

I had Sookie park in a visitor parking space around the front of the building, then had her hop in the 'Vette with me so we could park in my usual underground parking, and take the elevator up together. I smiled and kissed the top of her head when she snuggled up to me in the elevator, nuzzling into my chest.

We walked hand in hand out of the elevator and down the hall to my front door. I gestured for her to enter ahead of me. I flipped the light switch, illuminating the open-concept space. I heard Sookie gasp.

I pulled her further into the room. "Come, Lover, let me give you the grand tour."

As we walked to our right, and I showed her the large kitchen. I always loved the black cabinets and stainless steel appliances. Did I mention I had a seriously man-inspired house?

The kitchen flowed into a dining area, which flowed into the huge living room. The shelves and storage were all black as well, and a huge, plushy L-shaped gray couch took up most of space there. The back wall was entirely windows, with a sliding glass door that opened out to a large balcony that ran along the length of the apartment, looking out over downtown Shreveport. It looked beautiful at night, with all the lights twinkling below.

"Eric, it's beautiful up here! This place is amazing!" She said excitedly. She was adorable when she got excited. She went on, with a sly look on her face. "Heeey, this balcony is so huge, I could even lay out there in my bikini. I could get a nice tan, especially if I wear a little itty bitty one..." She waggled her eyebrows at me, and laughed at my dazed look. "Honey, you've got a little drool, there," she joked, and moved to swipe her fingers at the corner of my mouth.

Great, as if I needed to think about my little goddess in a barely there string bikini, laying in the sun, her golden skin glowing and smelling divine...

_Uh oh. There goes Mr. Happy again. Is she trying to kill me?_

She giggled, knowing how much she was torturing me. I had to shake my head in a bid to regain my composure.

She was still laughing as I took her hand and guided her back toward the entrance. "More to see, my dearest. Come." I pulled her over to the staircase, and brought her up to the second floor.

The wide staircase opened to a sort of loft area, though it wasn't as open as loft spaces normally are. It wasn't a full floor, really, the only things in the second floor space were the bedroom, and master bath, which Sookie ran to explore.

Up here was where you could really see it was a converted warehouse. The ceiling was cathedral-high, with exposed pipes and ducts. The wall that the bed was up against was like the downstairs, completely windows, again with a door that led to another large balcony. It was smaller than the one downstairs, but still had enough space for some comfortable lounge chairs.

_Do not think of Sookie tanning, do not think of Sookie tanning..._

Instead of the usual window coverings, I'd had the panes frosted on the inside, from the top to about halfway down. It was more for decor than anything, as all the windows of the building were actually like one-way mirrors. We could see out, but no one could see in. It took some getting used to, but I loved it.

I casually strolled into the large bathroom, where Sookie was still looking around. I caught her standing in the shower, looking up, with her mouth open.

I startled her a bit when I spoke. "What are we looking at, dear one?" I slid my arms around her waist, making a show of following her intrigued gaze.

"This. Is. So. Cool." She didn't break her stare.

I already knew what she was looking at. I really did like my place, despite the fact that it didn't have that warm "homey" vibe to it. It was a guy's lair, though, and had some interesting touches. Sookie was staring up at my personal favorite.

The shower stall itself was more like a small glass room. You opened the door, and there were tiles in the middle, surrounded by large decorative stones. A large shower bench ran along one side, and there was one huge waterfall shower head hanging out from the far wall. But the best part? The skylight. It was fairly high up, but it was beautiful at night, when the stars were out. And during the day, it almost felt like you were outside.

I nuzzled into her neck, squeezing her closer. "We will have to make good use of it, Lover." I growled a little and kissed her cheek.

She giggled, and shook her head. "Nope. Maybe sometime later, but tonight you and I have an appointment in your tub." She pointed to the Jacuzzi tub across the room.

I definitely growled this time.

Sookie giggled and turned around to face me. A devilish look crossed her face, and she seductively leaned up and lightly licked my lips.

"Careful, Lover, you're treading into dangerous territory," I warned her, not seriously. Oh, how I wanted her to keep at it.

I gasped when she ran her hand down to my jeans and over my already aching cock. "God, woman, do you have any idea what you to do me?"

Apparently she did. Sookie turned, with a sparkle in her eye, and left the shower. When she was almost out the door, she turned back toward me, backing slowly – and enticingly – out of the bathroom. It was like she had a magnetic pull on me. I would follow her anywhere.

When I got to the doorway of the bathroom, I stopped dead in my tracks. Sookie was standing in the bedroom next to the bed, her leather jacket on the floor. She held out her hand to me, waiting for me to come to her. When I started toward her again, she moved her hands down her body, and pulled the hem up and over her head. She winked and beckoned me over, now standing in just her leather boots, lacy underwear, and matching black bra. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I yanked my sweater over my head, throwing it off into the corner. I became frustrated, realizing I had a tie and shirt to get off. Sookie reached up and gently did it for me, getting rid of them, and then my jeans. She deserved an award in clothing removal. A medal, even.

I reached out to gently stroke her cheek, and she leaned into my hand, closing her eyes in comfort.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her.

She smiled and blushed, turning my new favorite color of pink. Sookie pink.

I was standing there completely naked and at attention in front of her. We both decided she was wearing too many clothes, and as I freed her beautiful breasts from their bindings, she hooked her thumbs into the band of her tiny panties, shimmying them down over her hips.

I'll be damned if she wasn't standing there in front of me in nothing but knee-high black leather boots. _Someone fucking pinch me. _

She moved to unzip them, but I stopped her, growling, "Leave them on."

She grinned wickedly, and began kissing and licking me in a frenzy. Somehow, the little vixen overpowered me, and turned me around, pushing me roughly onto the bed. I took it like any red-blooded man would. I let her.

I moved backward to the middle of my huge bed, and Sookie got on her hands and knees, seductively crawling towards me. So help my, Lord, those boots were so hot I never wanted her to take them off.

She reached me and started a trail of open-mouthed kisses up my abs and chest. "Let me take care of you, baby," she cooed.

I grabbed her neck and kissed her thoroughly. "Take me, Lover. I'm yours."

SPOV

When he told me he was mine, I couldn't help but feel a little powerful. Mine, huh? I felt the sudden urge to make him yell my name. It dawned on me that leaving my sexy boots on was making me feel a little more dominant. Funny how that works.

I started nibbling and kissing again around his neck, nipping at his earlobe. I could feel the rumble in his chest in response. Sticking out my tongue, I licked a trail down his neck, all the way to his collarbone. His breath hitched in is throat when I let the tips of my fingers ghost along his skin after me. He was ticklish, and he was doing his best to keep it together. I trailed my mouth down across his chest, stopping to lick and play with his nipples. I took one in my mouth, then the other, flicking my tongue and teeth around to really get him going. He gasped and groaned.

When I proceeded further down his chest, I made sure to lock my eyes onto his. I knew how much he loved eye contact, especially during foreplay.

I came down to his now throbbing member, and it dawned on me again how lucky I was. In this particular instance, it was purely in the physical department. He was perfect and delectable... and completely huge. I'm positive my rabbit now feels entirely inadequate. It may need therapy to get over its shortcomings.

Not wasting another moment, I licked from the underside of his balls, all the way up his shaft. Eric moaned and put his hand on my head. I couldn't hide the smile that crept across my lips, and I took him in my mouth as far as I could, while wrapping my hand around the base of him. I moved slowly, swirling my tongue around him as I moved up and down, swallowing each time he hit the back of my throat. Eric moaned and gasped, clutching my hair as I worked him up. Every few seconds, I would take him out of my mouth completely, and just flick my tongue over his sensitive tip like a lollipop. It was driving him crazy, I could tell by the way his fingers tightened in my hair, and the way he grumbled deep in his chest. I was bringing his inner caveman out, and I had no problem with it. It was exciting me to no end.

"Sookie..." He growled one last time before he launched himself at me, pulling me up by my arms. He assaulted my mouth as if he was dying and I was his only life source. He pulled me onto his hard, warm body, and I panted in anticipation of what was to come.

A moment later, he used his considerable strength to flip me over onto my back, his lips never leaving mine.

Suddenly, everything slowed down. He took a moment to look longingly into my eyes, and it was a moment I wished I could freeze in time. No one had ever looked at me the way he did. I felt it all the way down to my very soul. Everything about it was right.

"Lover..." He whispered, caught in the moment as well.

I stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Make love to me, Eric. Let me feel you. I need you."

A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips in understanding. I could feel his considerable length grinding up against my soaking wet folds. He teased a little first before moving his hips to line us up. His eyes never left mine, and as he brushed his fingers along my face, he slowly pushed himself inside. We both gasped at the feeling. I almost couldn't take how good he felt, how he filled me up in a way that made me feel so complete.

Eric went still for a moment, still looking down at me. He was wearing the same expression I was.

I suddenly felt tears coming to my eyes, but they didn't spill over. I was overwhelmingly happy, and I knew I had to tell him. "Eric... I... I..." I stuttered, but went on. "I love you."

The look that crossed his face told me I didn't have to worry about what I said. It was a look of relief, and utter joy. But I went on, "I know it's so soon, and we haven't known each other very long, but I can't help it, I just feel so..." I rambled, but he silenced me with a sweet kiss.

"Sookie... you don't have to explain. I already know how you feel. I love you. I felt it as soon as I met you. I don't care about anything else. I love you." He laughed quietly with me, and brought his lips to mine once again. "My love, you have made me so happy. Let me show you."

With that, he began to thrust, slowly and deliberately, as deep as I could take him. He kissed me everywhere, my lips, my neck, and along my jawline. His lips traced down my collarbone, and down my breasts. He took my hard nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking, and his teeth biting enough to make me gasp. I raked my nails along his muscular back, trying to keep him as close as possible.

I whimpered softly when he pushed his upper body up and off of me, but he didn't stop the achingly slow thrusting. He lifted my left leg up to his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper. He put his hand around my calf, and licked the leather of my boot, all the way up to my ankle. I thought I was going to come from the sight of it.

Finding the zipper, he unzipped the boot in the same slow, seductive manner. He was driving me crazy. I suddenly just wanted him to take me, fast and hard. But he took his time, controlling himself and me. As he exposed the flesh of my leg, he kissed his way up, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. Once the boot was gone, he licked again, and lowered my leg back to the bed. He did the same thing with my right leg, and it was so slow it was almost painful.

When the boot hit the floor, he lowered his hands to grip my hips, and pulled me roughly into him, thrusting hard. I moaned loudly, gripping the blankets on the bed with everything I had. He raised me off the bed with his massive hands, and continued pumping into me, hard and fast. I thought I was going to split in two, but it felt so wonderful I could have cried. Instead, I cried out his name, over and over.

I could feel my body begin to tighten, and my breath sped up, matching Eric's. I knew he was close, too. He moved his hands up to mine, and linking our fingers, he pulled me upright to him, so I was sitting on his folded legs. His arms snaked around my waist, and I held him closely around his neck.

He crushed me to him, my breasts feeling the friction against his chest, as we panted together. I rode him hard, revelling at how deep I could take him. When he reached between us to stroke my clit, I came apart, coming harder than I ever have before. He followed as soon as my muscles started contracting, and he was grunting my name, with other words I didn't understand, in Swedish. I threw my head back, screaming from the sheer magnitude of the wave of pleasure we were riding together.

As our mutual orgasms levelled out, Eric managed to stay upright, holding me tightly against him, despite the fact we were both breathless and sweating.

Eric looked at me, brushing the matted hair back from my face. "You've made me so happy. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and sighed. "I love you, too, Eric Northman." I kissed his lips softly, breathing him in, basking in the feeling that all was right with the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm baaaack! And with me, I bring a chapter of complete fluff and lemons, just for you!**

**I wanted to say something I don't really say enough. You guys are amazing. Seriously! I can't thank you all enough for your kind words of encouragement, your reviews, and alerts. It makes me so happy when I see that kind of response in my inbox. You all make me want to write, and you make we want to be a better writer. So thank you, it means the world to me.**

****I will not cry, I will not cry****

**Okay, pulling it together. I must once again thank my two favorite ladies. First, my beta Northwoman, you are wonderful! And my friend, GabrielleBlue, who encourages me and helps me with little plot bunnies. Thank you!**

**Any mistakes left are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Wondering if I should write a love letter to Charlaine Harris. She gave us the Viking, and for that, she should be worshiped!**

Chapter 15

EPOV

I was still wrapping my head around what had just happened between us. She told me she loves me. _Sookie loves me! _

After we reluctantly pulled ourselves apart, Sookie collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. I got up and stumbled into the bathroom to quickly wash up, grabbing a warm washcloth so I could do the same for Sookie. It was the least I could do.

She sighed contentedly as I ran the warm cloth over her. I could tell she was wiped out, so I decided to cuddle with her for awhile, then I would let her sleep while I went to prepare dinner.

After pulling back the covers, I lifted her up to the pillows, then pulled the blankets up over both of us. She immediately moved to my side, snuggling into the crook of my arm to rest her head.

I felt wonderful. Never in my life had I felt so at peace, or so happy. It almost felt as though, for the first time, I was complete. I was never letting this woman go.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, as I lazily stroked her soft curls. When I looked down at her, Sookie was smiling softly. She dozed at first, then drifted off, her breaths deepening and evening out.

I carefully pulled out from under her sleeping form, resting her head on the fluffy pillow. Kissing her head, I whispered, "Sleep now, my angel." I couldn't think of a more appropriate term of endearment.

I pulled a pair of sweats out of my dresser drawer, slipping them on before I padded downstairs.

I started pulling out ingredients to make our dinner. Though I had been quite busy today, I was especially glad I had the foresight in the early afternoon to run to the grocery store for what I needed for the evening. I wanted to take care of Sookie the way she had taken care of me all weekend. Okay, that and I wanted to impress her with my culinary savvy. Sue me!

I started boiling noodles and chopping vegetables to make some pad-Thai. I even had my very own wok. Figuring it would be ready in a very short amount of time, I let the noodles boil and the wok heat up. I then went to work setting the table for two, as well as lighting the many candles around the apartment. I may be a guy, but I can appreciate atmosphere. There were a few in the living room, on the dining room table, and on the kitchen island.

Grabbing my iPod from my desk in the corner of the living room, I docked it into the stereo, and selected an album, settling on Mark Lanegan and Isobel Campbell's "Ballad of The Broken Seas". It was definitely romantic, and, I thought, incredibly sexy. Much like the sleeping beauty in my bed.

Twenty minutes later, I had all the ingredients chopped, the chicken ready to go, and the noodles drained. I washed my hands thoroughly, then took the stairs two at a time to wake Sookie for dinner.

The darkness of the bedroom was inviting, but what caught my attention was the way the moonlight shone down on Sookie's face. She was so peaceful sleeping there, cuddled into my pillow. Her golden hair was brushed away from her face, and her features glowed in the dim light.

I walked quietly over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. I whispered her name quietly to wake her up. "Sookie." She didn't budge. I reached down and softly stroked her cheek. "Wake up, my love."

A little smile crept across her face, and her eyes fluttered open to look up sleepily at me. "Hi, baby." She frowned a little. "Are you really here?"

I couldn't help grinning. "Yes, of course I'm here! You're in my apartment, remember?" I laughed.

She moaned and giggled softly. "Just making sure I wasn't dreaming." She yawned a little and I thought it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"No, Lover, you weren't dreaming. Now come on, I need you up, our dinner is just about ready. And, umm..." I lifted the sheet to look at her gloriously naked body, "Feel free to come as you are."

She squealed playfully and covered herself up again. "Ha! Nice try, buddy!"

I laughed and leaned in to kiss her lips, then her forehead, before getting up and going back downstairs to finish dinner.

All I needed to do was put all the ingredients together in the wok to cook and season it. Pretty simple. I also uncorked a bottle of white wine for us to drink.

Ten minutes later, our meal was almost ready, and Sookie came downstairs. In one of my sky-blue button-down shirts. And nothing else. I nearly dropped the wok.

She laughed at my expression. Walking over to me, she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed. "Mmmm, smells delicious! Can I do anything to help?"

"Not a chance, I just need you to sit down and relax." I reached around and patted her on the ass, scooting her away.

Plating our meals, I brought them both over to the table, placing one in front of Sookie, and the other down in front of me. I poured a glass of wine for each of us, as she waited patiently to eat.

"I have to say, I'm very impressed, Mr. Northman. I love a man who can cook." She winked at me as she took a sip of wine.

"Oh, you love it, do you?" I said playfully.

"Mmm-hmm." She leaned over to me, kissing me sweetly on the lips. I could taste her sweetness, mixed with the wine.

She pulled back and went to grab the utensils, realizing there were only chopsticks. A defeated look came over her face. "Ummm, honey? Can I have a normal set of utensils? I can't..." She picked up the chopsticks and held them awkwardly, looking as if she'd never done it before.

I chuckled as I got up to get some for her. "You know, it's not that hard. I could teach you," I offered, handing her the more familiar knife and fork.

"Maybe another time. I'm way too famished to fight for my food tonight!" She said, digging into her plate.

We ate and chatted a little more about our day. I noticed, with great enjoyment, that Sookie moaned with every bite. I was extremely happy I could impress her with my culinary skills.

Once we finished, she insisted on clearing the plates. Grabbing our glasses of wine, I moved over to the living room, installing myself on the couch. She snuggled in next to me, finding that nook under my arm that had quickly become hers. We basked in the candlelight, and the quiet music coming from the stereo.

"I want you to know something," I started.

She turned her head up to look at me, and I went on. "You are the first woman I've ever had here. Except for Pam, anyway."

"What? How long have you lived here?" She looked at me questioningly.

"A few years. I never really felt compelled to share my home with anyone. I never thought I'd ever meet anyone I could trust, and care about enough to open up to."

She reached up to stroke the side my face, and a look of complete warmth shone in her eyes.

"When I said I love you, Sookie, I really meant it. There is something about you that makes me want to be a better man. I want to show you how special you are, I want to live everyday proving my love to you. I want to make you happy."

There were tears in her eyes now, but she was smiling, almost in disbelief.

"I know you went through a lot before, but I would never hurt you like he did. You're beautiful and smart. You're generous and caring. You, my love, are everything I could ever hope for. I don't care if anyone tells us it's too soon. I know how I feel. I love you, with all my heart."

Tears were streaming down her face, but it didn't upset me because I knew it was out of happiness.

She shook her head at me. "How did I ever luck out with you? You are such a wonderful man, Eric, and I'm so grateful that you can share yourself with me. Whatever happened to make you feel you couldn't trust anyone... just know that you can tell me anything. I will never judge you. I will only support you, and love you."

I closed the couple of inches between us, taking her face into my hands, kissing her sweet lips, softly and first, then more passionately. I couldn't believe the angel in my arms was really mine.

SPOV

I wrapped my arms around Eric, holding him close. I knew I could love this man every day for the rest of my life. But as of now, I was just happy he loved me back. That was more than enough.

I settled my head into his lap, and we talked for awhile. He stroked my hair, and I felt the warmth of his body, feeling the comfort of his embrace.

We started to talk about the opening on Friday, when I asked, "Hey, is anyone from your family coming? Is your Dad going to be there? He's still in town, right?"

He nodded. "He should be there. I spoke to him today, and he said he had business in New Orleans until Friday, but he should be back in time for the party. I'll admit, I'm a little surprised he's showing interest, though."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, you might say he was a little... disappointed, when I left Odin. It was his wish for me to eventually take over the family business, but it bored the shit out of me. My life's dream really wasn't dealing with computer technology, thank you very much. Not in any aspect." He mocked a yawn.

I rolled my eyes, agreeing with him. "I know what you mean. The douche was a complete techie, and not in a way that was amusing. He talked incessantly about it. I was bored to tears! Maybe that was just him, though. Hmm..." I tapped my chin, as if to ponder it.

"What made you settle with a guy like that? I just met him once, but I could see you're completely out of his league!" He laughed.

I smiled, but I shook my head. "Ahh, I don't know. I guess I'd gone so long without anyone, when he finally came along, he made me feel special. He did at first anyway. Then it quickly turned into me feeling like a possession. Then after that... well, he wasn't very nice to me. I really figured I'd be alone forever after him. It hurt me so much, even if I was the one who finally ended it. Though breaking his nose was really satisfying." I chuckled.

"Shit, remind me never to cross you! Not that I ever could. I'll never understand how any man could ever take you for granted." He was too sweet for words.

"Okay," I laughed. "Enough talk about whatshisface. Back to your Dad. So, have you two been okay since you left the company?"

"We weren't for a few months after, but once he saw that I had a solid plan for the club, he actually helped quite a bit. He is extremely supportive about it now, and because he sees I'm happy about it, we've actually gotten a lot closer."

I couldn't help saying "awwwwww".

"You know, I told him all about you. He is really excited to meet the woman who finally tamed me. His words, not mine."

"You know, baby, I think I did tame you. Famous ladies' man Eric Northman finally settles with one woman... that's a headline, if I do say so myself. In fact," I ran a finger down his muscular chest, "I think I have you wrapped around my little finger."

A look of lust suddenly crossed his face, turning his blue eyes dark. "I think you're right, Lover. Your wish is my command."

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into me to lick his lips, teasing him mercilessly. Then, sitting up, I pulled him to stand up with me.

"Baby, let's go outside."

He cocked an eyebrow, then said, "You do know it's a little chilly out there. However will you keep warm when you're dressed like this?" He asked, running his large hand down my body.

I swayed seductively toward the balcony door, and answered, over my shoulder, "Well, I suppose you'll have to keep me warm, then. LOVER." With that, I stepped outside.

Wow, it really was chilly out here! Okay, it's Louisiana, but it was fall now, and it was nippy. I leaned against the railing of the balcony, and enjoyed the view of downtown Shreveport.

Eric's strong arms wound around me, and I couldn't resist the feel of his hard, muscled body against mine. I leaned back into his warm skin, and ground my hips back and up into his already rock-hard member. I wasn't wearing panties, and since he was only wearing sweatpants, the friction felt amazing.

He groaned deep in his chest, and put his hands on my hips, to pull me back into him even harder. A little moan escaped my mouth. How did this man manage to turn me into a total sex kitten practically overnight? Oh, right, he was a freaking sex god. Meow.

I reached back around him with both hands, and snaked them under the waistband of his pants, taking his gorgeous ass firmly in my grip.

He exhaled, moaning slightly, grinding his hips even harder against me. I was dripping wet by now, my sex throbbing almost unbearably, needing the relief only he could provide me.

Suddenly he left me, and I whimpered at the loss of his warmth. I turned to see him pull one of the patio loungers up to me, gesturing for me to stand on it. It wasn't very high off the ground, but it was enough to bring me almost up to his level, so he didn't have to stoop as much to line us up properly.

I gripped the top rail of the balcony and held on, looking out over the city's skyline. He attacked me from behind once again, his hands touching me everywhere, leaving a trail of burning heat everywhere they went. I leaned back into him as his hands moved lower, while my vice-grip on the railing remained intact.

I could feel Eric's lips close to my ear. He nipped at my neck and earlobe, breathing heavily as he whispered, "Do you want me, Lover? Do you need me as much as I need you? Tell me. Tell me what you want from me." His long, thick fingers slipped over my slick folds from the back, teasing me even more. "Mmm, so wet for me, Lover. Tell me what I want to hear."

I arched my back from the feeling of his fingers, which were now stroking my hyper-sensitive clit, and spreading my juices around. I managed to moan an answer to him. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me right here, take me hard. I need you... I... ahhhhh... love you... take me... aaah..." I lost all coherence after that.

I could feel him slip his pants down, just enough to free himself for me. My legs were slightly apart as he lined himself up and entered me in one thrust. I cried out as he stretched and filled me like no other man ever could.

He started pumping in and out, so slowly at first, I wanted to cry. Before I could protest, he moved his hands down to my thighs and pushed them together, so I was now bent slightly forward, feet together. I tightened so much around him that I cried out.

He moaned in my ear before moving his hands back up to my hips, gripping them tightly, growling, "I'll give you what you want, Lover." With that, he drove into me, hard.

Over and over, he pounded, and it felt so good, I thought I was going to leave my body. One hand stayed glued to my hip, while the other moved upward to fondle my breasts. He pinched and pulled on my nipples, and I couldn't help encouraging him. I wanted more.

"Harder, baby! Yessss..." I was panting uncontrollably, feeling the heat build up in my body, begging to be released.

As if reading my mind, Eric brought his fingers around to my aching bundle of nerves, and began stroking in hard circles. It was enough to make me coil up and explode, as I cried out his name, loud enough for the entire city to hear.

My walls tightened with one spasm after the next, and it was enough to pull him right along with me. He called my name in gasping breaths as the bliss took him over, and I felt his hot seed shoot into me, deeper than I could imagine. I was contracting around him with aftershocks, still hanging onto the railing for dear life, fearing I would float away if I let go.

It was Eric who brought me back to reality, when he leaned forward to loosen my fingers. He pulled me against him, embracing me tightly as he brought us down to the lounger to recover. I turned to face him, snuggling into his side, relaxing into his warm chest.

"Wow," he gasped, still trying to catch his breath. "I never knew it could be like this."

I nodded, snuggling further into him. "Me neither." I paused. "Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Umm... that was really hot," I said sheepishly.

He laughed heartily in response, cradling me closer. "Yes, it was."

I paused another beat. "Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I love you."

He tipped my chin up to look at him. "I love you too, my angel."

He kissed my lips in the sweetest way, lightly at first, then with a little more passion. It was the kind of kiss that made me feel everything, all the love and emotion that resided between us.

I lay my head back down, feeling so right, and so protected in his strong embrace.

**A/N: I need a cigarette. Anyone? ;)**

The music Eric played in this chapter is truly amazing, albeit hard to find. Mark Lanegan is from the 90's grunge band Screaming Trees, and Isobel Campbell is Belle, from Belle and Sebastian. To be honest, even youtube doesn't have much of them, at least enough to do them justice. Look for their song "Wedding Dress" and I guarantee you will be hooked. Mark Lanegan has the sexiest voice ever! 

**I was thinking about posting a playlist for this story, but I'm not sure the best way to do that. If anyone has suggestions, let me know!**

xo Keri 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thanks for waiting patiently, I know it's been awhile since I last updated! And to show how much I love you, I swear on my entire collection of Skarsporn that I will have another chapter ready to go in the next couple days. How's THAT for ya?**

Once again, endless thanks to my lovely beta, Northwoman. You rock my socks!

Another million and a half thank you's to all of you who so graciously alerted me and reviewed the story. Your feedback is everything to me, and it makes me write faster! Ooooh, see what I did there? Eh? More reviews= quicker updates. I'm terrible, I know. I'm a review whore, I make no apologies. Mouah ha ha!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris should be worshipped. She did, after all, give us Eric and his GP. She owns all. I just wish he were mine! ;) 

Chapter 16

EPOV

We must have dozed off for awhile, because the next thing I knew, I was jolted awake with an overwhelming chill creeping all the way to my bones.

The temperature had dropped a few more degrees since we had set foot on the balcony. We shouldn't have stayed out here, but our mind-blowing outdoor encounter left us a little boneless and unable to move.

Sookie shivered in my arms, so I kissed her forehead, and shifted to move us back into the apartment. She wasn't quite awake yet, so I gathered her up in my arms, and carried her in, cuddling her closely.

Thinking it might be a good idea to warm back up before bed, I took her into the bathroom to take a hot bath.

Sookie had awakened on our way up the stairs. She smiled at me with dreamy eyes as I set her down on the counter by the sink.

Once the bath was ready, I returned to her, slowly unbuttoning the shirt of mine she still wore. As I did, Sookie traced soft kisses along my lips and neck, showing me how purely affectionate she was. Right now, it wasn't about starting anything, it was about being together.

We settled into the hot water, with Sookie in front of me, leaning back against my body. She was still incredibly exhausted, so she curled herself around me, putting her head on my chest, holding my arms where they wrapped around her body. This was my idea of heaven.

I'm not sure how long we stayed connected like this, but it was long enough for the water to start to cool. I noticed Sookie had started shivering again, so I quickly lifted her out of the tub, wrapping her in a big, fluffy towel, quickly drying myself off as well.

When I turned to where she was leaning against the counter, I noticed Sookie was clutching the towel to herself, teeth almost chattering.

"Lover, what is it? Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly concerned. I put both hands on the side of her face, realizing right away she was burning up.

She didn't answer, only shaking her head in reply. I quickly lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, settling her on the bed while I rifled through my dresser drawers to find her something warm for her to wear to bed.

I pulled out an old, long-sleeved Ramones t-shirt, and a pair of flannel boxers. I knew both would be big on her, but it was better she wear something warm, rather than sleep naked (as I 'm sure we both had originally planned).

She let me dress her, pulling the shirt over her head carefully. She leaned on me as I helped her slip the boxers up her legs, rolling the elastic waist a few times so they would stay on.

I pulled her up to the pillows, and deposited her under the blankets, tucking her in up to her chin. There was a little smile on her face as I did this, but she drifted off very quickly, not saying anything except, "Thank you, Eric."

Kissing her on the forehead, I turned to put on a pair of boxer briefs, and made my way downstairs. I noticed the time was only midnight, but decided I would join her in a moment. I filled a glass of water and shook two Advil from the bottle in the kitchen cupboard. Gathering both, I made sure the downstairs was locked up and settled, all the candles out and lights off, before going back upstairs to my little patient.

I didn't want to wake Sookie up, but I knew I should so she could take the Advil for her fever. I was worried about her, wondering how she could have gotten sick so quickly, but knew she must have been fighting something off for a few days. Sometimes, it was just the body's way of telling us to slow down.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I brushed a finger down her cheek, quietly waking her. "Sookie, my love, wake up. I need you to take this, okay?"

She whimpered a little, but opened her eyes to take the Advil. Once they were down, she handed the glass back to me. Her voice was a little raspier. "Baby, I don't feel so good. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I chuckled softly. "Lover, why are you sorry? You're sick, it's not your fault. I want you to sleep, and let me take care of you. If you need anything in the night, I'll be right here, you only need to wake me, alright?"

She nodded, and sighed as her head hit the pillow again. I moved around the bed and crawled in beside her. I spooned her little body from behind, and she cuddled back into me, pulling me closer.

Kissing her cheek, I said softly, "I love you, my angel. Sleep well."

I could feel her smile, and she whispered back, "I love you too, baby. Thank you."

We both fell asleep in moments.

It was still dark out when I awoke again, some hours later. Glancing at my bedside alarm clock, I could see it was four in the morning. Sookie was still in my arms, but she was awake, and flustered.

"Sookie? What is it? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer, but emphatically shook her head no.

I turned her in my arms and looked down at her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked a little panicked.

When I felt her forehead, I could tell her fever seemed to have dissipated. But Sookie gestured to her neck, indicating her throat was the problem.

"Your throat? Can you speak?" I asked, concerned.

She attempted to, but a raspy little croak came out. She looked frustrated, and held her throat, showing me how it hurt.

I suddenly realized I was going to have to play nursemaid to my exasperated girlfriend. I was wide awake now, and started thinking of what to do. "Alright, my love, I think you need a doctor. Is yours nearby?"

She nodded yes, mouthing the word "phone".

I understood, noting I would call for an appointment when the office opened.

"I'll call Pam and let her know what's happening, but I'll stay with you today, and take you to the doctor. I think you should stay here, though, just in case I have to go to the club later on, at least I know you'll be close, if I have to come and check on you. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded, but with a guilty look on her face.

"Oh no, none of that," I warned her. "I want you to be here, and I certainly don't mind taking care of you. In fact, it will be my pleasure. Although, it's not the way I pictured our first naughty nurse and patient role play..." I tapped my finger to my chin playfully.

She smacked me with a pillow to the face.

I laughed, and rubbed my head, "Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

She smiled. I squeezed her hand, and told her I would go downstairs to grab her phone, and make her some tea with lemon and honey. She settled back into the pillows, looking sleepy again.

In my head, I ran through a mental checklist. Call Sookie's doctor for an appointment. Call Pam to let her know I wouldn't be in, at the very least in the morning. Knowing Sookie would want some of her clothing, I would call Amelia, and see if she was working at the bar today. Since she also lived in Bon Temps, maybe I could ask her to pack Sookie a bag of her things for a few days?

A sudden thought crossed my mind. Sookie would be with me for a few days. Despite the reason, I was incredibly happy she would be here when I got home. In fact, I could think of nothing else. How wonderful would it be to come home to her every day? To wake up each morning and go to bed each night with her by my side? What if we were married?

I shook my head, realizing I had been standing in the kitchen staring off into space at the prospect of a future with Sookie. I still couldn't believe I'd only known her for a few days. It felt like years, we seemed to fit so well together. I knew where I wanted to end up with her. I made a mental note of another call I had to make today. Though I was dreading it, I knew it was something I needed to do.

I made the tea, and got Sookie's phone out of her purse (strange, it didn't seem weird to do that). I also grabbed a pen and pad off my desk in the living room. In case Sookie needed to tell me anything, at least she could write it out.

When I got back to the bedroom, Sookie was laying on her side, facing the stairs. She was miserable, but still amazingly beautiful. Her chin was resting on her fist, and she had the covers hiked up around her head. She looked like a grumpy cinnamon bun.

I couldn't help but laugh, which made her frown even more.

"My poor little patient, she's not in a very good mood, is she? I'm sorry, I'm not laughing AT you, I promise. You're just so damned cute when you're cranky!"

She made a gravelly "hmpf" noise to protest, but gave up, deciding pouting was the better way to go. She gave a little puppy dog stare and stuck her bottom lip out. How the hell could I resist that?

"Lover, you do realize you already have me wrapped around your little finger, don't you? You don't need to pout."

She cracked a smile.

"Now, here is your tea, it should help soothe your throat. I'll call your doctor soon to get you an appointment for later today. I'm also going to call Amelia to see if she can bring you some of your things from home. Are you okay with staying here for awhile?"

She crinkled her nose and smiled wider. It was possibly the cutest thing ever. She had me by the balls, and I was bloody ecstatic about it.

She saw the the pen and paper in my hand, and moved to take them from me, slowly sitting up in the process. She emerged from under the covers, her hair flying out in every direction. I smoothed it down for her as she wrote.

Showing me the paper, it said 'I'm sorry you have to do this. I hate to be a burden'.

I gave her a look, and brushed my hand on her cheek. She leaned into it, holding my hand to her face.

"You are crazy. It gives me an excuse to keep you." I kissed her forehead.

She wrote again. 'I'm already yours'.

Damn, I wanted to throw her down on the bed to kiss her. Instead, I settled on pecking her nose lightly, and handing her the tea. She took it gratefully, and started sipping.

Once she had enough of the tea, I settled back into bed with Sookie snuggled up to my side. I set the alarm for half past seven, just to give us a little more time to sleep.

I truly didn't do much sleeping. It was more dozing than anything. I was worried about Sookie, and kept going through the list of things that needed to be done in my head. On top of everything, I still had a club to open, and I couldn't leave Pam to take care of everything.

Today was my meeting with the head of the security team, who also happened to be a longtime friend. Tray Dawson was a guy I'd known for quite a few years, someone I'd gotten to know when I was working for my Dad. Tray worked security at Odin for a number of years before I arrived. Seeing him everyday when I came in to work, and when I left, we eventually got to know each other. More than once, we'd meet up after work on a Friday, to prowl the town together. Pam always laughed at us, saying we had a bromance. I guess she was kind of right. Even though she was, and still is, my best friend, sometimes a guy needs another guy to hang with, you know?

Tray was single as well, so we'd always wind up being each others' wingman. I suppose it helps that Tray is a fairly good looking guy. Almost as tall as me, built, scruffy, dark hair with gray here and there. The ladies seemed to love it, saying more than once it made him look "distinguished".

Tray left Odin right before I did, wanting to start his own security firm. He basically finds guys wanting to work in the private sector, for establishments who want more than just your run-of-the-mill bouncers. Since Valhalla is more upscale, I knew who we'd be going to for all our security needs.

I was scheduled to meet with Tray late in the afternoon to go over the specifics of the club, basically to map out how many men we needed a night, and where they should be set up. It wasn't anything that couldn't be done from home, so I'd give Tray a buzz later on to ask him to meet me here instead of at work. I knew he wouldn't mind.

I realized in my head, maybe I was overreacting a little to Sookie being sick. I'm sure she'd be fine on her own. I just felt so protective of her. Besides, I rationalized, it was just a few extra phone calls on her behalf. Nothing I couldn't handle.

Letting Sookie sleep, I got out of bed and showered, getting ready for the day. I threw on a collared, navy blue, long-sleeved rugby shirt, and jeans, adding a pair of white Adidas. I didn't need to dress up at all today, so I went for comfort.

By eight, I started making my calls. Sookie's doctor fit her in for an emergency appointment at 1.

I called Pam to let her know what was happening, and she was surprisingly sympathetic.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, we're almost caught up here." She sounded calm and almost... caring?

"Who are you and what have you done with Pam?" I joked into the phone.

"My dear Eric, I do have a heart, you know. Besides... I like Sookie, she's a sweetheart. I still don't know what she's doing with you, but I'd like her to stick around. I want you to make sure she's alright. Is that so hard to believe?"

Holy crap, she was serious. I never doubted she'd like Sookie, I mean, who wouldn't? But to this extent?

"Pam, you surprise me, but in such a great way. I love you, you know that?" I said sincerely.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, and stop being such a pansy! I have feelings, but I'm not a total mushball. Go take care of your girl, call to let me know how she is later. And Eric?"

"Yes, Pam?"

"I love you, too, shithead."

I laughed and hung up the phone. That Pam.

My last call was to Amelia. I used Sookie's phone, since she had her on speed dial.

It rang three time before a muffled voice answered. "Mmph, this better be good."

"Amelia? I'm so sorry to wake you, it's Eric."

"Eric?" She perked up. "You're calling from Sookie's phone, is everything alright? Is she okay?"

"Oh, yes, well, sort of. Sookie is at my place, and she seems to have come down with some sort of throat infection overnight. She can't really talk, so I'm making the rounds for her. But I have a favor to ask, if that's okay."

"Oh, I knew that girl was over doing it. She catches more bugs than anyone, I'm telling you. So what's the favor?"

"Well, she's going to stay here in Shreveport with me, so I can keep an eye on her. I made an appointment for her doctor at one today, but she doesn't have any clothing to wear, and no toiletries or anything. I was wondering if..."

She jumped in, already on top of my train of thought. "Yup, I'll go to her house to pack a bag for a few days for her. And I can bring it with me, I'm working at Merlotte's today for the lunch shift. You can swing by to pick it up, I should be there around 11 or so. Does that work?"

"Amelia, you're a lifesaver. Thank you so much for this. I'll be in around 11, then."

"Hey, no worries. Sook would do it for me. Take care of my girl, okay?"

"I promise, I'll guard her with my life." I knew I would.

After giving Amelia my cell number in case she wanted to check up on Sookie, I hung up and sighed. There was one more call I had to make, and I knew I couldn't avoid it. Better to do it now and get it out of the way.

Dialing the long number, I waited as the call connected.

When the familiar voice picked up on the other end, I took a breath and spoke.

"Hello, Mother."

**A/N: How you like them apples? ;)**

***Keri giggles and runs away* **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, am I true to my word, or what? Hey, I never mess around when betting in Skarsporn!**

Here's a kind of transition chapter. For those who want lemons... be patient my darlings! Remember our poor Sookie is a little under the weather, let her recover a bit before they jump each other's bones again! Don't worry, it won't be too long, I promise ;)

Thanks to my super speedy beta, Northwoman. I love making you dance around the room!

Also, to GabrielleBlue, for always making me laugh. You keep my spirits up, and therefore you are awesome. 

**I keep forgetting to mention, I have added the story playlist to my profile! Check it out, a few of my favorites are in there. **

**And FINALLY... as always, thank you everyone for your ability to make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Your reviews and alerts keep me motivated, I can't thank you enough for your support. xo**

**Disclaimer: Maybe one day Charlaine Harris will let me trade places with her. Then I would own Eric Northman and his GP. Then I could have my way with him. What's that? Yes yes, I know he's fictional. Really! ;)**

Chapter 17

SPOV

I was miserable. And really, I only had myself to blame. I'd really been overextending myself in the last months, running back and forth between meetings and working at Merlotte's. I wasn't allowing myself enough rest. In fact, the last few days with Eric had been the longest amount of time at home I'd had in awhile.

No matter. I would have to get over this, and take better care from now on. Hell, with a nurse like Eric, I'm sure I'll be back to my old self in no time.

I chuckled internally at the thought of Eric in one of those little nurse hats.

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed the sun had risen. Well, I suppose it had. It was overcast outside, and looked like it was going to rain. Why does bad weather always make you feel worse?

Eric wasn't in bed with me, but I assumed he'd gotten up to start his day. I felt a little twinge of guilt again, thinking I was disrupting his plans. However when I quickly remembered how he'd insisted it was what he wanted, I felt a little better.

I rolled over to glance at the clock on the nightstand, noting it was now approaching ten. I stretched and sat up in bed, noticing a slight throbbing in my head, and a sharp pain in my throat. Lovely.

I steadied myself to stand and pad into the bathroom to relieve the nagging fullness of my bladder. Glancing in the mirror, I straightened myself out a little, happy that for someone who felt like crap, at least I didn't look too bad. _Thank you, oh glorious gene pool. _

Looking down, I saw for the first time what I was wearing. Eric's blue flannel boxers, and a black Ramones t-shirt. I rolled the sleeves up a few times, so they weren't hanging over my hands Being in Eric's clothing made me feel nice and warm, and I knew it wasn't only because I was covered up. They smelled like him, and it made me feel all fuzzy.

Feeling the very strong need for a hug from my very own tall, blond and gorgeous, I made my way over to the stairs and started down.

I could hear Eric in the living room. He was on the phone, and he sounded pissed. What about, though, I couldn't tell, as he was speaking what I assumed to be rapidfire Swedish. He was facing the windows, phone to his ear, while his other hand was curled into a fist. My honey was not happy.

He was suddenly quiet, listening to whomever was on the other end. I approached him, wanting to calm him and make him feel better.

He must not have heard me coming, because when I reached out to stroke his arm, he jumped slightly. When he turned to look down at me, his expression went from frustrated and angry, to warm and loving. I was happy I could do that to him.

He extended his arm out to me, offering the hug I so needed. I snuggled right into him, arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest. I really loved our height difference, finding it somehow made me feel safe.

Now that I was here, he softened his tone of voice. He continued with a few more words in Swedish, then ended with, "Thank you. Goodbye, Mother."

I knew from what he already told me that he didn't have a good relationship with his mother. He hadn't seen much of her since she left his Dad and moved back to Sweden. He never really explained much more about it, though. I didn't push, knowing if he wanted to talk about it, he would when he was ready.

He set the phone down on the desk next to us, and wrapped his other arm around me. He didn't say anything for a minute or two, but I was content to just bask in his warmth and listen to his heart beat.

"Sookie?" His deep voice broke the silence.

I pulled slightly back to look up into his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Lover? Is it any better?" He looked down at me with concern on his face.

I shook my head no, knowing my voice was still MIA.

He surprised me by bending down and sweeping me up in his arms, declaring, "Well, we can't have our patient out of bed. Back up you go, young lady!"

I was grinning widely, giggling in that weird, I-have-no-voice way, as he ran back upstairs, depositing me on the bed and under the covers once more.

He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed, leaning over me with one arm. Brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes, he said, "So, that was my mother on the phone. I was a little upset, but I hope you understand, she's not the easiest person to communicate with."

I rubbed his arm to show support, and leaned sideways to get the pen and pad of paper. I wrote 'I'm sorry. You know I am here if you want to talk about it, but you don't have to if you aren't comfortable'.

He smiled when he read it, but shook his head, and started talking.

"Right before my mother left my Dad and I, things were bad. Really bad. My father moved us here so he could start his own company and give us a different experience. It was a wonderful opportunity for him, and I was always excited about it. Not my mother. She decided she was miserable from the get go, and frankly, she made Dad and I pay for it dearly. She started drinking, saying there was nothing else for her to do here. She became verbally abusive. I won't repeat what she used to tell me, but it was enough to really do a number on me. She constantly accused my father of cheating on her, which I know for a fact he would never do. God, he loved her. But she tore him apart.

"Less than a year after we came here, she declared she didn't love us anymore, and left to go back to Sweden. She said she missed the social status we had there. Her own family was extremely well off to begin with, but I think she really missed being the center of the social universe. While she kept her married name, she completely separated herself from us in every other way possible. I'll get a call once in awhile, and all she usually does is berate me for every single one of my life choices. First it was school, then my lack of serious girlfriends, then leaving Odin, opening the club. She's toxic. And I still let her get to me. It's just hard to have to deal with her."

I felt so awful. How anyone could treat Eric that horribly, I couldn't understand. Lord, no wonder he never got close to anyone! For a mother to do that to her child, to make him feel worthless...it broke my heart. I stroked his cheek, trying to send my love to him.

A smile crept across his lips, as he continued. "But I can't tell you how excited I am for you to meet my Dad. He's everything to me. And now, so are you. He will love you, my angel. I can't wait to have you on my arm on Friday. Which is why I need to nurse you back to health before then!" He laughed.

He brought my hand to his lips, and kissed it lightly, moving to the inside of my wrist.

I beamed up at his beautiful face, and mouthed 'I love you'.

"I love you, too, my angel."

He sat with me a little longer, letting me know when my appointment was. Glancing at the clock, he announced he needed to meet Amelia at Merlotte's to get my things for me.

As he got up, he asked, "Would you like me to run a bath for you? You could relax a little before you get dressed, I shouldn't be too long."

I nodded, and Eric leaned down to kiss my forehead before dashing into the bathroom. I couldn't get over how he was jumping through hoops to make sure I was taken care of. He was adorable.

He bound back into the bedroom, letting me know the tub would take a couple more minutes to fill, and to keep an eye on it. He kissed my cheek quickly before leaving.

A few minutes later, I was sinking into the steaming tub, relishing the warmth of the water. I basked in it, letting my eyes close as I drifted into a light sleep.

EPOV

Grabbing my keys, wallet and cell phone, I locked the apartment door behind me, and set off for Merlotte's.

I was feeling a lot lighter for some reason, after explaining some things to Sookie. I knew she'd be understanding, but it was still hard for me to talk about. I never gave my mother much thought. Truthfully, I don't think she really deserved it. No parent should ever make their child feel like she made me feel. I'd like to say I'm completely over it, but the marks she made have never really gone away. I knew deep down that was probably why I never let myself get close to a woman before. I didn't trust easily because of her.

Sookie just made it so easy for me, though. I couldn't ask to be with a better woman.

I was a little surprised she didn't ask me why I was calling my mother to begin with, but I suppose she didn't want to pry. I'm glad she didn't ask, though. If she did, then I'd have to lie in some way, and I didn't want to do that, even if it was for a greater good.

As I got in my car, I thought back to the phone conversation. I hadn't called to make small talk with my mother, nor did I call to catch up. I needed something from Sweden that was rightfully mine.

"Mother, I hope you're well," I'd said into the phone, as calmly as possible.

"My darling son, to what do I owe this pleasure? But make it quick, I have a late lunch with friends in an hour."

My mother, ever the charmer.

"I'm calling because I need a small favor from you. I need you to send me Mormor's ring. You know the one."

There was a long pause on her end of the line. I'd done it. I'd finally rendered my mother speechless.

When I was twelve, my grandmother, my mother's mother, passed away. We had always been quite close, and I was lucky enough to have her nearby while growing up. I was greatly saddened by the loss because of our close relationship, and it didn't come to anyone's surprise when she left me a most important item in her will: the engagement ring my grandfather had given her. With it, she left a note, asking that I give the ring to my true love, the one who put the light in my life and the song in my heart... the woman I would spend my life with. Back then, I'd always thought she was being overly romantic, but as soon as I met Sookie, I knew the ring would be hers.

I had to call my mother because like most of the important trinkets and heirlooms she owned, the ring was in a safety deposit box, tucked away for when I needed it. I truly never thought I would, which is why it was still there.

I pictured what it looked like. It was a large solitaire sapphire, surrounded by smaller white diamonds, with white diamonds around the white gold band. It belonged to Sookie, that much I knew. It would look beautiful on her finger.

I just hoped I wouldn't have to go all the way to Sweden to get it.

I waited patiently while my mother had a moment to contain herself.

"Why do you need it now? You've finally met someone? Who is she, what does she do? Does she come from a good family? She'd better not be after our money, I know how women are these days. How well do you know her? Does she..." She was ranting.

I cut her off. In Swedish. That's how I always knew my temper was rising.

"You can't be serious! After all this time, you have no say in my life, or in my choices! The ring is mine, and I want to give it to someone I love very much, that is all the information you need. Now, I'm asking once more, can you please send the ring to me?" I was breathing a little heavier, but I was trying my best to maintain myself.

"Listen here, my darling. You are still my son, and your choices reflect this family, most importantly, ME. How would it look to everyone here if they found out my son was marrying some cheap floozy? So yes, you WILL tell me everything, or I..."

I cut her off again. I'd had it. Just like every other conversation I had with her, this one needed to end.

"You listen, Mother. I think sending me a bloody ring is the least you can do, considering the kind of parent you've been to me over the years. I could care less what you think of me, all I know is I'm proud of the life I've made for myself, no thanks to you. The woman I want to give it to is a god-damn saint compared to you. I don't even deserve her, but luckily for me, she loves me. I'm asking you one last time, can you send me the ring, or will I have to MAKE you?"

I was a little startled when Sookie was suddenly at my side, stroking my arm, trying to soothe me. Despite the language barrier, it didn't take much to figure out I was upset. I opened my arm to her, inviting her into my embrace. It was alright. I needed to hold her, and she wouldn't understand what I was saying, so I was safe.

My mother spoke again, this time, in a completely different, calmer tone. "Eric, you are my son, I will always be concerned for you. You're right, maybe it's none of my business, but I will always be concerned. But nevermind all that. I will ship the ring to you. I'll pick it up on my way out. I hope you will be happy."

Damn right I was. But something about this wasn't right. She gave in too quickly. To anyone else, it might be unnoticeable, but I knew her too well. Something was up.

As I said goodbye, I knew I'd have to deal with whatever came up. But as long as I got the ring, none of it mattered. I knew I would be giving it to Sookie, hopefully in the near future.

Before I knew it, I was pulling into the Merlotte's parking lot. It almost empty, being only eleven or so. I quickly got out and went inside.

Sure enough, I spotted Amelia and Tara behind the bar, doing some prep work, slicing limes and lemons.

Tara spotted me first. "Hey, Eric! How you been?" She wiped her hands on her apron and came around the counter to hug me. It took me by surprise, but I was glad for it. I was very happy Sookie's friends liked me.

Amelia followed suit, adding, "Good to see ya, handsome! How is our patient? Not giving you too much grief, I hope?"

When I looked back and forth questioningly at them, they burst out laughing.

Tara shook her head, explaining, "Sookie is the worst when she's sick! She's whiny and pouty. She's so used to taking care of everyone else, she doesn't know how to relax herself. Makes for a terrible patient, if you ask me."

I laughed, but was quick to defend Sookie's honor. "She's fine, actually. She's letting me take care of her, she hasn't said a word. Then again... she's also lost her voice..."

They lost it again, and I joined in, all in good fun.

I chatted awhile with Tara while Amelia ran back to the office to get Sookie's travel bag. Handing it to me, she explained it's contents: a few days worth of clothes, toiletries, and essentials, as well as her laptop and charger, which I hadn't thought of. Just in case inspiration struck.

As I was leaving, I reminded them again about the plan for Friday night. They were very excited for the opening, which made me very happy. I knew we'd have a great time.

I said my goodbyes, and made my way back to the car. On the short drive back, I decided after Sookie's appointment, I would make her some homemade chicken soup. I knew she'd appreciate it.

That wonderful feeling came over me again. I was going home to my loving girlfriend.

What a difference a week makes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Umm... hi. I really hope you all don't hate me. I know it's been forever! Truth is, I was dealing with an epic case of writer's block. For some reason, this chapter didn't want to get out. So after a million rewrites, I think I've finally got it. It's always the transition chapters I have a hard time with, but they need to get out! Apologies in advance for the lack of lemons, but next chapter will make up for it. Promise!**

So, with the sympathetic shoulders of my beta Northwoman, and my buddy GabrielleBlue, I managed to get back on track. Thank you ladies, I love you longtime!

Remember to review, you guys are truly amazing and keep me going. Even when I have some bad days (which are far too abundant these days), you always manage to put a smile on my face. Kisses!

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris should know how appreciated she is. She gave us the Viking, and she deserves a million hugs from each and every one of us! :)**

Chapter 18

SPOV

As I lay in the tub, I dreamt about a bunch of random things, mostly bits and pieces of the day. Me, dancing at a Ramones concert, except they were singing in Swedish, and they weren't on a stage, it was my doctor's waiting room. It was odd.

Then the dream shifted. I was at my farmhouse, and it was a bright, beautiful summer day. I was in the backyard, planting flowers in my garden. Looking down, I could see I was wearing a long white sundress. But something was different. I ran my hand down the fabric, and could feel that I was very pregnant. I rubbed my belly, and sighed contentedly, as if this was something I was already very used to. Hearing a voice calling my name, I turned to see Eric walking from around the front of the house. He was smiling lovingly at me. I carefully got to my feet, and walked over to greet him. He took me in his arms, and I kissed him softly on the lips, saying, "Welcome home, honey."

I was jolted out of the dream by Eric's deep voice saying my name.

"Sookie... Lover, wake up," he said, stroking my cheek.

I smiled up at him, and moved to get out of the now lukewarm bath water. Eric steadied me, and held a towel out for me, wrapping me up and pulling me close.

After he helped me dry off, we went into the bedroom, to my bag on the bed. Amelia had packed a lot more than a few days worth of clothing, but I chalked it up to her being uncertain what I would need.

Surprisingly, Eric spoke up and offered to put the clothes away for me. "Don't worry, this place has much more closet space than I could ever fill," he said, matter- of- factly.

I smiled at him, knowing he understood what "making room for me" meant. It was kind of a big step for most couples, right? He didn't have to explain. He did, however, throw in a wink and that delectable smirk of his. It made me want to pounce on him, and I probably would have, if it weren't for the nagging sensation of barbed wire in my throat and feeling like I hadn't slept in days. Damn it all to hell.

I chose an outfit from the pile, something cozy to keep me warm. Dropping my towel, I shimmied on a pair of white lacy panties and matching bra, gray yoga pants, and an off-white cami. While I was putting my arms through a cozy purple wrap sweater, I looked up, noticing Eric was standing stock-still in the closet doorway, with a dark, lustful look in his eyes. I could tell he was a little riled up, the large bulge in his jeans giving him away.

When I silently started laughing at him, he dramatically put his hand over his heart and staggered backwards.

"Oh, my darling, you wound me!" He laughed.

When I shook my head, still silently giggling, he jokingly pointed an accusing finger at me. "Lusty vixen... you've gone and turned me into a hormonal teenage boy!"

I pretended to feel bad for him and wound my arms around his waist, snuggling into his warm body.

As he kissed the top of my head, he sighed. "Is it strange that I already miss the sound of your voice? I can't wait until you get it back." He put a finger under my chin, and tipping my face up toward his, he grazed his lips softly on mine.

I recoiled slightly, realizing I didn't want him to catch whatever I had. But he only pulled me back, saying he already had all my germs. It was sweet, but I still felt guilty.

Once my empty bag was stored, Eric noticed my stomach growling, so he led me down the stairs to the kitchen, guiding me to sit on one of the bar stools next to the island. After figuring out I didn't want anything complicated to eat, he quickly made me some toast and tea.

While I ate, he began pulling an assortment of vegetables out of the fridge, along with chicken and some things from the pantry.

When I looked at him as if to ask what he was making, he smiled mischievously. "I... am making your cure. Homemade chicken soup. I'm going to put it on before we leave so it will be ready by the time we get back from your appointment. Sound good?"

As if he needed to ask! I nodded happily, and blew him a kiss.

Ten minutes later, he had everything in a large soup pot, and began to let it simmer.

I couldn't help stifling a yawn, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired. I guess I was overdoing it, but we needed to get to the doctor.

With the promise of yummy soup and a nice, long nap when we got back, we left the apartment for my doctor's office.

Eric let me doze a little in the car, staying very quiet. He had his hand on my knee, and I relaxed to the feeling of him lovingly rubbing his thumb back and forth. He never asked me for directions, so I figured he must have gotten them when he called for the appointment.

I felt when the car stopped and opened my eyes, seeing we had reached our destination. Eric ran around to open my door for me.

Soon we were waiting for my name to be called in the waiting room.

Dr. Claudine Crane was a gorgeous woman. I always thought she looked like a model, she was certainly tall enough. With her long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and legs for days, I tried my best not to feel suddenly inadequate next to her. It didn't help that when she came out to call my name, she looked at Eric as if he were lunch. Eric didn't seem to notice. _Good boy_.

I pulled him with me, asking silently for him to come back with me, knowing I'd need the interpreter.

Once we were inside with the door closed, Dr. Crane looked Eric up and down again, putting her hand out in introduction. "Hello, we certainly haven't met. I'm Dr. Crane."

Eric politely shook it. "Hi, I'm Eric, Sookie's boyfriend. Good to meet you." He put his arm around me as he did this.

_Very good boy!_

Dr. Crane looked a little disappointed, but started with the general questions. "So, what brings you in today, Sookie?"

I sighed, but Eric was quick to explain. "Sorry, Doc, she seems to have lost her voice. This came on late last night. It started with the chills and a fever, and she woke up early in the morning with a sore throat, and no voice. She's been very tired, as well."

Dr. Crane started poking and prodding, taking my temperature (no fever, at least), and looking down my throat. She tsk-tsked a little when she saw how red and raw it was.

"Well, Sookie, it looks to me like you have strep throat. I'm going to do a strep test, just to be sure, but I'll give you a prescription to clear it up, as well as a throat spray to soothe it a little bit. Nothing serious, give it a few days, and it will clear right up."

I nodded. I guess it could have been worse.

She went into the supply cupboard, and pulled out the swab for the test. I hated this part. Even so, I had to stifle a laugh. Funny, how when it came to certain other things, my gag reflex was next to nothing, but for a damn q-tip getting a lab sample, I was so much more sensitive. Ha.

I coughed and gagged as she quickly finished up, putting the swab in a test tube. Eric rubbed my back for me.

"Okay, let me hand this off to the lab tech. We're pretty slow today, so we should have it back in a few minutes. Sit tight, okay?"

I nodded, and she left the room. Eric continued rubbing circles on my back, and I rested my head against him.

"See? Nothing major. We'll have you back to your old self in no time." He made me feel better.

Once again, he had me wondering what the hell I ever did to deserve him. I couldn't believe someone so kind, protective, and caring, not to mention incredibly handsome, loved little old me.

While we waited, Eric let me in on his afternoon. I was secretly happy he didn't have to leave me. He told me everything was on track at the club, and he had one meeting later in the afternoon, but they were coming to meet him at home. He explained this wasn't something he normally did, but it was just his friend Tray, so it wasn't so strange.

"If you're feeling a little better by then, I'm sure he'd love to meet you. In fact, I think he'll be even more excited to meet you than Pam was!" He laughed.

It made me happy that he wanted introduce me to everyone. I nodded at him, wordlessly saying how I'd love to meet his friend.

Another ten minutes went by, and we were in the car on the way to the pharmacy for my prescription. The test was positive, as Dr. Crane suspected, so I had to start my meds right away. At least the spray would take away some of the pain. I might even have my voice back in a short while.

We entered Eric's apartment again, arm in arm, and were met with the glorious smell of his chicken soup. I was actually starving by now, so I immediately went into the kitchen, and perched on the stool, like an eager customer in a restaurant.

Eric talked to me while we ate, telling me more about Tray, Pam, and his dad. I sat there trying to picture what his dad would look like. Would he look a lot like Eric? I smiled at the thought of a fifty-something Eric. There was something inside of me that knew I would still be here to see him at that age. I couldn't help but shiver a little. It made me happy.

I took my meds, and used the spray I was prescribed. It tasted horrible, but my throat felt better right away. Eric once again insisted on carrying me upstairs, telling me it was part of his service package. As he carried me, I peppered his face with small kisses in thanks.

He tucked me back into bed, making me feel like a little girl again. I was already exhausted from the day, and was fading out quickly. Just as I fluttered my eyes closed, Eric kissed my forehead, and I heard him whisper, "Sleep now, my angel. I love you."

As I drifted off to sleep, I felt a comforting warmth spread over me, knowing it had nothing to do with the blankets that covered me.

EPOV

By the time Sookie fell asleep, it was almost three.

I went to work on the dishes in the kitchen, and made a call to check in with Pam at the club.

"This had better be good."

"Wow, and you were so chipper this morning, Pam, what happened?"

She sighed dramatically into the phone. "Oh, nothing major. Training these imbeciles is grating on my last nerve. And if I have to hear one more question about where Mr. Hottie Bossman is, I'm going to slap somebody. Seriously, Eric, your looks are getting be a liability, here."

I tired, but couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Oh, shut up, you big fucker, as if you needed another ego boost. I sure hope Sookie knows what to do with you."

To anybody else, I'm sure Pam's words would have stung a little, but I knew better.

"Pam, my dearest, you have no idea how easily that gorgeous woman keeps me in check. I don't even think she realizes the kind of power she has over me. But I'm done for. And she'll never have anything to worry about." I paused to wait for Pam's two cents, remembering Dr. Crane's shameless advances.

"Eric... I can see why you're so smitten, but how serious are you, exactly? Be honest with me. Have you told her how you feel about her?" Pam's tone had gone serious.

"Yes, Pam, I told her. In fact, she told me first. We are on the same page, and I couldn't be happier."

"Eric, as much as part of me wants to warn you to be careful, and to take it slowly... I can't. You've gone far too long without happiness to run from it now. Now if you tell anyone I said this next part, I will kill you in your sleep... but what you've found with her? I want it, too. I want it more than anything. So I hope you know, you always have me in your corner. Really." Pam's voice was quiet and wavered a little. She was definitely not one to ever show emotion, but I always knew she had it in her, deep down. So, I decided to come clean.

"Pam, I promise I won't tell a soul that you really have a heart. And in the spirit of your honesty, I have to confess something. I made the dreaded call to Elsa."

"Holy shit, you called your mother? Why the hell would you subject yourself to that? Unless... ooooooh! Oh my god! Are you serious? You asked for the ring? Really? Holy shit!"

If I didn't know any better, I'd suspect Pam was giddy.

"Yes, I did. I'm going to do it, but not for a little while. I want it to be perfect, and special and romantic for Sookie. Christ, Pam, did you ever think we'd be having this conversation?" It baffled me, too, but I knew in my heart how much Sookie meant to me. If I got my way, I was never going to let her go.

I chatted a bit more with Pam before she had to run and check on one of the bartenders, who seemed to have slipped and fallen on her ass, after spilling one of the speciality martinis we were having them make. Knowing Pam, she just wanted to kiss it all better. I supposed Pam would now pick up the slack as resident ho, and despite her words to me earlier, I knew she'd have no problem with it.

I was sitting at my desk in the living room going over some invoices when Tray opened the front door to let himself in. We knew each other well enough, we didn't bother knocking.

He came in, and hollered in his booming voice, "Hey, buddy! Miss me?" He walked right into the kitchen and to the fridge, where he extracted a beer.

I had already hopped up, and made my way over to him. "Jesus, Tray, have you heard of an indoor voice? Sookie's upstairs sleeping!" I smacked him in the head.

A look of guilt washed over his face. He immediately quieted down. "Shit, sorry man, I forgot you mentioned that. I'm just not used to you having anybody here."

I waved him off, silently telling him it was fine. I was sure Sookie wouldn't have woken up just from that.

Tray tossed me a beer, and leaned against the counter. "So? Are you going to tell me exactly how I've lost my wingman? How the ladykiller himself has suddenly gone soft?" He grinned at me expectantly.

So, I told him everything. Well, almost everything. I left out some of the more intimate, private details, and the fact that I was going to ask her to marry me. I didn't really want anyone besides Pam knowing yet.

Tray had a glazed look in his eye, like he was either stunned, or stoned. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

Shaking his head, he coughed, then took a swig of beer. I waited for him to say something, guessing it would be along the lines of Pam's initial response.

"Holy motherfucker. This is pretty heavy, bro. I guess it's weird for me to hear, coming from you. I mean, it's great! But still weird. You feel me?" He looked a little befuddled.

I clapped him on the shoulder in understanding. "I feel ya. But she's different. Sookie is more than what I could ever hope to ask for. You'll see what I mean when you meet her. She's it. She's the one. I can't even explain it."

Tray nodded, still trying to grasp it all. I suppose I understood. I never thought one person could pull me out of my own stupor like Sookie had.

After a few minutes of man-talk, we got down to business, spreading the floorplans for Valhalla out on the dining room table. We stood over them and marked off what security we would need where. Tray agreed to the number of bodies I was looking for, and we started on costs and shifts.

Mid discussion, I stopped and looked to the stairs when I heard the sound of softly padding feet. I could see her descending the stairs, still wearing what she had on earlier. Her hair was now in a loose braid that fell down her left shoulder. Despite being sick, I was struck again by how beautiful she looked.

"Eric?" She said quietly.

Her voice was back! The sound was glorious to me. I stood up straight and went over to meet her, wrapping her in a tight hug. I kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at me adoringly. _Fuck, I could never live without this wonderful creature._

She snuggled into me, and I felt how warm she still was from her nap. She suddenly recognized we weren't alone in the room, and pulled back shyly.

Remembering my manners, I turned back to Tray, who seemed to be trying to catch flies, standing with his mouth agape.

"Tray!" I said loudly, trying to snap him out of it. He shook his head a little, then smiled warmly at Sookie.

"Tray, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my girlfriend. Sookie, this is Tray Dawson, who I am now realizing could possibly be an ape someone shaved down and threw into modern society. Shit, Tray, get it together!" I laughed at him. I knew he thought Sookie was stunning, but it wasn't in an inappropriate or threatening way.

He seemed to shake himself a little, and quickly stuck his hand out to shake Sookie's. "Pleasure to meet you, Sookie. I'm happy to meet the woman who took this one down." He laughed as he gestured over to me.

Sookie giggled, and shook her head. "Now, Tray, I certainly didn't take him down. Not today, anyway." She winked at him knowingly.

I thought I heard Tray choke a little at her suggestive answer. _God, I love this woman. _

We took a break from our business talk and sat to talk with Sookie, who was now reheating a bowl of soup, and toasting a bagel. I offered to do it for her, but she argued she felt better and needed to be moving around. I didn't stop her. I did love the way she looked in my kitchen.

In all honesty, though, I came to realize I was missing the way Sookie looked in HER kitchen. It kept dawning on me that I loved being at her place more because it felt like home. It was a place I could see us living together, being married, having kids. I could see her gardening in the yard, while I barbecued. It was a foreign feeling for me, but like everything else I had been feeling since I had met Sookie, I embraced it.

I came back down to reality and started listening to Tray and Sookie talking. To my surprise, my tough, testosterone-driven wingman was talking to my girlfriend about feelings.

"I don't know, Sookie. I've been married before, and she did a number on me. I gave her everything I had, but in the end, she still cheated on me, and left me high and dry. Maybe that's why I have a hard time letting people in."

Christ, he just met Sookie and he was confiding in her like she was his shrink. That's the effect she has on people. I should know. I kept my trap shut and let them continue.

"Well, Tray, maybe it's time for you to come out of your protective shell. There are wonderful people in this world who would love you and appreciate you for who you are. You shouldn't have to jump through hoops for someone to love you. When you find the right girl, she'll love all of you, good and bad. I promise." She leaned over and put a reassuring hand over his.

He smiled up at her, and asked, "Know anybody who'd go for someone like me?"

I knew he was only partially joking, but Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You know what? I just might. Let me get back to you on that, okay?" She winked at him again, and if I didn't see it for myself, I'd never have believed I would see Tray reduced to a puddle of mush.

Sookie went back to her soup and bagel. I was happy she was eating again, but I could tell she was tired.

I walked up behind her as she was finishing up, and put my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me, closing her eyes.

"Lover, please let me clean up. Why don't you go back up to bed, and I'll be up to see you in a little while. I want you to get better." I kissed her cheek and she snuggled back into me a little more.

She nodded and yawned, then turned around, kissing me softly on the lips. To my surprise, she walked around the island to Tray, and pecked him quickly on the cheek, wishing him a goodnight. I didn't have it in me to be jealous, as it was an almost motherly gesture (despite Tray having a good dozen years on her).

My eyes followed her as she made her way slowly to the stairs, and Tray leaned in, almost whispering, "You're a lucky sonuvabitch, Northman."

All I could do was nod, and without taking my eyes off her as she ascended the stairs, I answered, "You're damn right I am."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Holy crap, I was gone for longer than I thought! So sorry. RL has kicked my ass lately, not to mention my precious little muse flew the coop for awhile. But, with the help and encouragement of my favorite ladies, I'm back!**

Love to all who have alerted me, added me to favorites and reviewed. I'll be getting back into replying to all my reviews now, so please, don't hesitate! I love hearing from you, and it encourages me to no end. Kisses!

My lovely beta Northwoman patiently held my hand while I was completing the chapter, so thank you a million times! I added some stuff after she finished, so any mistakes left are all on me.

Happy belated birthday, Gaby! xoxo

I've updated my Picasa page to include new pics for the chapter, as well as my playlist. Links on my profile. 

**Disclaimer: Love me some Charlaine Harris. She owns all, I just wish I could be more like her. :)**

_Timeline recap:_

_Friday night: Sookie and Eric meet at Merlotte's._

Saturday: First date and sleepover at Sookie's.

Sunday: "Family" dinner at Sookie's

_Monday: Sookie meets with Sophie-Anne, tours Valhalla, meets Pam. Dinner at Eric's.  
_

_Tuesday: Sookie is sick! Doctor visit and Nurse Eric. Sookie meets Tray._

_On with the show! _

Chapter 19

SPOV

By the time I got to the top of the stairs, I felt like I had run a marathon. I suppose I shouldn't have been out of bed, but I couldn't ignore my hunger pangs, and general curiosity about Tray. Alright, I was also being a sap and wanted a nice warm hug from Eric. Sue me.

I collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

I vaguely remember Eric quietly waking me up to take the second dose of my medication. I was barely conscious as he helped me undress, gingerly pulling another one of his t-shirts over my head to sleep in. I thought it was sweet how much he loved me in his clothes.

The next day passed quickly. I slept a lot, helped along by the utter silence surrounding me in the apartment. I kicked Eric out, telling him to go to work, assuring him I'd be fine. Lord, that man was protective of me. Part of me was eating it up, but the other part was feeling guilty for keeping him from his responsibilities.

He came home at lunch to check on me, but I must have been asleep. I woke up to a note on the nightstand wishing me well, telling me how much he loved me. Next to it was a vase of white lilies. He was spoiling me, and I knew once I was back to my old self that I'd pay him back for his selflessness.

While I still wasn't feeling entirely better, I was tired of being cooped up in bed. Late Wednesday afternoon, once I'd thoroughly woken myself up with an invigorating shower, I threw on my yoga pants and another shirt of Eric's. This time, The Clash and I were getting acquainted. I loved that Eric had so many old worn-out band t-shirts, despite having an otherwise upscale wardrobe.

After some soup, I installed myself in the living room, tugging the soft afghan that hung over the back of the couch around me to keep warm. It took me a minute or so to figure out how to use the damn remote, but I was channel surfing on Eric's flat-screen in no time.

Eric came home not an hour later, to find me sipping ginger ale, thoroughly engrossed in _Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. _

"She lives!" He exclaimed, before kissing the top of my head. "Hello, Lover. Feeling better?"

I smiled up at him and nodded. "How was your day?" I snuggled into him when he sat next to me on the couch.

"More of the same, I suppose. At least now we have some reliable bartenders, the liquor orders have all come through, and the security is on top of everything. So, I can breathe, a little." He winked at me.

"Don't worry, it's a lot of stress now, but you watch, it's going to be worth it." I pecked him on the cheek, and he turned to capture my lips.

I moved so I was resting my head in his lap, and we watched the rest of the movie together. But once the credits had started rolling, I was out for the count. Eric carried me upstairs, and I woke briefly as he settled into bed next to me.

He kissed me goodnight, and whispered, "I love you, Sookie."

By the time I woke up Thursday morning, I really was feeling better. It was a little after ten, and once again, Eric had left me a note wishing me a good day. I knew how stressed out he was, despite everything running smoothly. The big night was a day away, so opening night jitters were definitely making themselves known.

Deciding to get my day started, I made myself a little breakfast, and started a load of laundry, mixing Eric's and my things. Who knew laundry would put such a dorky smile on my face?

After a nice long soak in Eric's tub, I got dressed in a long tunic-style hoodie and tights, and put away the clean clothes. After that was done, I sat on the bed, realizing there wasn't really anything to do. I was sick of TV, and I'd spent one too many hours online, scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter. It was official. I was getting cabin fever.

Deciding tonight might be a good night to "thank" Eric for taking care of me, I hatched a plan. I would drive back home to Bon Temps and have him meet me at my house after he was done at the club. I hoped he wouldn't be too tired after his long day. Something told me it wouldn't be a problem.

I gathered a few of my things to take home, but left the majority hanging in his closet. I couldn't help it. I liked the way they looked there, hanging among Eric's suits and dress shirts. I also couldn't help the sneaky smile that spread across my face as I grabbed one of Eric's white button down shirts to take with me. It smelled like him, and I was more than sure he wouldn't mind losing it.

I called Eric on the way downstairs. He must have answered his phone without checking the caller ID.

"Northman." He sounded both pissed, and stressed. Poor baby.

"Mr. Northman, this is your girlfriend. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?" I put on my most seductive voice, hoping to jar him out of his bad mood.

He sighed with relief. "Ahhh, my love, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Please, distract me from all this last-minute shit."

I giggled. "Oh, yes, sir. Your wish is my command." I knew how much he loved when I called him "Mister" and "sir". I played along, very happily.

He groaned, and I shivered. I loved the sound of that low grumble.

"You're such a tease." He chuckled.

"I know. How's your day going, baby? It doesn't sound so good."

"Ahh, nothing too crazy. Just the usual headaches, all of them boring and tedious. I wish I was at home with you, though."

"I wish you were here, too. Now, I've got something planned for later. I'm on my way to Bon Temps now."

Eric paused, and sounded disappointed when he answered, "Oh. Okay."

"Hey! I'm sorry, I was feeling so much better this morning, and I was going a little stir-crazy. But I meant I have something planned for us, tonight. What did you think I meant?" I felt a little guilty for making him worry, but sort of revelled in the idea that he loved having me around so much.

"Oh. OH! Ha. Okay, that's good. Very good." Poor thing. He was relieved. "So, you want me to come over after work, then?"

As if he needed to ask. I put on the seductive voice again. "Well, that's the idea, sir. You finish up there, then tonight, you're all mine. And honey?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Make sure you eat well today. You're going to need all the energy you can get later."

He laughed heartily. "Yes, ma'am. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you later."

I spent the afternoon cleaning at home, and running some much-needed errands. I made something simple for us for dinner, pasta with shrimp alfredo, along with a spinach salad, and a strawberry mousse for dessert.

After putting the pasta in the oven to keep warm, I darted upstairs to take a shower. I scrubbed, polished and shaved every part that needed it, then slathered myself with cocoa body butter when I was done. It may not have been summer any longer, but I loved the smell year-round.

Standing in front of my dresser, naked as the day I was born, I selected my special outfit for the evening. I was intent on making Eric fall to his knees in front of me, and I was positive this would do the trick. The lingerie consisted of a bra and matching panties, both pale pink and white, with an attached garter belt and thigh highs. I'd picked it up at Frederick's of Hollywood the last time Tara, Amelia and I had gone. It was sweet and girly, all pink and ruffled, but it was incredibly sexy as well. I particularly loved the garter belt and sheer white thigh highs. Very sexy.

Once I was properly assembled, I ruffled my hair, letting the air-dried waves tumble down my back. I spritzed a little perfume on my wrists and in my cleavage, applied some black mascara and pink lip gloss, and grabbed Eric's pressed white shirt from its hanger.

As I examined myself in the full length mirror, my phone beeped, indicating a new text message.

_Leaving Shreveport now. Hope you're ready for me, Lover.  
~E_

I bit my lip and smiled. Oh, was I ready for him.

The only thing I wanted to do before he got here was set the mood around the house. I decided to leave the lights off and instead fill the house with candlelight. I lit them all around the family room, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Next, I added a little background music. I turned on my stereo and docked my iPod, selecting music that fit the night perfectly. As the first sounds from Neverending White Lights' album _Goodbye Friends of the Heavenly Bodies_ filled the room, I exhaled. Now all I needed was Eric.

Before I knew it, I heard Eric's Corvette pulling up the drive. I went to the front door and opened it, waiting for him in the doorway.

He got out of the car and walked to the front steps. He stopped there, and flashed that brilliant smile of his as he took in my waiting form. It didn't take long for him to bound up the stairs and wrap me in his warm embrace. His arms went around my waist and he lifted me off the ground, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I shivered as he kissed my neck and earlobe.

Without putting me down, he pulled back to look in my eyes, saying through hooded eyes, "I'm addicted to you, my love. What have you done to me?" He kissed me on the lips before I could attempt to answer. It didn't matter. What could a girl say to that, anyway?

I pulled him into the house, and he looked me up and down. He really did love me wearing his shirts. He growled his intentions, so I went ahead and unwrapped his surprise for him. I slowly unbuttoned the shirt and spread it wide open for him.

Eric looked like he'd laid eyes on the Holy Grail. Damn, I was happy my plan worked. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and if his left eyebrow spiked any higher, it'd be in his hairline.

I couldn't help the burst of giggles that escaped as Eric lunged for me, easily tossing me over his shoulder. He didn't need to say anything as he headed us towards the bedroom.

EPOV

I couldn't wait to get home. Well, to Sookie's home. Although, I knew what I really wanted. I loved her home, and how it made me feel. I hoped more than anything that one day soon, it would be OUR home.

When I saw her standing in the doorway, wearing my shirt, I was reminded once again what a gift she was.

When my gift stepped back and unwrapped herself, I thought my heart would stop. I never, in all my years, thought a woman wearing such a sweet, virginal color, could look like sin incarnate, in the best possible way.

It took me a few moments to gather my wits, will the blood back into my other extremities, and shake myself from my lust-filled stupor. The caveman lurking right below the surface then took over, and I flung my woman over my shoulder, intent on showing her exactly what she did to me.

I set her down gently on the bed, and quickly began to undress. Sookie just lay back on her elbows and watched, biting her lower lip.

When I was standing naked before her, I shook my head. "Lover, I'm warning you, I need you now, I can't wait." I kissed her and went to work on divesting her of her remaining garments.

She breathed seductively into my ear, answering, "Just take me hard and fast, baby. We have all night for sweet and slow. I've missed you."

With the exception of her thigh highs, I had her naked in record time. I tested her readiness with my fingers, as I devoured her lips with mine.

I was inside her in one hard thrust. We both cried out, as I filled her with everything I had. I was as close to her as I needed to be. She was hot and sweet, and warmed me to my core. She was home.

As we lay together afterwards, while letting our heart rates return to normal, I reflected on how much had changed, for the better, in such a short period of time. Sookie literally danced into my life, and nothing had been the same since. I wanted to give her everything, and could only hope it would be enough. I had to face it, I wasn't exactly seasoned in the way of relationships. What if I couldn't make her happy? What if she got tired of me?

She somehow seemed to read my mind, and from her position in the crook of my arm, reached up to stroke my face.

"Honey, you look worried. What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned face.

I tried to shake my head, to brush it off, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh no, Buddy, don't lie. You do not have the face of a man who's just gotten laid. Now sing, or face the consequences." She trailed her fingers down to my stomach. My little firecracker was threatening to tickle me until I told her what I was thinking.

"You play dirty, Stackhouse. It's nothing, really, just stress from everything going on," I fibbed. Okay, maybe a part of me was a sick masochist. She didn't know where I was ticklish. Or did she?

She narrowed her eyes accusingly, and proceeded to search.

On my stomach. Nothing.

Down my thighs. Nope.

At the back of my knees. Nada.

She looked hopeful, and tried my feet. Zilch.

A pouty look came over her face, and I tried to stay serious, but failed. She was so damn cute when she was pissed. She crawled on hands and knees slowly back up my body, and went for my armpits. Still nothing. I knew she would find it, but tried to ignore what was coming. Anticipation is sometimes a scary thing. For me, that was especially true for when it came to being tickled.

As she loomed over me – as much as her small figure could – a devilish smile crossed her lips, and she lightly lowered her fingers to the place she had missed. My sides. I immediately jerked under her light as a feather touch. I may have also squealed like a girl. She cackled and laughed as she kept at it, staying aloft my bucking body like a pro bull rider. I had tears of laughter running down my face, and I gave in.

"Uncle! Uncle! Okay... I give... up!" If I had a white flag, I would have used that, too.

A self satisfied smirk crossed her face, but she stayed where she was, straddling my body.

"Spit it out, Eric. What is it?" She suddenly looked concerned.

I paused, suddenly feeling silly. "I'm scared, Sookie. Not because of us, and where it's going, or even how I feel about you. I've never felt more sure of anything in my entire life."

She brought my hand to her heart, and held it there. She smiled.

"I'm scared because I want to give you everything, and I'm worried... what if it's not enough? What if I'm not enough for you, and I can't keep you happy? What if I..."

She quickly cut me off by leaning forward and putting her lips softly on mine. She pulled back to look me in the eyes, and I could see there were tears gathering.

"I'm going to tell you something that will make you feel better. I get it. I know what you mean. I'm scared, too. But only because I didn't know it was possible to feel so much for someone after knowing them for so short a time. What I know for sure is this: I love you, Eric Northman. I love you with every single part of me, and in my heart I know that you're it for me. It. I have all the faith in the world that you will make me happy. You're a kind, wonderful man, who has shown me what it feels like to really be loved. You have already made me the happiest girl in the world. You never have anything to worry about with me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

God, if I had that damn ring, I would have been on my knees begging her to marry me right this moment. She was perfect, and I knew she was right.

"I hear you. And I need you to know how much I love you, too. Where the hell have you been all my life?" I asked her, with a sly grin.

She giggled, and her unshed tears spilled down her cheeks. As I reached up to clear them away, she leaned into my touch.

We made love again, this time slowly and sweetly. Sometimes the right kind of silence speaks volumes more than any words can. All was right in my world, as long as I had her. Some time later, after we ate the delicious meal she had prepared for us, we retreated back to bed, and fell asleep, happily wrapped up in each others' arms. I slept like a rock.

SPOV

The night had turned out more perfectly than I could have hoped. Having Eric here with me, in my beloved farmhouse, felt wonderful, and natural. I knew he belonged here.

Eric's alarm went off early, signalling the start of his day. I started to get up with him, but he leaned over me, softly speaking in my ear, "Stay in bed, my love. Sleep."

I vaguely heard the shower start, as I drifted off once more.

I awoke again to Eric sitting on the bed, fully dressed in jeans and a black button-down shirt. He smelled like cologne and soap, and something else distinctly Eric.

He kissed me on the forehead, then on the lips, as he whispered, "I'll call you later, love. Rest up, you're going to be up late tonight." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I laughed. "Dirty man. I love you."

"I love you, too, my angel."

"Oh! Before you go, there's food in the fridge for you to take, for breakfast and lunch. They're already in a bag, ready to go. And the coffee should be on, take some for the road, okay?"

He smiled. "Thank you, you're too good to me." He kissed me on the lips again, and got up to leave.

"Never," I answered. Snuggling into the blankets, inhaling the scent on his pillow, I easily fell back into my slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: *Knock knock* Hello? Anyone still here? Okay, this won't be long. I suck. It's been a long time. Too long! I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review and alert! Big Viking hugs to all of you! They mean a lot, so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE do so after you read :)**

**Thanks as well to my beta extraordinaire, Northwoman, and my awesome pre-reader/buddy for life, Gabrielleblue! Your threats to kick my ass keep me going! Hee hee xox**

**Disclaimer: CH owns all. I'm making her puppets dance.**

_Recap: Last chapter left off after a night of hot sexy time for Eric and Sookie. Eric has just left for work on the morning of the club opening. _

Chapter 20

SPOV

I was surprised it was already after noon when I opened my eyes again. I knew it was partially from the long week, and partially from the ravishing I got last night from Eric. Okay, maybe we ravished each other. It was all wonderful in my book.

I rolled over, still unwilling to leave the cocoon of warm blankets. I snuggled into Eric's pillow, taking in his smell, and basking in the memories of the last week. It gave me butterflies to think of him, and I let myself have a little schoolgirl moment. A girl is allowed a giddy moment every now and then, right?

We had previously worked out a plan for the big night tonight. Tara, Amelia, and Lafayette would be at the house around five, with a light dinner and everything we would need to get ready. It would be a girly kind of prep time, manicures and pedicures all around (this was Laf's idea), and a little pre-drinking mixed in. Eric needed to go to his place to change and get ready, but insisted he wanted to pick me up and take me to the club himself. He mentioned something about "having the privilege of walking in with me on his arm", and I certainly wasn't going to argue. Jason would swing by when we were ready to leave, and the others would pick up Sam at the bar on the way to Valhalla.

I helped myself to coffee, and made some toast, and sat to read the paper as I ate. I subscribed to the Shreveport Times, always intent on keeping up with what was happening outside of my small town.

As I flipped to the entertainment section, a swell of pride ran through me as I read a headline featuring Valhalla. It wasn't an interview with Eric or Pam, just a short article to publicize the new venue. But it was enough to make me pick up my phone and dial Eric.

"Northman," he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, handsome!" I said brightly.

"Handsome? Well, if you insist."

Snarky man. "Ha, as if you didn't already know it!" Eric laughed. "Hey guess what? Valhalla's in the paper! They wrote a great article about it being the up and coming hot spot! That's so great!" I was excited for him.

"That's right, I completely forgot about it! Pam met with the writer earlier in the week to give them a tour. Save it for me?"

"Sure will. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. You've been working so hard, I can't wait for tonight, and for you to see your project finally finished," I told him warmly.

"Thanks. That really means everything to me, coming from you. I love you, Sookie."  
"I love you, too, Eric. Now you get back to work, mister. I can't wait to see you tonight!"

He laughed with me as we hung up.

I did a quick cleanup of the kitchen, and went upstairs to my office to write for awhile. I had already mapped out the entire installment of the next book. This time, I had something a bit different in mind, something I knew I needed to get out.

I typed furiously for over three hours. Glancing up at the clock, I realized how much time had passed, so I saved my work and closed my laptop before dashing down the hall. I hopped into the shower, managing to clean myself up in less than ten minutes. After dressing in my favorite robe and wrapping my wet hair in a towel, I heard Tara and Amelia announce themselves.

"Sooks! Get your butt down here, we have a pre-party to start!" Tara shouted. I laughed to myself and headed down. I couldn't help laughing as I met them in the kitchen. They both looked exactly like I did – like they had just stepped out of the shower, slippers on their feet and towels around their heads.

"You guys drove here like that?"

"Girl, it's freaking Bon Temps. We're hardly the worst they've seen behind a wheel," snorted Amelia. She was pulling a frosty bottle of Cointreau out of her bag. Turning to me, she asked, "Cosmo?"

A little while later, a car pulled up out front, signalling Laf's arrival.

"Bitches, you better not have started the party without me!" Laf entered the kitchen with a flourish, brandishing two large, heavenly-smelling pizzas.

Amelia handed him a cocktail, but Laf shook his head and put it on the counter. He then proceeded to strip, right in the middle of the room, right down to his leopard print bikini briefs.

We protested loudly, given what the briefs revealed, but he just shook his finger. "Oh, ladies, it ain't nothin' you haven't seen before. Quit yo' whinin'!"

In a flash, he procured a silky, leopard print robe out of his bag that matched his briefs, and a hair wrap in bright purple. Only Layafette. After sliding on a pair of bejewelled flip-flops, he grabbed his drink and took a long sip. "Now that's better. Somebody pass Laffy a slice."

We were in hysterics the rest of the meal.

By six, we knew it was time to get ready, so we retreated upstairs to my bedroom. Tara insisted on doing my hair in big waves, with half of it pulled back. After quickly drying it, she added large rollers and a ton of spray. As she worked, we started in on her.

"Sooooo, Tara. Got any news for us? Anything you'd like to update us on? Anything?"

Tara turned beet red. We wanted dirt on the big Sam hook up.

"Cuz, you know we been holdin' it in for a week. We was all bein' respectful of yo' privacy an' shit. But girlfriend, it's hen time. Y'all ain't allowed to hold it in no mo'!" Leave it to Laf to say what he really means.

"Well..." She struggled to find her words.

"Tara, I am not opposed to throwing things, out with it!" Amelia always made good on her threats.

"Alright! Shit! Okay, so it's been kinda going on for about a month -"

"A MONTH?" We all shouted in unison.

"Yes! Shit, will you shut it? Okay, so a month. I mean, nothing really happened until one night at the bar, we were closing together, and we had a couple drinks. Sam turned on the music, and we kinda, I dunno, started dancing together. Then this slow song came on, and we just kind of looked at each other-"

"Awwwww..." We said again, like the little drones we are.

Tara rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the blissed out smile that crept across her face. I knew how she felt.

"Tara Thornton. You're in love!" I proclaimed.

She bit her lip, and nodded quickly. A moment later, she cocked her head to the side, and shot back, "Sookie Stackhouse! So are YOU!"

We could read each other like books.

After much squealing, giggling, and much dirty talk, we all had our hair done, our nails polished, and party clothes on and ready to go. Laf had put together a strange outfit, for anyone else but him, anyway. Skinny black jeans, a drapey, gold lame halter top, under a fitted black blazer. On his head, he wore a gold and champagne colored Louis Vuitton head wrap. All this with eye makeup a supermodel would kill for.

Amelia went for a colorful one-shouldered dress, in deep jewel tones. It was a few inches above her knees, and she added a black belt and black pumps to finish the look off.

Tara was a little more simple, dressed in a strapless purple cocktail dress with ruching on the bodice. She had borrowed a pair of my black peep-toe pumps to round it out.

I had been waiting for a special occasion to wear the dress I had chosen. It was a bright, bubblegum pink mini dress, with an empire waist and crystal beading along the neckline. It showed off the girls without looking slutty, and I was grateful the straps allowed me to wear a matching bra. The hemline hit me almost at mid-thigh, so I knew I'd have to be careful when I bent over, but it was gorgeous. For fun, I decided to wear a pair of zebra-print platform pumps. With my hair done, and my eyes smoking like nobody's business, I was very satisfied with my look for the evening.

We assembled once again in the kitchen, pouring ourselves another drink. The others were on their third and fourth ones, but I stopped after the first one I had. I certainly wasn't even buzzed, but was a little giggly anyway. I knew it was more from anticipation than anything. Anticipation for the night, for seeing Eric, for meeting his father... wow. Big night.

Amelia dragged us into the living room after she turned up the music to some random R&B, and we were all swaying and moving, laughing our heads off, as Jason let himself in. He didn't bother saying hi, he just disappeared for a moment and came back with a fresh beer, then joined us on our makeshift dance floor.

I was dancing on my own when a pair of arms drew me in from behind. I looked up to see Eric's perfect, handsome face, smiling down at me.

"Hey, hot stuff. You come here often?" I drawled at him.

He leaned down further so his mouth was next to my ear. "I haven't come nearly enough. Could a staggeringly sexy woman like you help me out with that?"

Guh. Panties. Poof. Gone. What that man did to my lingerie...

The others noticed Eric's arrival and greeted him with combined enthusiasm, without breaking from their dancing.

Eric turned me in his arms and planted a sweet, but toe-curling kiss on my lips. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, with a look of combined lust and admiration. "You look beautiful, Lover. I am so lucky."

I'd never tire of hearing that. But I felt the same. "Me, too. I'd better keep you on my arm tonight, every woman is going to want you, looking like that!" I exaggeratedly drank in his tall, muscular form. He was dressed head to toe in black, wearing a blazer over a button-down shirt that was open to the middle of his chest, along with fitted black pants and dress boots. His gorgeous blond hair was tied back in a low ponytail, just as it was the night we met. He was absolutely drool-worthy.

It took us a second to notice the music had been turned off and our friends were watching us intently. Eric kept his arms around me as we turned to them.

"Aww. I just love you crazy kids!" Laf exclaimed, dramatically. He proceeded to rush over and throw his arms around both of us. He went on, in a stage whisper, "Sooks, with all this here excitement, I never had a chance to ask if this Viking of a man is, you know... proportional? Is he somethin' to write home 'bout? Does he have an Olympic sized-"

"Lafayette Reynolds, you watch that mouth of yours!" I cut him off quickly, punching him on the shoulder. I should have known he would ask sooner or later. I was surprised it wasn't sooner.

"Shit, girl, y'all can't blame a man fo' wonderin'!" He said defensively, the twinkle in his eye directed at Eric.

"Lafayette, you've know me forever," Eric added. He tilted his head to the side and batted his eyelashes at Laf. "You could have just asked me."

I never thought I'd see the great chatterbox, Lafayette Reynolds, speechless. More so when Eric simply nodded at him in response to the invasive question. Laf just clutched his heart. This time I smacked Eric in the shoulder. As if Laf needed more encouragement to eye-fuck my boyfriend! Although, to be honest, Eric was being a little modest about the "proportional" part. Yum.

Jason, Amelia and Tara were simply wiping tears out of their eyes as we headed out the door, trying to calm down their hysterical laughter at the whole scene.

We left for Shreveport in a caravan. Eric and I left first in his car, followed by Amelia and Jason in his truck, and Laf and Tara last, in his old Jag. They would be the ones to pick Sam up on the way, while we would just wait in the parking lot of Valhalla so we could all go in together.

Since it was the official opening night party, the doors were opened quite a bit earlier than usual. It was just after eight when we got there, and I could already see things were in full swing. There was a huge lineup at the door, and I could see Tray standing next to another security guy at the podium.

Eric quickly explained the doors were opened first to those on the invited list, and the waiting public would be let in as capacity would allow.

We were just going to meet the others around the front, so once we were parked, Eric quickly made his way over to my side to open the door and help me out. As soon as I was upright, he circled his arms around me tightly and laid a coma-inducing kiss on me.

"What was THAT for?" I managed to get out, after my senses returned.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" He grinned down at me, eyes twinkling.

"Nope, works for me," I said, kissing him right back. Then, with a wink, I surprised him by smacking his delectable ass, and scooted away.

I didn't get far in my heels. That, and Eric's a freaking giant. He caught up to me around the side of the building. "You're playing with fire, Stackhouse," he whispered in my ear, as he snaked his fingertips up the back of my thigh. "Now let's go, we have an opening to attend!" With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Damn panty-poofer.

My blush had disappeared by the time we reached the entrance, where everyone had just arrived. Tray stepped up right away to remove the red rope for us. I stopped to give him a quick hug.

"Hey Sookie! Glad you made it!" He was such a nice guy, and very handsome too, in a rugged kind of way.

He was surprised when I leaned up to whisper, "Come see us later, I have someone I want you to meet when you're not on the clock."

He flashed a grin at me, wondering which of my friends I was referring to. Amelia would like him, I'd known it right away. But, making the "my lips are sealed" movement with my fingers, he just nodded and grinned. I loved playing matchmaker.

I was stunned into an awed silence when we walked through the door. Seeing it in the daytime was one thing, but now, at night, the real club atmosphere took over. It was filled with people and the dim lights were twinkling. There was music playing and people on the dance floor. I glanced up at Eric, who was looking around like a proud Papa.

"This is amazing, I'm so proud of you, baby!" I squeezed him tightly.

Eric led us over to a reserved area, open to the main floor, next to the stairs. It was a booth of sorts, but with soft, cushioned couches that faced each other, each with small tables in front of them. Eric sat us down, and hailed one of the waitresses over, one I hadn't seen before. She was tall and gorgeous, wearing the same white and black cocktail dress the other waitresses wore. She also looked Eric up and down, a little too obviously.

Laf made a noise beside me that sounded a lot like "hells, no, bitch". I tried to hide my smirk and gently elbowed him in the ribs. He giggled.

Eric didn't miss the ogling, and turned on his "boss man" voice. "Everyone, this is Dawn, she will be personally looking after you tonight."

She nodded at him, barely looking at us. "Sure thing. Hello."

"Dawn," Eric said more sternly. "These are my personal guests. And this," he pulled me up to introduce me, "Is Sookie. My girlfriend." His hand stroked my arm, adding emphasis.

Dawn got the message, loud and clear. "Lovely to meet you, Sookie," she stuck out her hand.

I accepted, and gave her a little Southern charm. It always went a long way in my book. "Nice to meet you too, Dawn."

Eric winked at me, and stated, "I'm going to find Pam and get up to date on everything. Order whatever you want, I'll be back in a minute." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

When I sat back down, Dawn was already taking drink orders, and Jason was doing his best impression of a bonafide ladies' man. She wasn't really buying it, which made it a whole lot funnier.

Laf was seated next to me, with Jason on the other side, while Amelia was facing me, Sam and Tara snuggled together next to her. There were individual seats at either end of the seating arrangement, for anyone else to sit with us.

Our drinks arrived promptly, with Amelia, Laf, Tara and I opting to keep it in the cosmo family. I hated mixing my liquor, and I also hating getting too drunk. I'd switch to Coke after this, not feeling like filling the role of obscene party girl on Eric's big night.

We gushed together for awhile about the decor of the club, laughing our butts off at Laf's sexual comments about the "hot as chica-chica-wow-wow" bartenders.

Eric had been gone for about twenty minutes, when I felt someone walk up to me. I assumed Eric was back, but was surprised when I found an almost-familiar face looking down at me. The smile was Eric's. The eye color certainly was. So was the blond hair. Not to mention the almost identical black suit.

The familiar stranger's face broke into a warm grin as he extended his hand to me. "My dear. I could have picked you out of a lineup. I've been told I simply must meet the lovely woman who stole my son's heart."

I took his large, warm hand, and surprised him by giving him a hug. "Mr. Northman, it is so nice to meet you."

He chuckled as he looked at me. "My dear Sookie, I never want to hear that again. Mr. Northman was my father. Please, call me Max."

I nodded, blushing a little. I could see exactly where Eric got his charm. Max was just as tall as Eric, and despite having twenty-five years on his son, he was still extremely handsome.

I quickly introduced him to my friends, and asked him to sit with us. "You know, Sookie, I'd love it even more if you'd humor an old man and join me on the dance floor." I happily obliged.

He twirled me around the floor, and I couldn't help laughing. "You know, Max, you didn't have to play the old man card. You're certainly far from old! In fact, I can't get over how similar you and Eric are."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. You know, I don't think he'll mind me saying this, but for years, Eric and I didn't see eye to eye. He was a rebellious teenager, and we'd bicker all the time. It was only recently that our relationship really started to improve. I think it took him finding his own path to really break out of his shell, the one keeping people at arm's length. We talk a lot more now, I'm very happy to say." I beamed. "But I will tell you this, my dear. I've never heard Eric as happy as he's been since he's met you."

I looked down, a little shy all of a sudden. Max laughed again, reassuring me. "Don't pay attention to anyone who tells you it's too fast. I've always been a believer in love at first sight." He winked and it warmed me all the way through.

"It's so nice to hear you say that, Max. Your approval means a lot to me. I hope you know how much I care for Eric," I said sincerely.

"Sookie, no need to beat around the bush with me! I can tell the two of you are head over heels in love with each other! About damn time, I was starting to wonder if the Northman charisma skipped a generation," he teased.

We talked quite a bit more, all about me, my history, and my family. I noticed when Eric spotted us from across the room, but I just waved him off, letting him know I was fine. I already adored Max, feeling a fatherly connection that I sorely missed growing up.

Towards the end of the third song, I froze, seeing the last person I ever thought I'd see at Eric's party.

Bill.

The lighting was dim in the club, but I'd know that man anywhere. He strolled in, wearing khakis and a sport coat. God, even his outfit was lame. He looked intently around the room, spotting me over Max's shoulder. He started towards me, though it was slow going through the crowd.

By that time, Max stopped us, and asked, "Sookie, dear, are you alright?"

"No, Max. Someone very unwelcome is headed this way. My ex-boyfriend, Bill."

"Bill?" He asked, turning to take a look. "I'll be damned. Bill Compton is your ex?"

I was perplexed. "How do you know him, Max?"

"I unfortunately invited him." He went on when he saw my face. "I'm so sorry, if I had known this beforehand, I wouldn't have. I extended the invitation to some of my staff to come out to support Eric. Bill works as the head of our tech department, despite my misgivings. I can't say he rubs me the right way."

Bill works for Max? That was news to me. I knew I had to face him, yet again, but I was glad I had an audience. I felt better when other people got to witness what a prick he was.

He approached with a look of smug satisfaction on his face, obviously not caring about who I was dancing with.

"Well, well, Sookie. Don't you look delectable this evening. My...you certainly have been getting around, haven't you?"

I... what?

His tone changed to an angry one. "I never should have let you leave me. Look at you, running around town like a slattern!" he growled.

Max's hand rested protectively on my back, as he barked, "Compton. You had best apologize to the lady."

A flicker of irritation passed over Bill's face as he took in the angry form of his employer.

"All due respect, Mr. Northman, but my girlfriend has certainly not been acting like a lady of any sort. Apparently, she likes to open her legs to anyone who comes along-"

Bill's horrible rant was cut short by Eric, who jerked Bill up by his shirt. "I dare you to keep going, Asswipe."

"Bill, we haven't been together for a VERY long time, how dare you call me your girlfriend! I left you! What, did you think I would stay after you knocked me around AND cheated on me? Get over it, already, and stay the hell away from me!" I tried not to shout. I didn't want Eric's night to be ruined, especially on my account.

Max had a look of supreme disappointment on his face. "Leave now, Bill. Don't come back. In fact... don't bother coming in Monday. Think of it as your get out of jail free card. But if I hear you've bothered Sookie in any way going forward... you will have more than just the police down your throat. Do I make myself clear?" His voice stayed level, yet unbelievably intimidating.

Bill only nodded, as Eric put him down. Bill turned to leave, much to my relief, but suddenly decided to have the last word.

"You know, I'll bet she's a much better fuck when she's resisting..."

In a split second, Eric reeled around and hit Bill, square in the face. He went down, and hit the floor, hard.

I was shocked, but more by what Bill had said. Did he actually just threaten to rape me?

Max's arm was securely around me, while Eric summoned Tray and a couple of guys from the security team over. He asked them to call the cops, but have them enter through the back door. They took a moaning Bill off the floor and carted him towards the back offices.

Eric's arms were around me, and I was still in shock. "Sookie? Say something. I'm sorry I hit him, I really shouldn't have-"

I cut him off, looking up at his face. "Of course you should have! Thank you. Apparently he needed someone stronger than me to knock the shit out of him, don't you think?"

Max and Eric laughed warmly.

Amelia and Laf then came rushing over. "Nice work, Eric! I think we've all wanted to do that to the little bastard at some point. What the hell did he say, anyway?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"Know what? I'll tell you guys some other time. Let's just continue our night, I'm not letting anything spoil it, okay?" I assured everyone I was fine. It was troubling me, but I refused to give Bill anymore of my life. He wasn't worth it, and I had much better things on the horizon.

I retreated back to the bar to get some ice for Eric's hand, and everything seemed to calm down. The police were very discreet about the situation, and were there in record time. They asked us a lot of questions, but ended up carting Bill off to jail. I assured them I'd be filing a restraining order the next day, but I was more than certain Bill was all talk and no bite. He wasn't dangerous to me anymore, not after I left him, but the comment still bugged me. Better be safe than sorry, right?

While we were dealing with "the incident" as I would now and forever call it, Pam had wandered over to our little group, and had had a few drinks with them. We came back to quite the scene: Pam sitting on Lafayette's lap, giggling and cussing up a storm, Amelia falling over laughing at Jason trying to hit on Pam, and Sam and Tara making out like high school kids in the corner.

We weren't even gone that long!

Max, Eric, and I joined them on the couches, and I took the hint from Pam, sitting on Eric's lap while I iced his hand for him.

"My knight in shining armor, huh?" I said quietly, in Eric's ear.

His arm circled around me. "Sookie, I hope you know I'll always be there if you need me. I know you can protect yourself, but the things he said..." He trailed off, looking so apologetic.

"Honey, if anything, I'm sorry this happened, tonight of all nights. I ruined everything!"

"Okay, how about this? You don't be sorry for any of this, because it couldn't possibly be your fault, and I won't be sorry for hitting the fuckwad who thinks he can push the love of my life around. Deal?"

I smiled. "Deal. So... love of your life, huh?" I liked the sound of that.

"Oh yes. I'm not letting you get away for anything. I love you like crazy, Sookie."

"I love you, too, Eric." I kissed him gently, wrapping my arm around his neck. I started laughing when I heard applause coming from our friends.

We were joking and laughing together still when Tray came up to Eric, looking a little worried.

"Uh, Eric? You're needed at the front door. Someone is trying to get in and is demanding to speak with you."

Eric looked a little confused. "Why am I needed? If they're not on the list, tell them to wait in line with everyone else."

Tray shook his head. "Eric, really."

The next words out of Tray's mouth made both Eric and Max turn pale.

"Eric, she says she's your mother."

**A/N: *Keri giggles and runs for cover***

**Chapter 21 is already about 1/2 done! More soon, so remember to review! *Bisous* **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: WOW! Another update so soon? I really do love you guys! :)**

**So I have to start by thanking you crazy kids for giving me such awesome feedback. I love hearing from you, it makes my day, and makes me feel all special, too. *hugs***

**Thanks SO much to Chloelilybet, who was kind enough to point out a crazy error from Chapter 3 with her eagle eyes! I corrected it. Let us never speak of it again. LOL ;)**

**As always, thanks to my sister from another mister, Gabrielleblue, for being my test market (ha ha), and my awesome beta, Northwoman, who managed to get this done so quickly despite her insane popularity! Mouah!**

**Disclaimer: The lovely CH owns all. I just love taking her Viking for a ride. (Did I just SAY that?)**

_***OH! Please remember to check out my Picasa page, linked on my profile. I update it for every chapter with new pics for the story!***_

Chapter 21

EPOV

The words left Tray's mouth, and I could feel the blood drain out of my face. My... mother. Is here? Jesus FUCK, why the hell was she here? Panic arose inside of me, but I realized it wasn't for my own well-being. I'd hate it, but I could handle her. It was for my father.

After she left, he was never really the same. They married young, and she was the love of his life. It devastated him when she turned her back on us, and though he'd dated a lot in the years since, I knew he'd never been close to anyone in the same way. I think it was one of the reasons our relationship was so strained for years after. We were both recovering from the heartbreak of losing her.

The thing I realized now, though, was that it wasn't even the fact she left, physically. It was that the woman my father knew and fell in love with had become a cold, uncaring, self-centered bitch. He was mourning her long before she was truly gone.

All these years, he hadn't seen her. And now, because of me, she was here.

And over my dead fucking body was I going to let her break my father again.

I snapped out of it, and looked at Sookie's concerned face. "I'll be fine," I assured her, as she got off my lap to let me up. I kissed her lips once, before I looked to my dad. I could tell how conflicted he was. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, promising, "I'll take care of this. Don't worry, Dad." He just nodded.

As I moved to follow Tray out, I saw Sookie and Pam sit on either side of Dad to hug him. At the sight of the three of them together, I knew now more than ever that they were my family, and they were all the family I needed.

On the walk through the crowd, I was trying desperately to think of what to say to her. There was no way she was coming in, my mother or not. Tray walked alongside me and wisely stayed silent, though I could feel he wanted to say something. He was concerned, as he knew my history well, but he didn't ask questions.

As we walked out the front door into the cool night air, I scanned the lineup to find her. Not surprisingly, she was far removed, standing on her own and looking uppity, as if waiting was not something she was ever accustomed to. _Ah, there's the mother I know. Too occupied dealing with her own superiority complex to mingle with "the commoners". Shocker. _

She was a tiny thing, dressed in something right out of a Jackie O photo op. There wasn't a blonde hair out of place on her head. Her arms were folded in front her, clutching some designer bag, and her lips were pursed in an unamused line. _This'll be fun. Right._

She turned when she saw me coming towards her, and her mouth opened a little, maybe in surprise, but I couldn't be sure. I hadn't physically seen her since I was fifteen, so I knew how different I looked, even if she had seen a picture or two. She never cared much to ask for any more than that.

A small, smug smile grew on her lips when I stopped in front of her. "What, no hug for your dear Mother?"

I skipped the niceties. "What the hell are you doing here? You're not welcome. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, what you wanted to accomplish, but the only reason I contacted you at all was for the ring. Otherwise, I could care less if I ever saw you again." My tone stayed cold and detached. I wouldn't let her get to me.

"Eric, my darling son, you forget yourself. I'm still your mother. I gave you life, and you owe me a world of respect-"

I cut her off angrily. "Respect? No, ELSA, you lost any right to respect when you walked out of your only son's life. I have a life here, and a family, and you will never again be a part of it. Give me the damn ring."

"I'll give it to you on one condition. I want to meet this girl you've decided to invite into OUR family. Like it or not, I will always be a part of you, and I have every right to be here. What is it you Americans say? Ah yes, 'it's a free country'. Agree to meet me tomorrow at my hotel for brunch with your girl, and I will happily give you the ring now. But I need your word you will show up. I know more about you than you think I do, Eric dear."

She was evil. But I wasn't a liar, and I wanted to get her out of my hair as soon as possible. I grudgingly agreed. "Fine. But if you say anything about this to Sookie, or hurt her in any way, I will leave. Are we understood?"

"Tsk tsk, Eric, do you really think so little of me? I will be on my best behavior. I'll see you at the Hilton at eleven tomorrow morning. Now, be a dear and hail your mother a taxi."

I gritted my teeth doing so, but when the cab pulled up, she handed me the white velvet ring box. I opened it to make sure the ring really was there, and happily slammed the cab's door once she was settled.

I stood there a couple more minutes on the sidewalk, looking down at the beautiful ring meant for Sookie. It glittered in the light of the streetlamps, and lifted my spirits. I couldn't wait to put it on her finger. I knew then that life was too short to wait for what you wanted. I would plan something special and romantic just for her, but I would do it sooner rather than later. I just needed to figure out how.

I closed the box and put the ring in my pocket, walking around the building to the employee entrance. I quickly made my way into my office, stowing the tiny box into the safe there. I knew it wouldn't have to wait long to come out again.

I walked back outside so I could go back through the front door. I needed the extra air, anyway.

Tray met me at the door, the concerned look still on his face. "You alright, bro? What the hell was that all about?"

I gave him a rundown of how we got to this point. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that shocked about my plans for Sookie. In fact, I'd say he was downright excited. I couldn't resist poking fun at his giddy ass.

"Yeah, I'll tell Sookie to get your bridesmaid dress ready."

"Fuck you. I'm just happy for you. Wait... do you think she'll go with green? It brings out my eyes." He batted his eyelashes at me.

I punched him in the shoulder. "Dude, will you please relocate your balls? Take a break, I think you've worked hard enough for one night, don't you?"

He grinned. "That's why I love being the boss man." He used his walkie to let the other security guys know where he'd be, just in case, then followed me in.

My eyes scanned the crowd to find Sookie, locating her on the dance floor with my dad and Pam. They were laughing and acting a little crazy, and were clearly having a great time. The girls were doing a great job distracting him. As I got closer I noticed Lafayette booty shaking behind them with Amelia, while Jason was apparently trying to see how many twirls Tara could take. I felt a bit of the weight on my shoulders lift, seeing they were having a good time despite the earlier events of the evening. Hell, it was still relatively early, after all.

When they walked up to me, Dad, Sookie and Pam turned to me expectantly, silently asking what had happened.

"Why don't we go back to my office, I'll fill you in," I said, nodding toward the employees only door. They agreed, and started to follow, but Sookie bolted out to grab Amelia's hand and drag her towards an unsuspecting Tray, who was now leaning against the bar. They were out of earshot, but it didn't take a genius to figure out my girlfriend was now in "Sookie: Matchmaker Extraordinaire" mode. She introduced them quickly before winking and scurrying back to my side. Damn, she worked fast.

She laced her fingers with mine, and said, "Just spreading a little love."

We entered my office one by one, and Pam closed the door behind us. Sookie and Pam sat on the couch, I sat at my desk, but Dad refused to sit. He stood, waiting expectantly for me to fill in the blanks.

"What is she doing here, Eric? I didn't know you two still even spoke." He looked a little pained about that thought. "You could have told me. I know despite everything, she's still your mother."

I shook my head, letting out a sad laugh. "Not a chance. I haven't spoken to her in years. Before this week, anyway. I, stupidly, contacted her for something, and she was just as charming as ever. I never in a million years thought she'd have the audacity to show up here. I don't even know how she found out!" I shook my head and went on. "She refused to wait in line outside. Then she demanded I meet her for brunch tomorrow at her hotel. Sookie," I looked over to her apologetically, "she wants to meet you. I don't want to subject you to her, but I think it's the only way she'll leave quietly. I just want her gone."

Sookie nodded, "Whatever you need. I can handle her." She winked and gave a sly smile, cutting the tension in the room.

Pam spoke up. "That woman is poison. She needs a serious ass-kicking. Want me to do it for you, Max?" I had no doubt she'd do it either.

I got up and put my hand on Dad's shoulder. He was trying, but it was obvious that after all these years, he still felt for her. I wanted to talk to him, but in private.

"Ladies, why don't you go back out? I think we're okay for now."

They both got up, understanding what I needed. Sookie pecked Dad on the cheek, and the two of them left us alone.

Dad walked over to the couch and sat down. "So are you going to tell me the whole story now? You're holding out on me, Eric."

I took a breath and told him everything. The ring, mother's wretched words and behavior, everything. When I finished, his eyes were closed. I asked him if he was okay, but he shook his head.

"This is all my fault. I haven't been honest with you. When she left, I was so deeply hurt... but no matter what, I still loved her. Even now, part of me still does. I think I've been holding on to a ghost. But I swore either way, I'd take care of her. And I've been doing just that, financially speaking. She's a spoiled, self-entitled, selfish woman. And it's all my fault. I should never have agreed to it. I just couldn't bear the thought of her in need. I know now I shouldn't have done it. So it ends, now. She has already gotten far more than she ever deserved."

I was stunned. My father had been paying for my estranged mother's lifestyle my whole life? It was wrong, but I couldn't fault him for his reasons.

"Dad, you need to move on. You deserve to be happy, and she's been holding you back."

He nodded. "I'm ready now. I'll call my lawyers in the morning to freeze her out of the accounts. God, I should have done this years ago. That woman has taken too much from us. She can find her own way. And Eric?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

He suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "When am I getting grandchildren?"

We burst out laughing, and I hugged him. Yeah, we'd be okay.

Overall, the night, business-wise, had been a great success. I was really proud of it, my dream finally coming to fruition. I worked out a few things with Pam and the manager, and shortly after closing, my family and friends headed out into the night. Though I wasn't the only one to notice Amelia and Tray were MIA.

Sookie was coming back to my place for the night, as we were too exhausted to drive back to Bon Temps. As we said our goodbyes in the parking lot, they all made plans for the rest of the weekend. Sookie asked Dad and I to come for dinner at Merlotte's the next evening, as she was working the dinner rush. For Sunday, she and the others agreed on a late lunchtime barbecue, inviting Dad and Pam as well. He looked overjoyed to be included.

We said our goodnights, and headed home.

I collapsed onto the bed fully clothed, waiting while Sookie got ready for bed in the bathroom. She shocked the hell out of me by coming back out, stripping naked and crawling under the covers next to me.

She laughed her head off when I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth with the speed of an Olympian, and hurled every last piece of clothing I had on to the floor. She was still giggling softly as I pulled her warm body close to me. I was suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the day, and she felt me tense up.

"Hey, baby, it'll be alright. I'll be there with you, and we'll deal with everything we need to tomorrow. See how it works? You protect me, and I protect you. It's only fair."

God, she always knew what to say.

I leaned down and kissed her, very softly. Brushing a curl of golden hair from her forehead, I looked at her gorgeous face, her bright blue eyes holding so much emotion in them. Nothing else needed to be said.

I held her close to me, making love to her slowly. I worshipped every inch of her body, treasured every part of her. She clung to me as we rode out our climaxes together, our bodies as close as could be.

It took every ounce of strength I had to leave her, if only for a moment. I cleaned up in the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth for her. I finally settled back into bed, and she automatically curled herself around me. We drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

When I awoke the next morning, I was curled around Sookie's little frame. Sunlight was streaming in through the large windows, promising a nice day. I lazed for a moment, nuzzling my nose into Sookie's hair, when my eyes drifted over to the bedside clock.

_SHIT!_

The green neon digits shone 10:15. Which meant we had a little over a half hour before we needed to leave to meet my monster, er, mother.

"Sookie, wake up!" I spoke as loud as I dared, as I didn't want to give her a heart attack. She mumbled and yawned, stretching her body in a way that was not unlike a cat. The sheet slipped down past her waist, and I got an eyeful of glorious, perfect breasts.

_Northman, you cannot fuck your girlfriend; you have no time. Down, boy!_

"Lover, wake up, we're late! We have to leave in a half hour, we need to hurry-"

"What?" She bolted up and out of bed, suddenly full of energy, and dashed into the bathroom. I heard her call out, "I'll take my shower fast, and leave it running for you!"

I was now upright, sitting on the side of the bed, laughing at Hurricane Sookie, when she came dashing back into the bedroom. She flung herself at me, knocking me back onto the bed, and planted a big smooch on my lips. Giggling, she said, "Morning, baby!" before she dashed off again.

I still had a huge grin on my face as I got up to choose my clothes for the day, tossing them on the bed as I went. I pulled out dark jeans, and a light blue v-neck sweater, with a white t-shirt to go underneath. Simple, easy, certainly nothing too fancy. This wasn't brunch with the Queen, no matter how highly the woman thought of herself.

I headed into the bathroom just as Sookie was securing a fluffy towel around her body.

"Eric, what is it with us and oversleeping?" She questioned, disbelief on her face.

I quickly pecked her on the forehead and answered, "You just tucker me out, woman!"

I washed up quickly, exiting the shower in a record five minutes, surprised that Sookie was already dressed. She was fixing her hair into a ponytail, wearing a cute flowery dress in pink and white, with a white sweater and sandals. The outfit made her look oh-so innocent.

Truth be told, I was really happy she'd kept some clothes and things here. Not that I could say anything about it. I knew I was a sap a lot of the time with Sookie, but every now and then, I have to cough, spit and adjust my balls. I was a man, after all, dammit. Well, maybe not spit. Nobody needs that.

I threw my clothes on, then sat on the bed to put on my shoes. I quickly checked my messages on my phone, realizing there was one from the Shreveport PD, advising us to come down to the station this afternoon to see more about filing the restraining order. We agreed that after brunch, we'd stop by to get the order filed. Sookie was convinced he'd never really do anything, but we knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

By ten to eleven, we were in my car, on our way to the brunch from hell.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?" She answered, still looking out the window.

I reached over to envelop her small hand in mine. "I'm going to apologize in advance for this. I'm not sure what my mother will have to say, but given how she's been with me, I don't think it can possibly be good."

She looked at me, giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry so much. Even if it's as bad as you say, I can handle myself. And if you're worried about what I THINK you're worried about... let me tell you something, Eric Northman. Nothing is going to scare me off. Not even a crazy mother-in-law." She looked surprised for a moment, knowing what she let slip out of her mouth. She turned beet red. "I mean... you know what I mean, right? Shit."

Good to know she was on the same wavelength as I was. That gave me something to be internally giddy over later.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a wink and a sly smile, bringing her fingers up for a kiss. She bit her lip and looked back out the window.

The River Rock Grill in the Shreveport Hilton was packed with people when we got there. We walked up to the hostess podium, and the waitress guided us to an out of the way table by the window, occupied already by my waiting mother.

"You're late," she said flatly as we walked up.

We weren't. It was exactly eleven. I rolled my eyes. "Lovely to see you, too, Mother. Must you be so charming?"

Miraculously, Sookie had a warm smile plastered on her face, as if determined to win the woman over.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is my mother, Elsa Northman."

Sookie walked right up to her and stuck out her hand to shake it. My mother seemed almost surprised at this, and reluctantly took it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Northman. What a lovely restaurant you picked." I grinned proudly at my girlfriend. She was so polite.

I pulled her chair out for her and settled her in before I sat down. My mother's eyes were darting back and forth between the two of us.

"My my, Sookie, you are a beautiful girl. Tell me, what is it you do?" She actually sat back and crossed her arms. This was an interrogation.

Sookie seemed to take it in stride. "Well, ma'am, I'm a writer, and I also work a couple nights a week at a bar owned by a friend of mine."

"You're a waitress?" Mother didn't even try to hide her disgust.

"No, ma'am, I'm a writer who likes to get out of the house and mingle with people a couple nights a week. I just happen to work in the bar so I can help the owner out, and see my friends in one fell swoop."

"How on earth do you make a decent living as a writer? I can't imagine making enough to survive. It leads me to believe your only intention in being with my son is for his money. And let me tell you, my darling, I won't have any of that. I won't have him involved with a gold digger!"

"Mother, that's ENOUGH," I started firing back, but Sookie put her hand on my arm to quiet me.

"Mrs. Northman, I assure you, I am certainly not after Eric for his money. He could be a poor as a pauper and I'd still love him just as much." She looked over at me with such warmth in her eyes, it calmed me right down. Of course, Mommy Dearest wasn't nearly done yet. Didn't they serve alcohol with brunch? Where the hell was it?

"I wish I could believe you, sweetheart, but let's face it. For someone who works in a BAR, the prospect of being taken care of can be quite alluring. I will not stand here and let some floozy come in and take advantage of family money!"

Sookie's face lost her smile. I was about to say something nasty to the she-devil in her defense, but she put her hand up in front of her, signalling for my mother to stop her tirade.

"First off, I am certainly no floozy. I was brought up by a Southern woman, Mrs. Northman. Do you know what that means? I was taught to be a lady, and to be independent and strong. Nothing in this world is handed to you, so I was taught the value of hard work. I could care less about Eric's finances, because I've taken care of myself by working hard my entire life.

"Tell me, are you familiar with the New York Times Bestseller list? Let me tell you something. I've gone to number one with my books FIVE TIMES now. I have an extremely lucrative career, my own nest egg, house, and car. In fact, I could retire tomorrow and still live comfortably for years to come. My grandmother taught me the value of a dollar, and she brought me up right. She also taught me to love with my whole heart, and I do that everyday, in every possible way.

"Can you even remotely say the same? I doubt that with every ounce of my being. In fact, from here, you seem like a petty, miserable person, who up and left her son when he needed her. Thank God he had a caring father to fill the void. And luckily for you, he grew up to be a wonderful man, who loves me and makes me feel special and appreciated, more than anyone ever has. I count my blessings everyday, and am thankful for Eric beyond the telling of it. So tell me... is there anything else you need to know?"

The look of shock on my mother's face was astounding. Remarkable. Wonderful! No one had ever put her in her place like Sookie just had. I was beaming with pride.

I turned to her, and casually said, "Lover, I think my mother is speechless. Tell me, would you like to get out of here?"

Without taking her eyes off my mother, now red with anger, Sookie calmly answered, "With pleasure."

With that, she put her hand in mine, and I helped her out of her seat.

Before we walked away, I leaned down to my mother, whispering, "As you can see, we put in a valiant effort. You didn't. Have a nice life."

Sookie took my arm, and leaned into me as we walked out of the Hilton together. One menace down, one to go.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, with cherries on top, remember to review! I just love it when you do. It doesn't take much to make me happy! :D xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hola, everyone! Another chapter just for you. There's a lot that happens in this one, so bear with it. I have the entire rest of the story planned out, which leaves only about 7-8 chapters left! Ah! So much to do! We'll get there, I promise. **

**Thanks to my amazing ladies, as usual: GabrielleBlue, to whom I vent my woes; and Northwoman, to whom I cry to when I have writers' block. Sorry, no sleep, not even sure if that makes sense, lol. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You crazy kids put me over 500, I'm so insanely happy! Okay, new challenge... Get me to 1,000 people! You know I love you, right? 333**

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris came up with 'em. I make 'em dance. Oh, except for Max and Elsa. They're all mine, heh heh. 

Chapter 22

SPOV

Eric didn't say anything on the walk back to the car. I was worried for a second that he was angry with me for speaking up, but once we were inside, he laid the mother of all smooches on me. The grin of pride on his face was more than I needed to feel at ease.

"Wow..." I said dreamily, trying to will the oxygen back into my brain.

Eric stroked my face with his thumbs. "That was... really hot."

"Huh?"

He laughed. "A woman who can hold her own against my mother, AND render her speechless? Now I'm really never letting you go." He kissed me deeply again, rendering ME speechless, and a little breathless.

The drive to the station took less than five minutes. On the way, Eric held my hand, knowing my stress level was about to go up. Dealing with Bill in this capacity was something I truly thought I'd never need to do. Despite everything I'd endured with him, I thought it was all in the past. Now, it's like some of the fear was coming back. I needed to stay strong, and this was the first step.

The process for the restraining order against Bill was surprisingly painless. After a few forms to fill out, and a few signatures, all that needed to be done was file away my copy and deliver one to Bill. This, luckily for me, was taken care of by the State Marshall, so I didn't have to worry about confronting him again.

Unfortunately, there was bad news after the forms were completed.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we had to let Mr. Compton go this morning. We simply didn't have enough to charge him," said Officer Pryor, a short, scrawny man in his early thirties. He ruffled his light brown hair, looking incredibly apologetic.

I had nothing to say, but Eric piped up, sounding more than a little pissed. "What the hell does that mean? He threatened her!" His arm went protectively around my shoulders.

"I know that, sir, but Mr. Compton got a visit earlier from his lawyer. Apparently, an order came from the higher ups, saying he needed to be released, based on the fact the allegation is only hearsay. There's not a lot more we can do right now, unless he chooses to ignore the order. But with it in place, he'd be crazy to try anything."

I sighed, and Eric looked down at me, concerned, but I knew there was nothing to be done. "It's alright, honey. I don't think he'll do anything now, and Officer Pryor is right. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure him, and I almost believed myself. There was something in the back of my mind, though, that made me promise myself to be careful.

When Eric gave in, we thanked the officer and headed outside to the car. Eric leaned me up against the passenger side door, and wrapped me in his arms.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you, Lover," he whispered, as I melted into his warmth. "But, I do have a proposition."

"Oh, really?" I asked without removing my head from his chest. "And what's that?"

He looked down at me. "Let me watch out for you. Let me take care of you. I can stay with you, or you can stay with me... but I'd like to stay with you at your place, since I know how much you love it there, and I do, too, and -"

A smirk broke out on my face. "Why, Mr. Northman, are you asking me to move in with you?"

Eric looked a little flustered. "Um, well, you know... maybe. At least to keep you safe, and all. I mean, it wouldn't have to be permanent, or anything. I mean, not if you don't want to..." I was suddenly reminded of our first meeting, the way Eric was stumbling over his words.

"Eric," I said, stopping the rambling.

"Yes?" He looked sheepish.

"Honey, if you wanted to move in together, all you had to do was ask."

"I... really?" He grinned. "You really want to? I know it's fast and all, but -"

"And when have we done anything at a normal pace? What's to know? I love you, you love me; we seem to tolerate each other alright, don't you think?" He nodded. "Plus, I think you've gone and spoiled me this past week. I've gotten so used to waking up with you; I don't really want to think of sleeping alone."

He was grinning from ear to ear.

I continued, "As long as you don't mind moving in with me, though. What about your place? And what about the commute? Are you okay with all of that?" Even though he offered, I was worried I was making him do all of the sacrificing.

"Sookie, I'm more than happy to sell my apartment. It never quite felt like home. And as far as the commute, it's not really that far. If I know you're going to be there whenever I walk through the door, it won't matter."

I took his face in my hands, and kissed him deeply. But I couldn't help adding, "I promise I'll always cook for you. Does that help, too?"

I never thought I'd hear a man like Eric Northman giggle.

We decided to jump right in, heading back to Eric's to gather his clothes, and whatever he'd need for the time being. We'd go back to Bon Temps to hang out for the rest of the afternoon, just to relax. He protested a little when I insisted we take separate cars to go to work, but made him see the light after explaining he shouldn't be interrupted from his work, and I never knew what time I'd be done. Chances were good that I'd be done at ten, while he'd be stuck at the club until well after midnight. Leave it to female logic, along with a very stern dose of "Sookie's resolved face", and Eric gave up. I giggled internally, knowing somehow this was how a lot of our future disagreements would go.

Eric and I made quick work of his clothes, agreeing to leave a few things behind, along with a few of mine that were still there. For the time being, we figured it would be convenient in case we ever wanted to crash after work.

Overall, there wasn't much to take outside of his clothing. We'd go back another day to pack up some kitchen supplies and books, but Eric insisted it was all he needed, and that he'd sell the apartment furnished if he could.

The drive to Bon Temps was pretty quiet, but pleasantly so. I started thinking of everything that had happened to get me where I was today. I thought about the loss, and the heartache I'd endured in my lifetime, not to dwell, just to reflect on how far I'd come, and what had made me what I am.

Eric clued into my deep thoughts, and squeezing my hand, he asked, "Sookie? What are you thinking about?"

I smiled and squeezed back. "Nothing, honey. Just life. Everything that's led me to this point. I'm just really happy."

He smiled and kissed my palm.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Um... you haven't really said much about what happened today. Are you okay with everything?"

"Moving in? Of course I am!" He grinned, but I shook my head.

"No, no, I mean, everything with your mother. You said I was hot for saying what I did, but you haven't said anything else. I just wanted to know, are YOU alright?" I was a little worried. Then again, most men, no matter how open they are, have a tendency to hold back their real feelings. Jason once explained it was something about "preserving their manhood". Whatever.

He paused, looking serious, and let out a big breath. "Dad told me something last night. All these years... Sookie, he's been financially supporting her this entire time. Hell, I know her side of the family has money, but he's still been taking care of her." He shook his head. "But after last night, with her showing up like she did, just to mess with our heads... he finally saw the light. He's finally washing his hands of her, after all these years. I never thought I could say this about anyone, but I hate her. I hate her for what she put him through. I hate her for using him. And I hate her for making me think, for all these years, that I wasn't enough of a son for her. I hate her, Sookie."

My heart about ripped in two for Max and Eric. I held his hand, and moved the other one up to stroke his hair. He just stared ahead at the road, but I could see him clenching his jaw, trying to keep himself together.

"Eric? Pull over," I whispered.

He looked at me questioningly, but I knew he was going to lose it.

"Pull over, honey. Please." I stroked his cheek.

He pulled onto the shoulder and took the keys out of the ignition. I quickly opened my door, and walked around to the driver's side, opening it and coaxing Eric up and out of the car. He didn't resist in the least as I pulled him further away from the road, toward a large willow tree on a grassy hill, a few yards away. When I led him to sit with me in the shade, I said nothing, but pulled him down so I could cradle him closely. He put his head in my lap, and let go.

I could feel his pain. He silently let the tears escape, and I knew without a doubt it was the first time he'd really let go in the name of his mother. All the hurt she'd caused him, and he'd never quite dealt with it. He let me comfort him, and held onto me as if I were going to disappear. I spoke softly into his ear, reassuring him about all the wonderful things he had in his life, reminding him how I felt. When he moved to sit up, he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands. I wasn't about to push him, so I waited until he was ready to talk.

After a moment or two, he looked at me, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Am I the biggest pussy alive, or what?"

I giggled softly, but moved to crawl into his lap. I moved around to straddle him, so we were face to face. "Not in the least, honey. I think you really needed that, and there is certainly no shame in it. All you've been through because of her, I think it's about time you let it out. Do you feel better?"

He nodded, looking down. "God, Sookie. With everything... I promise you, I will never be what she is. I promise I'll never hide from you; I'll show you everyday how important you are to me. I want so much for us..." He bit his lip, as if to stop himself from saying too much.

I looked at him expectantly, but said with a straight face, "Oh, you mean all the grandbabies I'm supposed to have to make your dad happy?"

Eric threw his head back, letting out a barking laugh. "Oh, he got to you, too, did he?"

"Yeah, he did! He said he was only joking, but I couldn't help encouraging him. Hope you don't mind." I said the last part a little more seriously, realizing I was inadvertently launching us into the serious "future talk". "You want them, right? I mean... does it bother you we're talking about this?"

Eric's grin just widened. "No, ma'am. I can't wait to knock you up!" He said excitedly, wrapping me into a tight embrace. He nuzzled my neck, then looked at me again, a little more seriously. "Any kid would be the luckiest on the planet to have you as their mother." He kissed me softly.

"The same goes for you. You'll be a wonderful father. I know it." Kiss. "And I can't wait to be a Mama."

"My little Southern belle." He kissed me more passionately, and I felt it all the way to my toes.

"Honey, while I'd love to stay here all day... how about we go home?" I suggested, knowing if we were out there another minute, we'd wind up with twigs and leaves in some uncomfortable places.

Before I started back towards the car, Eric pulled me into a warm embrace. As I wrapped my arms around his waist, he whispered into my ear, "Thank you for being you. I love you, Sookie."

That's all I ever needed to hear.

A full hour later found us almost done putting Eric's clothes away in my closet and dresser.

As Eric put away the last of his underwear, I asked, "Hungry? I can warm some leftovers for us, if you like. I should eat soon, anyway; I have to start getting ready for work."

He gave me a toothy grin, then answered, "Lover, I live here now. Why don't you let me get your lunch ready? Go take a shower, and I'll be in the kitchen, trying my best not to think of you naked and wet." He closed his eyes a moment. "Damn. Too late."

I slapped his arm. "Much as I'd love to have my way with you in a nice, hot shower, if I don't get moving, I'm going to be late! Now, get into the kitchen, man, and make my lunch!" I ordered jokingly, adding a good slap to his ass as he walked away, laughing.

Yeah, I could get used to this.

EPOV

I don't think I'd ever had such a roller-coaster of a day. Happy, sad, pissed off, happy again. Either way, I felt a sense of closure. Sookie seemed to have coaxed out whatever I'd been holding onto all these years. Even better? She made me feel like a man afterwards. Somehow, she always knew what I needed to hear. And I loved her for it.

Standing in front of the open refrigerator door, I tried my best to distract myself by looking for something to eat for lunch. I was only getting a blast of cold air, though. All I could think about was Sookie in the shower. Another miss in my book, after the rush getting ready this morning. Life was cockblocking me. Sonuvabitch.

I shook myself a little, and reached for a large container with the alfredo from the previous night. I was suddenly ravenous, remembering that despite our brunch plans, we never actually ate anything.

I set about fixing a couple plates and heating them up, adding some of the remaining bread into the toaster oven to warm. Glancing back into the fridge, I grabbed some juice and poured a couple glasses for us as well.

Just as I was setting everything out, Sookie bounded back down the stairs, fixing an elastic around a neat french braid. She was dressed in her Merlotte's finery: white t-shirt, delectable tiny black shorts, and cowboy boots. I groaned a little. Christ, was there anything about Sookie that didn't make me harden faster than a horny kid with a Playboy?

Sookie beamed, pecking me on the lips before sitting down to tuck in. "Thanks, baby! Oh my god, I didn't realize how starved I was!"

We ate in silence for a few minutes, then asked, "You and your dad are still coming in tonight, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Dad said he'd meet me there around eight. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. I'll be waiting," she winked.

Ten minutes later, she was rushing out the door. I stopped to kiss her goodbye, and she reached for my hand, putting a set of keys in my open palm.

"Front and back doors. And as my new roommate, I expect you to follow the house rules. Are you ready to hear them?"

"Yes, roomie. What are the rules?" I played along.

She moved closer to me, putting her arms around me neck. "Well. I fully expect you to have a kiss for me whenever you come home."

I kissed her. "More than done. Next?"

"I want to make sure we always make time for each other. Sometimes when couples get busy, they neglect each other -"

I kissed her again. "I promise you, I will treasure every single moment with you. Next?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you should be naked as much as humanly possible. With certain exception. Barbecuing, for example. Or making bacon. But otherwise..."

"Lover, I'm Swedish. We love being naked. I'll consider it done, as long as you can promise the same!"

She giggled.

"Now, anything else before I have to let you go?" I asked.

"Meh. That's fine. Everything else is cake," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, in that case, as much as I hate to say it, you'd better get going. You're going to be late."

"Alright, alright! And... Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I'm really happy you're here. I love you."

"I'm happy, too. More than you know. I love you, Sookie."

Another kiss, and she skipped out the door.

Once her car was out of sight, I took a deep breath and looked around.

_I'm home._

I spent the next little while on my computer, answering emails, and doing some work for the club.

Around seven, I hopped in the shower and got ready to meet Dad at Merlotte's. Afterwards, I would go into work, likely not until closing, but for enough time to get caught up with everything.

I was a little late leaving, but still managed to pull up in front of the bar at five minutes to eight. Just as the first time I was here, the bar was packed, music blaring and people laughing. I understood why Sookie liked being here; the atmosphere was a lot of fun.

As I strolled in through the front door, the first chords of Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Saturday Night Special" sounded through the bar.

The place really was packed. There wasn't a booth available anywhere, only a few seats were available at the bar, and a couple tables were vacant. I didn't see Dad anywhere, so I went over to the bar to take a seat while I waited.

Sookie went by with a tray full of beer, delivering them to a table of drunken frat boys. I tried not to flinch when they threw crude pickup lines in Sookie's direction. I watched intently, and couldn't help the wide grin across my face as she shot each one of them down, putting them all in their place, and teaching them some manners to boot.

_Yeah, that's my woman._

The frat guys were still staring at her as she sauntered over, licked her lips, and planted a searing kiss on me. For extra effect, I put my arms around her, and put my hand on her ass, giving an obvious squeeze.

Sookie giggled. "That'll definitely teach 'em. Thanks, baby."

"Happy to be of service, Lover." I winked, as she skipped back behind the bar, darting back out again to fill an order at another table.

I didn't have to wait long for Dad to show up. He found me immediately, and squeezed my shoulder when he sat down.

"Hey, Dad. Do you want to sit at a table? We don't have to stay here," I offered.

He shook his head. "Nonsense. We're fine here. Now where, is that darling lady of yours?" He looked around over his shoulder.

I laughed. "What, am I not good enough now? Dad, I'm hurt!"

"Please, son. Stop being such a drama queen," he said, as if it was a phrase he'd used all his life.

"Uh, Dad, where the hell did you learn that from? Please tell me you're not reading Cosmo again." It was true. When I was growing up, he used to tell me he read it for the useful insight into the female psyche.

"Oh, lord, no. But I have been watching that Top Model show. So intriguing." He acted like Tyra and her minions were science experiments. I just laughed and shook my head.

An arm then snaked around my waist, and Sookie popped in between us, giving Dad a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Max! I'm so glad you made it! Sorry, it's a little busy tonight, so I'll be bustling around." She draped her other arm around his shoulders. "So, what can I get my two favorite men?"

Before we had a chance to answer, Sam came around the corner, presumably from the back offices. "Favorite men? What the hell am I, Sook? Way to hurt my pride, woman!" He said in a mock-angry voice, before nodding hello and smiling at us.

Sookie muttered something that sounded like "fragile male ego" that had us cracking up at Sam's expense. She just ignored him, and took our drink and food orders. She quickly put a couple beers in front of us, and scooted off again.

Dad turned serious. "So, I... I did it. Today. It's done. I cut her off."

"Dad, you did the right thing. It's time to let go. You know you can do so much better. You deserve better. Besides, after what happened at brunch this morning... I can honestly say I hate her. The things that were coming out of her mouth. Dad, she was downright cruel to Sookie."

Dad went from looking sad over what had transpired, to extremely pissed. "What the hell did that vile woman say to her?"

I explained, and as I repeated what my mother had said, Dad's hand began to grip his pint more tightly.

I stopped him. "Wait wait, you haven't heard the important part yet. Dad, Sookie not only held her own, but she put Mom in her place, and gave her such a telling off, she left her speechless. It was nothing short of amazing to watch. I never thought anyone could handle that woman! You'd have been so proud!" I proceeded to tell him what Sookie had fired back with, and he just looked down into his glass, a slow smile spreading across his face.

After a few moments of silence, he looked back up to me, emotion evident in his eyes. "Son, you may not know this, but all these years, my one fear has been that you'll repeat my mistakes. Not in business, or anything. I mean, with the woman you choose to settle down with. I've been so scared you'd end up with someone like your mother, someone who would use you and exploit your heart. But... I'm sure now, Sookie is a wonderful girl. She's a strong woman, and from what I've seen, and what you've told me, she has a bigger heart than anyone I've ever seen. She'll take care of you. For me, that's all I need to know. Just... don't ever let her get away."

I shook my head, trying my best not to give away to anyone that my dad and I were having such a deep heart to heart in the middle of a bar. "Don't worry, Dad. I won't."

Sookie came by a moment later with our food. After setting the plates down, she paused, then looked back and forth between us. "Why does it feel like you both need a big hug?"

I smiled, and Dad burst out laughing. "Busted," he said.

Sookie beamed, and came back around the bar, heading to Dad first. She hugged him, and I could see her face as he whispered something in her ear. She smiled, and blinked a few times, as if her eyes were getting misty. When the hug broke, she said to him, "I promise. I will."

She came back to me, and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly, and she leaned up for a kiss. "I love you so much, baby."

All in all, it was really nice to have such a casual dinner with Dad. It had been a long time since we'd really gotten together to talk, since I'd been so busy lately. I filled him in on everything, from the club, to the issues with Bill, to moving in with Sookie. The way he'd spoken about her, I knew he wouldn't have any issue with it being too soon. Yeah, my dad really was just a big teddy bear at heart.

Before long, we were getting up to leave, while Sookie was refusing the giant tip Dad was trying to leave her. We said our goodbyes, and Dad headed home, while I headed to work. It had been a busy day, but somehow, I knew it was far from over.

SPOV

I managed to make it out of the bar before ten. Sam waived me off, since the late-dinner crowd had dissipated, and things were a little slower.

The drive home went quickly, as usual. I blasted my classic rock mix from my iPod. The title of the playlist was the "I need a '67 Impala" mix. Amelia and Tara appreciated it most, as it was an homage to our favorite TV show.

I was still wailing at the top of my lungs as I pulled into my long driveway. "Baaaaaaaaad company,

till the day I diiiiiiiiiiie..." Yup. Never got old.

Once inside the house, I locked the door, feeling as secure as I could ever be in my own house. I skipped upstairs and hopped in the shower (my third of the day, I noticed), just to get the smell of beer and greasy food out. I washed my hair, too, so I felt fresh as a daisy once I stepped out. Once I dried off, I threw my hair up into a bun, and got into a nice pair of red plaid flannel pj bottoms and black tank top. I was officially cozy.

I settled in the family room with a glass of white wine, opting to watch an old Jack Lemmon and Shirley MacLaine movie on TCM. About halfway into the movie, I had just started dozing off, when a loud pounding at the front door jolted me awake. My heart was beating out of my chest, but I slowly made my way over to the door, not intending to open it, but to look through the peephole to see who it was.

I stood on my tiptoes and looked.

There was no one there.

I tried my best not to panic, when the same loud pounding sounded again, this time from the back door, in the kitchen. This one persisted, over and over.

After about thirty seconds, it, too, stopped. But I was rooted to the floor. Thankfully, my cell phone was where I left it when I came in, on the small table in the entryway. Grabbing for it, I called the Bon Temps PD. I explained to the dispatcher what was happening, and she agreed she'd send a deputy out right away, and to stay where I was.

I hung up the phone and waited, still rooted to the spot. Just as I started calming down, the pounding came again. This time, from the front window in the family room. Tears started flowing down my face, as I prayed for the deputy to get there. I grasped the phone, and once the pounding stopped once again, I wiped my eyes, took a deep breath, and called Eric.

He didn't even say hello, he just answered, "Lover, do you miss me already?"

I could barely speak. "Er... Eric. Somebody's here... Eric, somebody's outside!"

He snarled into the phone, and I could hear him moving around. "What? What's happening? Are you alright? I'm coming home right now."

I heard his car beep as he unlocked it, followed by the sound of the engine gunning to life.

I whimpered, hating that I was so terrified. "Eric, someone's here. They've been banging on the doors and windows, trying to scare me. They keep moving around the house. I called the cops, they said they're sending someone over..."

"Love, please, be careful. Has it stopped? When did you hear it last?"

"It just happened a minute ago, this time on the window... Eric, I'm so scared..."

Before I could get another word out, there was another loud bang, and the sound of glass shattering.

Eric must have heard it, too. He was shouting my name as I dropped the phone.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! The next chapter is already 1/2 done! You know what... if you feel like venting, just leave a review. Ha! I'm such a junkie. xoxo ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: *Ducks airborn tomatoes* ... okay, so I know I'm an epic fail on the updating. RL is a bitch, this time it started with a flat tire, and ended with me being the Uber Queen of Procrastination. To make up for it, I've put an extra-juicy lemon into the chapter for you! See? I can buy your love, right? RIGHT? ;)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, again, you guys rock my world. Your opinions mean everything to me, and to know how much you all love the story... it makes me all weepy! So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. **

**This chapter is for Gaby (my bff and partner in crime), who constantly threatens me if I don't write. Seriously, it's really effective! And of course, for my lovely and patient beta, Northwoman, who encourages me to keep going. There is a special cameo in the chapter just for her. :)**

As usual, new pics are posted on my Picasa page. Check the profile!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris' babies. I'm just a lovesick fangirl who makes 'em do the nasty. 

Chapter 23

EPOV

Never in a million years would I have thought my Corvette could feel slow. But the moment I heard the glass breaking through the phone, it happened. I needed to get there faster, and I felt like I was moving at a snail's pace.

I stayed on the line for another moment, yelling Sookie's name, but the call went dead. Fear was nearly choking me as I wondered if she was alright. The silence was suffocating me as I hoped she'd call back.

When she didn't, I frantically dialed Amelia's number, thankful I had programmed it in when Sookie was sick.

"Hola!" She answered brightly.

"Amelia, it's Eric. Something's wrong, I need you to get over to Sookie's. I'm still about fifteen minutes out -"

She cut me off. "Jesus, Eric, not that I don't love hearing from you, but do you ever call with good news? I'm on my way over, tell me what's happening."

I proceeded to explain everything to her, including the restraining order, and the unfortunate news about Bill being out of jail. She swore openly as I told her everything, and I could tell she was in the car.

"Okay, I only live about five minutes down the road. I have a shotgun, and I'm not afraid to use it. Don't worry, Eric. She'll be fine. Our Sookie is a fighter. I promise."

What she said eased my mind a little, but I still worried. I was angry at how much Sookie had suffered in her life, mostly at the hands of the cretin. It wasn't fair. Worst of all, it wasn't fair that he still had his power. He was still able to scare her.

Even though Sookie never saw who was pounding on her doors and windows, neither Amelia, nor I had any doubt who it was. No doubt he'd received his RO, and wanted to prove a point. A piece of paper did nothing to keep him away.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Amelia's breath catch. "Shit, Eric, the cops are here. There are two cruisers here, and a couple of them are walking around outside. I'm going to go see what's happening. Stay on the phone, alright?"

I mumbled in agreement, willing the car to get there faster. Not much longer, not much longer...

I heard muffled sounds as Amelia made her way over to the house. I heard a male voice who I assumed was one of the deputies. They talked for awhile.

Amelia came back. "Eric? Everything seems to be okay, but I haven't seen Sookie yet. They're asking her questions inside, and taking a look around. I think she's okay, just really scared."

She sounded relieved, but I wouldn't be until I saw Sookie for myself.

We hung up the phone, and I really punched it the last five minutes of the drive. Soon, I was coming up Sookie's driveway, seeing the flashing lights that were casting an eerie red and blue haze around the trees in the yard.

I don't even remember getting out of the car. I rushed past the cops and ran up the porch steps, trying to find her.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a crumpled up tissue, while a balding detective wearing a short-sleeved shirt and tie asked her questions.

"Sookie!" I cried out, and as soon as she saw me, she bolted out of the chair, launching herself into my arms.

I let out the breath I'd been holding since she'd called earlier. She started crying, and it tore me up inside. All I wanted to do was protect her.

"Sookie, are you alright? Tell me what happened?" I asked, as I set her down on her feet. I brushed away the fresh tears that were falling down her face.

"God, Eric, it was like a bad horror movie! The pounding on the doors, the windows... the last thing you heard was a big rock being thrown into the window in the family room. I thought for sure he'd come in, but nothing. I'm sorry I scared you, when I heard the crash, I was so startled I dropped the phone, and then the battery came out, and I just couldn't stop shaking enough to fix it right..."

She was getting worked up again, so I tried my best to soothe her, even though I wanted to tear Bill Compton's throat out.

The detective piped up, "Sookie, do you know for sure it was Mr. Compton? Did you get a look at him?"

I realized he was just doing his job, but the gruff hick was starting to piss me off.

Sookie sniffled. "No, Andy, I just know it was him. I had a restraining order served to him today; I'm positive this is him trying to scare me. It's just like him, too, trying to exert his power over me. Sonuvabitch!" She yelled the last part, getting just as pissed as I was. It was better seeing her pissed than terrified, in all honesty.

The cops outside finally let Amelia through, and she ran in to hug Sookie. They stayed huddled together while I spoke a little more with the officers and the detective, agreeing there wasn't much more they could do, other than follow up with Bill the next day.

I turned to my girlfriend. "Sookie, is there something I can use to cover up the window? Any plywood or anything?"

She nodded. "Yes, there are sheets of it in the garage. I'll show you," she offered.

I shook my head. "Stay here with Amelia. I'll get everything out. Back in a minute." I leaned down to kiss her on her forehead, and went back out the front door.

The garage was separate from the rest of the house, and stood a few yards back and to the side. The door was unlocked, and when I flipped the light switch, I was surprised to find the cleanest and most empty garage I'd ever seen, save a few tools sitting on a shelf, and a couple of mountain bikes. The plywood was resting against the back wall, so I grabbed a couple and moved to cart it back to the house, closing the garage door as I left.

I boarded the large window up as best I could, while Sookie and Amelia swept the broken glass away. We were pretty efficient, getting it all cleaned up in about a half hour.

"Sookie, I can have someone out here early tomorrow to fix the window. What do you think about adding a security system?" I asked, hoping she would agree.

"Eric, I'm not going to be a prisoner in my own home. One psycho isn't going to change my whole life. No security system," she said firmly.

"Okay, how about something else... for my piece of mind." I knew playing on my feelings about the situation would help.

She sighed. "Fine, what are your terms?" She folded her arms, trying to look like she meant business, hard to achieve in plaid flannel pjs. Amelia was biting her tongue, trying not to laugh.

"A dog. A guard dog."

I could see Sookie's resolve flicker; her face lit up, and she dropped her arms, saying in an oh-so-cute voice, "A puppy?"

Bingo.

Amelia lost it, and I burst out laughing. I drew Sookie into my arms, and sighed. "That didn't take a lot of convincing. A puppy, yes, but a trained one. I have a friend who breeds and trains German Shepherds. We can see if he's around tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded her head and snuggled even further into my chest. I think that was the signal she was done for the night.

"That's my cue. Take care, you guys, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Amelia waved as she turned on her foot and left.

We stood there another minute or two, before Sookie muttered, "Not exactly what you signed up for, huh?"

I looked down, noticing how worried her blue eyes looked. I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. Just consider me your personal, and very amorous, bodyguard."

She snickered.

"What?" I looked as innocent as possible. I may have batted my eyelashes.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, bodyguard. Let's lock up, and you can take me to bed. I'm exhausted!"

After a quick look around the house, I had everything locked up tight. She took my hand, and I trailed behind her up the stairs, to our bedroom, and to our bed. I curled my body around hers, and we fell asleep together, letting the worries of the day drift away.

I woke early the following morning. Sookie was still sound asleep, so I took the opportunity to get

a few things out of the way. I grabbed my phone, and tip-toed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

The first call I made was to a contractor friend of my dad's. Charles Twining, or Chuck as he preferred, looked like a pirate. Or so I always thought, at least when I was a kid. He had the Captain Hook thing down pat, expertly curled moustache and all. He had also done the work on Valhalla, so I knew how reputable he was. I knew I'd owe him a favor for calling him on a Sunday morning, but at least he'd get the window done quickly.

"Chuck, it's Eric Northman, sorry to bug you on a Sunday."

"Eric, my boy! Not a worry, I've been up for hours. What can I do for you?" The guy was chipper with a capital C. Remarkable.

"I have a small favor to ask, and I need it done ASAP. I'm at home, well, my new home -"

"New home, I had no idea you moved?" He inquired.

"Just yesterday, yeah, I moved in with my girlfriend -"

"Congratulations, good for you, my boy! So what's the favor?"

"Well, there was a bit of an incident at the house last night, someone threw a rock through our front window. It's boarded up, but I'd like it fixed as soon as possible. I don't want to leave Sookie alone with it like this."

"Geez! Not a problem. I'll make a call and send someone over right away. Are you home for the next little while?"

"Yup, we'll be here. What do I owe you?"

"Never mind, son, it's on the house. Consider it an unusual housewarming gift. I'll make the call."

"Thanks, Chuck. I really appreciate it. I know Sookie will, too."

"It's nothing at all, my boy. Just give me your address, and I'll send them right over."

We ended the call quickly, and I mentally checked the window fixing off my list.

Next, I looked my buddy Stan up in my phone and hit dial. Stan and I had been buddies since high school. Even though we went to different colleges, we managed to keep in touch one way or another over the years. I even served as a groomsman at his wedding to his wife, Thalia, about four years earlier. They owned a farm not far from Monroe, with horses and cows, as well as the dogs they bred and trained.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up; it was Thalia who answered.

"Hey Thal, it's Eric," I greeted her.

"Hey honey, how the hell are ya? To what do I owe a call this early on a Sunday morning? A little early for you, isn't it?" Thal was always ribbing me about being a party-animal, which hadn't really been true since my early twenties. But it was our spiel.

I explained the situation, and she was more than happy to let Sookie and I come by to see the new dogs they were training. She said a couple had already been purchased, but three hadn't been spoken for yet.

"That's perfect. Could we come by around noon?"

"Yeppers. I'll let Stan know so he's home when you come by. I'm so anxious to meet your girl!"

"I'm sure she'll love you, Thal. Say hi to Stan, and we'll see you later."

We said our goodbyes, and hung up.

Wanting to do something for Sookie, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast to take to her in bed. I figured now was as good a time as any to find my way around my new kitchen.

_My new kitchen. Our kitchen. Our house. Our bedroom. Our bed. _

It hit me like a ton of bricks, as if the reality was just now starting to sink in. And I was grinning like a fool.

Knowing Sookie would be asleep for a little while yet, I put a pan on the stove top and put the heat on for some eggs and sausage. Knowing it would take a couple minutes to heat, I walked through the mudroom towards the back door. I realized I'd never really checked out the backyard before, so I opened the door and stepped out.

I shouldn't have been surprised at what I saw, considering how great the rest of the house looked. It was

an oasis, one that fit my girlfriend to a tee. There were flowers of all kinds lining the side of a finished deck, which was complete with an outdoor stone fireplace. There were wooden beams covering the patio table and chairs, making it look like a small log hut. The deck extended far past that, and stepped down to an in-ground pool. The backyard went on forever, showing just how much land the property sat on. It was mostly filled by lush forest, but included a large pond to the far right of the yard.

I couldn't help standing there a moment, taking in the fresh country air and warm sunlight of the morning. I also couldn't help thinking of the million and one ways I could have fun with Sookie in the pool. _Down boy, you can attack her later._

Heading back inside, I made quick work of the breakfast for two, complete with fresh coffee and orange juice. I located a large tray in one of the cabinets and arranged everything to bring upstairs.

I crept back into the room, where Sookie was still fast asleep. I quickly set the tray down on the bedside chair and sat next to her, slowly leaning down to brush my lips against hers to wake her.

"Mmm?" She grumbled questioningly. I leaned down further and nuzzled her neck. "Mmmm..." Her arms slowly came up and wrapped around my neck. She made several happy moaning sounds that made my pants feel ridiculously tight.

I whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Lover."

Her eyes fluttered open for the first time, and she smiled sleepily. "Morning, baby. My, a girl could get used to this!" She giggled. "Hey, what smells good?"

I grinned. "Besides me?" She smacked my arm playfully. I turned and brought the tray over to her. "Your breakfast, m'lady."

"Eric Northman, you're spoiling me! You'd better watch out, I'm really going to get used to this standard of living." I chuckled as I made my way to the other side of the bed, and nestled myself back in, propping up against the headboard so I could eat. She sat up with me and scooted closer. "Thank you. This is so sweet of you."

I squeezed her tightly, kissing her forehead and nose. "It's nothing. I like spoiling you. Now, let's eat!"

As we tucked in, I added, "So when were you going to tell me we have a pool?"

She laughed heartily. "I was wondering when you'd find it. I suppose I've kept you far too preoccupied. Maybe I should stop distracting you so much, what do you think?"

_Little vixen. _I shook my head. "I think you'd better eat your breakfast before I jump you, woman!"

Her eyes widened in amusement and anticipation, and she stuffed a heap of egg into her mouth.

While we ate, I filled her in on the plan for the day. She was especially excited to go see "the puppies". It made me laugh to see her react as a little girl would. She needed more of that in her life. I was also glad she was so receptive to having a guard dog; it eased my mind quite a bit.

As we were finishing our breakfast, a loud knock sounded at the front door. Sookie visibly froze, so I reassured her. "It's the guy for the window, Lover, that's all." She was still shaken from the previous night. I knew I would do anything to make her feel safe again.

The guy Chuck had sent was a big, burly man, almost as tall as I was. He wore a beanie on his head, and had a full beard, along with visible tattoos on the exposed skin of each forearm. As soon as I opened the door, though, he smiled brightly. "Hey, there, Mr. Northman? Chuck sent me to fix your window. I'm Opie, pleased to meet you!" He stuck his hand out for a shake.

I laughed, "Nice to meet you, Opie, come on in. Can I ask, how'd you land a name like that?" The name was a complete mismatch for the bear of a man in front of me.

He grinned even wider, and chuckled. "Ahh, it was always a nickname when I was a kid. Looked exactly like Ron Howard. I guess it kinda stuck."

I snickered in response and clapped him on the shoulder. "Follow me, I'll show you where the damage is."

I left Opie to it, after he assured me it would only take about forty-five minutes, and took the stairs two at a time to get back to Sookie. I found her still in bed, snuggled down into the blankets, though she was still awake.

I made a show of hopping back onto the bed, pouncing on her, and smothering her with big, wet kisses.

She giggled uncontrollably, "Eric, stop... you're... tickling me!"

I gave her one more exaggerated kiss on the lips, before picking up the corner of the blanket and disappearing underneath. I started kissing her warm, soft tummy, licking around her belly button, and down to her pelvis. It must have taken Sookie a moment to catch her breath, but she interjected, in a stage whisper, "Eric! We have someone else in the house! We can't!"

Poking my head out from under the covers, I disagreed. "Lover, what are we going to do when we have kids? You'll just have to learn to be quiet. Now, shush. I have work to do!" With that, I dove back under the covers, and Sookie tried her best to stifle an excited, and obviously lust-filled giggle.

I moved one hand up to her breast, pausing to play with her already pebbled nipple. I rolled it back and forth between my fingers over her tank, and by the way she sighed, I could tell she enjoyed the friction of the fabric. I paid proper attention to each, and continued my trail of kisses down her body, pausing to lick right above the low-slung waist band of her flannel bottoms. She made a noise, and I smiled to myself, knowing she'd put her hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

I made quick work of her pants by sliding them down her hips, along with her tiny, white cotton panties. As I laved my tongue around her inner thighs, her body shook. I knew how sensitive she was there, and how quickly it got her going.

I repositioned myself so I could put her legs over my shoulders, and nuzzled her mound. I nudged her legs open even further, and paused a moment. I could feel Sookie tense, waiting for me to strike.

When I did, I didn't hold back. I licked her, hard, from her dripping opening, to her swollen, throbbing clit. She convulsed, but held her tongue. I savored her taste, lapping every drop of excitement up. I moved in circles, letting my tongue work her into a frenzy. I brought my teeth down around her swollen bundle of nerves, lightly dragging them back and forth, sucking and flicking faster and faster. When I finally added two fingers into her weeping sex, she lost it. Her body nearly jumped off the bed as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. I smiled into her body as I let my tongue lave at her folds until she came down.

I willed my painful hard-on away, knowing I needed to see the progress downstairs before I really went to work on her. We had a busy day planned, but it didn't mean I wasn't going to fuck my girlfriend good and proper before we left the house.

I climbed up her quivering body, and poked my head out from under the blanket. Her eyes were lazily fixed on the ceiling, and her breathing was still heavy. She smiled broadly at me, and pulled me in for a warm hug.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" She breathed.

"Nope. But I'll take that as one of the many I'll hear today." I waggled my eyebrows at her. She smacked me playfully in the arm.

"Cocky bastard," she mocked.

"Just stating a fact. I love you." I kissed her on the mouth, and she clearly didn't mind tasting herself on my lips.

"Now," I said, as I jumped up and off the bed. "I'm heading downstairs to check on the progress, and clean up the kitchen. You, my lady," I looked at her seriously, "are to stay in bed, and divest yourself of your last remaining garment. I'll be back soon, and I fully expect you to be naked and waiting for me."

She blushed and giggled in the way only she could, answering, "Yes, Sir."

_Evil woman._

Noticing over a half hour had passed, I headed back down the stairs to check on Opie. To my surprise, he was just about finished. "Wow, quick work, man. Nice."

"Nah, it wasn't too bad. I had everything I needed, so it was pretty straight forward. I could do this in my sleep!" He chuckled. "I just need another five minutes to clean it up, and I'll be outta your hair."

I headed back into the kitchen, intent on cleaning up the remaining pans from breakfast. It didn't take long, but I didn't want Sookie to have to worry about them.

As I heard Opie gathering up to leave, I grabbed my wallet, and took out a fifty. I knew I didn't have to, but I was grateful he did such a good job, so quickly, and on a Sunday morning, no less. He refused it at first, but I insisted. Good people were sometimes hard to find.

I locked the front door after him, and took the stairs two at a time to get back to my naked-and-waiting girlfriend. And damn if I didn't clutch my chest when I made it to the bedroom.

She was very naked, and strategically sprawled out, with the flimsy sheet draped over her, just enough to cover my favorite parts. She looked like a god-damn pinup model. I growled and shucked my t-shirt and pants faster than you could say "Fuck me". And I'll be damned if she didn't lick her lips and stare at my now-aching manhood.

I stood before her, ready and waiting. She dropped the sheet and got to her knees. When I met her at the side of the bed, I went to get on with her, but she stopped me. Instead, she flipped onto her back, so her head was looking upside down at my cock. Due to the height of the bed, I didn't have to manoeuvre to to line myself up. She smiled as she steadied herself on her elbows, and took me into her mouth.

I can honestly say, in all my experience, no woman had ever done something like this for me. This wasn't in the same league. Sookie's gag reflex was already non-existent, but this position allowed her to take me ALL the way in. And damn if I didn't come just from being able to actually see my cock down her throat. I saw it slide in, and saw the shape of it deep in her throat. She didn't even blink.

She took me slowly at first, then picked up the pace, letting me fuck her mouth. She moaned and groaned around me, as I reached down to play with her nipples. When I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned all the way over her, and licked her pussy furiously. The combination of her moans and the suction from her mouth had me shooting down her throat in no time. She followed right after, her own body clenching around my tongue.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been blissed out, but a little disappointed that I finished so soon. But my Sookie had me going more than any other woman ever had. Just as I found the strength in my legs again, I could feel her hot little hand circled around my shaft, coaxing it back to attention.

Fuck, this woman was turning me into a sex fiend. And I loved it.

Before I knew it, she had bounced up off the bed, meeting me in a heated and ravenous kiss. It was messy, and almost painful, but it was so full of lust and heated passion, I didn't care. I ran my hands roughly all over her body, needing to feel every part of her. Without a moment's hesitation, I flipped her over onto her hands and knees, and thrust into her, hard. This wasn't something we'd ever done, this rough, almost animalistic sex, but I was lost in it, and Sookie's screams and grunts told me she was, too. I gripped her hips as I thrust into her tight opening, over and over.

I kept hearing her shout, through her moans, "Fuck me baby.. harder... harder!" I thought I would die from the pleasure of it. This wasn't the usual Sookie and Eric. This was raw, primitive, and apparently, very much needed.

I felt her convulse around my cock once, then twice, and I could feel my balls start to clench. I leaned forward and grabbed her hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to warrant another pleasurable scream from her throat. I came hard into her, thinking I would physically explode from how good it felt.

We both collapsed on the bed, and it took a lot of effort to roll to the side so I didn't crush her. She cuddled up and held me tightly.

When I found my voice again, I apologized. "Lover, I am so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you, are you alright?"

She laughed, exhausted. "Baby, that was the best sex I've ever had. It's fine to be sweet and loving, but sometimes... I think we all need to be fucked with abandon. I say, bring it on." She sighed.

Relieved, I let myself relax into her. We still had plenty of time before we needed to start getting ready to go, so I pulled her closer, feeling like I was truly home.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Back with a brand new chapter. Thanks as always to reviewers and alert-ers (lol). You keep me going, I love you so much! Keep giving me feedback, I love to hear what you have to say!**

**Thanks to my favorite ladies, by beta, Northwoman, and bff GabrielleBlue, for keeping me on track! It's your encouragement that keeps me at this, even when I think I suck. Love you both xox**

**Disclaimer: CH's babies. I make 'em dance! Except Max. He's all mine! Makes me miss my Dad :(**

**A little note for the end: YES, there is a nice, naughty lemon for you ladies who mentioned Eric's discovery of the pool in the last chappy. Hee hee. Do me a favor: Listen to Depeche Mode's "Dirt" when you're reading it. It makes it SO much better!**

**Here is the youtube link, if you need it (minus the spaces): http: / youtu .be / IeybHy QQ5fY**

**Mouah!**

Chapter 24

SPOV

I tried my best not to fall asleep in Eric's arms after the most mind-blowing, passionate sex I'd ever had. I knew I could never live without the tender, sweet way he made love to me, but as I'd reassured him, anyone who says they don't want a good pounding every now and then is a dirty liar. _And damn, what a pounding it was!_

I giggled to myself quietly, and Eric tickled my side. "What are you laughing about, Lover? Did I not exhaust you properly? That can be fixed..." He made to move on top of me again, but I quickly protested.

"No, no, no! I'm good! I already think I'll be walking funny the rest of the day, thank you!" I managed to move his giant frame off of me, albeit reluctantly. If I had my way, we'd never leave bed. But my body was severely protesting any more action.

"Sookie, I hurt you, didn't I? Why didn't you tell me to stop, I'm so sorry-"

I cut him off. "Honey, please, I enjoyed every second of it! Stop apologizing! You can't help it if you're hung like a horse..."

I actually made him blush. He smiled and covered his eyes with his hand.

I gasped. "Did I make famous ladies' man, Eric Northman, BLUSH? Oh, I AM good." I drew him back on top of me, to hug him as tight as I could, with my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. "I love you, baby."

He looked me in the eyes a couple seconds, a look of tenderness on his face. "I love you, too, Sookie."

No, I'd never tire of hearing those words.

A little while later, we decided to get up and on with the day, no matter how much we wanted to stay naked and in bed. We did our duty toward saving the planet by showering together to conserve water. We had a little makeout session in the hot water, but both of us were still too tuckered out from the, uh, aggressive activities of the morning. We quickly washed each others' hair, and got out to dry off.

Eric dressed in a well-worn pair jeans that cupped his gorgeous backside just right, and a black short-sleeved Ramones t-shirt.

I stepped into a pair of seriously-but-purposely-distressed jeans, along with a pretty white embroidered peasant top, and a magenta cardigan. Eric watched me from the door as I tousled my hair in the mirror. He didn't say a word; he only smiled, looking like he was thinking hard.

"Whatcha thinkin', honey?" I asked as I applied a little mascara.

He looked down, caught. "Nothing, Lover. Just thinking how lucky I am." He walked over to me, and put his arms around me from behind. I leaned back into him, and closed my eyes.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

It didn't take long for us to reach Stan and Thalia's place. Eric told me a bit about them as we drove there in my car. I let him drive, stating he had tuckered me out far too much to concentrate on the road. I didn't need to tell him I was only indulging in his "man drive, woman is passenger" mentality. Boys' egos are far too fragile as it is.

The sun was shining down on us as we pulled up to the long driveway that led to Stan and Thalia's farm. As we pulled up to the house, a tiny woman with olive skin and dark, wavy hair stepped onto the porch, waving.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Get over here, big guy!" Eric beamed at her and stepped up to hug her, playfully swinging her around in the process. She had a big, infectious laugh that almost didn't go with her petite frame.

Right away, her eyes landed on me. "My, my, you are stunning, aren't you? How are ya, sugar? I'm so happy to meet you. I'm Thalia, you must be Sookie," she bubbled, then came right up and hugged me. I welcomed her embrace as if we were old friends.

"Pleasure to meet you, Thalia. It's such a gorgeous place you have, here. Thank you so much for letting us come by on such short notice."

Thalia waved me off, "Think nothing of it, Sookie. What's mine is yours. I'm happy to help out, especially if the tall one here wants to keep you safe." She winked and playfully elbowed Eric in the ribs.

She put her arm around me, and led us around the side of the house, to the backyard. It stretched out for acres, from what I could tell. There was a small barn a few hundred yards back, where I could see three horses grazing. In the yard beyond their patio, I could see a few cordoned-off areas, surrounded by a chain-link fence, though it wasn't completely shut in. Inside were three German shepherds, while outside, there were two more, running and playing with a wiry man with dark hair and hipster glasses.

"Stan!" Eric called, and the man looked up, beaming. He was a head shorter than Eric (but really, wasn't everyone?), and was wearing a white t-shirt with a "Don't Mess with Texas" decal.

They greeted each other with the usual "we're bros" hug. Hug, slap, slap, separate. It was cute.

"Eric, man, been too long. You gotta introduce me to your lady," Stan said, looking at me with his infectious grin. He tipped his imaginary cowboy hat in my direction, "Ma'am."

"Oh for God's sake, Stan, you're not in Texas anymore. Everybody knows you were born there, but we're in Louisiaaaaana. Crazy man." Thalia shook her head and laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Stan. And please, don't ever call me "ma'am" again. It makes me feel old." I shook his hand and winked, sly grin on my lips.

Eric laughed at the amused expression on Stan's face. "You're hardly old, my dear." He looked me up and down appraisingly, but without a shred of indecency.

"Stan, for god's sake, will you stop it? You're going to scare her off!" Thalia interjected, smacking him upside the head.

"Thal, I'm not trying to scare her, I'm trying to figure out how the hell she puts up with the Jolly Blond Giant, is all!" He joked, defensively.

I moved to Eric's side, hugging him to me. "Very easily, Stan. I certainly have no complaints."

"Stan, as much as I love you trying to convince my girlfriend I'm some backwards alien giant who has no social skills, we ARE here to see about a dog. Asswipe." Eric scolded him, but we all burst into laughter. Eric had warned me that his and Stan's relationship always did revolve around good-natured ribbing.

Stan just laughed, and led us toward the two dogs sitting patiently a few yards away. He explained, "These are the two I had in mind for you, Sookie. I have three available, but Isabel and Godric, here, are more even-tempered. I thought I'd introduce both you, and Eric, and see which one you're more comfortable with. Are you afraid of dogs at all?"

I quickly shook my head. "Not a chance, I love dogs!"

Stan chuckled. "Well alright then. Let's see what you think." I followed him over, while Eric smiled approvingly.

EPOV

Stan had Sookie approach them alone first, as I insisted in the end, which dog would be her choice. She approached slowly, but in a second, was crouching down with them, talking in a baby voice, scratching behind their ears as they licked her cheeks.

Thalia had silently come over to my side and I watched, intrigued and amused that yet another species warmed so quickly to Sookie's charm.

"She's lovely, Eric. I'm really happy for you," Thalia said quietly. I looked down at her, and she squeezed my arm. "She's the one for you, isn't she?"

I smiled and looked back at my girlfriend, who was now gleefully rubbing one of the dogs' bellies, the other having wandered off. "Yeah, Thal. She's it."

Sookie turned to me and grinned. "Eric! I think we have a winner! Come and meet Godric!"

She was right; Godric was a great dog. He was still a relative puppy, but he'd already grown quite a bit. Stan had him fully trained, and started teaching us various commands. Godric took to every one of them, especially when Sookie was doing the commanding. He seemed to adore her. While we took to Godric as fast as he did to us, Stan advised us to come back for a couple more visits before we took him home, just to get him properly acquainted before we changed his environment.

After about an hour, I peeled a very reluctant Sookie from Godric's furry embrace, and we said our goodbyes to Stan and Thalia, promising to be back in a couple days for more visiting time with Sookie's new companion.

Once we were in the car, Sookie flung her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much, baby. I love Godric, I can't wait to bring him home! It's our new little family," she sighed, smiling as she looked into my eyes.

My heart actually did that little pitter-patter you hear about in those cheesy romantic stories (not like I even read them, or anything). Our little family.

Shaking my head a bit, I hugged her back. "You're welcome, Lover. I'm glad I could do this for you, and for me, since it'll make me feel so much better when I have to leave you alone."

I kissed her softly on the lips, and put the car in gear to head home.

On the way back, I asked if we needed anything from the store, food or beverage wise, for later.

"Nope," she popped the P with emphasis. "We decided to do a pot luck kinda deal. We already have the stuff to make burgers, and we have beer, though Sam will probably bring more. Everyone else is bringing salads, desserts, and whatnot."

"When did you even plan this? Last night?" I asked, astounded by how organized she was.

She giggled. "All it takes is a few quick texts, no fuss, no muss. I'm a ninja when it comes to elaborate get-togethers, you know."

I laughed and squeezed her hand. "I'm still trying to figure out what you can't do, Lover."

"I'll let you know," she answered with a wink.

Once we were home, I turned on the TV to the weather channel, happy to see it would be warm and clear for the rest of the day and night. I was getting anxious to have Dad over, something I noticed I had been feeling more and more since I met Sookie. I was happy to have him around to share such an important time in my life.

Sookie busied herself making hamburger patties in the kitchen. I offered my help after I'd thrown a pair of swim trunks on under my pants, but she shooed me out, stating she'd be done in no time. Sensing I was feeling useless, she sent me out to make sure there was no debris in the pool, and to make sure it was warm enough for swimming. I had to rearrange myself once in the backyard, purely from the thought of Sookie in one of her tiny bikinis.

I was still skimming a few leaves off the surface of the water when Sookie came outside, armed with one of her iPod docks from the house. She plugged it in by the patio table, and hit play.

As soon as she'd stepped out, I'd stopped what I was doing, jaw on the ground. And damn, she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I knew it. There she was, dressed in nothing but the most adorable, sexy, perfect white bikini. And fuck me, of all the songs, what did she happen to select to play? "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. Seriously. Really. Honest-to-god. I felt like I was watching my personal wet dream come to life.

I swallowed and tried to get a hold of myself. Satisfied the pool was clear enough, I tossed the net to the side and made my way to Sookie's side like a moth to a flame, surprising her with a passionate kiss. I only let go to come up for air, and she looked dazed for a moment while she caught her breath.

"WOW. What the hell was that for?"

"Lover, you look edible. I'm trying my best to rationalize why I shouldn't throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed immediately." I kissed her again, this time moving to her jaw, and down her neck. I would have kept going, as Sookie's breathless giggles did nothing but spur me on.

"Aw, shit! Dude, that's my SISTER!" A Southern drawl protested from the lawn on the side of the house.

"Sorry, baby, you'll just have to keep little Eric in check until later."

"Little? Lover, I believe you told me earlier, there's nothing little about me." I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. She laughed as she threw a white cover-up dress over her head, removing the evil bikini from my line of sight.

She winked again. "Later. I promise something special just for you." She patted my chest as Jason bound up the patio steps. Behind him, laughing, were Tara and Sam.

We said our hellos, and started setting up food on the side table next to the barbecue. Jason had brought corn on the cob, while Tara had a giant bowl of homemade potato salad. Sam set a cooler of beer down by the picnic table. We quickly broke into the cold ones, while Jason set to work on firing up the grill. I could tell this was his territory, and far be it from me to interfere with tradition.

The music somehow completely changed from one moment to the next, and I noticed Sookie and Tara fighting over their iPods. Finally, Sookie threw up her hands. "Fine! You can play yours for awhile, just make sure my ears don't bleed! No Britney!"

I went over to calm the situation, and Tara quickly explained. "Our Sookie is a little... possessive of the stereo. Fair warning, Eric. Easiest way to get on her bad side isn't trying to take away the TV remote, it's attempting to hijack her tunes!" She laughed, pointing a finger at a sulking Sookie. "I don't get it, anyway, Sook. You always end up dancing, no matter what we play."

"Yeah, yeah, woman. Play your damn music already, and we'll see about that." She looked serious for a moment, then burst out laughing.

People started trickling in. I was surprised to see Sookie had invited her boss, Sophie-Anne. She was a very regal looking woman, as beautiful as she was outgoing. After saying hello to Sookie, she made a bee-line directly over to where I was standing, next to Jason at the grill. She stood before me and looked me up and down, without even trying to be discreet about it.

"Jesus, Sophie, he ain't a piece o' man meat! Play nice!" Jason barely looked up from the burgers as he protested her actions.

"Jason, darling, please. I'm simply sizing up the man who's entered our Sookie's life. As if you didn't already do it on your own?" She defended, hands on her hips.

Jason grinned sheepishly up at me. "Yeah, whatever. Carry on."

I stuck my hand out to her, eager to get past all the awkward. "Eric Northman. Pleasure to meet you, Sookie's told me a lot about you, Ms. LeClerq." I stayed formal, just in case.

She laughed, and waved me off, then grabbed my hand with both of hers. "Please, darling, call me Sophie, everyone does! And don't pay attention to what Sookie's told you; I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, you're worse!" I heard Sookie call as she made her way over.

We stood and chatted a little with Sophie. She grilled me about my life, and seemingly gave me her approval, which I think tickled Sookie pink. She always did say Sophie was like a mom to her - or at least an older sister.

A familiar face caught my attention a few minutes later, in the form of Tray, coming around the house with Amelia, holding her hand. I got Sookie's attention, and nodded over to them, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. We both went over to them, and Tray couldn't hide his happiness.

Sookie squeaked, "I KNEW it! I knew you two would be perfect!" She flung her arms around both of them.

"Sookie, shit, calm the fuck down, will you?" Amelia laughed at her friend's response.

Tray just shrugged his shoulders, so I clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the family, bro," I said without the ladies hearing. He looked happy as a pig in shit.

Not a moment later, Dad strode over, with Pam and Lafayette in tow. Sookie bounced over to all of them, hugging each one, even a startled Pam.

"Eric, my sexy boy, I hear y'all have quite the story to tell us, ain't that right, Sook?" Laf looked deadly serious as he folded his arms and cocked an expectant eyebrow.

I looked down at Sookie, who slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll tell y'all everything, but I'm only sayin' it once, you understand me? And no interruptions, Lafayette Reynolds, do you hear me?" Sookie gave the riot act right back.

She rounded everyone up to sit down at the table, and proceeded to recount the story of what happened, from getting the RO, right up until the attack last night. She left out the part about me moving in until the very end.

When she gave the signal she was done, everyone sat in silence, more from the alarm about Sookie being in danger.

Dad exhaled first, and said, "I'm glad you're living here now, son. We can't possibly know what this maniac is capable of. Even from what I saw on Saturday, it's obvious he's not stable. Sookie, I know you can take care of yourself, my dear, but having Eric here, and a guard dog, well... it's making me feel a lot better." Dad leaned forward and took her hand.

"He's right, Sook. And I know it goes without saying, but if you need any of us, you call and we'll come runnin'. It's what family's for," Sam added.

Sookie's eyes started welling up with tears, touched by everyone's support. I closed the distance between us and put my arms around her waist, letting her lean back into me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. You know, I couldn't ask for a better family. I love all of you, I hope y'all realize just how much." Her Southern accent became a bit more pronounced when she was emotional, I had started to notice. It was adorable.

"We love you, too, Sook. Now, it's since I love you so much I won't give you the big brother speech about moving things too quickly with your man, here. I'll just hold my tongue, and not mention how fast it is, and how I'll kick him in the nuts if he hurts you. Nope, I won't say anything. Circumstances and all, you know." Jason really was smarter than he looked. "Sorry man, brotherly duties, you understand," he directed at Dad, who shrugged in agreement.

That broke the tension in the air, and everybody cracked up. I was pleasantly surprised no one seemed to mind how fast our relationship was moving, but Jason was right. Her safety was number one, everything else was just details.

The burgers were ready before long, and we all took a seat wherever we could find it. Sookie planted herself in my lap, and I happily held her there while we chatted to everyone.

Once we were done eating – for the time being – Jason and Laf darted down to the small gardening shed at the far left of the backyard, coming back with a football. All the guys, save Dad, jumped up and ran toward the right hand side of the property, to the large grassy area between the pool and the pond. We started tossing the ball around, not really playing a strict game, but screwing around and being complete goofballs. It was one thing we all excelled at.

Laf stopped me at one point and got my attention, nodding towards Tara and Sookie, who were now by the pool, clad only in their bikinis, with the music jacked up to... what the hell was that? Was that...?

"Oh hells, there's far too much testosterone up in here to view this shit. Better get ready to jump inna pool, Eric, my man. They's brought out the Luda..." It's like Laf was speaking a foreign language. When I looked confused, he explained, "When these two break out the Ludacris, they always start a little dance off. It can get a little... heated. Just watch."

I moved closer. I wasn't a fan of hip hop, and as far as I knew, neither was Sookie. But damn my woman could move her body. She wasn't moving in a trashy or skanky way, not in the least. She was GOOD. I didn't know hips could DO that. And her ass... Jesus fucking Christ. Hare Krishna. Buddha. Yahweh. God. My pants became incredibly uncomfortable in record time. I mentally thanked my lined swim trunks, genius invention for concealing uncomfortable hard-ons.

They were gyrating in unison to a very appropriate song. "My chick bad, my chick good, my chick do stuff that yer chick wish she could..." Brilliant songwriting, ha ha, but it fit her at the moment. Damn it all to hell, I was about to toss her over my lap and smack her luscious ass for being a such a bad girl. Mental note for later.

Laf was watching me and didn't move to stop me when I shucked my shirt and pants. He might have been checking me out, but no matter. All I could think about was getting into the water to cool myself off. Not before I took a certain naughty little girl with me, willing or not. I needed her in my arms immediately.

Tara saw me coming, and grinned. I leaned down and swooped Sookie into my arms, turned, and jumped into the pool. She squealed in shock, but when we were under the water, she turned and laid a big kiss on me. Underwater kissing, definitely recommended.

We surfaced, and Sookie still had her arms wrapped around my neck. She shouted up to Amelia, who was seated closest to the stereo. "Time to change the music! Save us!"

Amelia scrambled to switch iPods. Thankfully, we were saved by Violent Femmes' "American Music". The irony of it all.

Sookie sighed, and remained wrapped tightly around me. "Man, I am not responsible for my actions, sometimes!" She laughed.

I kissed her sweetly, and said, "Lover, I certainly don't mind, but I'm not responsible for MY actions when you move like that. I was this close to bending you over and mounting you. God, woman! You're in so much trouble later."

Sookie bit her lip and kissed me more heatedly. It would have gone on a lot longer if there hadn't been the mother of all splashes right beside us, as if someone threw a giant boulder into the water. We were doused again.

When the water settled, Tray floated to the surface, looking like the cat that ate the canary. He shrugged. "Sorry guys, Jason and Laf paid me twenty bucks to break it up before you had sex in front of everyone. It's for the good of the people!" I splashed him hard and let Sookie go so I could dunk him. "I love yoooooou!" He wailed as he went under.

With another series of splashes, we were joined by Tara, Sam, Laf and Jason. I noticed Pam near the pool, still looking perfect, chatting and laughing with Amelia. And further back, I noticed Dad and Sophie-Anne, looking quite... cozy. They were talking intently, very close to each other, and smiling. I'd obviously seen Dad smile a million times before, but he looked... content. It made me grin. I pulled Sookie over to me again, and pointed it out, very subtly.

She grinned mischievously, putting a finger to her lips to bite nervously. I cocked my head to the side in question. "Sookie, my little vixen, what have you done?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Nothing! I simply put two available people together, at the same place and time. That's it!" She swore, trying to look innocent.

I laughed at her pathetic attempt, knowing she'd planned the whole thing. I hugged her to me, completely endeared to her for wanting everyone around her to be happy. "My Sookie... such a big heart," I whispered. I looked down at her and kissed her again. "I love you."

With a jolt, I suddenly had a two hundred pound backpack in the shape of Lafayette. "I love you, too, sexy man. Mm-mm-mmm, I could just climb you like a tree, I could!" He laid a sloppy kiss on my cheek before grabbing my ass.

Even with the molesting from Laf, it was one of the best days I'd had in a long, long time. I can't describe how wonderful it felt to have an instant family. All I knew was that being with Sookie gave me so much more than just a partner. It was like I had a brand new life, and I couldn't have been happier.

The sun set and the temperature cooled a little. By the time the last guest left, it was about eight or so. Thankfully, everyone had done a little to help clean up, so there wasn't anything for us to do but relax together. It was the first night I was home the entire night, alone, with Sookie. The club was closed Sunday nights, so there was nothing to worry about. I was here with her, protecting her. It brought out a feeling in me that made me puff up my chest; it was about being able to do something important for my woman. Yeah, I'm a caveman sometimes. Sue me.

Earlier, I'd jacked the pool heater up, so the water was extremely warm. Sookie turned on the outside lights, and they cast an eery, but romantic glow around the backyard. I was back in the pool, resting in the water with my arms propping me up against the wall, waiting for Sookie to join me.

The music turned on again, and I could hear the first provocative bars of Depeche Mode's "Dirt". I turned my head in her direction. She was slinking toward me in her bikini, her eyes darkened with lust. I turned toward her, but stayed in the water, knowing she wanted me to watch her.

She stopped a few feet from the pool's edge, and started to move. Her hips found the rhythm of the music, and she was lost in her own seductive movement. Her hands wandered lightly over her body, grazing her flat belly, then up her ribs, finally finding her breasts. She threw her head back as she massaged them, and I could feel myself harden instantly. Any guy can attest, you see a beautiful woman touching herself, all bets are off. Instant hard-on.

She rotated her hips to the beat, and slowly turned her back to me. Her perfect ass gyrated in front of me, and I audibly groaned. I watched with rapt attention as her fingers moved up to the strings of her bikini top around her neck. She pulled, and they fell away quickly. Her back was still to me as she pulled the second set of strings, the ones around her back. She held her top out for me to see, without showing me a thing. I growled.

Dropping it to the ground, she moved to her bottoms, which had no strings, but that didn't deter my little cocktease. She hooked her thumbs into the sides, and began to gyrate her hips in a circular motion, allowing her to work them off smoothly.

I wanted to jump out of the water and tackle her, but held fast. Instead, I made quick work of my own suit, to speed the process along. I wanted her so badly I doubted my own staying power.

When she finally moved around to face me, her arm was covering her breasts in false modesty. Giving them one last squeeze, she revealed herself to me, nipples hard and at full attention. Her sex was glistening with need. She came to the edge of the pool, and took her first step down into the water.

I wanted to grab her and fuck her right away, but I restrained myself. To my surprise, instead of coming directly into my arms, she took a breath, and disappeared under the surface. Not a moment later, I moaned as I felt her hot mouth around my aching cock. Though the water was warm, there was still a stunning contrast between it, and the heat of her mouth, making it an experience I'd never felt before. Though I was lost in pleasure, I was still startled at how long she could hold her breath. Fucking impressive.

She came to the surface like a siren stalking her prey. I grabbed her, losing all the control I had left. She flung her arms around my neck as our lips crashed together, and I revelled in the taste of her lips, her breath hot against my face. As her legs wrapped around my torso, I took a second to look at her, silently asking her permission. My answer was a short nod and another orgasm-inducing kiss.

After checking her readiness, I lined myself up and drove into her, taking her in one hard thrust. She moaned loudly. Her taut nipples rubbed against my chest, making me shudder at the friction. Water splashed everywhere, but it didn't matter. Pool sex was a hell of a different experience, one I had surprisingly never participated in. It was slower and more deliberate than usual, due to the force of the water. Sookie let go and leaned back, so her upper body was floating in the water, while I held her at the hips and thrust... ever... so... slowly. I moved my hips in circles and ground into her hard, hitting her swollen clit at the same time. I wasn't going to last, and from the sounds coming out of her mouth, neither was she.

I could feel myself tightening and coiling, and Sookie came back up to me, breathless and flushed. Her arms were around my neck again, as I felt her walls tighten and throb. I ground into her even harder, and it sent her over the edge. She cursed and screamed, throwing her head back with pleasure. She pulled me over with her not a moment later, and I shot my seed deep within her, convulsing into her tight sheath.

We let the water hold us up as we recovered, still wrapped tightly in each others' arms. After a few minutes, even the heat of the water wasn't enough to stop the chill, so on shaky legs, we threw our suits over the side of the patio to dry, and ran together, back into the house, wrapped in fluffy beach towels.

A quick rinse off together in the shower made us sleepy, even if it was still early. I darted around the house to lock up for the night, and cuddled back into our bed with Sookie.

As far as I was concerned, I was the happiest guy on the planet.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: When I say RL has kicked my ass, then kicked me again when I'm down, would you believe me? Ugh. Seriously, apologies for the non-frequent updates. This has been a terrible month all-around. I just hope things will be different from now on, but you know the rules, right? When it rains, it pours. Just, keep your fingers crossed for me. **

**On to happier things! I want to thank each of you, who continue to follow me, and take the time to review. I may not have been able to answe every one of you this time, but I hope you know how much it means to me. *hugs all around***

**I hope you all check out my Picasa page! The link is on my profile. My wonderful, amazing friend GabrielleBlue made a beautiful banner for this story for birthday a couple weeks ago. She got the imagery PERFECTLY. You are awesome, as always, chica. xoxo**

**Of course, thanks to my awesome beta, Northwoman, who's become such a wonderful friend. **

**Disclaimer: CH owns 'em. You know the drill. **

**WARNING: You MAY need some tissues toward the end. Just sayin'.**

Chapter 25

BPOV

I'd done what I set out to do that night. I scared the wits out of my sweet, delectable Sookie. That will teach her to try to stop me. I have to break her again; she needs to relearn her place. She needs to be back where she is meant to be; at my side, at my beck and call, and when I need it, on her knees.

The restraining order? Surely it wasn't her doing. My Sookie would never want me out of her life completely, even if her lips say so. I know what is inside of her. She knows she is a far better person when she is at my side. No, that annoyance, that little piece of paper demanding I stay away, had the spoiled playboy's name written all over it. He is such a nuisance. But no matter. None of it will matter, not in the end.

When darkness finally descended on the day, I found myself watching. Waiting. Those god-awful friends of hers finally took their leave. I never did like them. They were a bunch of useless wastes of time, constantly calling her, trying to poison her against me. Perhaps when she finally submits to me, I will take her away from all of this. We will start anew, someplace far from all these mundane distractions. She will be a good little wife, and I will have the life I was meant to.

Lorena, of course, will come with me. She's become a reliable little piece of ass. She hopes one day I will marry her, but her lot in life is to simply please me when I get bored. No, my darling Sookie will be the lucky one. What beautiful children she'll give me...

Movement out the back door of Sookie's home caught my attention. I stood in the shadows, just at the treeline beyond the pool in her yard. She'd never notice me.

Fuck, why was he here again? Didn't he ever leave? No, Eric Northman seemed to have attached himself to my future wife's side. This would never do.

I watched as the unnaturally tall moron made his way to the pool. His guard was down, but I wasn't stupid. I knew I couldn't take him. I would simply take Sookie, when the time was right.

Speak of the devil, there she was. I took in her absolutely fuckable body, covered in nothing more than a few white scraps of fabric. I fixated on her movement, ignoring the leering neanderthal in the water. No, this show was for me. She would learn to behave like a lady in public, but here, in private, she would submit to my fantasies.

I couldn't help noticing the difference in her, as she walked seductively toward the pool. There was something within her that was never there when we were together. Was it fire? Passion? No matter. It would all be mine, but I had to be patient.

I licked my lips as Sookie removed her clothing with the expertise of a high-end stripper. I felt myself get hard, watching her naked body in the glow of the ambient lighting. I stroked myself roughly, willing myself to imagine it was me she was fucking in the water, submitting to my every whim.

I stayed exactly where I was, watching them together. Pretending it was me who was making her moan. I watched, and stayed where I was until they went inside and the last light was turned off. I knew I'd have her again. Sookie would be mine.

Soon.

SPOV

Living with Eric was effortless. It just seemed to work, which was surprising, considering how many horror stories you hear about partners living together for the first time. Hell, take Bill as the best example, and worst case scenario. Everything was fine until he moved in. Once he did, he completely changed personalities. I tried not to compare the two, but it wasn't an easy feat. Like it or not, Bill was my only other major relationship. It's all I had to go on. I considered how different they were; like night and day. Eric wasn't Bill. Eric was everything Bill would never be, even if he tried.

Over the following two weeks, we visited Godric as much as we could. I was surprised, and delighted, at how he perked up whenever he saw me. Stan was helping me learn the commands, and Godric responded to both myself and Eric remarkably well.

At the end of the second week, Stan finally declared it was time to bring our new baby home. We bought everything we needed on the way over to the farm, and I was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Sookie, the dog will think something's wrong if you don't calm down!" Eric laughed, as we pulled into Stan and Thalia's long driveway.

"Oh, hush. I'm just excited. He's a great thing to come out of a bad situation," I explained, as we got out of the car.

Eric walked over to my side and surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist, and lifting me in the air. It caused me to squeal with laughter. While I was busy playfully slapping his arms to let me down, I didn't notice the black and brown furball running up, barking loudly.

Eric quickly let me down, and Godric ran right up to me, with Stan and Thalia close behind. I immediately dropped to my knees, while the dog enthusiastically greeted me, licking my cheeks. While he didn't quite growl at Eric, he put himself right between us, which told me he thought Eric might have been hurting me. It touched me to think he was already so protective.

When he settled down, I looked up at my boyfriend. "Geez, what's he going to do when we have sex?" I was dead serious, but the three of them started laughing so hard, they were clutching their sides.

But I was right! It did take a few tries for Godric to understand that when Eric was kissing me, or touching me, he wasn't trying to hurt me. That night, when Eric and I started going at it in bed, Godric made his displeasure known by growling. But he learned quickly not to bug us, and understood Eric wouldn't hurt me. I think he also learned to be a good boy when the bedroom door was closed. Smart dog.

He did love Eric on his own, but it paled in comparison to the relationship I seemed to have with him. What was it Forrest Gump said about his Jenny? They were like peas and carrots, such were Godric and I. I swore up and down to Eric that somehow, Godric was like a very old, very wise human soul in a German Shepherd's body. Maybe I was just happy he was ours.

Time seemed to fly by. We fell into a routine, and I rather liked it. I started working more on my book, so I cut down on my time at Merlotte's, which didn't make me happy, but I needed to concentrate a little more on work. Eric would work at least four days a week at the bar, usually from mid-afternoon to late at night. He tried to delegate a little more to his floor managers, insisting they needed to learn how to run things without him. I think it was ploy to stay home with me as much as he could. He wanted me to be safe, and I understood that. I was certainly not complaining; I loved having him around. He was never underfoot, and it was nice just having him in the house. He'd come into my office every so often when I was writing, just to give me a kiss. It was wonderful.

Another thing I was happy about, was how well we actually got to know one another. Sure, it may seem like an obvious thing to happen, but sometimes, couples just don't talk to each other. Eric, though, wanted to know every part of my life, the good and the bad. We'd sit in front of the fire together, talking for hours about anything and everything that made us who we are. He shared everything about himself as well, and it led me to learn more about how cruel Elsa really was. He may have been a teenager when things really went south, but he was still a child. It hurt me inside to think of Eric in pain.

About two weeks after we brought Godric home, Tara and Amelia demanded a girls' day out. They both had a Sunday afternoon off work, and convinced me it was the perfect time for a spa day and dinner out. How could a girl say no?

Since the club was closed, Eric was in for the day. He practically shooed us out the door, which I found a little funny, but I figured he could do with the quiet. He'd worked until closing the night before, and hadn't slept much, mostly due to the two separate rounds of lovemaking from the time he got home until the early morning, plus another in the shower when I was getting ready to leave. The man certainly had stamina.

I pulled him in for a hug as I was leaving, leaning up to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. His eyes sparkled when he looked down at me. "Have a great time. I'll be here when you get back."

There was something a little different about the way he was looking at me, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I brushed it off, and chalked it up to his fatigue, as I joined the girls in Amelia's car.

EPOV

I tried to hide the fact that I was a little nervous as I kissed Sookie goodbye. She would be off with the girls for a good four or five hours, and I knew I had something to take care of. I was pretty sure what the outcome would be, but I thought it was something I needed to do anyway. It was traditional, and I always thought it was a sign of respect.

Earlier in the day, I'd called Jason and Lafayette, asking them to meet me at the house. We hadn't really had a chance to talk, men to men, in awhile, so I asked them to come over for a couple hours.

It was a nice day outside, so I herded them to the back patio when they arrived. It was a little chillier now, but the afternoon sun was warm and inviting. After handing them each a beer, we sat at the table, and I cleared my throat.

"So... I kind of have an ulterior motive for asking you here," I started. Why the hell was I so nervous?

Laf chuckled. "Sure you do, boyfriend, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out!"

Jason looked back and forth between us, a little confused, but urged me on. "Spit it out, man, what is it?"

I took a breath. "Well, Sookie is closest with the two of you. Jason, since your Dad isn't around for this, I figured the next best thing would be to talk to you both before I did anything. Now, you know how much I love Sookie-"

"Oh, shit!" Laf interrupted me. His pink nail-polished hand flew over his mouth, stifling a shit-eating grin.

Jason hadn't yet clued in, so Laf calmed himself. "'Scuse me, honey, carry on."

"I love her, and I know how fast things have gone for us from the beginning. But, some things, you just know. I know she's the one I want to spend my life with. So, I was hoping you'd both give me your blessing before I asked Sookie to marry me."

Laf made a high pitched squeal, and got up to give me one of his patented bear hugs. "My man! You just... this is just crazy, out of this world, happy wonderful. Shiiit. Course you got my blessin'!"

We both looked down at Jason expectantly. He had yet to say a word. He looked back up at us from his seat, serious as all hell. I got scared for a second, until he cracked a big smile and started laughing happily. "Welcome to the family, bro!" He launched out of his seat and gave me a big hug and a clap on the back. "Shit, man, I knew you two were serious, but not THIS serious! When you plannin' on asking?"

I was so happy, it took me a second to think. "Well, I have a plan, for next weekend. Saturday night." I proceeded to explain exactly how it would go down. Jason was impressed, and Laf was touched I could be so romantic. He wiped his eyes, and said quietly how happy he was.

Things were now in motion. There may have been a little setup involved, but to me, the only important thing left to do was to get Sookie to say yes.

SPOV

It was a strange week, to say the least. Eric's odd mood on Sunday only seemed to get worse as the week progressed. He was a little more on edge than usual, and a lot more quiet. It wasn't like he had a huge, loud personality to begin with, but he was a little less... there. On Wednesday night, he told me he'd finally gotten a great offer on his apartment, which might have explained things. Was he nervous about our living arrangements now? When I asked him about it, he brushed it off and told me I had nothing to worry about, telling me how happy he was, and how much he loved me. I took him at his word. What else could I do?

While Saturday was normally a very busy night at Valhalla, Eric informed me that Pam would be covering for him so he could work on getting the last of his things out of the apartment. He told me he'd take care of everything, only asking that I meet him there later so we could grab some dinner and maybe spend one last night there together. It sounded great to me, so late that morning, I kissed him goodbye, and Eric drove off to Shreveport.

I busied myself throughout the day, taking Godric for a walk, and playing with him in the yard. I then decided to clean the house, and do the laundry. Eric was the one who usually did it, saying it was the one thing he did best, as far as household chores went. But I figured, since he'd be busy cleaning his place, I'd take over and give him the break. Cleaning had always been like a second nature to me, so it never bothered me in the least. And thank goodness, I lucked out with a boyfriend who picked up after himself (most of the time) and could aim during middle of the night bathroom visits. Hell, that alone could make any girl swoon.

Eric asked me to come and meet him a little after sundown, which meant between six-thirty and seven, for this time of year. I made sure to be in the shower by five, which gave me a little over an hour to get ready. Once out, I dried my hair into loose, soft waves, and added a little makeup, which consisted of light eyeliner, mascara and gloss. I chose a heather grey jersey dress with an empire waist, and a matching cardigan, which was about the same length as the dress was, coming down to just above the knees. After adding my favorite jewelled sandals, I was ready to go.

I let Godric out to do his business before letting him climb into the passenger seat in the car. He'd made the trip to Shreveport with me more than once, and loved sticking his head out the window. I thought it was adorable. Since we were spending the night at Eric's, I didn't want him to be alone, in case he had to go when we weren't there. Disaster averted.

Once I was on the road, I speed-dialed Eric and hit the button for the speaker phone. After three rings, he answered, sounding a little out of breath. "Sookie?"

"Hey, honey. Is everything alright? You sound winded."

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine. Just had to run downstairs for the phone. Are you on your way?"

"Yup. We're going to be there in about a half hour. Any ideas for dinner?" I asked. We hadn't really decided where to go.

"Uh, yeah. I have an idea. Just get here first, bring the dog up, and we'll go from there, alright?"

Huh. Oh. Kay. "Sure, baby. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too. Drive safe."

I disconnected the call and looked over at Godric, who was practically grinning at the breeze from the open window. "What's he up to?" I asked him. He just cocked his head to the side, looking at me curiously. Clearly, he was just as confused as I was.

It was full dark by the time I reached the apartment building. I parked and headed upstairs, with Godric in tow. I opened the door to the apartment, and was surprised to find it completely dark. Something smelled great, but Eric was definitely not there.

Curiouser and curiouser.

I flipped the hall light switch and found a note in Eric's neat handwriting.

_Leave Godric here. Lock up. Go to the end of the hall, and take the stairs to the roof. I'll be waiting._

_I love you._

E

I read the note a couple times, and felt a little jolt of excitement. What had he planned?

I quickly did what the note said, heading back down the hall. I'd never been to the roof before, so I had no real idea what was up there. Hmm.

I climbed the short flight of stairs, and taking a breath, I pushed open the heavy door.

Tears immediately filled my eyes when I saw what was waiting for me.

Standing there, decked out in a grey suit and black shirt, with his hands behind his back, was Eric. He stood next to an elaborately decorated dining table for two. On it were two place settings, complete with two covered trays, which I assumed was our dinner. He cooked.

The part that really took my breath away was the fairy lights that adorned the space all around the table. He'd decorated the space so romantically, with lights all around, and candles everywhere. Next to the table was an elaborate seating area; there was a deep red and gold quilt on the ground, covered with over a dozen jewel toned pillows.

I took everything in, and was in complete awe of the man standing in front of me, smiling so warmly, and so lovingly.

I walked up to him, and he took his left hand out from behind his back, procuring a single red tulip. He held it out to me, and said quietly, "I know a tulip may not be what first comes to mind for a romantic gesture. But I wanted to pick something special. Something that has the meaning I'm trying to convey. A red tulip, Sookie, is a declaration of love. So take this," he said, and I took it gingerly, "and know that my love for you is more than I could ever have hoped for. I never knew it could feel like this, but now I know..."

When he trailed off, I looked into his eyes, blinking away my tears. He looked like he was trying to hold it together.

"Know what?" I asked, in a small voice. My heart fluttered and sped up.

"I know..." he paused, and slowly moved his right hand from behind his back. He was holding a small, white box. He held it up to me... and lowered himself onto one knee. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. "I know, Sookie, that you are the one. You are the love of my life, and you've shown me what it truly means to be a man." Eric choked a little on his words, as he blinked back tears of his own. He went on, "My grandmother left this to me when she died. She told me to give it to the woman who lights up my life and puts a song in my heart; to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He opened the box, and I gasped at how beautiful the ring was. "Sookie, my love... will you spend the rest of your life... with me? Will you marry me?"

I made a small whimpering sound, trying to catch my breath and find my voice all at once. Not achieving that, I nodded emphatically.

"Yes?" Eric asked, grinning excitedly. "You're saying yes?"

"YES! Oh, god, Eric, YES, of course I'll marry you!"

With the tears streaming freely down my cheeks, a laugh escaped my throat, one of pure joy. I was completely overwhelmed with emotion, and I flung my arms around his neck, knocking us to the ground. We were laughing and crying, absolutely overcome with happiness. It was the single best moment of my life.

We didn't get up. Eric just lay there, with me sprawled right on top of him. He cupped my face in his big, warm hands, and kissed me with everything he had. We started laughing happily again, and he peppered the rest of my face with kisses, then wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

A minute later, he rolled over a little, so he was looking down at me. He brushed the hair out of my eyes, and took the ring out of the box. "Shall I?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Yes. Please."

He took my left hand in his, and after kissing the back of it very softly, he slid the ring onto my finger. It was a beautiful antique diamond ring, with a gorgeous blue sapphire. It fit perfectly; it felt like it was meant to be there.

"Eric, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Thank you. I love you so much." I gazed at the ring, then leaned up to kiss him once more.

"And I love you. Now, if you're ready, I made us dinner." He jumped to his feet, then held his hand out to help me up. "My lady?"

He pulled me up, and I found myself back in his arms. He encircled my waist and spun me around, laughing gleefully.

When I was back on my feet, I simply looked up at him. "Eric?"

"Yes, Lover?"

"We're really getting married."

"Yes, we really are."

"You kinda just made me the happiest girl in the world."

He smiled. "It's what I was going for."

**A/N: *SOBS* I'm sorry! I can't help it! They make me so emotional! xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Umm... hi! So, it's been too long. Had a bit of writer's block with this, since I want to finish up the story perfectly. So here we are, nearing the finish line! Only a couple more to go, if that. **

**Thanks again to my cheer squad, Northwoman and GabrielleBlue. You kick my ass, in the best way possible. **

**Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! It keeps me going like nothing else. I try to reply to every one, so I hope I didn't miss anyone last time around. **

**Enough of this, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah.**

Chapter 26

EPOV

She said yes. She wanted to be my wife. Right now, as far as I was concerned, there wasn't anyone else on the planet, other than the two of us. I was flying.

I don't think I'd ever felt so nervous, standing on that roof, waiting for Sookie to show up. I kept going over what I wanted to say, terrified I'd mess it up. She was the only woman who ever made me tongue-tied, just from a glance. Did I have the words to express what I needed to say? I don't think they'd ever be enough.

When she walked through that door, though, a sudden calm washed over me. When I saw her face light up, everything fell into place. And even though I had a tough time getting it out, it wasn't because of my nerves. It was because I loved her so much.

I hated to see her cry, but just this once, it made me happy. Hers were happy tears, and I'm not ashamed to admit, when she said yes, she brought about my own. I suddenly felt like Superman - leap tall buildings in a single bound, up, up, and away, and whatever else.

Once we calmed down (a little), I moved us to the table, and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you, Eric," she said as she sat. She moaned a little, and activated the direct line she had to little Eric. "This smells wonderful! What'd you make?"

"Well, I did something a little sneaky. Take a look." I waited as she did just that.

"Eric! You made fried chicken!" she exclaimed. "And mac and cheese?" I lifted the cloth napkin off the bread basket. "And homemade biscuits?"

I looked a little guilty. "Alright, you got me on the biscuits. Store bought. I couldn't get the recipe right. The ones I made turned out like hockey pucks. I guess I'm not great when it comes to baking. But, I did steal your Gran's recipe for the chicken and mac and cheese. I tried, so I hope they turned out okay. Wait, Sookie? Is it something I said?" I stopped when I realized she was crying again.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, baby. No, it's perfect. It's all perfect. You thought of everything. It just means so much..." She got up and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me for all I was worth. Yeah. That works.

Judging by the way she was moaning while she ate, I knew she approved. While I might not be the one cooking every night, I was glad I had the ability. She deserved to be taken care of, too.

I seemed to surprise her once again after the meal, when I got up and turned on the small stereo I'd brought up earlier. I hit play, and the first strings of Live's "Dance With You" started. I turned to a still seated Sookie, and offered her my hand. "Dance with me?"

She didn't say anything, but she nodded her head and put her tiny hand in mine, letting me pull her up. I brought close, and she snuggled her head into my chest, wrapping her arm around my waist. We melted into each other, swaying in place as the lyrics of the powerful song washed over us.

I'd always loved this song, but remembered listening years ago, wondering what it was like to feel such an all-encompassing love, to be completely swept away by such a powerful emotion. The truth was, I'd never known anything of that magnitude was possible, until Sookie quite literally danced into my life. Maybe I'd turned into the world's biggest pussy, but fuck it. I wasn't ashamed to admit that a feisty, blonde goddess turned me into a lovesick puppy. She's just agreed to spend the rest of her life with me, nothing else mattered.

I held her closely, drawing small circles on her lower back, humming quietly along with the song. The chorus began, and I realized I couldn't have chosen a better song for us.

_I wanna dance with you_  
_I see a world where people live and die with grace_  
_The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace_  
_I wanna dance with you_  
_I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds_  
_And lead us back to a world we would not face_

Sookie moved a little, and tilted her head up to look at me. Her eyes were glistening with happy tears, as the second verse played. She smiled with so much love, I felt like I would burst.

_The stillness in your eyes  
Convinces me that I  
I don't know a thing  
And I been around the world and I've  
Tasted all the wines  
A half a billion times  
Came sickened to your shores  
You show me what this life is for  
_

I don't remember the rest of the song. We got caught up in each other, and the tears were not just hers. Our lips met, and I kissed her with everything I had, in an attempt to wordlessly express how much she meant to me. As we pulled apart for much-needed oxygen, I pulled Sookie over to the blanket and pillows I'd arranged earlier. I lowered her down to where she would be comfortable, and she watched as I loosened and removed my tie and jacket.

There were no words uttered between us as we slowly undressed one another. There was a chill in the air, so I quickly cocooned us in a warm quilt. I propped myself up on my elbow, and looked down at my bride to be. As I brushed a lock of hair away from her face, she kissed my palm and closed her eyes.

We took our time, enjoying every inch of each others' bodies, making love under the stars. I made sure she knew how much she meant to me, without saying a word. I was completely lost in her.

After we were thoroughly sated, we lay together looking up at the sky. I couldn't help asking, "You're not going to make me wait, are you?" I couldn't help my grin.

She looked confused. "Make you wait? To get married?" I nodded, and she laughed. "Hell, no, Northman! You asked, so I'm not waiting around for you to change your mind! I'd marry you now if I could!"

I squeezed her through her giggle fit, and asked, a little more seriously, "A month. I want to marry you in a month. Is that enough time for you?"

"You're serious? A month?" She looked thoughtful. "Nothing big and fancy, just the family. In our backyard. Oooh, with lights and everything, and we can have the ceremony just after dark. Godric can be our ring bearer!" I could see the wheels in her head turning.

We talked more about what we wanted, though I put my foot down when she insisted she dress Godric up in a dog-sized tux. I'd spare the poor pup the humiliation. Guys gotta stick together, no matter what the species.

When the temperature began to cool further, we reluctantly redressed and gathered everything up. Sookie tried to suppress a rather large yawn, so once we reached the apartment, I insisted she get ready for bed while I took Godric out to do his business.

Not ten minutes later, I was back in bed with Sookie, who'd managed to stay awake for me.

"We should go into Merlotte's tomorrow after we bring the rest of your stuff home," she suggested. "Sam, Amelia and Tara are all working, and we can call Laffy and Jason to meet us. Is Pam busy? Would your Dad come, too? I want to tell everyone all at once. I can't wait to see their faces!" She said excitedly.

"Lover, I have a confession to make. Laf and Jason already know. Well, they knew the plan, anyway." When she looked confused, I explained about asking their permission for her hand.

She teared up again, and I couldn't help my reaction. "Please, no more tears! I hate to see you cry, Sookie."

She shook her head, blinking rapidly to hold them back. "You're just so wonderful. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I'll be counting my blessings everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you, Eric."

"I love you, too, Sookie." I kissed her softly, and tucked her into my chest. We drifted easily into sleep after that.

Shortly after one the next afternoon, we were pulling into the bar's parking lot. We'd been up since dawn, and had managed to make it back to Bon Temps in good time. We unloaded my things, and took showers. Adrenaline was a nice thing, and we were happy to take advantage while we could.

We were the last to arrive, apparently, and we were greeted loudly by our large, dysfunctional family as soon as we walked through the door. They'd pushed together a few tables in the center of the bar, and had already ordered various beverages.

I didn't know if it was the crazy-happy looks on mine and Sookie's faces that gave us away, or if it was Amelia's innate talent of zeroing in on the new, sparkly thing on Sookie's finger. Either way, all it took was a shriek from the jewelry banshee to confirm our news. Soon, we were engulfed in hugs, kisses, and manly slaps on the back (for me, anyway). I was deliriously happy. I got Sookie, and a built-in extended family.

The week went on like any other. Sookie had decided to take a little break from writing so she could get everything properly settled at home. I offered to help, but she insisted she could take care of it, since I had a new business to run. She'd also managed to take on planning the wedding, with the help of Amelia, Laf and Pam. Although, she admitted, with the three of them helping, there wasn't much to do. We wanted simple. Pam was taking care of the catering, Laf was in charge of decorations, and Amelia was helping Sookie with the wardrobe. She deferred to me on a few things, but in all honesty, we were making it easy on ourselves by keeping it small. I'd never seen a bride-to-be so calm.

Sookie was adamant she was already far ahead of her writing schedule, so she could afford the extra time to get everything done. She got me settled very quickly at home, helped by the fact that I didn't have a lot of personal items. But there were some adjustments to be made, one of which was redecorating the upstairs office to make room for me, and to make it a little more gender-neutral.

By mid week, I was starting to get worried Sookie was overdoing it. She'd moved furniture, and repainted the entire room. It had been green and white before, but she changed the walls to a light grey color, keeping her white desk, and adding my own black one. We each had our own corners, with black and white shelving. She loved her lime green, so she added some accents here and there. I wondered why she hadn't been an interior decorator.

Every night that week, even though I was home before the club closed, Sookie had already been in bed, fast asleep. I repeatedly reminded her, trying not to nag, that she'd been sick, and would be again if she didn't slow down. She gave me a spiel about not wanting to "sit around like a bump on a log". My woman was nothing if not stubborn.

Saturday night rolled around, and though Sookie had planned on coming into work with me, she decided she was too tired at the last minute. While a little disappointed, I knew it was better for her to rest up. I hated seeing her so run down, and I wasn't about to give in to my own selfish need of wanting to always have her with me. I'd pout a little later in the privacy of my office at work.

Still, something more than selfish need was bothering me tonight. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was already ten. I'd been at the club for three hours, working on invoices. I had a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. Something, somewhere, was off. When I couldn't shake it, I grabbed my leather jacket off the back of my chair, and shut down my computer. I just wanted to be at home, and I sure as hell wasn't getting a lot done if I couldn't concentrate. After letting Pam know I was leaving, I headed to the car, anxious to get to my love.

When I was about ten minutes from the house, I picked up the phone and called Sookie. I didn't think I would wake her, and I wanted to ask if she needed me to pick up anything for her on my way. My heart started beating a little faster when all I got was a busy signal. I hung up and rationalized she might be dialing out to someone at that very moment. I called again. Still busy. My heart was in my throat. Something was wrong. _  
_

I might have been overreacting, but I didn't care. I called the BTPD, and let them know Sookie was unreachable. Since they were well aware of our problems with her demented ex, they told me they'd send an officer over right away. I knew I'd make it there first, and told them so. They told me to be careful and help was on the way.

The house was shining brightly through the trees as I pulled down our long driveway. All the lights were on, which was an oddity in itself because Sookie was big on saving energy. I pulled up to the house and bolted out of the car. This was all wrong.

The front door was locked, as it normally would be. I burst into the house, leaving the door wide open. I called out to Sookie, but got nothing.

I frantically ran from room to room on the ground floor, so quickly I almost missed her. She was laying on her back, behind the family room couch, motionless. I let out a strangled cry as I ran to her and dropped down to her side. There was blood on the floor near her head, from a large gash on her forehead. She was breathing deeply, and normally, it seemed, but was unconscious.

Cursing that I'd left my phone in the car, I dashed around the kitchen, looking for the house phone so I could call an ambulance. As I frantically looked, a few things happened simultaneously. I heard movement from both the front door, and the back door, where the laundry room was. A voice called out for me from the front, to inform me the police were here. I immediately recognized Andy Bellefleur's voice, and I hollered at him from where I was. I turned toward the laundry room, and focused on what I was hearing.

Godric. How had I missed him? Why didn't I wonder right away where he was? Worried he was hurt, just as Sookie was, I made my way over. Just as I was about to enter the room, I heard a deep growl, and a high pitched whimper. It sounded like a woman crying, but I couldn't be sure. _What the fuck?_

I wasn't prepared for the sight before me. Andy came up behind me, and had the same reaction I did. I felt rage, and complete and utter amusement. If I wasn't so worried about Sookie, I certainly would have enjoyed the scene before me a lot more.

Godric was fine and dandy, alright. He was growling deeply, bent over a whining and bloody Bill Compton. Godric's teeth were locked onto Bill's ass cheek.

The little weasel's psychotic behavior had literally come back to bite him in the ass. Fucking karma. Such a wonderful thing.

SPOV

Eric was right. I'd been overdoing it again. I had help planning our little wedding, but there was still a lot to think about. I also worked tirelessly on the office and house all week, trying to get Eric properly settled. But I was happy to do it. It was an exciting feeling for me, working on the house, now our home, and not just mine. I couldn't wait to get married and really start our lives together. I was on cloud nine.

As I worked, I noticed how tired I was getting. I knew it wouldn't kill me to slow down a bit. But it led me to believe I'd never really allowed myself the time to get better after I was sick. Maybe sleep wasn't as overrated as I'd convinced myself it was.

Eric wasn't so much disappointed as he was worried, when he came home every night only to find me already sound asleep. Not that our love life was really affected. We still went at it like bunnies, only more during the daylight hours. I was certainly a lover of morning nookie. Lovely way to wake up, I think.

On Saturday, after Eric had gone to the club, I told myself to have a quiet, do nothing night. So, I installed myself on the family room couch, with a bowl of popcorn and some sweet tea. I had set up the first disc of the first season of "Supernatural" in the DVD player, and had Godric snuggled up to me like a living pillow.

I'd managed to make it through three episodes, when Godric suddenly perked his head up. Grabbing the remote, I paused the DVD and listened with him.

"What is it, boy?" He grunted in response, and jumped off the couch, stalking toward the laundry room door. I grabbed the cordless phone, and followed him, very slowly, and very cautiously.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard a loud crash, and an angry bark from Godric. I whimpered when it was followed by a muffled thud and a high pitched yelp. Godric!

Maybe it was stupid of me, but I ran toward the sound. Godric was part of my family, and I was terrified he was really hurt. As I made my way over to him, I switched on the phone, about to dial for the police, when it was knocked out of my hand, by a sneering Bill Compton.

"Well, hello, my darling. Miss me?" Ugh. I swallowed deeply, willing the bile back down my throat. The way he called me "darling" was enough to make me lose my popcorn.

"You're fucking crazy, Bill. You're not supposed to be here. You know that. You need help!" He was standing in front of the back door, which he'd violently kicked in. He started slowly advancing toward me, and I backed away from him, not wanting him any closer. I glanced down and saw Godric on his side. His breathing was a little funny, but he was awake and aware. The asshole must have kicked him, and hard. I wanted to kill him.

"But darling, I'm here for you. I'm here to take you away so we can get on with our lives together. Don't you see? We were meant to be, we're soul mates. I want us to be married. Oh, Sookie, we'll make such beautiful children! I know it's what you've really been wanting... I know how much you miss me..." He had a crazy smirk plastered on his lips. He'd gone completely, all-out, psychotic nutbar. Holy shit.

I'd backed into the family room, and he was still advancing. Despite my fear, I still refused to give in to him. I didn't want to play along. I know that's what I probably should have done, but at the moment, my common sense had flown out the window, and had been replaced by utter revulsion. He was batshit, and I wasn't going to let him win.

"You're insane. The police will be here soon, and they'll lock you up, Bill. I sure as hell am not leaving here with you. I'm not going to marry you, EVER. The thought of being with you again makes me want to throw up. You never deserved me, Bill. You deserve to rot in jail!"

Even though I meant every word, I regretted them right away. The crazy smile melted off his face, and he went stone-faced. That is, until he glanced down at my left hand. I could see the anger boiling to the surface. Uh oh.

"Darling," he seethed, "what is that on your finger?" His breathing became ragged, and his eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Okay, panicking might be a good thing right now.

I took a deep breath. Well, no hiding it now. "I'm getting married, Bill. And it's sure as hell not to you."

He seemed to take in the new information for a moment, then he lost it entirely. He bellowed and turned to smash his fist into a framed painting on the wall. The glass shattered around him, and he moved to grab the floor lamp like a baseball bat, swinging it right into the wall. It broke into pieces, but he didn't let go. Instead, he turned back to me.

"You are mine, Sookie. Don't you ever forget that. You're going to pay for this. No woman of mine will be running about town like a common whore. You're an embarrassment," he seethed.

I wasn't sure what he was about to do, so I was unprepared when he lunged at me with the broken piece of lamp in his hand. He swung back, and brought it down across my head. There was blinding pain, and I felt myself crumple to the floor.

I was fading fast; I could feel consciousness slipping away, but I could have sworn I heard Bill curse and run off. There was a loud growl and bark, and the sound of Bill screaming in pain. After that, everything faded to black.

There was a bright light around me when I swam back up to consciousness. Heaven? No. I doubted heaven smelled like disinfectant and bad food. Nope. I was in the hospital.

I let my eyes flutter open and adjust to the light. I was on a bed, in a flattering hospital gown. I could feel a bandage around my head, which at the moment, felt like a giant, throbbing blimp. I swallowed and looked down, feeling a warm weight on my hand. Eric.

He was sound asleep, and looked terribly uncomfortable. Clutching my left hand, he was folded into a chair far too tiny for his massive frame. His head was resting on the bed, against my hip. I reached over with my right hand to stroke his hair, and he stirred immediately.

"Umph... Sookie?" He sat up and looked at me, still groggy from the obviously terrible sleep he'd just had.

"Hi, baby," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

There were tears in his eyes as he reached up and stroked my cheek. He brought my hand to his lips, and inhaled, kissing my palm. "Lover, what am I going to do with you?" He had a look of both worry and relief on his face.

"You're going to marry me, silly!" I laughed quietly.

He laughed with me. After a moment, he left the room to flag down the doctor, and to let everyone know I was alright. Apparently, the entire family was in the waiting room.

Eric was smiling as he came back into the room, followed by a handsome older man. He moved back to my side, and held my hand, sitting back in the chair as the doctor spoke.

"Hello, my dear, so glad to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Brigant, and we've been looking after you since your young man brought you in. Quite a bump on the head you have!" I couldn't help but smile. Dr. Brigant had such a warm disposition, and I instantly felt at ease. He was almost grandfatherly.

He went on, "I fixed you up rather nicely, so there shouldn't be any scarring. It took six stitches, and you have a mild concussion, but you'll be good as new in no time."

He asked what I remembered, and I told them both everything. Eric was furious, but I squeezed his hand to reassure him I was fine.

Dr. Brigant went on to explain to Eric that I'd need plenty of rest, and to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. Eric nodded, and he took a prescription for some painkillers the doctor handed him. When he was handed a second piece of paper, Eric looked back up at him quizzically.

Dr. Brigant chuckled, then explained. "Now, this is certainly nothing to worry over. Sookie, you only hurt your head tonight. We ran tests for everything else, just to be sure. That," he nodded toward the list in Eric's hand, "is a list of vitamins to take, as well as the contact information for a few different doctors, should you need them."

Eric and I looked at each other, still not understanding.

The doctor beamed at us. "Congratulations, both of you. Sookie, you're pregnant."

**A/N: *laughs diabolically* Mouah ha ha! Yes, I went there. I won't make you wait too long this time, though, so instead of plotting my death, perhaps a review instead? Hmm? Yes! **

**The lyrics for "Dance With You" are by Live. Not me. Check out the song on youtube. It's probably the most romantic song I've ever heard.. *sniff***

**Just remove the spaces:**

**http:/ youtu. be / XxqYigFwUTQ**

**Love you guys! ~Keri **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, for the before-last chapter of the story. Hard to believe we're almost there. *sob*  
**

**What can I say? Without the support and grammar skills of my beta, Northwoman, I'd be up a creek. And without the cheerleading of my bud GabrielleBlue, I doubt it would be as good. Have you seen her story? Just completed, go read "Eternal Night"! It's epic. Seriously.**

**Thank you once again to all you amazing people who read and review. You inspire me, and keep me going! Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Without further ado... **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine, blah. ;)**

Chapter 27

EPOV

She's... what?

Judging from the look of shock on Sookie's face, she'd clearly had no idea she was pregnant. Her face echoed my own thoughts.

"I'm... what?" She looked downright panicked.

Dr. Brigant chuckled and patted her leg. "Yes. Pregnant. We'll arrange a proper exam for you so we can determine how far along you are, but it's still very early. Now, I'll leave you and your young man, here, to talk things over." He winked and left the room, leaving Sookie and I alone.

A baby? We were going to be parents? I was going to be a Daddy? I realized I'd gone from shock, to absolute glee in about ten seconds. I was grinning like an idiot, and let out a little laugh.

Sookie's mind seemed to be on the exact same wavelength as mine. She looked at me, tears in her eyes, a look of utter joy playing her features. She choked out a laugh, then to my surprise, burst into tears.

I leaned over, worried why she was so upset all of a sudden. I put a hand on either side of her face, and wiping away her tears with my thumbs, I tried to console her. "Lover, tell me, what's wrong? I'm so happy I could burst, and you're so upset. Tell me."

I waited patiently for the tears to subside, and for her to say something. "I'm... I'm..." She couldn't seem to get the words out. She took a deep breath, and exclaimed, "I'm gonna be a mama!" She laughed, but the tears started again. I don't think I'll ever get used to a woman crying because she's so happy. That's just damn confusing.

I scooted her over in the hospital bed to sit with her, wrapping my arms around her small frame, stroking her hair as she let go. I knew part of her being overwhelmed was from what had happened with Bill last night. There were a lot of conflicting emotions going on in her head, and my only job was to make sure she dealt with them. I thanked every god and higher power that would listen, for letting me keep her. I'd never have been able to live with myself if that bastard had done any lasting damage.

We talked quietly about the difficult night. She told me everything the little shit said to her. I wanted to rip him limb from limb, not only for last night, but for every night and every moment he'd treated her poorly.

Thankfully, when I told Sookie how I'd found Bill, she burst out laughing. "That is so unbelievably perfect. I wish I could have seen it, though. It would have been so satisfying!" Once she stopped clutching her sides, she asked, "How is Godric? Is he going to be alright? I nearly lost it when I saw him laying there. I don't even know how he managed to get up and attack Bill after that..."

"Godric is going to be fine. Tara and Sam took him to the vet, and he has a couple broken ribs, but it's nothing that won't heal. They're keeping him for observation, though. He's a tough one; you don't have to worry."

She was relieved, but added solemnly, "Eric, Godric saved me. Even if he couldn't get to me before Bill hit me, in the end, he fought and he took Bill down. It's just so amazing." She paused, looking thoughtful. "He's SO getting filet mignon for a month."

We laughed and held each other for a few moments, before she said, "We're really having a baby." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sookie, I know this wasn't planned. But you need to know, I don't think it's possible for me to be more happy about this. It's all happening fast, but I don't care. We'll be fine. And I'll do everything I can to make sure I'm around as often as possible. We're in this together, and I don't want to miss a moment." I meant it. Of course I wanted to be around for Sookie, but I also knew from an early age that whenever I chose to have kids, I wouldn't be an absentee father. Dad tried his best, but work took him away from home for more time than he wanted. I couldn't do that.

We had a few more moments to ourselves before Sookie sent me out to get everyone. More big news, and she wanted to tell everyone all together.

I walked into the waiting room, finding Amelia with Tray, Sam propping up a sleeping Tara, and my dad sandwiched between Laf and Jason. They had their heads on each of his shoulders, and all three of them were sleeping. Pam had been here earlier, but had gone home, at my insistence. The others wouldn't hear of it.

I cleared my throat, and they all stirred. Amelia jumped up. "Can we see her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, get everyone up. Sookie and I want to talk to all of you."

I could see the confusion on all their faces, but no one said a word. They followed me silently into the room, and I sat with Sookie again on the bed, putting my arm around her.

Sookie started. "Oh stop worrying, all of you, it's just a bump on the head. I'll be fine. Evil douchebag will get what's coming to him, end of story. Now... the reason we called you in here."

They all looked like they were holding their breaths, waiting for bad news.

Sookie looked up at me, playful grin on her face. "Think we should make 'em wait? I kind of like seeing them sweat..." She winked.

"Oh, fo' the love of all that is holy! Hookah, spit it out, an' stop makin' us crazy!" Laf threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm pregnant."

There was about three seconds of utter silence, before everyone freaked out. Tara and Amelia were the worst, jumping up and down like cracked out cheerleaders, reaching levels of screeching I didn't think was possible for human vocal chords. They got in big trouble with the nurse, who threatened to kick them out if they didn't shut it.

Dad was quiet, but very emotional. He was at my side of the bed, and put a hand on each of our faces. "You both... are going to be wonderful parents. I couldn't be more proud." He took a breath, then burst. "I'm getting a grandbaby!"

We all laughed at his sudden joy. I clapped him on the back and said, "Congratulations, Farfar."

He retreated back into his quiet, happy place when I called him by his new nickname, and I explained to Sookie it was Swedish for paternal grandfather.

Everyone hung around a little longer, until Dr. Brigant shooed them out. He told us it was time for Sookie to have her first exam done, and introduced us to the OB/GYN, Dr... Brigant? He apparently was the elder Brigant's son. The elder was Niall, while the younger was Claude. I felt a small pang of jealousy. Dr. Claude Brigant was annoyingly handsome. He had black hair and blue eyes, along with one of those deep voices women go nuts for. Shit, fuck, what was I saying? _Northman, locate your balls, you can take this guy down in one punch, if you want._

I was being stupid. Sure, I was a little uncomfortable that a guy like this would be so, uh, up close and personal with my Sookie. But I knew my jealousy was unfounded. Especially when I felt her eyes on me. I looked down and she was gazing back at me adoringly. _Yes, Northman, you are a stupid shit. Moving on._

Once the elder Brigant took his leave, the doctor started his exam. I'd never realized the early exams were so... invasive. Sookie took it like a champ, though, and I had a whole new appreciation for what women had to go through. If I had my way, I'd be waiting on Sookie hand and foot for the entire duration of the pregnancy. I doubt she'd let me, but no matter.

The doc estimated Sookie to be about six or seven weeks along, which made sense, considering I'd only known her for that long. A little nuts, but it certainly didn't feel that way. We realized, and the doc confirmed, that we must have conceived when she was on her antibiotics, since they decrease the effectiveness of birth control. Funny how neither one of us remembered that.

It didn't matter to me, or to Sookie. Both of us were crazy, over-the-moon happy about how everything was turning out. We were getting married, having a baby, and building a life together.

Luckily for us, despite the craziness, it didn't take long for life to settle back down. Pam, Amelia and Lafayette were helping us with the wedding planning. We agreed to keep it as we discussed, just with the family, in our backyard. Everything was being handled, which took a lot of pressure off Sookie, who was now dealing with morning sickness. But, being the woman she was, she never once complained. As far as I was concerned, I was her personal manservant. Foot rubs, tea, and whatever else she needed, I was more than happy to oblige.

Godric healed remarkably well, and was back to his happy Sookie-loving self. It was obvious he sensed changes in her right away, and I'd often catch the two of them on the couch, his head resting on her tummy as she flipped channels. It was really cute.

I worked hard at the club, and hired another office manager. Talbot proved to be an invaluable asset from the start, and made my workload a hell of a lot lighter. He was dependable, and had almost two decades experience, not to mention the fact he could crack the whip and run things with his arms tied behind his back. I knew when the baby was born, I'd feel a lot more at ease with the hours I was going to cut back. I was determined to be a hands-on Dad. Sookie and I would learn as we went, but we'd do it together.

Not surprisingly, the next month passed in a blink. One less thing we had to worry about, though, was the evil douchebag, Bill. The DA had graciously let us know that Bill was being brought up on charges that would see him in jail for a very long time. Apparently, Sookie wasn't the only one he'd gone bat-shit crazy on. I honestly didn't want to know the details, though. I just knew he was safer in prison, because if I ever saw him again, I'd kill him, and do it with a smile on my face.

On a somewhat simpler note, I was suddenly understanding why people usually needed so much time to plan a wedding. There were so many things to decide, I sometimes had to take a step back to avoid getting my head bitten off. Not by Sookie, mind you, most of the wrath came from Laf. He was the one who seemed to be channelling the bridezilla personality, instead of my mild-mannered fiancee. As I'd been learning from the start, Sookie was far too laid back to have a hissy fit over getting the right centerpiece.

The one thing she was worried about, as she'd told me more than once, was her dress. She had one of her rants one morning before I'd even had a chance to get out of bed.

"Eric, what if they're too big? What if, on the wedding day, I go to zip up, and I look like a two-bit hooker with my boobs out for all to see?" Sookie looked panicked.

I was trying to remain sympathetic about that particular detail, but inside I was like a hormonal, pubescent boy, discovering the wonders of the naked female body all over again.

"Eric!" She snapped me out of my boob-induced haze.

"What? I'm listening! I'm feeling bad, and focusing on your pain! I swear!" I didn't even half-believe myself, since she was making this tirade while she was dressing, and was therefore only in her bra and panties. The, uh, cups runneth over. Runneth? Was there a plural for runneth? Or is it a different tense? Runneth'd?

Sookie was starting to look pissed. Oops. I had to recover, and fast.

"Lover, you are beautiful. I don't think you could look like a two-bit hooker, even if you tried. It won't change in a few weeks, but what you can do is go for a fitting a few days before, and I'm sure they can alter it if there is a significant change. I highly doubt there will be. You're beautiful, and everything will be perfect, I promise." _Nice save, Northman!_

I held my breath for a second, waiting to see if my words calmed her down. When she cracked a smile, I exhaled.

"You're so wonderful, baby. I love you," she said, and she came to my side of the bed. She pulled back the covers, looked me up and down, and did some ogling of her own. I was, after all, still naked. It's the only way to sleep, if you ask me.

The worried version of Sookie from a moment ago was quickly replaced by ravenous vixen Sookie, my personal favorite. She was on me in a flash, naked and ready. I practically had whiplash from the mood swing, but I was a caveman when it came down to it, and didn't think complaining would be very proactive.

She wasted no time with any foreplay; she quickly straddled me and took me into her in one hard thrust. I was bowled over by the utter passion and lust of the moment, and tried to catch my breath as she rode me with abandon. When she leaned forward to get a better angle, I assaulted my two best friends; licking, sucking and biting until Sookie was crying out from her orgasm. She was contracting so violently, I couldn't help as she pulled me right over with her. I called her name as I lost all control, shooting into her over and over. She collapsed on top of me, and I held her as we struggled to find our motor functions.

When I caught my breath enough to get any words out, I asked, "Where did that come from?"

She giggled. "Nowhere. Just reminding you how much I love you, and how supportive you are."

Damn. Maybe she could tell me again?

Over the course of our relationship to date, the only night I spent away from Sookie was the night of our respective bachelor and bachelorette parties. Which, to be honest, wasn't really a night apart. Only so far as the sleeping arrangements went.

The girls figured since Sookie couldn't drink, they'd have a girls' night in, having what they described as a "girly slumber party". The guys, however, insisted on taking me out for a "proper last night of freedom", which meant we ended up at a strip club. Honestly, I was in no mood to see a bunch of butterfaces shake their asses and fake boobs in my face, but I didn't want to be a buzzkill. I tried to remind myself it was a male bonding thing. Right.

So, that's how I found myself at Hooligan's, on a Friday night, seated at a table right by the stage. The place was considered a "high-end" strip club, whatever the hell that meant. I'd frequented a few in my day, but I always found it depressing. I could find plenty of action on my own, without resorting to places like these for satisfaction, thank you very much. But I digress.

The club was packed, and loud as anything. All eyes were pointed at the stage, as some flaming, fake redhead named Starla dipped and twirled her gold-covered ass around the pole. She looked more like a Tammy-Sue... or an Arlene. Ugh.

Why the fuck was I here again? I looked around the table at my companions. Tray was next to me, arms folded over his chest, but smiling up at the stage. He didn't get out much. Sam kept his eyes firmly planted on his beer, and if I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn he was blushing. Lafayette was a little too into it, up out of his seat, dancing along to the music, and shouting things like "work it, girlfriend!" at the ever so talented Starla. Jason was across from him, dollar bills in hand, making eye contact with the booty shaker, and giving her one of his patented Stackhouse smirks.

I nursed my beer, and tried to have a good time, but I really wasn't into it. As much as I loved the company, I would rather be at home, having a small pre-wedding party, or hell, just laying on the couch with Sookie. I was a goner, but I was completely alright with the fact she was more than enough for me.

Towards the end of Starla's, uh, acrobatic routine, I felt a body lean into me and whisper seductively, "Hey, big boy, how 'bout a lap dance?" I rolled my eyes and turned to tell the owner of the voice I wasn't interested.

Standing before me, clad in a short, white corseted dress, looking fuckable as all hell, was my bride-to-be. I flung my arms around her waist and pulled her down into my lap, kissing her with ferocity. She squeaked at my aggression, but locked her arms around my neck, melting into the now-obscene lip lock.

We turned when we heard applause, and laughed as Amelia, Pam and Tara, equally dressed up, flanked the table.

"Boys!" Pam called to the table. They all turned their attention from the stage. "Tuck your dicks back in, we're going somewhere a little classier." That Pam. She sure as hell knew how to command a crowd. I loved her more than anything right now.

Jason, on the other hand, looked like someone had stolen his favorite toy. As we pulled him out, he whined, in his pronounced Southern twang, "But man, me and Starla had a real connection!"

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

A half hour later, and we were all settled and drinking (minus Sookie) in the upstairs VIP lounge of Valhalla. Not the most original place, maybe, but Pam had the right idea. This was much more my idea of a good time.

Sookie was up and shaking it with the girls – and Laf – to the current song pumping through the club, something dancey, whatever it was. She captivated me, to the point where I could only stare, taking in her beautiful form. She was laughing her head off, lost in the moment with her friends, and all I could do was think about how lucky I was. I could lose everything I had tomorrow, but as long as she was by my side, everything would be perfect. Sookie was my future. My bride, the mother of my children, and the one I would grow old with. She was my everything, and I couldn't wait to marry her.

SPOV

I was up on our little private dance floor with the girls (yes, Laf counts as one of the girls), dancing to Natalia Kills' "Wonderland" (sue me, it's kinda catchy), when I felt him staring. I loved it when Eric would watch me, because he got a heat in his eyes that gave his emotion completely away. He may not have realized it, but with me, he wore his heart on his sleeve; and I was incredibly grateful for it. It's what made me fall in love with him to begin with; no one looked at me the way he did. It sent shivers down my spine, in the most wonderful way.

I moved and shook a little more for his benefit, then danced over to where he was seated. I sighed a little to myself, noting how gorgeous he looked. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, with a white button down and a grey sweater, but he looked like he belonged on a runway. Damn.

My red stilettos clicked on the floor as I made my way over, and sat down in his lap. He made that noise I've come to love so much, the little growl that makes my hormones dance.

"Hi, baby," I said as seductively as possible. I giggled when he leaned in and nibbled on my ear.

"Lover, have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" He asked, his stubble tickling my cheek.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again." I bit my lip and he chuckled.

"You're beautiful. You can't imagine how happy you've made me."

I looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek. "Yes, I can. It's exactly what you've done for me. And I love you with all my heart, Eric Northman. I can't wait to be your wife."

A smile spread across his face, lighting up his gorgeous cerulean eyes. "I never thought I'd be so excited to call someone my wife. You've changed everything. You've changed ME. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you've given me." He made no attempt to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.

Say what you will about big, bad Eric Northman. He was known (before me) as a ladykiller and a force to be reckoned with in the business world, but with me, he was nothing but a sensitive, caring, kind- hearted, and devoted partner. I was beyond lucky.

"You don't have to thank me, honey. Just keep being you, and I'll be a happy woman."

We had another few minutes to ourselves, before our friends got us up and dancing. At that moment, there wasn't anything else that needed to be said. I just couldn't wait to be Sookie Northman.

It was more difficult than I thought, going to sleep without Eric next to me. Pam offered to spoon me, but I declined, after laughing my head off. I fell asleep quickly, though, exhausted from the day, and excited with the thought of what was to come.

I awoke abruptly the next morning. Well, afternoon. Someone had been kind enough to let me sleep in. Getting married at night certainly had its advantages.

The smell of coffee practically made me levitate toward the kitchen. Amelia, Pam, and Tara were already gathered around the kitchen table, giggling and eating a huge breakfast that consisted of eggs, pancakes, and assorted fruit.

"Morning, sunshine!" Pam greeted me.

"Mmmph," was all I manage to respond. I'd yet to get used to the decaf crap I was now drinking. Who was the sick bastard who decided to take the caffeine out of coffee? Furthermore, whose idea was it that coffee was bad for pregnant women? Not. Right.

Realizing how starving I was, I tucked in to the yummy food on the table. It perked me right up.

As I ate, we talked about the plan for the day. They let me know Lafayette and a small group of workers were hard at work in the backyard, making sure everything was perfect for the ceremony. We'd pamper ourselves for the day, then get ready for the ceremony, which was scheduled not long after sunset.

After I'd taken a long, leisurely shower, Amelia set to work on my nails, while the other two did their own. We chatted about everything, but it mostly landed on the baby. For me, it was only just sinking in. I wasn't showing yet, despite my slightly swollen chest, it was hard to believe there was a tiny little being inside of me, waiting to come out and meet me.

"Have you guys even started planning anything yet? Where are you putting the nursery? Oh, have you thought of names?" Amelia was full of questions. I didn't know the answer to most of them myself.

"The only thing we know for sure right now is that we're converting the spare room into the baby's room. After that, we decided we might add to the house, just to have some extra room in case people want to visit. But we have time. I do have a feeling about something, though..." I said cryptically.

Their curious expressions urged me on.

"I don't know why, but it's like... like I know it's going to be a boy." Tara squealed a little.

Pam rolled her eyes, trying to look put out. "As if we need another man around here. Ugh, babies. I don't understand the allure."

I cocked my head to the side, wordlessly calling bullshit. She caved, and started grinning. "Oh, fine! I'm excited, alright? I can't wait to have a little one around here to spoil and shop for. Now shut it, all of you. I have an image to maintain."

I hugged her, and to my surprise, she hugged me right back.

Time seemed to speed up quite a bit after that. Everything we'd planned was ready. Laf reported in to let us know he was done with the decor, and the food had arrived. We'd hired a couple servers to help out, mostly so we didn't have to worry about it. We were a tiny group so we wouldn't need any more. Laf also mentioned the boys were all ready and on their way. They'd all spent the night at Jason's house together, though I have no clue how the sleeping arrangements could have worked. It was a tiny house. I could only hope one of them thought to take some incriminating pictures of whatever cuddlefest resulted.

Before I got dressed, I took a step back to admire my dress. It was beautiful, and I'd known right away it was the one I wanted. It was long, and lace, sleeveless, with a deep V, and a black sash. I felt gorgeous in it. It certainly showed off cleavage, but not an obscene amount, so it was still very appropriate.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the girls zipped me up. Everything was in its proper place. Perfect.

As Pam was fixing my hair into a messy, braided chignon, we heard a ruckus from downstairs. The guys were very loudly announcing themselves, likely so they could help avoid Eric and I seeing each other before the ceremony. Call me old fashioned, but that's just bad luck.

I chose some very simple diamond studs for my earrings, and fixed my makeup, making sure to use waterproof mascara. Even on my own, I knew I'd be emotional, but with the added bonus of my crazy pregnancy hormones running amok, I'd be a sobbing mess.

This wasn't a typical wedding. Since there were so few of us, we decided to have one person each stand up for us; Amelia for me, and Pam for Eric. They were both wearing different black dresses, both short and flirty. Other than that, it was pretty much anything goes. Everyone would be standing during the short ceremony. No sides, of course, as we considered everyone family now.

Even though it was late fall, we lucked out with the weather. It had gotten chilly for awhile, but the temperature outside had turned warm and balmy in the last couple weeks. We'd be fine outside while we enjoyed the night with our family, celebrating one of the happiest nights of our lives.

A knock on the bedroom door pulled me out of my thoughts. Tara opened it, and there stood Max, looking very dapper in a light grey suit and white shirt. He stood there a moment, regarding me with the warm smile I'd grown to adore.

"Sookie, my dear... there are no words. You look beautiful." He entered the room and embraced me. I couldn't have lucked out more with my father-in-law. He was everything I'd hoped for, and wished my own father could be, if he'd been alive today.

He cleared his throat a little. It was easy to tell who Eric got his sensitive side from. "My sweet girl, I come bearing a gift from your anxious groom. He told me to stay here while you opened it and to report back with your reaction in precise detail."

I giggled, and took the white box he held in his outstretched hand. There was a small, folded note attached, in Eric's elegant writing.

_To my darling bride,_

_I saw this and immediately thought of you. I thought it fitting to give to you, on today of all days, as we celebrate our union, and our future together._

_I love you more than I can say. _

_Your husband. _

Well, shit, I was already tearing up. Tara was immediately at my side with tissues.

I gasped as I opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous antique locket, in platinum and diamonds. It was oval in shape, and about an inch and a half long. When I opened it, I burst out laughing, and crying, at once. On one side, there was a lovely, candid shot of Eric and I from the night before. It must have been when we were talking together at the club. I was gazing up at him adoringly, and we both had loving smiles on our faces. On the other side, there was a small cutout, with the words "coming soon". It was such a beautiful and thoughtful gift, and reflected the kind of man Eric really was. My heart leapt.

I gave Max a big hug and kiss, and sent him on his way, not before handing him Eric's gift from me. The girls looked questioningly at the large, leather-bound book, held closed with a blue ribbon.

After Max left, I explained. "I started a project, a couple days after I met Eric. I couldn't help it. I wanted to write a real-life love story, our story, from the beginning. I've been writing all about us, how we met and fell in love. I gave it to him to show it's not finished yet, and it's up to us to fill it throughout our years together."

I looked up at my friends, and noticed Tara passing a tissue to Amelia, and even Pam. Damn, it really was a special occasion!

Laf came by a moment later, announcing it was time to go. He added, "Damn, Sook, what the hell did you say to yo' man? I was in there not a minute ago and he's was cryin'! I thought y'all called it off o' somethin'!"

I shook my head. "No, Laf. Just gave him something from the heart."

He smiled knowingly, and led me downstairs.

Jason met us at the back door, and Laf hurried out. Not a moment later, I heard the first sounds of a guitar, and Amelia and Pam headed out. Another moment later, and Jason held out his arm for me to take. "You ready, little sister?"

I hooked my arm in his, and took the small bouquet of magenta lilies he held out for me. "Ready, Jas." We smiled at each other, and Jason led me to my man.

**A/N: Reviews are love, people! Maybe they'll help me get the last chapter out faster? Hmmm? Ha! See what I did, there? ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here we go, kiddies... the final chapter. I'll leave the long A/N for the bottom. Reminder that my Picasa page has been updated to include the last 2 chapters, so check it out! Now, I'm off to have a good cry... *sniff***

EPOV

Dad had come back with the news of Sookie's reaction to my gift. While I didn't necessarily want her to cry, I'm glad it meant so much to her.

He handed me a large book, and I looked up at him, wondering what it was. He shrugged, so I removed the ribbon, and opened it.

_My wonderful husband, _

_They say true love is hard to find, but I know I have found it with you. This is something I've been working on for us, something I one day hope to share with our children and grandchildren. It's unfinished, but we have a lifetime to fill it with the story of us. _

_I love you always,  
Your adoring wife. _

As I flipped to the first page, my eyes filled with tears. Her words began with the moment we met. She'd written so much, it dawned on me that this was the side project she'd been putting so many hours into. I flipped through, and saw the book was only a fraction completed. The rest was blank, ready to be filled with stories yet to come.

I needed to marry her. Now.

Wiping my eyes, I looked in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. Laf had told me earlier I looked "positively sinful", so I figured that was a good thing. I was wearing a tux with a vest and jacket, but had decided against a tie, leaving a few buttons of my white shirt open. I knew Sookie would like it best. I straightened myself up, and after ensuring everyone was ready, I headed down to the backyard, anxious to see my love.

The outside was perfect. Beyond the pool, the small clearing into the trees had fairy lights and tea lights everywhere. There was a long dining table, decked out with a white lace tablecloth, adorned with Sookie's favorite lilies. It was practically glowing with the light of a few well placed lanterns and candles. There was a little area set up with speakers and a couple of guitars, as well as a computer, which had likely been set up by one of our friends to play DJ. Beyond that was another banquet table set up for food, which would be brought out when we were ready.

I walked down the path that led from the back door, around the pool, and down to the clearing. It was lit along the way, as well, with small paper lanterns. The water surface of the pool was alight with floating candles and flowers. At the end of the path, there was a small dais set up, where we would exchange our vows. I walked out, and as I reached the dais, I turned, and waited.

Our family and friends stood around the dais. Dad, and his now-girlfriend Sophie-Anne, Lafayette and his date, Jesus, Tara and Sam, Tray, and Jason's date, Amy. A close friend of Sookie's Gran, Sid Matt Lancaster, was a judge, and would be marrying us.

Laf quickly installed himself on a chair, and grabbing a guitar, he started strumming a soft tune. Pam and Amelia made their way down from the house, and though I loved them, my eyes didn't leave the back door. It opened a moment later, and Jason led Sookie outside and toward me. To say she was beautiful wouldn't cover it. She looked like an angel, and she took my breath away. She was stunning, radiant, incredible. She was mine.

We beamed at each other as Jason handed her off to me. In all honesty, I don't remember what the judge said. I was really glad we'd written our own vows. Pam and Amelia each handed us a ring.

"Sookie, in all my life, I never thought I'd find someone like you. You are my everything. You're my sun, moon and stars, and you've shown me the kind of man I'm meant to be. You make me whole, you make me worthy, and for that, I will live everyday showing you how grateful I am. I love you, and I swear I'll love you forever." I made it through without breaking down, and managed to slip the ring on her finger.

Sookie looked up at me, and said, "Eric, I never knew love could really feel like this. We've been through so much, in such a short period of time, but I know that no matter what, we'll be together. You're my lover, my protector, and my hero. But you're also my best friend. We're strong together, and the love you've shown me makes me feel like I can do anything. My heart is full, and I promise today, that I will love you forever." She slid the ring on my finger, as well, as the judge pronounced us man and wife.

Before he could say anything else, I eagerly asked, "Can I kiss my wife, now?"

Everyone laughed, and he answered with a grin, "By all means, young man."

With that, I gathered Sookie in my arms, and dipped her backwards, planting a hot, heated kiss on her lips, audience be damned.

We were both a little dizzy as we came back up for air, to the whoops and hollers of the guests. Amongst the noise came a few joyful barks, and I noticed Godric for the first time. He bound up to us, and Sookie looked a little guilty at the sight of a black bowtie around his white collar. I cocked an eyebrow down at my wife, who shrugged, and looked sheepish, saying, "Isn't marriage about compromise?"

My wife, ladies and gentlemen. Quite the joker.

_My wife._

"I love you, Sookie."

"Hey, buddy, that's Mrs. Northman to you," she answered with a wink. "And I love you, too."

The party was underway immediately. The food was brought out, and was a spread of down home country staples, at my insistence. I fell in love with Sookie's cooking far too quickly, and was seriously thinking about converting our empty garage into a gym to make up for it.

Though Amelia and Pam did put a lot of effort into the wedding, it was Lafayette who really deserved most of the praise. He'd taken on the role of official wedding planner, quite evident throughout the night, as he supervised the food, worked the music, and constantly asked everyone if they needed anything. We'd have to find a way to repay him. He was a true, dear friend to us both.

Sookie and I danced our first song together as husband and wife to the same song I'd played for us when I proposed. She felt wonderful in my arms, and looked radiant. It's true what they say about pregnant women. They really do glow.

Unbeknownst to Sookie, Laf had done one more thing to contribute to the night. He'd coached me on a special present for her. I knew with every fiber of my being that I was about to humiliate myself, but in the name of love, I knew no one would hold it against me. I'd only hope Godric would be quite as forgiving, canine hearing and all.

_Here goes nothing._

SPOV

I was dancing with Jason, when the music stopped, and I heard Eric's voice through the speakers. We all turned our attention to him, and he was standing on the stage, looking a little pale. Why was he nervous?

He held a glass of champagne in his hand, and asked for everyone's attention.

"Thank you everyone, for being here tonight. I speak for Sookie and I when I say it means the world we could share this with you." He paused a moment, smiled, and continued. "Now, you all know of my wife's obvious musical talent. She's sung to me on more than one occasion, and it was wonderful every time. But tonight, I thought I would try my very best to return the favor. I can't promise this won't be horrible, but Sookie," he held his glass up to me, "my love, this is for you."

At that moment, you could have knocked me over with a feather. Eric cleared his throat, and looked over his shoulder to Laf, who was seated with his guitar. They nodded to each other, and Laf started plucking the strings, playing out the first chords of the Beatles' "Something".

Eric started singing, and I was surprised. He was pretty dang good! His voice was obviously much deeper than George Harrison's, but it worked perfectly.

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

I felt an arm around my waist, and Jason was there, giving me a brotherly hug, as I cried happy tears. My husband was singing to me, and it meant the world.

I stood there, teary-eyed, watching him sing the words as if he'd written them just for me. When he reached the last verse, I stepped up to him, and took his hand.

_Something in the way she knows,  
__And all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
__You know I believe and how._

When the last word was out of his mouth, I leapt forward and threw my arms around his neck, needing to be as close as possible. He was laughing and hugging me, as I managed to squeak out, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

He set me down, and said, "I can't! You've gone deaf out of love, I think." He was being silly, and I choked out a laugh, then kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"I love you, Mr. Northman."

"And I love you, Mrs. Northman."

We held each other, and danced the night away with our family and friends. I couldn't have hoped for a better wedding.

EPOV

As the party started winding down, the itch to get my wife up to our bedroom became, uh... harder and harder to ignore. Just seeing her in that dress, looking like a goddess, was torture.

Laf turned out to be our savior in more ways than one, wedding planner extraordinaire, and our very own psychic friend. He saw the way Sookie and I kept stealing glances at each other, so when he announced it was time for the bride and groom to take their leave, I could have kissed him. While the others weren't quite ready to call it a night, we decided to let them party as long as they wanted.

Sookie didn't do a traditional bouquet-toss, she more or less thrust the flowers into Tara's hands, making a show of who she thought should get married next. I'd never seen Sam blush that color before.

I took Sookie's hand in mine and asked, "Ready?"

She smiled. "Definitely."

We walked hand in hand back up to the house. I was more than ready to make love to my wife.

She giggled as I picked her up to carry her over the threshold. I also made a point to carry her all the way up to our bedroom, which was, to our surprise, bathed in candlelight.

She sighed contentedly. "We have wonderful friends." She looked at me with peace in her eyes. "This is perfect."

I set her down on her feet and kissed her heatedly. She whispered into my lips, "Take off your clothes, husband. I'll be back in a minute."

Who the hell knew getting called husband would set me off? I growled at the loss of her warmth, but obliged my bride, disrobing as she glided into the bathroom and shut the door.

I made no move to cover myself, and sat on top of the covers on the bed, with my back against the headboard, waiting for her to return. Just a couple minutes later, the bathroom door slowly opened, and Sookie emerged from the darkness.

I was making a very conscious effort not to swallow my tongue. Her hair was down in waves around her shoulders, and she was wearing a tiny white and ice blue lacy, see-through negligee. I didn't know what to call it, but as far as I was concerned, it was created for Sookie alone. It was innocent and naughty at the same time, just like her. Her perfect breasts were on display, and she looked like she wanted to be devoured. She came to the right man.

She could see my physical reaction very clearly, and my eyes weren't the only thing practically weeping for her attention. She glided over to me, and standing next to the bed, she ran her hand from my cheek, all the way down to my toes, without touching my aching cock. I whimpered. I'm man enough to admit it. I wanted her to touch me, and I didn't want her to be gentle.

Once again, she seemed to read my mind. She moved to straddled me, and she leaned up to kiss me, hard. It was full of fire, and bruising, but I didn't care. She consumed me, and I happily let her.

She kept a hand on my chest, telling me wordlessly not to move. My vixen was back, and wanted to call the shots. I was more than happy to let her.

She traced her lips down my neck, biting as she went. I groaned, but she kept going, taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly, then biting down, hard. I cried out, but not from the pain. It felt so fucking good, and I thrust my hips up to her, trying to get some friction. She continued following her trail, down my stomach, over my hips. She nestled herself between my legs, and as she positioned herself right above my throbbing shaft, she looked up into my eyes... and winked.

I growled as she licked my entire length, hard, from bottom to top, then took as much of me as she could into her hot, wet mouth. I fisted the sheets, trying to stop myself from flying off the bed, as her tongue swirled and her head bobbed up and down. When she sucked, I thought I was going to pass out. Fuck me, I'd never get enough of her.

She had me panting like a dog in record time, but I didn't want it to end. I pulled her up to me and kissed her hungrily, causing her to moan, then yelp in surprise as I flipped her over. It was my turn.

In the blink of an eye, she was naked before me, hard nipples standing at attention, her legs splayed open, waiting for my mouth to devour her. I palmed her breasts, flicking her nipples so she cried out, then I descended onto her glistening sex. She tasted like honey, sweet and sticky. I lapped at her folds, while my fingers made their way inside, stroking her in just the right spot. She came hard onto my hand, but I kept at it, until she begged me to stop.

"Eric, please... please fuck me. I need you," she pleaded.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I moved up her body, hooking her legs over my arms, and I plunged into her, fast and hard. We both cried out. She fit me so perfectly, so tight and hot. I loved how she could take me all in. We were made for each other. I pumped into her, over and over, and she screamed my name, hitting her second orgasm of the night. Her walls clenched and pulled at me, but I kept at it. I needed her to come again before I let myself go. The look on her face as she came was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I folded her legs back further so I could hit her spot even harder. She thrashed around, completely overcome with pleasure. It turned me on so much, and I knew I was going to lose it soon. I reached down, and rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her hips left the bed, wanting more. She started throbbing with orgasm once again, and it sent me over the edge. As I called her name, she contracted around me, milking me of every last drop.

I was lucky I didn't crush her, as my body fell limp back onto the bed. She immediately curled into my side, despite the fact we were both sweating and panting for breath.

"Geez, baby, you've really ruined me for all other men. I hope you're happy with yourself," she said, amusement in her voice.

I looked down at her, and grinned. "I guess it's a good thing we're stuck with each other, then, huh?"

She giggled. "Oh, yes. I love that I'm stuck with you, husband."

I sighed, and kissed her forehead. "I love that I'm stuck with you, too, wife."

We made love slowly again that night, before we passed out in each others' arms, sated, and deliriously happy to be together forever.

SPOV

The transition into married life was the easiest thing in the world. After a week-long honeymoon in St. Maarten, we fell back into an easy routine. Nothing much changed between us, which was pretty amazing considering some of the horror stories you hear about people thinking marriage is the cure for any and all relationship problems. As sickening as some people thought it was, we never really had anything major come up. I suppose we got so used to talking about anything and everything, there was no room left for tension. Whatever the reason, I thanked my lucky stars for having such a wonderful, doting husband.

We did have a few scares along the way with the baby. I was told once again I was overdoing things, and ordered to rest as much as possible. It's true, we were taking on a lot. We'd added an additional two bedrooms to the main floors of the house, while Eric converted the garage into a gym/mancave. All I knew is there were power tools, and it was more than enough to keep me away.

We decided early on in the pregnancy that even though we'd be curious, we wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise. It made decorating the nursery a little trickier, but the room was beautiful nonetheless. Eric caught me fast asleep in there more than once when he came home from work, but it gave me such a sense of calm, I couldn't stay away. Eric would just come in and carry me back to our bed, telling me how much he loved us both. I told him everyday that I was the luckiest girl in the world. I never had to explain why.

On a particularly beautiful day in the spring, I found myself with the urge to work in the garden. It wasn't overly hot outside yet, but I couldn't resist slipping into a long, white sundress, hoping to catch a little color. Eric was out for the morning, helping Tray with the deck he was building in his and Amelia's backyard. They'd moved in together a few months after our wedding, and they couldn't have been happier. Tray liked to call me his fairy matchmaker every time he saw me. I just reminded him to name their firstborn after me. Nothing special.

I was on my knees in front of the garden, planting sunflowers, when Eric came into view from around the side of the house. I smiled brightly, taking in his glorious physique. He was home early, so they probably hadn't gotten much accomplished today. He was wearing black jogging pants and a tight white wife beater. Lord, what that man did to my hormones, pregnancy or not.

He grinned broadly when he saw me, so I got to my feet and met him with a hug and a sweet kiss, greeting with a "welcome home, honey."

I froze for a moment, getting a strange flash of déjà vu.

"Lover, what is it?" Eric asked, suddenly concerned.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, just a weird feeling." I was about to explain further, when I felt an odd sensation, then moisture dripping down my legs.

"What? Sookie, what is it?" Eric was frantic.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Honey, it's time. My water just broke. The baby's coming."

I was thankful beyond the telling of it that Eric was the poster boy for calm and collected, because I sure as hell wasn't. He took control, and kept me as grounded as possible. I wish I could say it was an easy labor, and that it's true what they say about it being "the kind of pain you forget". Bullshit. It was excruciating!

I suppose I got off lucky, though, in the end. After four hours of labor, our son came into the world. Max Alexander Northman, named for his grandfather, was seven pounds, one ounce, and perfect in every way.

I held him in my arms as he slept, just watching him. Eric was cuddled up with us in the tiny hospital bed, holding us closely. There was a serene smile on his lips as he watched his son. It made my heart soar.

He started lulling me to sleep by speaking soft words in Swedish. He did it often, and when I'd ask him what he was saying, he just smiled, and said I already knew. In my heart, I did. I knew he was telling me how thankful he was for finding me, and how much he loved me. Now, it was how much he loved us.

I drifted off to sleep listening to his voice, knowing everything was as it was meant to be. I couldn't ask for anything more.

**A/N: *cries* I can't believe it's over! While I'm upset to see them go, I'm so happy with the way things turned out. I hope you're all happy with it, too. **

**Now, I've mentioned to some of you already, the story is ending, but there will be some one-shots in the future. I have 3 planned, but I need a little break first. I have another story I'm working on, so when I know more about it, I will send an update through this one to let you all know. **

**I have to thank you all for your amazing support. You all make me want to write, and I thank you for your kind words and encouragement. *kisses***

**I especially want to thank my two favorite ladies, Gaby and Anne, aka GabrielleBlue and Northwoman. I couldn't have done this without them, and I love you both for it! Mouah!**

**That's all for now, sweeties. See you soon!**

**xoxo Keri :)**


End file.
